


Взлёты

by Luchiana



Series: Движение навстречу [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Compound, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Character Study, Dissociative Amnesia, Domestic Avengers, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Pre-Slash, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Psychology, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Баки уже больше года живёт на базе Мстителей. И хотя отношения у них с Тони хорошие, пропасти, которые их разделяют, всё же слишком велики. Возможно ли их преодолеть или не стоит даже пытаться?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Движение навстречу [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684021
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

— Рикотта и персики, Джеймс? Серьёзно?

Тони долго вертит в руках новый сэндвич. Баки давно не экспериментировал с рецептами, а вчера увидел этот и не смог устоять. На его собственный вкус — довольно странно, но в целом съедобно, хотя повторять он едва ли станет.

На тарелке лежит ещё один сэндвич, из проверенных, с курицей, но Тони не торопится за него схватиться, смотрит на рикотту, будто подозревает её в связях с Гидрой или русской мафией. Наконец, кусает. Молча доедает весь сэндвич и смотрит на Баки с каким-то сложным выражением лица.

— Не повторяй.

Баки кивает: такое в его книгу рецептов точно не попадёт.

Вообще, сэндвичи хороши тем, что их, как и пиццу, например, можно приготовить из чего угодно, главное — подобрать удачное сочетание продуктов.

Тони лениво жуёт второй сэндвич и поглядывает на часы. Стив вернётся с пробежки минут через пятнадцать — времени как раз выпить чашку кофе. Отношения у них вроде бы стали лучше, но по утрам Тони по-прежнему предпочитает уходить раньше.

На лоб Тони падает прядь волос, и Баки прикипает к ней взглядом.

Проблема влюблённости в Старка первая: его хочется касаться. Прямо сейчас у Баки в кончиках пальцев зудит желание аккуратно отвести прядку назад, коснувшись лба, и очертить едва ощутимо контур лица. Задержаться на подбородке, сжать его, проходясь большим пальцем по аккуратно остриженным волоскам, приподнять его голову…

Тони доедает сэндвич, и на верхней губе остаётся полоска соуса. Баки нестерпимо хочется попробовать языком этот соус на этих губах, так, что желание проходит разрядом по его телу и собирается в паху.

Как хорошо, что они сидят за столом. Как хорошо, что Тони всегда уходит раньше, чем возвращается Стив. Благодаря этим немудрёным привычкам Баки и удаётся раз за разом избегать неловких ситуаций.

Сегодня Стиву снова придётся завтракать в одиночестве или в компании Сэма.

Кофе допит, Тони наливает себе вторую порцию и идёт с кружкой в кабинет — нужно разобраться с делами компании, потому что накануне Пятница уже трижды вслух, а не в наушник Тони, сообщала о звонках мисс Поттс. Это был тревожный сигнал. Тем более, что трубку Тони так и не снял.

Тони выходит из кухни, обходя стол со стороны Баки, чтобы попутно похлопать его ладонью по спине.

— Хорошего дня, Джеймс. И, сделай милость, больше никаких персиков.

Проблема влюблённости в Старка вторая: сам Тони никогда не стесняется дотрагиваться до людей, если ему хочется, и делает он это настолько легко, между делом и походя, что от его прикосновений никак не защититься. А к Баки он в последнее время прикасается часто. И, в теории, Баки мог бы дать Тони понять, что это лишнее, что ему неприятно, что он не любит, когда до него дотрагиваются посторонние, но Тони давно не посторонний, и прикосновения ему приятны, и чёрта с два он рискнёт от них отказаться, даже если от некоторых, как теперь, горит фантомным огнём след на теле.

Баки отвечает «Хорошего дня», сдерживает дыхание, считает шаги Тони до лифта. Как только двери подъёмника смыкаются, встаёт из-за стола, оставив пустую кружку, и торопливо поднимается в свою комнату.

В душ Баки не идёт — тот давно уже не спасает. В душ Баки пойдёт позже, смывать свидетельства своего грехопадения — своего падения в Старка.

На самом деле всё не так плохо. Баки давно не подросток с бушующими гормонами, он способен себя контролировать и не сходит с ума от возбуждения всякий раз, когда Тони оказывается рядом — даже если он оказывается предельно близко. Баки может без задних мыслей смотреть на Тони, когда тот в майке и потёртых джинсах, блестящий от пота, возится с механизмами в мастерской, может любоваться кошачьей вальяжностью Тони на диване перед телевизором, может с удовольствием смотреть на бугрящиеся под кожей крепкие мышцы, если Тони боксирует в тренировочном зале…

Дело, собственно, даже не в сексе как таковом. Тот давно в его жизни потерял значимость — потребность тела можно удовлетворить и самому. Желание на Баки накатывало в те моменты, когда Тони казался особенно… уязвимым. Возбуждение шло рука об руку с потребностью прикоснуться, обнять, оградить, защитить от мира, спрятать хоть ненадолго в безопасный кокон — стать этим самым коконом, стать для Тони безопасным миром. Прибежищем.

Запираясь в пространстве своей комнаты — комнаты на базе, оборудованной на деньги Старка, по проекту Старка, наполненной вещами, купленными Старком — Баки чувствовал самого себя заключённым в такой кокон, и здесь он оставался сам с собой, с теми своими чувствами, желаниями и фантазиями, которые никогда не выпускал наружу. Он представлял, как целует Тони, как пробует на вкус его нёбо, проверяет языком твёрдость белоснежных зубов, как оставляет дорожки влажных поцелуев на шее. Баки мысленно прижимал Тони к постели, погребал под собой, впечатывал себя в его тело, чтобы остаться в жизни Тони неистребимо. Воображал, как Тони сам раскладывает его на своём верстаке или опрокидывает на кровать, подчиняя, завладевая им целиком, плавит пальцами кожу, куёт и лепит из покорного каждому движению солдата своего идеального любовника. Баки было бы всё равно, как, он просто хотел бы быть для Тони _подходящим_.

Прохладный душ смывает непристойные следы и мысли, но когда Баки уходит, чтобы провести очередной день с друзьями, комната, наполненная приглушённым светом, всё ещё хранит в себе образы и желания. Те, с которыми Баки ни за что не захочет расстаться.

Баки не знал, что ему делать с чувством, которое с некоторых пор поселилось в его сердце. Оно было сладким, но горчило. Дарило счастье, но неизменно скручивало внутри тонкий жгут боли. Баки не знал, стоит ли ему оставить всё навсегда в себе, запереть, как он запирает комнату, когда представляет себя с Тони, или же попытаться что-то сделать: шагнуть навстречу, переступив невидимую границу, вторгнуться в личное пространство, осмелиться наконец провести кончиками пальцев по скуле, ощутить кожей чужое живое тепло, заглянуть в тёмные, такие глубокие, такие выразительные глаза — и прочитать уже в них свой приговор…

Чего Баки точно не хотел, так это перестать любить. Лучше боль, чем осушающая пустота, которой он за семьдесят лет наелся досыта.

Баки никак не мог понять, есть ли у него вообще шанс? Между ним и Тони были сплошные пропасти: они принадлежали разным эпохам, были разного социального положения (свой собственный статус Баки даже определить не брался), имели совершенно разные навыки и интересы, а о возрасте лучше было не заикаться: как вообще считать, Баки ли старше Тони в два раза, потому что родился раньше, или Тони старше Баки в полтора, если вычесть годы, проведённые в криокамере?

Они оба были мужчинами. Не то чтобы в двадцать первом веке это было большой проблемой. Не то чтобы это было проблемой для Баки — в пору бурной юности он от жизни брал, что мог. Отрывался ли Тони с парнями в своё время или мысль о близости с мужчиной его никогда не посещала? Может, даже вызывала отвращение? Едва ли об этом писали в газетах, а даже если писали — было написанное реальным мнением Тони Старка или пресс-служба просто продала наиболее выгодный для имиджа компании вариант ответа? У кого о таком спросишь?

Но это всё отговорки. Баки сковывали не условности. Его кандалы были тяжелее: Пеппер Поттс, родители Тони и Зимний Солдат.

* * *

— Ну Пеппер, дорогая! Ты проведёшь эту встречу гораздо лучше меня. Именно ты знаешь досконально все отчёты, цифры и показатели.

— Не прибедняйся, Тони, ты знаешь эти цифры не хуже.

— Я опять ляпну что-нибудь, что тебе не понравится.

— О, это непременно! — кивает мисс Поттс, не сбавляя шага.

Они идут по коридорам к выходу на парковку, и их голоса разносятся по всем близлежащим залам и офисам.

— Ты снова будешь недовольна и скажешь, что из-за меня падает прибыль.

— А потом она снова вырастет. Мы это уже проходили, — мисс Поттс резко останавливается и разворачивается к идущему за ней Тони. — Тони, ты нужен своей компании. Ну какая пресс-конференция Старк Индастриз без Старка?

— Смени фамилию, и проблема решена.

Мисс Поттс закатывает глаза:

— Тони, мы же уже всё…

— Я не зову тебя замуж, просто смени фамилию, и сможешь представлять Старк Индастриз когда и где угодно.

— Это абсурд, и я тебя больше не слушаю, — фыркает мисс Поттс и снова решительно направляется к выходу. — В четверг ровно в одиннадцать, Тони! Это не обсуждается!

Тони провожает женщину взглядом.

— Мистер Старк, мне внести пресс-конференцию в ваш график на четверг? — интересуется Пятница.

— Да, внеси. И закажи цветы для мисс Поттс в офис.

— Букет ирисов?

— Камелий. Сегодня пусть будут камелии.

— Как скажете, босс.

«Пеппер, дорогая», — неизменно тянул Тони, когда та ему в чём-то отказывала, и в его голосе, наигранно трагическом, Баки всегда слышал нотку подлинной тоски. Тони Старк совершенно очевидно любил эту женщину, несмотря на то, что расстаться окончательно было их обоюдным решением. Значило ли это для Баки надежду или безнадёжность, сказать было трудно.

От одинокой фигуры Старка посреди коридора веет любовью и тоской. И Баки, как в зеркале, видит в этих чувствах собственное отражение.

* * *

Тони входит на кухню в обед, и это совершенно ему не свойственно. Он выглядит оживлённым, но Баки почему-то чудится в его глазах странная потерянность, как у ребёнка, отставшего от матери в переполненном людьми торговом центре.

Вижен и Ванда воркуют у плиты, забыв обо всём на свете. Уилсон трепется по телефону с новой подружкой, о которой трещит без умолку всё остальное время. Наташа вместе с Баки лепит пельмени. Зачем он на это подписался, Баки до сих пор не понимает, но, пожалуй, выражение лица Тони, когда он застаёт их за этим занятием, стоит потраченного времени.

— Это ещё что? Секретное оружие русской разведки?

— Это пельмени, — отвечает Наташа, потешаясь над его озадаченным лицом. — Вижен с Вандой готовят очередной паприкаш, и я решила, что немного пельменей разнообразит наш рацион.

— Можно было просто заказать еду из ресторана. Пиццу, стейки, вок… равиоли.

— Брось, Старк, это весело. Присоединяйся.

Тони выразительно смотрит на Баки, который не слишком похож на веселящегося или горящего энтузиазмом человека.

— Эм, нет, спасибо, я лучше… — Тони и двух шагов не успевает сделать, как Наташа хватает его выпачканной в муке рукой прямо за лацкан пиджака.

— Садись, — приказывает Наташа.

Тони бросает ещё один взгляд на Баки и, видимо, решает, что раз уж сам Зимний Солдат не решается перечить Чёрной Вдове, то ему и подавно не стоит. Пиджак оказывается небрежно брошен на ближайший стул, рукава дорогой дизайнерской рубашки закатаны по локоть, и вот они уже лепят пельмени в шесть рук.

— А этот почему отлынивает? — спрашивает Тони, кивая в сторону Сэма.

— У Сэма важный телефонный разговор.

Тони с полминуты прислушивается к сюсюканью, кривится, в точности отражая чувства Баки, и вновь окидывает кухню взглядом.

— А Роджерс где? Он почему не лепит эти… пельмени?

— Стив на свидании с Шерон, — отвечает Баки.

Тони изумлённо моргает, качает головой и бормочет под нос:

— Вроде уже не март за окном.

— Завидуешь, Старк?

Голос у Наташи насмешливый, но выражение глаз серьёзное, несмотря на улыбку.

— Просто удивляюсь. Паркер вчера половину своего патрульного отчёта посвятил, кажется, составлению топ-десять мест, куда отвести девушку на первое свидание. Куда ни глянь, всюду любовь.

— И только мы трое здесь невостребованные, — хмыкает Наташа.

Тони бросает на Наташу тревожный взгляд, похожий на тот, что сам только что получил от неё, но та кажется спокойной.

— Это легко исправить. Бэмби, ты как, поди, сто лет уже не отрывался? И заметь, я почти не шучу. Процентов на семьдесят.

Баки фыркает и скептически приподнимает брови, глядя на Тони.

— Шуточки за триста?

— Ну же, Терминатор. Даже твой дружок Роджерс, смотри, оттаял слегка. Я думал, ты-то поживее. Знаю одно отличное местечко.

— «Лагуна»? — интересуется Наташа.

— Низко летаешь, Романофф, не похоже на тебя. «Юпитер». Как там у них слоган? «Спутники на любой вкус».

— Полагаю, ты платишь? — заинтересованно улыбается Наташа.

Тони явно собирается что-то возразить, но передумывает.

— Филантроп я или кто? Должен же кто-то помогать сирым и обездоленным.

— Я в деле. Соглашайся, Бэмби, надо пользоваться моментом.

— Разве в таких ситуациях не выгоднее быть Терминатором, чем Бэмби?

— Мода на военных давно в прошлом, касатик, — поддразнивает Тони, глядя на него насмешливо. — Сейчас высокий спрос на грустные глазки.

— Среди мужчин тоже? — вообще-то Баки, бросив короткий взгляд на предвкушающую веселье Наташу, подразумевал её, и слишком поздно понял, как двусмысленно это звучит.

— Ну, кхм, находятся любители, да.

— Не слушай его, Баки, — вклинивается Наташа. — Военные всегда пользуются спросом, это классика.

— Кто бы говорил, — Тони смотрит на неё выразительно, и Наташа кривит губы в ответной усмешке, но глаза её как-то резко тускнеют.

Тони чуть слышно вздыхает и, кажется, мысленно костерит себя за подначку.

— В любом случае поехать сможем не раньше среды.

— Четверга, — возражает Баки. — У тебя в четверг с утра пресс-конференция. Вряд ли мисс Поттс будет счастлива видеть твоё помятое после бурной ночи лицо.

— Ты не мой секретарь, Барнс.

— Пятница? — вопрошает Баки в пространство.

— Мистер Барнс совершенно прав, босс, — отвечает искин.

— Заговор! — фыркает Тони преувеличенно возмущённо.

— Тебя загнали в угол, признай это, Старк, — Наташа смеётся и складывает на доску последний пельмень. — Ну вот, осталось сварить.

— Мы вообще до четверга-то доживём? — задаётся вопросом Тони и получает горсть муки в лицо.

— Насчёт тебя, Старк, ничего не могу сказать с определённостью.

Баки протягивает отплёвывающемуся Тони полотенце трясущейся от смеха рукой. Сэм как-то предложил им создать комедийный дуэт «Старк&Романофф». Баки тогда промолчал, но про себя подумал, что не пожалел бы денег на билет. Впрочем, им и без того регулярно устраивали бесплатные представления. Тони и Наташа, казалось, дня не могли прожить, не подколов друг друга, но теперь делали это как-то особенно тепло, по-семейному, чем походили на брата с сестрой.

В такие минуты Баки часто ловил направленные на них сумрачные взгляды Ванды. Возможно, ей казалось так же.

* * *

За полтора года, проведённые на базе Мстителей, Баки ни разу не слышал, чтобы Тони и Ванда разговаривали. Они не игнорировали друг друга специально, участвовали в общих разговорах и обсуждениях, могли перекинуться парой фраз по делу, но обращались друг к другу будто по касательной.

Стив рассказывал про Альтрона, Соковию, про погибшего Пьетро. Про эксперименты Гидры и двух осиротевших когда-то детишек, навсегда запомнивших слово «Старк» как синоним слова «смерть». Впрочем, про насланные кошмары и натравленного на город Халка Стив сказал тоже, и Баки был далёк от мысли о двух невинных, наивных подростках. Невинные не поставят под удар жизни таких же невинных людей. И на опасные эксперименты сомнительной организации не подпишутся тоже.

Тони, судя по всему, к Алой Ведьме в свою очередь большой симпатии не испытывал и вообще старался иметь с ней поменьше дел. Сложно было сказать, как он к ней относится. Терпит? Считает обузой? Воспринимает как данность? Несёт ответственность как за результат своих прошлых ошибок? Заботой и опекой там точно не пахло — контраст в отношениях с Вандой и с пацаном Паркером был разительный.

Впрочем, о Паркере разговор вообще особый. В отношении к нему Тони сквозила не просто забота — это была опека, принимавшая временами угрожающие масштабы. Нет, Тони не диктовал пацану каждый шаг и по большей части присутствовал в его жизни вообще незримо, предоставлял свободу действий, доверял. Но количество предупредительных мер пугало. Ничьей амуницией в команде Тони не занимался столько, сколько костюмом Человека-Паука, даже разработка нового Марка стояла на втором месте. Когда Тони начинал перечислять улучшения, которые внёс в костюм, Баки мог только слушать, вытаращив глаза, потому что — ну как всё это вообще способно поместиться в какое-то там тоненькое трико с маской? О дронах, которые периодически патрулировали Куинс в районе школы и дома Паркера, а также о протоколах Пятницы, по которым она регулярно отслеживала все потенциальные угрозы в том же районе через имевшиеся камеры и спутники (и это уже точно было противозаконно), Баки вообще старался не думать. Новостные сайты регулярно пестрели заголовками о том, как же сильно снизился уровень преступности в Куинсе. И заслуга Паука в этом, безусловно, была. Вот только об анонимных доносах на наркоманские притоны, мелкие банды и готовящиеся вооружённые разбои, регулярно поступающих в полицейские участки, нигде не писали.

Часто бывало, что, войдя в мастерскую, Баки заставал Тони за работой под аккомпанемент торопливо-сбивчивой, энергичной речи Паркера. Тони слушал паучьи отчёты фоном, но не из пренебрежения. Те, кто знали Тони достаточно близко, могли точно сказать: он слышит и воспринимает каждое слово. Тони часто в повседневных разговорах поминал, прямо или косвенно, какие-нибудь из случаев с Паркером.

Мальчишка нравился, кажется, абсолютно всем. Ворчливый Хэппи всегда провожал его неосознанной улыбкой, Роуди при встрече от души хлопал парня по спине, так, что худой, как жердь, Паркер пошатывался на ногах от удара. Бартон звал «сынком», Сэм регулярно скармливал чипсы и арахис, Вижен с неизменным интересом наблюдал за парнишкой, когда тот находился поблизости. Наташа обожала дразнить ребёнка, то и дело вгоняя в краску, хотя, надо отдать ему должное, на язык он был бойкий и удар держал достойно — «весь в папочку», как шутили за глаза. Стив парню тоже изрядно симпатизировал, регулярно спрашивал, как у того дела в школе и не появилась ли подружка, и этим смущал сильнее, чем удавалось Наташе. Но приобщения юного супергероя к Мстителям, пусть и в качестве резервного игрока, не одобрял. Только стоило Баки многозначительно хмыкнуть или кашлянуть, как Стив притихал на эту тему — вспоминал себя в его годы. У них было много общего, Питер немного напоминал Стива в юности — нетерпимостью ко злу и несправедливости, отчаянным рвением, доходящим до безрассудства, импульсивностью. Но несмотря на это, Паркер казался Баки скорее юной версией Тони, нежели Стива. Мальчишка был открытым, непоседливым, любознательным, находчивым, острым на язык (и в этом совершенно определённо равнялся на Старка, хотя склонность всё комментировать и сыпать шуточками была его собственной). Но главное было в том, как Паркер осознавал ответственность и что ставил во главу угла своей супергеройской миссии.

— Но мистер Старк! У меня пуленепробиваемый костюм! Вы же сами его делали!

— Это ещё не значит, что ты можешь изображать из себя Терминатора и вставать под обстрел. Костюм пуленепробиваемый, а не железный. И даже если тебя пуля не пробьёт, она может повредить какую-нибудь из важных систем.

— То есть вы за костюм переживаете, — в голосе Паркера явственно звучала обида.

Тони выглядел так, будто вот-вот его прибьёт.

— Я переживаю о том, что в критический момент тебе откажет паутиномёт или забарахлит какой-нибудь из датчиков искина, который обеспечивает твою безопасность, — выговорил — процедил — слова сквозь зубы, явно сдерживаясь. — Не говоря уж о том, что бесследно для тебя эти пули всё равно не пройдут.

Паркер, пристыженный, смотрел виновато, но упрямо гнул своё:

— У меня не было выбора. Если бы я не подставился под пули, они бы попали в людей, которые там стояли. Не мог же я остаться в стороне. Вы бы не остались!

Тут Тони крыть оказалось нечем — Питер был абсолютно прав. Тони бы точно так же загородил людей собой — даже и (от этой мысли Баки холодеет) без костюма. Тони ограничился тем, что попросил быть осторожнее и больше не подставляться так глупо.

В другой раз не Тони вызвал Паркера «на ковёр» — парень пришёл сам, подавленный, хотя, насколько Баки было известно, ничего страшного не произошло.

— Вы были правы, мистер Старк. Вы были правы тогда, — Питер давился словами.

— Ты сделал всё, что мог, Питер. И все живы, всё нормально.

— Но тот мальчик, Джейми, он так хотел попасть на матч! А теперь он в больнице, и… Если бы не я, не было бы никаких «охотников за Пауком», и…

Тони крепко сжал плечи парня и поймал его взгляд:

— Плохим парням нужен лишь повод, чтобы творить зло, Питер. Ты — только повод, не причина. Джейми жив, и жив благодаря тебе, малыш. А насчёт матча… Кто там его любимый игрок? Вдруг ему после игры тоже нужно в больницу?

Питер смотрел неверяще, но преображался, светлел на глазах. Тони подмигнул и вышел — ответить на звонок.

Ванда фыркнула. Питер резко обернулся и мгновенно ощерился:

— Что смешного?

— Смешно, что Старк думает, будто всё можно исправить деньгами, стоит только назвать сумму покруглее.

Баки напрягся и приготовился разнимать подростков, но Питер, против ожидания, не вскипел. Напротив, выдохнул и посмотрел на Ванду почти с жалостью:

— Если ты так думаешь, то ты ничего не знаешь о мистере Старке. А, впрочем, — махнул он рукой и повернулся к выходу, но Ванда не дала уйти, окликнула.

— Договаривай. Что «впрочем»?

— Впрочем, удобное оправдание для той, кто убила одиннадцать человек, и при этом никому не заплатила ни цента. Ещё и сбежала от ответственности.

Баки никогда не слышал, чтобы Питер хоть с кем-нибудь говорил так — желчно, ядовито. Но и близких ему людей при Баки никто никогда не задевал.

Ванда моментально побледнела.

— Удобно бросаться обвинениями, когда за все твои ошибки и просчёты платит Старк.

— По крайней мере, мои ошибки никому не стоили жизни.

— А что бы ты сделал на моём месте?!

— Если бы из-за моих действий погибло одиннадцать человек? Честно? Понятия не имею. Может, сбежал бы. Может — сдался бы властям. — Питер сжал руку в кулак и посмотрел на неё испытующим взглядом. — Моя сила должна служить людям. Если же она будет приносить зло и несчастье, то лучше бы ей вовсе не быть. Если сила калечит людей, возможно, её следует держать от них подальше.

С этими словами Питер посмотрел на Ванду, и глаза его в тот момент принадлежали не восторженному мальчишке, который резвится на улицах, катаясь на своих паутиновых тарзанках. Это был взгляд человека, который на свои плечи взвалил немалую ношу и вполне осознаёт, какова цена его ответственности. Человека решительного и упрямого. После этого Питер развернулся и ушёл прочь с кухни.

Ванда смотрела ему вслед застывшим взглядом.

И Баки в ту минуту отчётливо понял, почему Тони так заботится о мальчике. Что именно изо всех сил старается сберечь.

А ещё Баки осознал, что Паркер, как и Тони, сражается не за закон или справедливость, не за идеалы. Он бьётся за людей.

* * *

Широкая ухмылка, как огромная трещина, раскалывает лицо Красного Черепа. Начало всех кошмаров, дьявол во плоти. Он ничего не говорит, только нависает и довольно скалится. Бешенство застилает глаза пеленой, черты стираются, а когда картинка вновь становится чётче, контуры лица меняются, округляются, и на Баки с сосредоточенным любопытством смотрит — разглядывает, как насекомое под лупой — Зола. Его губы шевелятся, и Баки слышит противный, внушающий ужас голос, но не понимает ни слова. Зола склоняется ближе и ближе.

Над ухом раздаётся отчётливое «Актив» — резкое, как хлыст, сухое, командное, и на короткое мгновение — самое ужасное мгновение — Баки чувствует, как поддаётся этому голосу, как испытывает желание подчиниться команде. Не подчинится — боль. Провалится — боль. Необходимо только выполнить команду и, может быть, тогда не будет боли. В глазах Пирса — превосходство и привычка отдавать приказы. Его послушают, ведь иначе и быть не может… «Выполняй приказ, актив», — говорит Пирс голосом Рамлоу.

К горлу подступает ярость: нет, нет, нет! Он не «актив», он не будет подчиняться! Он дёргается, бросается вперёд, сминает пальцами горло, такое жёсткое, такое неподатливое — горло Рамлоу…

Но если он не актив, то кто? Почему не слушается? Если подчиниться, тогда не будет больно, не будет _так_ больно. Металлические пальцы стискивают горло, пережимают трахею.

«Баки».

Да! Да! Он — Баки! Он не «актив», он не «Зимний Солдат», он — Баки! Пальцы сжимаются сильней. 

«Баки».

Голос в голове хриплый, задыхающийся, и он понимает, что душит Стива. Он пытается убить Стива, ведь ему приказали, но он не слушает больше приказов!

Не слушает!

Не слушает!

Он разжимает пальцы, выпускает Стива. Тот отходит, садится за стол, чуть подаётся вперёд. Улыбается. На Стиве не звёздно-полосатое трико. Какая-то ношеная рубашка, свитер с растянутыми рукавами, потрёпанный пиджак… и почему-то очки.

«Давайте поговорим о вашем доме».

Ярость снова вскипает в крови, льётся лавой — только левая рука холодна, как лёд, и хватает горло крепко — до хруста, до хрипа.

Он больше не слушает приказов, он не Зимний Солдат, он Баки.

Он Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

«Джеймс», — слышится, словно издалека, сиплый шёпот, прежде чем пальцы стискивают и переламывают хрупкую шею.

Ярость исчезает, а на Баки смотрит мёртвыми глазами Тони Старк.

Отдышаться получается не сразу. Поверить, что увиденное только сон, удаётся, лишь когда он смотрит на свою руку. Новую, другую, не руку Гидры. Во сне он всегда убивает Тони или Стива — или обоих — рукой Гидры.

Баки шумно, хрипло выдыхает, выводит руку из боевого режима и оглядывает постель. Вот будет смешно, если Тони Старк однажды разорится на подушках. Хотя, зная Тони, тот скорее наладит собственное их производство — прямо в Нью-Йорке, чтобы далеко не ездить.

Истерзанная наволочка и вывалившийся наполнитель отправляются в припасённый здесь же, под кроватью, мешок. Можно достать запасную и попробовать поспать ещё, но кошмар не отпускает, слишком силён. Чтобы проветрить голову, Баки отправляется на кухню, попить воды, хотя у кровати и стоит целая бутылка.

Света нигде нет, в общих комнатах тишина, даже неспящий Вижен, скорее всего, сейчас караулит сон Ванды. Но стоит Баки войти в кухню, как он ощущает чужое присутствие. За столом, всё ещё в дневном костюме, в компании бутылки и бокала сидит Тони. Он выглядит ещё более потерянным, чем днём — или просто больше не скрывает эту потерянность. Тони не выглядит так, будто пьёт с горя или от отчаяния. Никакого надрыва, словно просто решил немного расслабиться после тяжёлого дня, и неладное выдаёт только тяжёлая задумчивость. Присутствия Баки он не замечает.

— Какой-то особенный день?

Тони резко вскидывает голову, вглядывается в силуэт и расслабляется.

— Особенный, да. Практически мой второй день рождения. Составишь компанию?

— Раз есть повод, почему бы нет.

Баки идёт к шкафчику, достаёт бокал и присоединяется к Тони за столом.

— А если бы не было?

Тони щедро льёт что-то — кажется, скотч — в бокал Баки, немного плещет в свой.

— Отказался бы. И тебе посоветовал.

— Тогда хорошо, что повод есть, — усмешка на губах Тони кривая и почему-то до жути сейчас напоминает оскал Красного Черепа. — За моё второе рождение!

Стекло тихо звякает, соприкасаясь, и горло обжигает алкоголем. Баки хочется спросить, что Тони имеет в виду под своим вторым рождением, но молчит, не осмеливается.

На столе начинает дребезжать телефон Тони. Экран светит фотографией Пеппер, но Тони не отвечает.

— Плохая ночь? — вместо этого интересуется он, разглядывая Баки. — У тебя в волосах…

Тони делает короткое движение рукой возле головы. Баки проводит рукой по волосам и вылавливает кусочек наполнителя от подушки, бросает на стол.

— Угу.

— Да уж.

Никто из них никогда не спрашивает о чужих кошмарах — каждому хватает своих. Но если хочешь высказаться — говори, тебя выслушают. Это что-то негласное среди тех, кто ведёт жизнь на грани: военные, разведчики, Мстители. Баки не делится своими кошмарами — не с Тони. Не хочет говорить ему, чей мёртвый взгляд преследует его изо дня в день. С Тони станется взять на себя вину и за его сны.

— А знаешь, мною ведь тоже убивали людей, — хмыкает Тони, болтая скотч в бокале.

— Ты делал оружие, и его кто-то использовал по назначению. Ты не виноват, что это оказались не те люди.

— О, Ванда с тобой не согласится.

— Она тебя так и не простила, — Баки сам не понимает, что хочет услышать в ответ, потому что, если продолжить аналогию…

— Мне не хватило твоего благородства вручить ей автомат. Впрочем, она и без него бы справилась.

— И тем не менее, не стала. Хоть и не простила.

— Ну, она по-своему отомстила. Вопрос в том, порвётся ли порочный круг. Мы словно наследство друг другу передаём, — морщится Тони. — Тебя использовала Гидра, меня — Обадайя, Ванду — Альтрон. Правда, тебе, в отличие от меня или Ванды, даже видимости свободы не предоставили.

Баки ловит в потоке речи незнакомое имя — Обадайя — и запоминает. Чувствует, что Тони не зря его помянул.

— Агентам её вообще редко предоставляют. Это вещи, которые выполняют функции.

— После промывки мозгов так точно, — невесело усмехается Тони. — Только люди всё равно не вещи. Взять Наташу, которая, как и ты, полжизни провела по чужой указке. Её личность тоже ломали, пока делали машину для убийств. Да ты получше моего знаешь, вы ведь сталкивались? Если честно, совсем не понимаю, как она из этого выкарабкалась. Я-то всегда был и остаюсь собой. Ты до Гидры тоже нормальным парнем был. А из чего Наташа себя вылепила? Она же в эту мясорубку совсем рано попала.

Тони впервые назвал Наташу по имени, но так естественно, будто и не звучит изо дня в день насмешливо-тягучее «Романофф».

«Я всегда зову тебя Джеймс», — вспоминается вдруг.

— Почему ты не спросишь её об этом? — интересуется Баки.

— О чём ты! Мы с Романофф не задушевные подружки. И ей это не надо.

Перед глазами встаёт образ другой тёмной комнаты: силуэт на диване и едва заметный отблеск на лице — то ли слёзы, то ли свет Луны.

— Как знать, Тони. Может, именно это ей и надо, может, именно из этого — из веры в неё — она себя и «вылепила», как ты выразился. Из веры Бартона, из веры Стива. Я сам здесь потому, что Стив в меня верил.

На лицо Тони набегает тень, и Баки почти жалеет о своих словах. Почти.

— Ты ведь веришь в людей не меньше Стива. Веришь в Паркера. В полковника Роудса. И в Наташу тоже. Скажи ей об этом.

— Мы не настолько близки для подобных излияний, Джеймс.

Слова — как ледяной душ.

— Прости…

Баки чувствует себя до крайности неловко: кто его за язык тянул? Кто он такой, в конце концов, чтобы лезть в личные дела Тони Старка?

Но Тони поднимает на него взгляд и смотрит странно. Растерянно.

— За что ты из… Ох! Я имел в виду, мы с Романофф не настолько близки. Я не имел в виду, что ты…

Тони явно не знает, как закончить, но Баки облегчённо выдыхает и улыбается, хотя не уверен, что его лицо видно в темноте.

— Когда вы двое валяетесь в обнимку на диване, складывается иное впечатление.

С того раза, как они смотрели «Властелина колец», Тони и Наташа то и дело вытесняли друг друга с дивана, что, после недолгих разборок, шипящей сквозь зубы беззлобной ругани и возни, заканчивалось обычно мирными объятиями.

— Мы не валяемся в обнимку, — Тони не стесняется отрицать очевидное. — Это война за территорию.

Баки тихо смеётся. Смех обрывается, когда он слышит тихое:

— В тебя я тоже верю, Джеймс. Иначе не пил бы здесь с тобой.

Баки на миг забывает, как дышать.

Тони тем временем поднимается, оставив недопитый бокал, обходит стол и останавливается рядом с Баки. Оперевшись на край, кладёт руку ему на плечо — жест дружеский, но ладонь лежит совсем близко к шее, так, что кожу в вырезе футболки обжигает прикосновением. Сердце мгновенно разгоняется и стучит, кажется, прямо в глотке. Баки цепенеет, застывает, обмирает весь, боясь спугнуть мгновение, боясь чем-то себя выдать. Жар накатывает волнами — каждая последующая сильнее предыдущей. Баки плавится под этой рукой, и в то же время его тело словно деревенеет — каждая мышца натянута, как струна.

— Я не шутил, когда говорил, что отпустил прошлое. Ты хороший парень, Джеймс. Старомодный немного, но быстро учишься. И с тобой… комфортно.

— Не надо, Тони. Это... слишком. Слишком большое доверие.

Каждое слово из перехваченного горла Баки приходится выталкивать силой. Слишком много теплоты, слишком много доброты, он не привык к этому, даже в лучшие годы его жизни с ним не обращались — так. Дело даже не во взбесившемся сердце, не в туманящем голову желании — он способен с ними совладать. Но доверие…

Тони убирает руку и ничего не отвечает. Нащупывает позади себя свой бокал, допивает.

— Ещё по одной?

Баки слабо улыбается в ответ и кивает, жалея, что алкоголь не может на него подействовать. Может, тогда в чём-нибудь стало бы легче.

Тони иногда ведёт себя так, что Баки даже на короткие мгновения начинает верить — у него может быть шанс. У них со Старком может быть... _что-то_. Что проще: верить в возможность или твёрдо знать, что ему не светит, — Баки не знает.

А скотч в бокале действительно приятен на вкус, и Баки рад, что может отвлечься на него.

— Вкусно.

— Вот за что я тебя люблю, Джеймс, так это за прямоту и искренность, — смеётся Тони, и Баки знает, что шутки в его словах ровно пятьдесят процентов.

Вторые пятьдесят тонкой иглой пронзают сердце и сворачиваются где-то там, в глубине — согревать и колоть.

Вдвоём в уютной тишине они допивают бутылку. Тони немного пошатывает, и Баки, не слушая возражений, провожает его до комнаты, доводит до самой постели. Тони улыбается немного пьяно, разглядывает лицо Баки в темноте.

— Нет, нам определённо нужно вывести тебя повеселиться. Это просто преступление, что такой красавчик пропадает, — Тони легонько хлопает его ладонью по груди пару раз, задерживает ненадолго руку и отступает к постели. — Доброй ночи, Джеймс. И спасибо, что проводил. На прощанье не целую, помнится, по вашим стариковским правилам, на первом свидании не целуются.

Баки привычно пропускает шутливую тираду мимо ушей, старательно не вдумываясь в смысл.

— Доброй ночи, Тони.


	2. Chapter 2

На лице Тони с утра тяжёлый отпечаток лёгкого похмелья. Он спустился позже обычного, так что на кухне людно: Стив и Сэм вернулись с пробежки, остальные тоже встали, заполняя просторную комнату лёгким галдежом. Первым делом Тони, конечно же, рвётся к кофеварке. Выливает себе остатки уже чуть подостывшего кофе из колбы — едва хватает на полчашки — и делает глоток, блаженно жмурясь. Вижен, которому есть не нужно и на кухне он просто за компанию, подходит, чтобы заправить кофеварку для новой порции.

— Ты бы поменьше налегал на тёмные крепкие напитки, Старк, — произносит Наташа, внимательно глядя на Тони.

— Я не налегаю.

— Бутылка скотча в одиночку — это «не налегаю»?

— Клевета! Мне Барнс помогал. И вообще, _мамочка_ , я большой мальчик, сам разберусь. А где мой сэндвич?

Вопрос обращён уже не к Наташе. Баки доходит до холодильника и достаёт аккуратно обёрнутую плёнкой тарелку, ставит перед Тони.

— Эй! — раздаётся возмущённый вопль Сэма. — Какого чёрта, Барнс! Когда я спрашивал, остались ли ещё «зимние сэндвичи», ты ответил, что нет!

Баки прилагает нечеловеческое усилие, но сохраняет абсолютно невозмутимое лицо и ровный тон:

— «Зимних» не осталось. Только «железные».

— Что ещё за «железные»? — недоумевает Сэм.

— Очевидно, сделанные специально для Тони. Как трогательно. Подлиза, — хмыкает Наташа, и Баки улыбается и подмигивает ей в ответ.

— Не согласен с определением! — не сдаётся Сэм. — Чем это они отличаются? Это такие же «зимние сэндвичи», а Старк проспал!

— Эти ваши «зимние» сэндвичи только благодаря мне и появились, — возражает Тони и вгрызается в бутерброд.

— Думаю, наиболее точным будет определение «железные зимние», — задумчиво протягивает Наташа. — Или «зимние железные»?

В кухне появляется взлохмаченный Паркер, зевает и ловит, очевидно, последние слова Наташи.

— О чём речь? Звучит как пейринг…

Пока подавившийся кофе Сэм пытается откашляться, Наташа хихикает, а Стив безуспешно вопрошает «что значит пейринг?», Тони вскидывается:

— А ты что тут делаешь, парень?

— Эм, ну, я тут ночевал… Мы тренировались вчера допоздна… Вы же не против?

— Ты разве не должен быть в школе?

— Так у нас каникулы, мистер Старк!

— Ты тётю Мей предупредил? Она знает, где ты?

— Конечно! — Питер энергично кивает в ответ. — Она сказала вести себя хорошо и не слишком надоедать вам.

Тони смеряет парня взглядом, затем вздыхает и пододвигает к нему свою тарелку со вторым сэндвичем.

— Вот, держи.

— Но это же ваше, — пытается возразить Паркер, однако ловит взгляд Тони и проглатывает все протесты. — Спасибо.

— Джеймса благодари, он тут всех кормит.

Между тем Сэм с Наташей никак не могут решить, как всё-таки правильно: «зимний железный» или «железный зимний». Тони слушает их с минуту, пока допивает кофе, затем поднимается, убирает чашку в посудомойку и по дороге к двери говорит:

— Это же сэндвичи! Не важно, что сверху, всегда можно перевернуть — суть та же. Главное — чтобы стороны были равны. Верно я говорю, Джеймс?

С этими словами Тони покидает кухню, а Стив морщит лоб:

— Он сейчас точно про сэндвичи?

Наташа хмыкает и многозначительно смотрит на Баки.

— Самому хотелось бы знать, — протягивает тот, глядя на закрывшуюся за Тони дверь.

* * *

Баки размышлял над тем, как ему разузнать, кто такой Обадайя. Вряд ли знал Стив, его такие вещи о людях мало интересовали, если не сказывались на отношениях и работе в команде. Наташа наверняка знала, но спрашивать её почему-то иррационально не хотелось. Полковник Роудс едва ли станет с ним откровенничать. О любом поисковом запросе с базы или телефона наверняка тут же станет известно Тони, а спросить у Пятницы было практически то же самое, что спросить у него самого. Баки сомневался, что тот обрадуется вопросу. С другой стороны, Баки не собирался копать глубоко, хотел только понять, что такого сделал человек, которого Тони поставил в один ряд с Гидрой и Альтроном. К тому же Баки чувствовал: вчерашние ночные возлияния Тони как-то со всем этим связаны.

В конце концов, Баки решил, что действовать через Пятницу будет самым честным: так он получит только ту информацию, которую Тони готов ему предоставить, и не даст повода подозревать себя… в чём-либо. Судя по тому, как тяжело налаживались отношения Тони со Стивом, вопрос доверия для Старка стоял ребром. А доверие — это не то, что Баки был готов потерять.

Закрывшись у себя, Баки достал выданный ему Тони старкфон, с сомнением повертел его в руках пару минут, и позвал:

— Пятница?

— Слушаю, мистер Барнс, — вежливо отозвалась искин.

— Могу я попросить тебя найти информацию об одном человеке?

— Конечно, мистер Барнс. Введите параметры запроса. Кто именно вас интересует?

С ним Пятница разговаривала совсем не так, как с Тони, но, должно быть, на этот счёт у неё были свои указания. В конце концов, поначалу он сам с трудом воспринимал возможность общаться с бесплотным искусственным интеллектом.

— Человек по имени Обадайя. Как он связан с мистером Старком. Что он… сделал мистеру Старку. Из открытых источников, — поспешно добавляет Баки.

— Вывести результат на ваш телефон?

— Да. Выведи.

Дисплей в руках оживает, светится — и начинает выплёвывать одно за другим окна проекций. Видео, фото, новостные статьи. Информации слишком много. Баки пролистывает окно за окном, но мозаика плохо собирается в картинку. Он раздумывает несколько минут и решается:

— Пятница, а если вкратце?

— Обадайя Стейн — бывший глава Старк Индастриз после гибели Говарда и Марии Старков. Уличён в связях с террористической организацией «Десять колец», которой продавал оружие Старк Индастриз. Организовал похищение мистера Старка в Афганистане с целью вернуть кресло главы компании. Погиб при попытке убить мистера Старка с помощью брони, прототип которой мистер Старк разработал, находясь в плену.

Пока Пятница зачитывает эту сухую сводку, Баки рассматривает кадр, где улыбающийся Стейн обнимает Тони у машины. У Тони рука на перевязи и синяки на лице — следы пережитого плена. Баки знает, что Тони не позволяет кому попало себя трогать, но объятия этого человека переносит явно без усилия над собой. Пятница не сообщает подробностей, но Баки додумывает их сам: близкий друг, почти член семьи, человек, заменивший отца, — и предатель, несостоявшийся убийца. Неудивительно, что у Тони проблемы с доверием.

Баки вновь задаётся вопросом, знает ли Стив об этом эпизоде в жизни Тони? Знал ли, когда принимал решение не рассказывать об убийстве Говарда? Вряд ли, иначе не совершил бы такую глупость. Но сделанного не воротишь, и то, что Тони постепенно — шаг за шагом — опускает выстроенные перед Стивом стены, уже огромное чудо. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь опустит их все: раз сломанное целым вновь не станет. Баки чувствует укол сожаления, однако худшее позади, и все они живут дальше.

— Пятница…

— Да, мистер Барнс?

— Годовщина какого события в жизни Тони была вчера? — решает он задать вопрос, потому что чувствует — ответ где-то здесь, среди этих снимков и этих статей.

— Девять лет со дня пленения мистера Старка в Афганистане.

Вот оно — второе рождение. День, когда Тони Старк погиб и вернулся к жизни. День, который сделал Тони Старка Железным Человеком.

— Спасибо, Пятница, — благодарит Баки, и слова с трудом проходят через пересохшее горло. — Расскажешь об этом Тони?

— Мистер Старк уже поставлен в известность, — Баки чудятся виноватые нотки в её голосе.

— Хорошо, — кивает он, чувствуя почему-то облегчение.

— Вам открыт доступ в архив данных мистера Старка по Обадайе Стейну, — внезапно добавляет Пятница. — Желаете ознакомиться?

От этой новости у Баки сердце подскакивает к горлу, и дышать становится трудно. Что это? Проверка? Или очередной жест доверия? Баки раздумывает с минуту и качает головой:

— Не нужно. Всё, что хотел, я уже узнал. Спасибо, Пятница.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, — отвечает искин привычно вежливым тоном, но внезапно добавляет: — Рада, что в этот раз вы решили обратиться ко мне, мистер Барнс.

— Взаимно, — усмехается он.

Баки запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в высокую спинку кровати. Его разрывает от желания сию минуту найти Тони и обнять, прижать к себе, пообещать, что не позволит подобному повториться с ним, но это всё бессмысленные желания и пустые слова. Тони давно пережил эти события, а он сам — слишком ненадёжный защитник, ведь у него в голове бомба, пульт от детонатора которой может быть где угодно. Как он может обещать защиту, если сам от себя защитить не в состоянии?

Слишком много преград между ними, слишком глубокие пропасти. Возможно, сохранить то, что есть между ним и Тони сейчас, лучший вариант, и на этом Баки решает остановиться. Синица в руках — это не так уж и плохо.

* * *

— Тони, ты обедать сегодня будешь?

Тони после пресс-конференции сразу же умчался в свою мастерскую и теперь возился с чем-то за столом, то и дело сверяясь с графиками на компьютере и отдавая Пятнице короткие распоряжения.

— Джеймс! Отлично, что ты зашёл, я тут… А! Обедать? Буду, конечно, только закончу тут немного.

— Тони, всё в порядке? Как твоя пресс-конференция прошла? — осторожно спрашивает Баки, потому что знает за Тони привычку прятаться в мастерской, когда что-то идёт не так. И хотя двери для посетителей не заперты, а сам Тони выглядит скорее возбуждённым, нежели подавленным, всегда лучше убедиться.

— Пресс-конференция прошла отлично! И у Пеппер даже не возникло желания меня убить в этот раз. Так, только чуть-чуть поколотить.

— И что же ты натворил? — смеётся Баки, успокоенный лёгким тоном и привычным уже фирменным старковским балагурством.

— Ну, я тут подумал, что студенческие гранты — это, конечно, здорово и всё такое, но начинать строить будущее можно и с малых лет… А потому объявил о создании специального летнего лагеря при Старк Индастриз, где ребята… скажем, от 5 лет… могут заниматься изобретательством, придумывать разные проекты городов будущего, может, даже подадут несколько интересных идей нашим инженерам.

— То есть ты повесил на мисс Поттс детский сад? — Баки качает головой, не в силах сдержать расползшуюся по лицу весёлую улыбку. — Удивляюсь её выдержке: чуть-чуть поколотить за такое даже маловато. Но Тони, это же всего лишь дети, ты же не всерьёз рассчитываешь, что они чего-то добьются? Зачем это всё?

— Ты удивишься… — произносит Тони медленно, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то перед собой и чему-то улыбаясь. Затем встряхивает головой и смотрит на Баки: — Между прочим, свою первую печатную плату я собрал в четыре года. Это общеизвестный факт.

— Ну, Тони, это же ты…

— А что «я», Джеймс? Я такой же смертный, как и все. Был таким же ребёнком, как и все. Просто условия сложились так. Меня называют гением — я называю себя гением, но правда в том, что мой мозг ничем не отличается от мозга любого нормального человека. Никаких аномалий, Джеймс, никаких отклонений. Я гений лишь потому, что всегда учился чуть больше других и всегда работал чуть больше других. Я убеждён, что если дать этим детям стимул, создать подходящие условия, то лет через двадцать мир преобразится.

Тони словно светится. Горит изнутри особым пламенем, которое, казалось, могло осветить весь мир, зажечь своим вдохновением все сердца на планете. Баки невольно улыбается в ответ.

— Ты так об этом рассказываешь, что я удивляюсь: неужели ты не смог заразить мисс Поттс своим энтузиазмом?

— У Пеппер иммунитет. И она, наверное, не любит ребятишек, — хмыкает Тони, но его глаза при этом чуть тускнеют.

— Ладно. Но что это ты делаешь? — торопливо пытается сменить тему Баки, чувствуя отчаянную неловкость. — Это как-то связано с твоим детским лагерем?

Тони вновь оживляется и вертит в руках крохотный чип:

— С лагерем — нет, с пресс-конференцией — да. Ну, косвенно. Знаешь, пресс-конференции — такие шумные штуки, и на них встречаются такие противные репортёры… Ну, и, я подумал, что было бы здорово отфильтровать весь этот шум от ненужного…

— Если ты на пресс-конференциях начнёшь фильтровать, каких репортёров слушать…

— Нет-нет, Джеймс, ты не понял. Это не для самих пресс-конференций, я только идею подхватил. У меня другая мысль. Если взять технологию шумоподавления, которая применяется во всех приличных телефонах…

Тони ударяется в пространные объяснения, с кучей технических терминов, которые Баки не понимает — он вообще понимает Тони через слово. Но, кажется, общий ход мыслей всё же улавливает, во всяком случае, постоянно звучащие в его речи «шумоподавление» и «избирательный» наталкивают его на мысли о каком-то звуковом фильтре, но Баки всё никак не может понять, зачем он нужен.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что я говорю? — спрашивает Тони, внезапно прервав свой монолог.

— Отдельные слова, иногда даже целые предложения, — хмыкает Баки. — Но ты продолжай и, возможно, в один прекрасный день я дойду до пятидесятипроцентной отметки в понимании твоего трёпа.

— Чудной ты, Барнс, — смеётся Тони.

— Ты мне это уже говорил.

— И с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

«Изменилось», — хочется возразить Баки, но он сдерживается и молча смотрит, как Тони, позабавленный, качает головой.

— Кстати, если ты хочешь у меня о чём-то спросить, то не стесняйся! Я весь внимание, — взгляд Тони делается пристальным, почти пытливым.

Баки сперва не понимает, в чём дело, но затем вспоминает о своём разговоре с Пятницей и об открытых ему архивах, в которые он так и не полез.

— Нет, — качает головой Баки, улыбаясь. — Никаких вопросов.

— Ну, как знаешь. Кажется, ты звал меня обедать? Что ж, идём. Закончу завтра. И ты помнишь, что вечером мы едем развлекаться?

Баки кивает. Он не уверен, что это хорошая затея, но достойных аргументов против найти не может, да и, пожалуй, не хочет.

* * *

— Эй, Бэмби, мы не собаку выгуливать идём, — заявляет Тони, когда Баки спускается в гостиную. — В таком виде нас не то что на порог клуба — на парковку не пустят. Пятница! Я же велел подготовить для мистера Барнса подходящую одежду по случаю!

— Всё доставлено в комнату мистера Барнса, босс. Пять комплектов в разных стилях, как вы и просили.

— Джеймс, какого чёрта?

Баки неловко пожимает плечами. Да, он видел в своей комнате отдельную вешалку с пятью комплектами одежды, судя по всему, какой-то баснословно дорогой, кажется, даже сшитой на заказ. Вот только Баки почувствовал себя… неподходящим для неё. Он честно выбрал из собственного гардероба что поприличней, но сейчас Тони смотрит на него так, будто он свою одежду на помойке нашёл — только что от запаха не морщится.

— Хей, солдат, ты что, ещё не готов? — раздаётся за спиной голос Наташи.

Белый лиф под чёрным кружевом, перехваченный широким чёрным поясом, и пышная юбка до колен, также задрапированная кружевами, непостижимым образом делают Наташу соблазнительной и невинной одновременно. Сейчас, глядя на неё, нарядную, сказочно красивую, Баки понимает, как просчитался.

— Наш мачо решил, что и так хорош, — насмешливо хмыкает Тони. — Он, конечно, прав, но секьюрити с ним вряд ли согласятся. Идём, Джеймс, будем тебя наряжать.

Баки послушно разворачивается и только молча удивляется, когда видит, что Наташа идёт с ними.

Полчаса Наташа с Тони спорят, что надеть Баки, выпотрошив при этом не только пять купленных Тони комплектов, но и весь его гардероб, и даже из комнаты Стива что-то притаскивают. Через час и десяток примерок Баки, наконец, одет — прямые тёмно-синие джинсы, белая футболка и синий пиджак с искрой. Неброско и удобно, но в то же время стильно — это Баки понимает, глядя на себя в зеркало. И внимание не слишком привлекает, и мимо не пройдёшь. Когда Баки выходит в новом образе, Тони и Наташа переглядываются и довольно кивают друг другу. Ну точно сиамские близнецы, усмехается Баки про себя.

Наташа берёт под руки обоих кавалеров, и так они втроём спускаются в холл, к выходу, где сталкиваются со Стивом и Сэмом. Сэм окидывает взглядом Наташу и восхищённо присвистывает, после чего переводит взгляд на Баки и присвистывает снова:

— Вы посмотрите, кто тут приоделся! Значит, мачеха с дочерьми на бал, а нам, Золушкам, дома зёрнышки перебирать?

— Можешь даже поклевать, Уилсон, — великодушно разрешает Тони.

— Бак, ты куда-то собрался? — спрашивает не менее удивлённый его видом Стив.

— Да. Как говорит Тони — «оторваться». Всего лишь немного развлечёмся. Кстати! Пятница, я в город…

— Пятница! — перебивает его Тони. — В отчёте за сегодня пропишешь, что я Барнса похитил, или забрал на опыты, или устроил экскурсию — или что сама придумаешь. В общем, всех собак на меня, куда мы едем, комиссии знать вообще не нужно.

— Мисс Романофф прописать в числе сопровождающих, босс? — уточняет Пятница.

— Нет. Куда и с кем ходит мисс Романофф, тоже не забота комиссии. Всё, идёмте, не то пропустим всё веселье.

— Тони, минутку, — преграждает путь Стив. По его лицу Баки понимает, о чём пойдёт речь, и мысленно стонет. — По поводу этих отчётов… Ты сам ведь понимаешь, что это как ошейник на живом человеке, так нельзя. Почему этот пункт не прописали в поправках?

Тони, как бывает всегда, когда Стив поднимает эту тему, закатывает глаза.

— Я тебе сто раз объяснял, Роджерс. Соковианский договор не имеет к этому отношения, контракт с правительством на опеку над Барнсом подписывал я лично, на своё имя, под свою ответственность. Отчёты не мера ограничений, а мера безопасности — самого Барнса, в первую очередь. Чтобы, как в Вене, не вышло. Пока ООН считает, что контролирует ситуацию, что контролирует _нас_ , до нас будут меньше докапываться. Чем тише мы себя ведём и чем прилежнее исполняем все эти идиотские бюрократические формальности, тем менее бдительно за нами следят, тем мы _свободнее_.

— Что это за свобода такая, когда тебя будто чипируют, как домашнее животное?

— Оглянись вокруг, Роджерс! Вся планета в паутине спутников, телефоны и планшеты напичканы навигаторами, улицы напичканы камерами. В наши дни разве что на Антарктиде скроешься. В Арктике, вон, тебя и то достали.

— То есть ты с этим ничего делать не собираешься, — Стив складывает руки на груди и хмурится.

— Я собираюсь наконец вывести парня повеселиться! Так что уйди с дороги, Роджерс.

— Старк… — тон у Стива становится угрожающим, и Баки решает всё же вмешаться.

— Стиви, сейчас не время и не место об этом говорить. Отложим на завтра, хорошо?

С видимым усилием Стив отступает.

— Ладно, Бак. Повеселись там… куда бы Старк тебя ни вёл.

— О, это я с удовольствием, — ухмыляется Баки, провожает взглядом Стива с Сэмом и вновь берёт под руку Наташу. — Так что, мы идём?

— И почему у меня ощущение, будто я только что видела номер с укрощением льва, — прыскает Наташа.

— Годы дрессировки, — подмигивает Баки.

— Да ты вообще мать Тереза! Не представляю, сколько выдержки и смирения нужно, чтобы столько лет терпеть этого упёртого осла Роджерса.

— Тони, — с упрёком произносит Баки, глядя на него со смесью веселья и осуждения, — ты вообще помнишь, что Стив мой лучший друг?

— Так а я о чём! — взмахивает свободной рукой Тони. — Тебя за это должны были канонизировать как святого ещё в сороковые! Святой Джеймс! Я не верующий, но твою икону в спальне бы поставил.

— Стесняюсь спросить, что бы ты, глядя на эту икону, делал, — ухмыляется Наташа и играет бровями.

Тони закатывает глаза.

— Уж на что я атеист, Романофф, но ты просто богохульница. В Средние века тебя сожгли бы как ведьму ещё ребёнком и правильно сделали.

— Ты горел бы на соседнем костре, Старк, так что не обольщайся.

— Что ты, напротив! Красный с золотом мне бы очень пошли, — подмигивает Тони.

— От тебя и сам огонь бы потемнел, — фыркает Наташа.

Ярко-алый новенький кабриолет Ауди А5 принимает их с распростёртыми дверцами. Кожа одуряюще пахнет новизной, а глухой рокот мотора звучит, как песня, для любого, кто не дурак прокатиться с ветерком. И когда они кометой вспарывают залитую лунным светом трассу, Наташа, сидящая на заднем сиденье, выпрямляется в полный рост, ухватившись за подголовники кресел, и ловит бешеный ветер в лицо. Баки невольно напрягается — тело инстинктивно готовится ловить. Тони же оглядывается на неё и хмыкает.

— Романофф, если тебе так охота полетать, может, стоило у Уилсона крылышки одолжить?

Наташа плюхается обратно на сиденье:

— Не зуди, Старк, ты сам так не делаешь только потому, что за рулём.

— Я так не делаю, потому что жить хочу, — фыркает тот, и Наташа ребячески показывает ему язык в зеркало заднего вида.

Тони закатывает глаза и сильнее топит в пол педаль газа.

— Мы что, взлететь собираемся? Как 150 миль в час согласуются с твоим желанием жить? — интересуется Баки, косясь на приборную панель.

— О, ещё один брюзга! — вклинивается между сиденьями Наташа.

— И только тебе всё нипочём, — скептически смотрит на неё Баки.

Тони молчит, глядя на дорогу, и если бы не руки, которые правят железным конём, чутко подстраивая его бег под изгибы и повороты трассы, можно было бы подумать, что он медитирует. Впрочем, Баки знакомо это состояние транса, когда ты и послушное тебе железо сливаетесь в одно, взрезая воздух, подобно выпущенной стреле. В голове блаженная пустота, весь мир — это только «здесь» и «сейчас», и какие бы тревоги ни терзали сердце в остальное время, на дороге, на предельной скорости — они теряют свою власть.

Несколько минут Баки, как заворожённый, смотрит в лицо Тони — расслабленное, с разгладившимися морщинками вокруг глаз, спокойное, как у Будды, подсвеченное разноцветными светодиодами приборной панели. Баки переводит взгляд на горящие лампочки и дисплеи, смотрит на подрагивающую стрелку спидометра, проходится по изящным линиям кнопок, любуется плавным движением руля. В бытность Зимним Солдатом ездить ему доводилось на разных машинах, несколько раз он угонял и довольно дорогие, но вот так насладиться движением первоклассной тачки возможности не было — задания, миссии, отчёты, ни мгновения жизни для себя, никакого места для личных чувств. Сейчас Баки думает, как, должно быть, приятно сидеть за рулём такой вот понтовой Ауди, даром, что он предпочитает более маневренные мотоциклы…

А затем Наташа тянется вперёд и включает музыку. AC/DC врываются в ночную тишину, как выпущенный из бутылки джинн, и Баки вздрагивает. Удивительно, но, оказывается, всё это время они ехали в тишине.

Тони тоже словно приходит в себя и коротко оглядывается:

— Решила устроить дискотеку прямо здесь?

— Разогрев, Старк! Подпевай! — и Наташа подхватывает песню прямо на полуслове.

Баки она знакома — «Highway to Hell» частенько играет в мастерской, — и он тоже негромко начинает подпевать. Тони ухмыляется, наблюдая за ними краем глаза, держится какое-то время, но в конце концов присоединяет свой голос к остальным.

— Открой бардачок, — велит Тони, когда они подъезжают к клубу.

Баки открывает и достаёт из нутра пару пластиковых карт и две пачки стодолларовых купюр.

— На карманные расходы, — подмигивает Тони в ответ на недоумённый взгляд. — За удовольствия всё же нужно платить.

Баки теряется, а вот Наташа ничтоже сумняшеся вытягивает свой «комплект» из его рук и в мгновение ока прячет в своей крошечной сумочке. Щепетильность в число её пороков явно не входит.

— Pora, krasavitsa, prosnis’, — мурлычет Наташа ему в ухо, и Баки, помедлив ещё секунду, убирает деньги в карман, невнятно бормоча слова благодарности, от которых Тони отмахивается.

— Я же не для того вас сюда вёз, чтобы ты топтался в сторонке. Ни в чём себе не отказывай. Наслаждайся жизнью. Помнишь ещё, как это делается? Правила не особенно изменились, только инфляция нулей на купюрах прибавила. Всё, Терминатор, теперь каждый сам по себе, но если что, я на связи.

От дверей клуба — шумного, дымного, заполненного людьми разной степени одетости и опьянения — они расходятся в стороны. Тони идёт прямиком к бару, Наташа с ходу вливается на танцпол. Баки оглядывается и начинает аккуратно и незаметно продвигаться по периметру помещения, машинально отмечая двери, лестницы и выходы вентиляции. С одного края вытянутого прямоугольного зала лестницы ведут на галерею второго этажа — вереницу обитых кожей дверей на чиповых замках. С другой стороны — прикрытые занавесками кабинки. Между баром и сценой проход в бильярдный зал, по другую сторону бара — зал с игровыми автоматами, чуть дальше — кальянная. Завершив обход, Баки бросает взгляд в сторону бара, видит за стойкой Тони, болтающего с симпатичной блондинкой, и устраивается с другого края. Бармен не успевает подать ему его скотч, как рядом пристраивается кареглазая брюнетка с внушительным бюстом под чёрным платьем-футляром.

Тони не ошибся: правила игры всё те же, что и семьдесят лет назад. Угостить, чуть польстить, рассмешить и впечатлить — арсенал впечатляющих историй у него богатый, даром, что почти все из них звучат слишком фантастично, чтобы в них поверить. Женщина, имени которой он не может вспомнить, хотя она вроде бы представилась, смеётся, стреляет глазками и тянет через трубочку второй коктейль с каким-то длинным и странным названием — Баки даже не пытается напрячься, чтобы его расслышать.

На периферии зрения Наташа зажигает с каким-то латинос, а блондинка утягивает Тони на танцпол. Тот танцует, не выпуская бокала из рук, а свободной рукой то крутит партнёршу, то притягивает за талию к себе, ослепительно при этом улыбаясь. Баки дивится про себя тому, что, на удивление, желания убить девицу на месте не испытывает. Может быть, потому, что улыбки, которые Тони ей дарит, насквозь фальшивые.

Вовремя опомнившись, Баки переводит взгляд на свою брюнетку, улыбается ей и кивает, когда та спрашивает, нравится ли ему кальвадос. Что такое этот самый кальвадос, Баки понятия не имеет, но это и не важно совершенно. Его спутница кажется совершенно удовлетворённой ответом и продолжает свой сбивчивый рассказ. Когда по залу — разнообразия ради — разливается медленная, красивая мелодия, Баки протягивает ей руку, приглашая на танец. Народу на танцполе заметно убавляется, остаются только парочки и ещё несколько одиночных танцоров, которые то ли пытаются привлечь таким образом внимание к себе, то ли им просто всё равно, как и под что танцевать. Тони с блондинкой и Наташа со своим латинос танцуют рядом, обмениваясь улыбками и репликами.

Когда мелодия вновь сменяется на живую и энергичную, толпа вокруг начинает быстро густеть, но обратно к бару Баки не идёт: слушать непрерывное щебетание ему порядком надоело, а в толпе танцующих под рёв музыки речи и не слышно — по крайней мере, брюнетка явно так считает, потому что танцует молча и только улыбается, бросая кокетливые взгляды из-под ресниц, когда Баки на пробу несколько раз соскальзывает рукой с её талии немного ниже. Они танцуют уже совсем вплотную друг к другу, трутся бёдрами и животами. И тело Баки недвусмысленно реагирует на столь откровенное приглашение…

Баки оглядывается: Тони — уже без бокала — танцует почему-то с Наташей. Они двигаются в унисон так легко и естественно, будто всю жизнь репетировали. Ими можно было бы залюбоваться, но Баки почему-то вдруг невыносимо на них смотреть, и он отворачивается. Чуть наклоняется вперёд и говорит брюнетке на ухо:

— Как насчёт немного расслабиться и отдохнуть от шумной толпы?

Сколько лет прошло, а тело всё помнит: Баки одаривает девушку той самой своей беспроигрышной улыбкой, немного нежной, немного лукавой, от которой в тридцатые девушки млели и текли к нему в руки. Брюнетка не становится исключением. Глаза её загораются предвкушением, а улыбка настолько откровенная, что ещё большой вопрос, кто здесь жертва соблазнения…

Они возвращаются к бару, где Баки берёт бутылку шампанского — старательно не обращая внимания на цену — и карту-ключ от одной из комнат на галерее. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он вновь выхватывает в толпе танцующих вместе Тони с Наташей. Не желая знать, что так сдавливает ему сердце, он торопливо распахивает дверь комнаты перед своей дамой, а затем отрезает себя этой дверью от всего остального мира.

Как они выпивают бутылку шампанского, Баки впоследствии вспомнить не может. Помнит только отрывками: влажные губы на своей груди, бархатную кожу под пальцами, лихорадку торопливых прикосновений, растёкшиеся по простыне волны тёмных волос, прерывистые тихие стоны над ухом. Женщина под ним оказывается неожиданно нежна и податлива, щедра на ласку, жадна до прикосновений. Её тело принимает его с охотой, с готовностью, и от этого почему-то до одури хорошо.

Баки совсем не помнит, когда был с женщиной последний раз до этой ночи. Наверное, ещё до армии. Его тело изголодалось по ласке, по живому человеческому теплу, и одинокая дрочка в запертой спальне едва ли способна заменить всю палитру ощущений, когда кто-то разделяет с тобой жар и безумие страсти. До этой минуты Баки и не понимал, как ему этого не хватало.

После они расходятся, удовлетворённые друг другом, и Баки искренне благодарен партнёрше и за проведённое время, и за такт, с которым она не задаёт лишних вопросов — ни о руке, ни о том, увидятся ли они снова. Наверное, поэтому Тони и привёл их в этот клуб: место, где секс на одну ночь был чем-то вроде негласного правила.

И всё же, несмотря на разливающуюся по телу негу, Баки почти жалеет о случившемся. Потому, что жить без осознания своей неудовлетворённой потребности, было проще, чем думать теперь о том, чего он лишён, и потому, что понимает — всё это больше не для него. Он не хочет одноразовых знакомств. Он хочет близких и постоянных отношений, и хочет их с одним-единственным человеком — с тем, к кому запретил себе приближаться. Для Тони он останется другом.

Шум общего зала оглушает — звукоизоляция в комнатах первоклассная. Среди танцующих взгляд Баки выхватывает давешнего Наташиного латинос, который вовсю прижимает к себе ту самую блондинку, с которой танцевал Тони. Сами Тони с Наташей обнаруживаются у барной стойки. Они пьют, болтают о чём-то, смеются, и среди творящегося вокруг светопреставления похожи на островок уюта. Уголок рая посреди адского пекла.

Баки старается не думать о том, почему в груди что-то неприятно ёкает. Он подходит к ним, и Тони мгновенно реагирует на его приближение — широко улыбается, лукаво подмигивает:

— Вот! Посмотрите на этого довольного жизнью человека! Что, можно поздравить тебя с успешной охотой, да, Джеймс? Ну, хоть кому-то из нас этой ночью улыбнулась удача.

Наташа мстительно пинает его носком туфли по голени и говорит, прищурившись:

— Между прочим, если бы не ты, Старк…

— Да-да, виноват, виновен по всем пунктам и во всех смертных грехах, раз не позволил тебе помереть от тоски с тем волосатым мачо.

Наташа хмыкает, и по её лицу нельзя сказать, чтобы она хоть минуту расстраивалась из-за своей неудачи.

— Так что, мальчики, раз все натанцевались, не пора ли домой и баиньки?

— Да, _мамочка_. Как скажешь, _мамочка_ , — ехидно тянет Тони, за что получает туфлей по другой голени.

— Раз я тебе мамочка, Старк, то учти, что я сразу отберу у тебя все игрушки, если будешь вести себя плохо.

Тони, забавно выгибает брови:

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

— Идёмте уже, — вмешивается Баки.

Препираться эти двое могут до бесконечности. Это, конечно, мило, но он устал, а окружающий шум уже начинает давить на уши.

Тони слегка пошатывает, когда он слезает с барного стула, и хотя идёт он после этого вполне устойчиво, Баки терзают сомнения. Он не моралист, но Старк и трезвый порой ездит на космических скоростях…

Он даже сообразить не успевает, в чём дело: рука машинально ловит летящий в него предмет, а Тони тем временем разваливается на заднем сидении своей Ауди. Наташа фыркает, а затем устраивается на переднем пассажирском.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я повёл машину? — спрашивает Баки, недоумённо таращась на ключ в своей руке.

— Ну да. А для чего, ты думаешь, я тебя с собой брал? — ухмыляется Тони. — Вперёд, Бэмби. Тебя же не надо учить, с какой стороны газ, а с какой тормоз?

Баки с колотящимся отчего-то сердцем садится на водительское место и заводит мотор.

Машина почти невесомо скользит по трассе, воздух гулко бьётся в лобовое стекло, из динамиков тихо льётся что-то приятно мелодичное, и они втроём всю дорогу наслаждаются молчанием и ночью.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром Тони на завтрак предсказуемо не приходит — отсыпается. Зато раньше обычного спускается Наташа — закутанная в халат и с влажными после душа волосами. Они приветствуют друг друга молчаливыми кивками, Баки подсовывает ей тарелку с готовыми сэндвичами, ещё одну оборачивает плёнкой, лепит сверху стикер, подписанный «Для Тони», и убирает в холодильник, а третью — большую, с остальными готовыми сэндвичами — ставит на стол.

— И не надоедает тебе каждое утро готовить их на всю ораву? — хмыкает Наташа, глядя на аккуратно сложенную горку.

Баки пожимает плечами:

— Мне не в тягость, да и надо же как-то время убивать.

— Тяжело быть на привязи?

Баки смотрит удивлённо:

— На привязи? Я? Я могу в любой момент взять мотоцикл и отправиться в город или ещё куда, это не запрещено. И на задания Стив меня часто берёт — сейчас даже чаще, чем раньше. Просто…

— Всё ещё не привык к мирной жизни?

— Всё ещё не знаю, что мне с ней делать.

— Знакомо, — кивает Наташа, задумчиво глядя в окно, и горечь от её улыбки Баки будто бы чувствует на языке… Но это лишь его кофе без сахара.

С пробежки возвращаются Стив и Сэм — и сразу же набрасываются на завтрак. Сэм ухмыляется — не забыв предварительно набить рот — и спрашивает, на удивление, вполне разборчиво:

— Ну что, Барнс, как оттянулся вчера?

Баки молчит, только уголок рта красноречиво приподнимается.

— Недовольным наш Бэмби точно не выглядел, — сдаёт его с потрохами Наташа. — После знакомства с невысокой темноглазой брюнеткой с пухлыми щёчками и хорошим таким бюстом.

— Да, — усмехается Стив, — ему всегда такие нравились.

— О! — округляет губы Наташа и заинтересованно подаётся к нему. — Я жажду подробностей!

— Перед отправкой в армию Баки потащил меня с собой на Старк Экспо — самую первую. С ним там была как раз похожая девушка, — улыбается Стив немного ностальгически.

— Я помню только летающую машину, — качает головой Баки. Девицы он не помнит совсем.

— Я помню, как она рухнула, повисев в воздухе, а Говард тогда сказал что-то вроде: «Ну, не сегодня же»…

— Кто тут помянул моего старика? — зевает на пороге Тони. — А, ну конечно же, Роджерс…

— Между прочим, твой отец обещал в будущем летающие машины. И где? — с шутливой претензией встревает Баки, складывая руки на груди, пока кофемашина льёт в колбу свежую порцию.

Тони несколько раз моргает, глядя на него, качает головой:

— Ну… считай, что _это_ будущее ещё не наступило.

Он решительно идёт к холодильнику и берёт оттуда свою тарелку.

— Спасибо, Джеймс.

Баки на миг застывает, а затем улыбается, неловко пожимая плечами, и переключается на кофе — ставит перед Тони кружку, разбавив напиток молоком. Тони закатывает глаза, но не возражает.

— Кому ещё кофе? — спрашивает Баки, разливает остатки по кружкам Стива и Сэма и возвращается за стол, к своим недоеденным сэндвичам.

— А тебе, Старк, есть чем похвастаться? — любопытствует Сэм, и, пока Тони соображает, к чему был его вопрос, Наташа снова сливает информацию:

— У Старка посреди танца увели симпатичную длинноногую блондинку, так что он эпично пролетел.

— Ты забыла добавить, что увёл её горячий латинос, с которым танцевала ты. А блондинки вообще не в моём вкусе, предпочитаю рыженьких, с огоньком.

— Так что, у вас с тем латинос была рокировка? — спрашивает Сэм.

Баки едва не давится кофе, а Наташа выгибает брови и выразительно смотрит на Тони.

— Если тебя, птенчик, интересует, могло ли бы у нас с Романофф что-то быть, то разочарую: мне жизнь ещё дорога.

Наташа довольно улыбается, а Баки отчего-то чувствует, как с души свалился огромный камень.

Когда завтрак подходит к концу, Стив с негромким стуком ставит пустую кружку на стол и смотрит на Тони с убийственной серьёзностью:

— Тони, у нас ещё разговор не закончен.

Баки почти физически ощущает усилие, с которым Тони удерживается от стона и закатывания глаз.

— Я тебе уже всё сказал вчера, Стив, и смысла продолжать бесполезный спор не вижу. Если ты не понимаешь разницу...

— Я тебя понял, — перебивает Стив, чуть повысив голос. — Именно поэтому я вчера связался с Россом. Он будет ждать нас сегодня после обеда.

При звуке этого имени Баки вспоминает невысокого мужчину, напоминающего старого бойцовского пса, с вкрадчивым голосом и повадкой ленивого хищника, который мгновенно вцепится в глотку тому, кто хоть на миг рядом с ним потеряет бдительность.

— Ты… — Тони опешивает и хватает ртом воздух. — Прости, ты… что?!

— Я связался с генералом Россом, — терпеливо повторяет Стив (а Баки припоминает, что Эверетт Росс генералом не был), — и сегодня после обеда он ждёт нас к себе. Нас троих. Чтобы обсудить твой договор с ООН и правительством США.

Тони вскакивает со своего места и нависает над Стивом, который смотрит на него со спокойным упрямством — как всегда смотрит, когда уверен в своей правоте.

Впрочем, это же Стив. Он всегда уверен в том, что делает. Поэтому Ревущие Коммандос и шли в бой за Капитаном Америка. Поэтому он сам и решил когда-то идти с несгибаемым сопляком Стивом до конца.

Хотя Баки согласен: пусть это одна из лучших черт Стива, но она же порой и страшно бесит. Спорить с ним и убеждать в чём бы то ни было — всегда напрасный труд.

— И сделал ты это у меня за спиной. Как мило, — голос Тони весь пропитан ядом.

— Я же говорю тебе об этом.

— Нет, вы послушайте: он мне _говорит_! Ты, может, меня без меня и женишь? На Россе, а? А потом так же за завтраком скажешь.

— Не тебе меня учить, Тони. Скрывать от команды свои планы вообще твой любимый конёк. А я всего лишь сделал то, что посчитал нужным, не откладывая в долгий ящик.

— Я, по крайней мере, при этом не распоряжаюсь чужими жизнями.

Стив выразительно приподнимает брови, глядя чуть исподлобья, и на лицо Тони вдруг набегает тень — целая чёрная туча. По спине Баки пробегает озноб. Сэм с Наташей заметно напрягаются и чуть подаются вперёд, оба готовые в любой момент сорваться с места.

— Стиви… — зовёт Баки. — Чего ты хочешь таким образом добиться?

Когда взгляд Стива перемещается на него, распадаясь со взглядом Тони, напряжение в комнате немного ослабевает.

— Я хочу, чтобы с тебя, наконец, сняли «ошейник», Бак.

— Ты забываешь о кодах в моей голове. Пока они здесь, — Баки стучит себя пальцем по виску, — я свободен не буду. И не от правительства — от Гидры.

— Кстати, о кодах! — внезапно оживляется Тони. — Есть у меня одна идейка… Я хотел ещё откалибровать, но, думаю, попробовать можно сейчас. Джеймс, идём-ка в мастерскую. Роджерс.

Стив со смесью интереса и настороженности идёт за Тони, и остальные тянутся следом. В мастерской Тони тут же направляется к столу, за которым работал вчера, берёт с него два каких-то крохотных приборчика и протягивает Баки. Только теперь Баки понимает, что это что-то вроде наушников-вкладышей.

— Название я пока не придумал, не могу выбрать между «Джо и Джерри» и «Труляля и Траляля».

— Кто же из них Джо, а кто — Джерри? — хмыкает Баки, беря наушники в руки.

— Не знаю, я их вечно путаю, — в тон ему отвечает Тони.

— И зачем они? — Стив подходит ближе с явным намерением не дать Тони уйти от темы, хотя, по опыту Баки, тот вообще крайне редко терял нить разговора, напротив, имел обыкновение выворачивать на неё самым внезапным образом.

— Это голосовой фильтр. Пока я их настроил на свой собственный голос и хочу проверить, как они работают. Готов, Джеймс? Я сейчас их включу, и ты должен будешь перестать слышать мой голос. Вообще.

Баки настороженно кивает, слышит короткий тихий писк в ушах, и после этого не чувствует никаких изменений. Он слышит, как его зовёт по имени Стив, как Наташа тихо бормочет под нос «ох, не к добру», а Сэм насвистывает какую-то популярную попсовую мелодию. И только Тони открывает рот… молча?

Ощущение странное, и Баки едва не накрывает внезапной волной паники. Тони берёт его за плечи, заглядывает в глаза, и по движению губ Баки угадывает «Ты меня слышишь». Вопрос, Тони задаёт вопрос. Баки качает головой. Тони удовлетворённо кивает, нажимает кнопку на небольшом пульте, и снова раздаётся писк.

— Так вот, голос каждого человека уникален, и эти крошки — что-то вроде сканера сетчатки, только наоборот: не пропускают через себя заложенные программой голоса.

— И чем это нам поможет? — интересуется Стив, немного успокоенный: новое устройство Тони угрозы не представляет.

— Чтобы получить противоядие, Роджерс, всегда нужен сам яд, думаю, это уж тебе известно, — дождавшись кивка, Тони продолжает: — Так вот. Мы можем хоть целый год протирать штаны в приёмных Росса и всех членов ООН разом, но никто не даст Джеймсу полную свободу, пока есть угроза, что Гидра вновь запустит своего ручного берсерка. А чтобы лишить Гидру такой возможности, необходимо этого берсерка из Джеймса извлечь. Проще говоря: нам нужны коды. И есть один человек, который точно их знает.

— Земо.

— Бинго! Нам просто нужно спровоцировать его на произнесение кода. Джеймс кода не услышит, а вот я запишу.

— Почему ты?

— А кто ещё? Я же сказал: Земо нужно спровоцировать. А что расстроит его больше, чем наша нежная дружба с Джеймсом, на которого он меня пытался натравить? — Тони с ухмылкой обхватывает плечи Баки рукой, и тот слегка подаётся навстречу, заторможенный.

— Это опасно, пойти лучше мне, — возражает Стив, и Тони моментально сощуривается.

— Роджерс, ты правда не понимаешь значения слова «спровоцировать»? Какой резон будет Земо зачитывать при тебе код? Это я создал Альтрона. Это я стал причиной его порушенной жизни. Это я должен был сплясать под его дудку, потеряв над собой контроль. К тому же ты можешь справиться с Зимним Солдатом, а я — без костюма — нет.

— Без костюма? — одновременно спрашивают Баки со Стивом.

— Разумеется, — фыркает Тони. — Иначе какой смысл?

— Это опасно, — отрезает Баки, полный решимости отстаивать свою позицию.

— Джеймс, — произносит Тони мягко и немного разочарованно. — У тебя в ушах будут стоять фильтры, всё, что Земо скажет, ты пропустишь мимо ушей. Буквально. Я не понимаю, в чём ваша проблема.

— Что-то может пойти не по плану, Тони, — Стив скрещивает на груди руки. — Твои фильтры могут не сработать…

— Ты пошутил сейчас? — ощетинивается Тони и подаётся к Стиву. — Мои изобретения не дают осечек.

— Мне напомнить…

— Ничего мне напоминать не надо! Альтрон был прекрасным проектом, всё испортила одна глупая системная ошибка. И тем не менее, он работал, просто не совсем так, как задумывалось. И, извините меня, доктор Роджерс, но разница в сложности между созданием автономного саморазвивающегося искусственного интеллекта и пары наушников с функцией выборочного шумоподавления всё же существенная. Ты сам только что убедился в том, что они работают. Осталось лишь настроить их на голос Земо.

— И как же ты планируешь это сделать?

— Одолжу у ЦРУ пару видеозаписей допроса, — легкомысленно пожимает плечами Тони.

— Уже одолжили, — докладывает Пятница, и Баки в её голосе чудится лукавое самодовольство.

— Ну вот, проблема решена, дело за малым.

— Взламывать ЦРУ, рисковать активацией Зимнего Солдата — как это на тебя похоже, Тони.

Стив и Тони смеряют друг друга недружелюбными взглядами. Баки смотрит то на одного, то на другого и не знает, как быть. Тони, конечно, прав. Пока коды в его голове опасны, никакое правительство в здравом уме не снимет с него наложенных ограничений — весьма разумных, по мнению Баки, хотя Стив никогда с этим не согласится. А Земо — их единственная зацепка. Но, хотя Баки и верил в технический гений Тони — в котором не далее как пять минут назад лишний раз убедился, — всё равно существовала вероятность, что что-то пойдёт не так, Зимний Солдат активируется и причинит вред людям. Причинит вред Тони. От последней мысли по спине всякий раз пробегает холодок.

— Тони, — зовёт Баки. — Ты правда думаешь, что Земо вот так запросто возьмёт и зачитает код, как только мы придём к нему в гости? Он наверняка поймёт, что мы пришли не просто так.

— Ты просто не в курсе, как я талантлив в искусстве довести людей до белого каления, — ухмыляется Тони, и Баки усилием воли прогоняет неуместное сейчас желание найти и свернуть шею тому, кто его в этом убедил, кто посеял в нём полынь этой горькой самоиронии.

— Нет, Баки прав. Земо не дурак, он не поведётся на простую провокацию.

— Кто говорил о простой?

Стив тут же подбирается:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Нужна небольшая ммм… диверсия. Устроим для Земо спектакль со светопреставлением. Создадим условия, в которых он якобы получит контроль над ситуацией.

— Каким образом?

— Очень просто. В Рафте случится небольшой скачок напряжения в тот момент, когда его будут выводить из переговорной. На двадцать секунд, пока не запустятся резервные генераторы, вся электроника отключится, свет погаснет и можно будет проскользнуть мимо охранников, пока те будут заняты поиском и включением своих фонариков. Вряд ли он упустит свой шанс поквитаться, тем более после милой беседы со мной.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Это же подводная тюрьма для особо опасных преступников.

— Как ты наблюдателен, Роджерс! Это именно тюрьма, и именно подводная. Деваться с неё некуда, никакого водного или воздушного транспорта на ней не держат, незнание инженерных систем и неумелое с ними обращение грозит катастрофой, а преступники всё же не самоубийцы. К тому же ребята в Рафте обученные, на случай ЧП у них есть свои протоколы. Это безопасно.

— Безопасно лишить энергии подводную тюрьму?

— Только одну из трёх совершенно автономных друг от друга систем. Ты же не думаешь, что кто-то всерьёз запитает весь остров на один генератор? Чтобы потопить Рафт, надо хорошо постараться.

— Исключено, Тони. Твой план — чистое безумие.

— Предложи лучше! — Тони разводит руками приглашающе. — Мы все тебя внимательно слушаем, _командир_. Что, нету плана? И с чем ты к Россу тогда идти собрался? С красивыми глазками?

Стив молчит, упрямо и непреклонно. Пауза затягивается, но вперёд внезапно выходит Наташа:

— Если вы закончили бодаться, то нам пора, Стив. Я же обещала протащить тебя по магазинам, — из её уст звучит как «протащить через все круги ада».

Тони, Сэм и сам Баки изумлённо воззряются на Стива, и тот под прицелом трёх пар глаз неловко потирает шею.

— Наш Капитан совершенно безнадёжен в выборе одежды на свидание. Оказываю ему гуманитарную помощь, — поясняет Наташа.

— Ох уж мне эти старики, — фыркает Тони весело, окончательно развеивая напряжение.

Сэм напрашивается поехать с ними на правах эксперта, и Баки, старательно отводя глаза от умоляющих глаз друга, желает им успешного шопинга. Когда Баки остаётся с Тони наедине, то спрашивает:

— Ты правда уверен в своём плане? Что нет другого выхода?

— Уверен? Нет. Считаю ли я, что это лучший выход? Из имеющихся у нас вариантов — а их не много — да, считаю. На то, чтобы просто перевезти Земо временно на базу и дать нам возможность заставить его говорить, не согласится никто. Надеяться на то, что тайна твоих кодов уйдёт в могилу вместе с Земо, мы не можем. На поиски другого источника могут уйти годы и годы — да Стив меня в могилу скорее сведёт своими войнушками и саботированием правительственных распоряжений. Других вариантов я не вижу. Может, ты знаешь?

Баки качает головой. Тони бездумно перебирает детали на столе и смотрит на него.

— Ну вот. Я просто хочу помочь тебе… прочистить голову, как ты помог прочистить мою.

— Я не…

— Не спорь. В любом случае, Стив прав: оставлять всё, как есть, нельзя. У нас есть шанс, и мы должны им воспользоваться.

— Мне не нравится этот план, Тони.

— Мне тоже, Джеймс. Мне тоже. Но ничего лучше у меня нет, прости.

Баки стоит от Тони в трёх шагах, и это один из тех моментов, когда ему требуется вся его воля, вся выдержка, чтобы не подойти ближе, не притянуть Тони к себе, не прижаться губами к его виску или потереться кончиком носа о щёку…

Баки позволяет себе коротким жестом дотронуться до плеча Тони, после чего уходит из мастерской.

* * *

Ближе к обеду Баки откладывает в сторону «Цветы для Элджернона». Тони всегда смеётся над их со Стивом привычкой читать исключительно бумажные книги, хотя Баки не раз заставал его самого в кресле с книжкой в руках. Тот оправдывался, что голограммой, увы, не так удобно накрывать лицо, когда засыпаешь от скуки. Баки ему, конечно же, старательно верил.

Кухня оккупирована Виженом и Вандой — от паприкаша эти двое перешли к фазелеку. Стив, Сэм и Наташа ещё не вернулись. Тони в гостиной перещёлкивал каналы. Расслабленная атмосфера базы вызвала странно противоречащее ей желание размяться, и Баки отправился в тренировочный зал. Он успел закончить свой разминочный комплекс, пробежать десять километров на беговой дорожке и уже перешёл к боксёрскому мешку, когда услышал звонкий голос Паркера.

— Что? Я буду тренироваться с вами, мистер Старк? Вы наденете костюм? Ух ты, сразиться с Железным Человеком — это же… это же!..

— Остынь, парень. Никаких костюмов.

— Что? Но мистер Старк, а как же…

— Это будет обыкновенная, не супергеройская тренировка.

К этому моменту Тони с Паркером успевают войти в зал, и Баки видит написанное на лице мальчишки разочарование. Тони тем временем взбирается на ринг, достаёт две пары перчаток и бросает одну в Паркера.

— На вот, надевай. Иди сюда.

Судя по тому, что Тони переодет — он в спортивных штанах и майке, хотя перед этим Баки видел его в джинсах и рубашке, — на тренировку он собирался ещё до прихода Паркера и просто прихватил парнишку с собой.

Пока Паркер стягивает с себя джинсовку и всовывает руки в перчатки, Тони разминает плечи и прыгает по рингу.

— Эм… мистер Старк?

Паркер наконец взбирается наверх и растерянно смотрит на Тони.

— Ну, и чего стоим ждём? Вставай в стойку, попрыгай — разомни лодыжки. Повторяй за мной.

Паркер делает, как велено, но все движения деревянные, будто его сковали по рукам и ногам. Руки слишком низко, в плечах никакой мягкости, тело не сгруппировано, а прыжки тяжёлые, будто он пол под собой старается пробить — совсем не похоже на порхающее перемещение Тони.

— Эй, приятель, ты из Человека-Паука решил переквалифицироваться в Человека-Гиппопотама? — Тони прерывает своё мельтешение, подходит к окончательно окаменевшему парню и в несколько движений поправляет ему стойку и руки, хлопает с силой по плечам, чтобы Паркер их расслабил.

— Так, теперь попрыгай. Колени у тебя должны быть, как пружины, Питер. Вот, уже лучше. А прыгай так, будто стоишь на тонком льду. Ещё легче, иначе мы с тобой сейчас прямо под доски провалимся. Ты быстро учишься, молодец. — После этих слов Тони встаёт прямо перед Паркером и говорит: — А теперь бей.

Парень застывает.

— Я… Я не могу, мистер Старк! Вы же… Если я… Зачем это всё?

Тони наклоняет голову, смотрит на своего протеже тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья, который почти физически придавливает того к земле, и вздыхает.

— Потому что ты должен уметь драться. Уметь защищать себя. Уметь держать удар. Бей, кому говорю.

Паркер вздыхает, возвращается в стойку и выбрасывает вперёд кулак левой руки — так вяло и неуверенно, что Тони даже не даёт себе труда отклониться, просто сбивает руку лёгким движением руки.

— Я говорю бей, Питер.

— Я не… Мистер Старк, что, если я ударю слишком сильно? Я ведь Человек-Паук, я ведь машину голыми руками поднять могу, и если… Зачем мне это? Я умею драться.

— Драться умеет Человек-Паук. И то — сомнительное утверждение. Ты берёшь сверхчеловеческой реакцией, ловкостью и безрассудством. И паутиной. А как Питер Паркер ты совершенно беззащитен и беспомощен. Это никуда не годится, Питер. Ты должен уметь дать в морду обидчику. Не как Человек-Паук, а как Питер Паркер. А для этого тебе нужно научиться двум вещам: контролировать свою силу и владеть техникой рукопашного боя. Начнёшь с меня, потом Романофф тебя потренирует, у вас схожая манера. Затем, если уговоришь, Джеймс с тобой позанимается. Да, Джеймс? — Баки, давно забывший про собственную тренировку, неопределённо кивает. — Когда-нибудь, может, и до спарринга один на один с кэпом дорастёшь. Начнём с простейшего: перемещение, удары в корпус, уклонение. Всё понял? А теперь бей.

Второй удар у Паркера выходит лучше, но всё ещё не заставляет Тони сдвинуться с места, как и третий, но блок приходится ставить уже всерьёз. От четвёртого выпада Тони уходит в сторону, чуть сбивая руку, после чего возвращается в стойку. Они начинают перемещаться по рингу, Тони всё время комментирует, подначивает, и Паркер постепенно забывается: скованность уходит из его тела, движения становятся легче, удары быстрее, хотя достать Тони не смог ещё ни один — слишком предсказуемы и техники никакой, просто бездумные выбросы кулака вперёд.

Тони танцует. Он двигается по небольшому квадратному рингу так, словно репетировал как есть — со всеми блоками и уклонениями. Баки замечает в его ухе гарнитуру и уверен, что из неё, если подойти поближе, можно услышать музыку.

Когда Вижен приходит, чтобы позвать всех к столу, Паркер уже изрядно запыхался, да и Тони дышит тяжеловато, хоть и не так, как можно было ожидать. Баки, давно уже переместившийся к рингу, бросает им по бутылке воды и смоченные полотенца, чтобы они могли вытереть от пота и слегка охладить лица и шеи. Паркер, подхватив джинсовку, убегает первым. Тони, усмехаясь ему вслед, не торопится — обтирает полотенцем руки, восстанавливает дыхание.

— Что такое, Джеймс?

— Подумал, что мы с тобой ни разу не устраивали спарринга, — с Баки на базе успели потренироваться все, включая Ванду и даже Бартона, который вообще крайне редко показывался, поскольку формально находился в отставке, лишь иногда присоединялся к команде по просьбе Стива.

— Я не в твоей весовой категории. Или что, тебе так хочется повалять меня по рингу? — Тони ухмыляется и чуть вздёргивает брови.

— Повалять я тебя могу где угодно, — в тон ему отвечает Баки… и поздно спохватывается о том, что звучит слишком двусмысленно.

Или, скорее, наоборот — слишком… определённо.

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — хмыкает Тони, бросает полотенце на канаты и идёт к выходу.

«Это ничего не значит», — убеждает себя Баки и идёт следом.


	4. Chapter 4

В кабинет генерала Росса их пропускают сразу, но самого генерала внутри нет — вызвали в один из соседних отделов. Кабинет просторный, окна во всю стену, перед большим округлым рабочим столом несколько обитых кожей кресел, в одно из которых тут же плюхается Тони, закинув ногу на ногу. Стив, оглядевшись, тоже занимает одно из кресел — аккуратно садится в самый центр и прямой спиной откидывается на спинку. Баки встаёт у окна — так ему видно весь кабинет, входную дверь и обстановку на улице.

— Баки, садись, — Стив взмахом руки указывает на свободное кресло рядом с собой.

— Мне так нормально, Стиви.

— Бак, — под укоризненным взглядом неуютно.

— Оставь его в покое, Роджерс, насиделся он в твоих креслах, — устало-раздражённым тоном говорит Тони.

Баки вздрагивает и смотрит на него: и как только догадался?

Стив тоже вздрагивает и бледнеет, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного.

— Я не подумал. Прости, Бак, я…

— Да всё нормально, — отмахивается Баки. Только виноватого взгляда Стива ему сейчас не хватало.

Куда больше его интересует, откуда Тони известно про его нелюбовь к креслам. Просто заметил, что Баки всегда предпочитает стул или диван, если они собираются в гостиной? Вообще-то это глупо: обычные кресла ничего ему не сделали, но воспоминания и ассоциации настолько сильны, что Баки их избегает.

Тони, очевидно, его страх глупым не считает.

Стив явно чувствует себя неловко, и Баки пытается придумать, что бы такое сказать, но проблема решается сама: входит генерал.

В том, что это и есть генерал Росс, Баки не сомневается: сухой, жилистый высокий мужчина с военной выправкой и бескомпромиссным взглядом. А ещё Тони при его появлении чуть морщится, как от зубной боли, не сильной, но неприятной.

— Добрый день, генерал, — Стив поднимается с кресла и протягивает мужчине руку.

Тот её пожимает, но будто бы с подозрением.

Тони встать с кресла не удосуживается, тянет со своего места: «День добрый, мистер Росс. Ничего погодка, правда?»

Теперь чуть заметно морщится уже генерал и переводит взгляд на него. Баки шагает ему навстречу и протягивает руку:

— Добрый день.

Генерал отвечает на рукопожатие, но взгляд его прикован к другой руке — искусственной.

— Сержант Барнс, полагаю.

— Мистер Барнс, с вашего позволения. Я больше не военный, генерал. Моя история, боюсь, пятнает честь мундира, чтобы продолжать носить воинское звание.

— И всё же вы славно послужили стране в своё время, Барнс.

— Благодарю, — отвечает немного растерянный Баки и отступает назад.

Генерал ещё раз окидывает его взглядом — изучающим и будто бы любопытным — и рукой указывает на кресла.

— Располагайтесь.

— Я посто…

— Генерал, — внезапно вмешивается Тони, — к чему вдруг все эти любезности? Не припоминаю за вами любви к светской болтовне. Вы человек занятой, Госсекретарь, как-никак, мне тоже есть, куда девать своё время. Давайте к делу?

Генерал Росс тут же подбирается, становясь будто бы ещё выше, и лицо его делается непроницаемым.

— Что ж, Старк, правда ваша: мы здесь не на посиделках. Вот только из нашего вчерашнего разговора с мистером Роджерсом я не очень понял, чего вы хотите? Перепоручить ему мистера Барнса?

— Генерал, — Стив выступает вперёд и теперь и сам смотрит сурово, упрямо, готовый идти до конца. — Прошло больше полутора лет с тех пор, как этот договор об… «опеке» был заключён, и за эти полтора года к Баки не было ни единого нарекания, не так ли?

— Верно, мистер Роджерс. Как это ни странно, все предписания исполнялись неукоснительно. Но я не пойму, к чему вы клоните.

— К тому, что в нём больше нет нужды. Баки доказал, что он верный и добропорядочный американский гражданин, и заслуживает всех прав и свобод, как любой из нас.

— То есть, вы хотите…

— Чтобы с Джеймса Барнса сняли наконец правительственный «поводок», генерал. Чтобы договор аннулировали, а Баки восстановили во всех правах.

Генерал долго молчит, глядя на Стива со сложной смесью эмоций на лице, среди которых Баки различает изумление, недоверие и некоторую будто бы позабавленность.

— А вы ничего не забыли, мистер Роджерс? Например, того, что ваш друг, серж… мистер Барнс за предыдущие семьдесят лет в качестве Зимнего Солдата совершил больше преступлений, чем половина сидящих в Рафте вместе взятых? Что скажут на это семьи пострадавших от его рук людей?

Тони при этих словах широко ухмыляется и разворачивается в кресле к генералу:

— Так спросите! Вот он я — представитель тех самых семей. Мои родители были убиты руками того самого Зимнего Солдата.

Стив, очевидно, не ждал поддержки со стороны Тони, а потому на его лице на миг проступает удивление, которое тут же переплавляется в воодушевление.

— Вы не объективны, Старк, — возражает генерал.

— О! А бывают объективные пострадавшие? Или вам именно моя необъективность не по вкусу, потому что я — надо же, какая трагедия — своё горе преодолел и не склонен разбрасываться обвинениями?

Генерал явственно морщится.

— Полагаю, вы будете в меньшинстве, Старк.

— Может быть и так, — соглашается Тони. — Но давайте-ка вспомним ещё кое-что: наказуемым является _виновное_ противоправное деяние, генерал, и именно на этом основании было построено наше соглашение: в преступлениях Зимнего Солдата вины Джеймса Барнса нет, о чём ясно свидетельствуют секретные данные «Гидры», которые добыл наш доблестный Капитан. Или теперь вы хотите решение комиссии ООН оспорить?

Теперь ухмыляется генерал, хоть и гораздо сдержаннее, и произносит внушительно, почти нависая над Тони:

— Вот только одна маленькая деталь, Старк: Джеймс Барнс и Зимний Солдат — это одно лицо. Или вы можете доказать совету, что сумели решить эту проблему? Что угроза появления Зимнего Солдата устранена?

— Нет, не могу, — отвечает Тони непринуждённо, улыбается легко, едва ли не радостно, чем сбивает генерала (и не только генерала) с толку, а взгляд его вспыхивает внезапным азартом. Он подаётся чуть вперёд, глядя генералу прямо в глаза, почти гипнотизируя того взглядом: — Но правильно ли я вас понял, Госсекретарь Росс: единственная причина, по которой Джеймс Барнс ограничен в правах специальным соглашением, это опасность появления Зимнего Солдата? И как только её не станет, соглашение можно будет аннулировать?

Пойманный на слове, генерал отвечает сухо:

— Вот только доказательства вам потребуются для этого неопровержимые.

— Разумеется, генерал, разумеется. Кстати, как дела в Рафте? Всё работает, как часы? Заключённые ходят по струночке? Персонал чётко соблюдает все необходимые протоколы безопасности? Надеюсь, там у вас вышколенные ребята работают. Всё же самые опасные преступники за решёткой… С электропитанием перебоев не случалось?

Сбитый с толку генерал всё никак не находится с ответом, зато Стив подбирается и уже открывает рот, чтобы вмешаться, но Тони быстрее:

— Я это к чему интересуюсь. Мы тут с моим другом Джеймсом, — Тони на секунду поворачивается к Баки, указывая на него рукой и подмигивая, — хотим навестить одного старого приятеля, который будет очень, очень рад нас видеть. Вот и не хотелось бы мне рисковать. Так что, генерал? Безопасно двум добропорядочным гражданам появиться в Рафте? Похвастайтесь же.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, Старк, что старый приятель, как вы изволите выражаться, это Гельмут Земо, тот самый, который активировал Зимнего Солдата в Берлине? Вам не терпится и в Рафте устроить бойню?

— Что вы, генерал! Напротив, я очень хочу избавить мир от Зимнего Солдата. Вот только ключик от этой шкатулки с секретом находится у Земо, а нам очень нужно его получить.

— Старк, я не буду по вашей прихоти рисковать жизнями…

— Так ведь и я своей рисковать не намерен! За кого вы меня держите? За самоубийцу? Вот, примерьте, — Тони достаёт из кармана уже знакомую Баки пару наушников — Джо и Джерри — и протягивает генералу, который чуть ли не отшатывается от руки Тони, как от опасно дёрнувшейся кобры. — Ну же, Росс, это просто наушники. Поверьте, вам понравится, — хмыкает он.

Генерал бросает взгляд на стоящего с нечитаемым лицом Стива, на Баки, который только что дыхание не задерживает, и всё же вставляет наушники в уши.

— Чудесно, — улыбается Тони. — Теперь я про нашего доблестного генерала могу любые гадости говорить прямо в его присутствии, а он даже ухом не поведёт.

— Тони… — в голосе Стива явственно слышен упрёк.

Но наговорить гадостей Тони не успевает: генерал быстро достаёт наушники из ушей и смотрит поражённо.

— Что это сейчас было, Старк?

— Моя новая игрушка. Прибор выборочного шумоподавления. Если быть точнее, то голосоподавления — не пропускает звук частоты определённого голосового тембра. Эти конкретные настроены не пропускать звук моего голоса. Можете оставить себе, если хотите.

Генерал с сомнением смотрит на пару маленьких приборчиков в своей руке и кладёт их на край стола.

— К чему вы клоните, Старк?

— Вы ещё не поняли? Я настрою пару таких наушников на голос Земо и дам их Джеймсу. Мы приедем в Рафт, встретимся с Земо. Тот зачитает код, Джеймс его не услышит, а я — запишу.

— С чего вы решили, что Земо его зачитает?

— А вы бы на его месте — удержались? — Тони расплывается в довольной и какой-то злой ухмылке. — Упустили бы возможность отомстить человеку, по вине которого потеряли всё?

Генерал хмурится, размышляет несколько секунд, затем спрашивает:

— Так чего вы всё-таки хотите?

— Свидание. В закрытой комнате. Наедине — я, Джеймс и Земо. На пятнадцать минут. Организуете?

— Почему я должен вам помогать?

— А как же помощь ближнему, генерал? Речь всё-таки о сержанте Джеймсе Барнсе, герое войны, — Баки при этих словах едва не фыркает, — соратнике Капитана Америка. Вы ведь сами сказали: он неплохо послужил стране в своё время. Не пора ли стране немножко отплатить ему? Вернуть должок?

Когда двери приёмной Госсекретаря закрываются за ними, Баки не выдерживает, интересуется:

— А как же диверсия?

— Хах! Ты всерьёз думаешь, что Росс стал бы меня слушать, реши я его подговорить устроить небольшой форс-мажор в Рафте? — хмыкает Тони.

Наблюдая за тем, как мастерски Тони вёл разговор с генералом, Баки мог только восхищаться его игрой, тем, как он провоцировал, а затем ловил Росса на слове. Теперь же его не покидает чувство, что и ответ ему — не ответ.

* * *

Как только джет взлетает, Тони переключает управление на автопилот и выуживает из бокового кармашка колоду карт. Они втроём усаживаются перед столиком, выдвигающимся прямо из пола, и Тони тасует.

— Кстати, Тони, а что там Росс говорил о перепоручении? Это значит, что договор можно перезаключить на меня? — спрашивает Стив, не проронивший ни слова с тех пор, как Тони перехватил инициативу переговоров с Россом.

— В теории, — пожимает плечами Тони. — На деле никто в правительстве на это не согласится.

— Почему? В конце концов, мне, в случае чего, не нужен костюм, чтобы остановить Зимнего Солдата.

Тони весело смеётся, как над хорошей шуткой, и качает головой.

— Стив, ты правда так наивен и думаешь, что в этом всё дело? Что это на Джеймса надели «поводок», а я держу его в руке? Ребята из правительства, конечно, побаиваются Зимнего Солдата, потасовка в Берлине тогда очень показательная вышла. Но по большей части все эти задницы в кожаных креслах свято уверены, что до них-то Зимний Солдат не доберётся в любом случае. Ошейник надели не на Джеймса, Стив. Сделай Джеймс что-то не так, и за горло возьмут меня.

— Что мешает правительству надеть этот ошейник на меня?

Тони взрывается таким хохотом, что едва не выпускает карты из рук, а в уголках его глаз выступают слёзы.

— Прости, Стив, но какой ошейник можно надеть на человека, который в одиночку отправляется в Краусберг спасать пленных или раскидывает спецназ в Бухаресте? Ради того самого человека, за которого полагается отвечать. Любой дурак поймёт, чью сторону ты примешь в случае чего, а надавить на тебя им нечем.

Стив хмурится, а Баки внезапно ощущает, как у него всё леденеет внутри. Ни разу до этой минуты ему не приходило в голову задуматься, как Тони удалось тогда вызволить его из тюрьмы буквально под честное слово. Он считал, что Тони сделал это ради Стива, или для очистки совести, или ещё из каких-то личных побуждений, и никогда не задумывался о цене, которую за его свободу, пусть и относительную, заплатили. Он так же, как и Стив, верил, что подписанный им и Тони договор, связывает _его_ , просто, в отличие от Стива, его это мало волновало. Что Тони зависит от его действий, он в целом понимал, но не осознавал масштаб.

Стиву, по сути, терять было нечего. Он всегда был одиночкой, всегда сам по себе. От Тони Старка — от его имени, репутации, благополучия, от его действий и решений — зависели тысячи людей. Ответственность, груз которой Тони нёс, в своё время не позволила ему отмахнуться от пресловутого Соковианского договора, не позволила бы и от правительственных санкций увернуться, если бы Баки себя как-то скомпрометировал…

Мысль эта, тяжёлая, огромная и пугающая, наваливается на Баки, погребает под собой, заставляет выдыхать через раз, глядеть на столик, куда ложатся карты, стеклянными глазами.

Если сейчас у них с Тони хорошие отношения, и он уверен, что Тони дорожит им достаточно, чтобы пойти на какие-то риски ради него, то тогда, полтора года назад, Тони знал о нём только, что он друг Стива — и Зимний Солдат, убивший его родителей.

И рискнул, по сути, всем, спасая ненавистного чужака.

Стив хочет сказать ещё что-то, но тут в его кармане звонит телефон и, судя по немедленно розовеющим ушам, это Шерон. Стив торопливо извиняется и отходит в дальний конец джета. Тони провожает его мягким насмешливым взглядом, а затем переводит его на Баки.

— Ну что, Бэмби, Росс обещал нам свободу, если избавимся от кодов.

— Ты записал его слова? Не стоило ли вынудить его сказать это при свидетелях?

Тони хмыкает и вскидывает бровь:

— Какая предусмотрительность! Не записал, увы, хотя, может, и стоило. Но чем хороши старые вояки вроде Росса — честь для них не пустой звук. Того, что он сказал нам троим, достаточно. Он не пойдёт на попятный, когда вопрос встанет на комиссии. Росс тот ещё говнюк, но он прямолинейный. Ножа в спину можно не бояться. В любом случае, не переживай. Так или иначе, но свободу мы тебе вернём, — ободряюще улыбается Тони, а Баки внезапно думает, на кой чёрт ему вообще эта свобода. — Я понимаю, что ты бы предпочёл видеть в том договоре на месте моего имени — имя Стива, а быть так вот привязанным ко мне…

— Вообще-то, — перебивает его Баки, не в силах слушать продолжение, — вообще-то этот договор — лучшее, что случалось со мной за семьдесят лет, Тони. И от того, что там написано «Старк», а не «Роджерс», хуже он не становится.

Тони на миг широко распахивает глаза, моргает несколько раз и отводит взгляд, нервно улыбаясь уголком рта.

— И то, что ты сказал… Из нас двоих этим договором куда больше связан ты, чем я, Тони, и…

— Так, стой, Джеймс. Не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, но я не жертвенный агнец на алтаре правительства во славу твою, окей? Когда я говорил со Стивом по поводу этого соглашения, что я могу его организовать, он поручился за тебя. Я тогда сказал, что один неверный шаг с твоей стороны, и я тебя просто застрелю. Я говорил серьёзно, хотя, в общем-то, знал, что слову Стива можно верить. Если уж он что-то говорит, — добавляет Тони с горечью, от которой Баки вновь делается не по себе. — Давай сойдёмся на том, что лишние поводки как тебе, так и мне ни к чему. Зимнего Солдата необходимо обезвредить в любом случае — тебе же первому легче спать станет, а там и от правительства отвяжемся.

Баки улыбается и кивает в ответ.

И торопится занять руки картами, подавляя желание коснуться ими лица Тони.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней Тони преимущественно пропадает в мастерской, из-за закрытых дверей которой постоянно доносятся звуки музыки (Баки уже уверен, что Тони она нравится за лязгающий звук, напоминающий скрежет доспехов). Обедают они вместе, прямо среди инструментов, железяк и микросхем. По вечерам Тони гоняет Паркера по рингу — тот на время каникул почти прописался на базе, потому что его лучший друг Нэд уехал в тур по Европе с родителями, а тётя Мей, по его словам, то и дело торчит на сменах. Никто, впрочем, не против его присутствия: заразительный оптимизм мальчишки, исходящая от него энергия и почти детская непосредственность делают базу ещё уютнее.

Баки нравится наблюдать за их тренировками. Беговая дорожка или велотренажёр не требуют никакого внимания, позволяя целиком сосредоточить его на ринге. Паркер уже неплохо освоил основные удары и базовые блоки, и сейчас Тони перешёл к работе ногами — обманным манёврам и подсечкам, которые даются Паркеру куда легче.

Тони чудом избегает третьей за вечер близкой встречи с полом, когда Пятница докладывает о каком-то важном звонке из совета директоров компании, и Тони поспешно уходит, махнув парнишке рукой, мол, свободен на сегодня. Паркер выглядит расстроенным и Баки его понимает: тот только разогрелся, к тому же сегодняшние приёмы ему удаются гораздо лучше прежних, а успех, как известно, подстёгивает.

— Хей! — окликает парня Баки. — Не хочешь потренироваться со мной?

Паркер вскидывает голову на звук и весь расцветает радостной улыбкой:

— Хочу, мистер Барнс!

— Зови меня Баки. Или Джеймс, — отмахивается Баки от «мистера» и взбирается на ринг. — Ну что ж, парень, показывай, на что способен. Со мной можешь не осторожничать.

Паркер воодушевлённо кивает, встаёт в стойку — совершенно правильную, как учил Тони — и атакует с места, рассчитывая, очевидно, на внезапность. Расчёт хороший, но с Баки номер не проходит: он легко уходит от удара, сбивает руку Паркера блоком изнутри, и когда тот открывается, резким движением толкает ладонью в грудь, тщательно контролируя силу — за сломанные рёбра Тони ему точно голову открутит. Парень, теряя равновесие, отлетает на канаты, но быстро приходит в себя, снова группируется — машинально, уроки даром не прошли, — вот только бросаться вперёд снова не спешит, напротив, обходит Баки по кругу, старательно держа дистанцию. Делает несколько пробных выпадов, уходит или блокирует такие же пробные удары Баки, но в глазах уже зажигается азартный, нетерпеливый огонёк…

Баки помнит по Берлину, что мальчишка, несмотря на комплекцию, силён и вынослив, но сейчас он без костюма, без паутины, внутри ринга, и вся его акробатика, которой ему отлично удалось воспользоваться против них с Сэмом в аэропорту, здесь практически бесполезна. А потому Баки считает, что без труда уложит его на лопатки минут за пять.

В реальности на это уходит полчаса.

Конечно, он сдерживался, оправдывает себя Баки. Не бил в полную силу, не использовал половину арсенала боевых приёмов, оставив только самые «честные» из них. И всё-таки Паркер держится гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал.

— Уф! Вот это да! — выдыхает парнишка, когда Баки прижимает его наконец рукой к полу.

Он улыбается так счастливо, будто только что одержал блистательную победу, а не оказался безжалостно нокаутирован. Распластавшись по рингу, раскинув руки и ноги, Паркер шумно дышит и смотрит в потолок, хотя там нет решительно ничего интересного, а затем резко вскидывает голову:

— Классно! Это… это было круто! Мы ведь повторим? Как-нибудь?

— Обязательно, — улыбается Баки и бросает в него бутылку с водой, которую тот ловит рефлекторно. Отличная реакция.

— Только в следующий раз я выиграю!

— То есть мне поддаться? — ухмыляется Баки, вскидывая бровь.

— Нет!!!

Столь искреннее возмущение в голосе веселит, и Баки смеётся, запрокинув голову. Он прекрасно понимает, почему Тони так привязан к мальчику, такому солнечному и тёплому. Подобное тянется к подобному.

Баки устало выдыхает, забрасывает на шею полотенце, которым вытирался, и садится, откидываясь спиной на канаты. Паркер переползает к нему поближе, садится слева и с любопытством разглядывает искусственную руку. Та в обычном режиме, а потому едва отличима от настоящей. Баки с минуту наблюдает, затем хмыкает и особым образом проворачивает кисть, переводя руку в боевой режим. За считанные секунды рука сереет, словно обтекает сталью, и Паркер восхищённо ахает.

— Круто, да?

Паркер энергично кивает, не отрывая глаз, и осторожно касается предплечья пальцами.

— Даже круче, чем та, прошлая. Это ведь мистер Старк делал, да?

Баки готов поклясться, что в его голосе, пополам с восхищением, звучит неподдельная гордость. Так сын мог бы гордиться достижениями отца. И хотя эти двое друг другу почти чужие, но парадоксальным образом они в большей степени друг другу отец и сын, чем многие из кровных родственников, которых знает — знал когда-то — Баки.

— Да, это работа Тони, — кивает он, ощущая привычную теплоту в груди от одной этой мысли.

Рука значила для Баки много: это и символ избавления от Гидры, это и снятая тяжесть с его плеча — разница в весе со старой рукой была значительной, это и подаренные — возвращённые — ощущения… И связь с Тони. Они с Тони стали звать друг друга по именам именно в тот день, когда obmyvali новую руку Баки.

— Круто, — повторяет Паркер и откидывает голову на канат, а Баки ловит в его взгляде внезапную тоску. — Вы ведь с мистером Старком друзья?

Друзья. Баки затрудняется точно определить их отношения. Что касается его самого, то «друг» для него — та мерка, в которую он решил втиснуть свои чувства к Тони, и, видит бог, получается у него не очень. Что касается Тони… Считает ли он Баки своим другом? Считает ли себя другом Баки? Задаётся ли вообще этим вопросом, проводит ли какую-то границу? С Тони никогда не знаешь наверняка.

Но внешне… Со стороны их, пожалуй, именно друзьями и можно назвать.

— Да. Да, мы друзья.

— А вот я для мистера Старка что-то вроде проекта…

— Нет, — обрывает его Баки. — Ты не проект. Тони не смотрит на людей как на ресурсы. Ты для него… — Баки запинается, пытается подобрать слово, но самое близкое к сути — «сын» — не скажешь, а остальные: «подопечный», «ученик», «протеже» — не передают смысла. — Он о тебе заботится. Ты… как член семьи, — находится, наконец, подходящее объяснение. — Большой мстительской семьи.

— Но я даже не Мститель.

— Станешь им рано или поздно. Да и не статус главное.

— Вы правда так думаете? Ну… про члена семьи?

— Тони делится с тобой своими сэндвичами, парень. Разве с проектами делятся сэндвичами? — хмыкает Баки, хлопая парнишку по плечу, и тот отвечает несмелой, застенчивой улыбкой.

— Эй, мальчики! — зовёт их с порога Наташа и хвастливо вертит в руке кусочек пиццы. — Вы чего тут торчите? Там Стрэндж с неаполитанской Маргаритой прибыл. Не успеете — сами виноваты! И кстати, Барнс. Вам со Старком подтвердили посещение Рафта.


	5. Chapter 5

В Рафт их доставляют вертолётом. Всю дорогу Тони то достаёт пилотов, жалуясь на отсутствие в салоне алкоголя, видеопроигрывателя, книг, карт, настолок или, на худой конец, журналов для развлечения дорогих гостей, то травит байки и супергеройские анекдоты, из-за чего один из пилотов получает от диспетчера нарекание по поводу «странных хрюкающих звуков» в эфире. К концу полёта пилоты смотрят на Тони Старка с таким щенячьим обожанием, что Баки невольно начинает ревновать.

Не то чтобы в этом был какой-то смысл.

По настоянию Тони, Баки одет в голубые джинсы свободного кроя и белую футболку с принтом. Сам Тони тоже в джинсах и футболке, поверх которой натянул ещё пиджак, так что вдвоём они смотрятся как приятели, возвращающиеся с бейсбольного матча — только пива не хватает.

Стоит Тони выйти из вертолёта, и он рассыпает вокруг себя улыбки и шутки, порядком озадачивая охранников и персонал Рафта, ведёт себя так, будто находится на какой-нибудь ковровой дорожке под прицелом софитов и объективов камер, машет рукой, сыплет бессмысленными вопросами вроде «Доставляют ли сюда пиццу?» или «А телевидение у вас здесь только спутниковое?». В отдельные моменты Баки отчаянно хочется отойти от Тони подальше и сказать всем, что он не с этим парнем. С другой стороны, наблюдать за этим цирком весело.

Пара охранников ведёт их по очередному длинному мрачному коридору, и Тони непринуждённо вышагивает между ними, спрятав руки в карманы и насвистывая незнакомую Баки мелодию. На середине пути Тони поворачивает голову влево (под самым потолком металлически поблескивает решётка вентиляции), затем вправо (там у поворота в другой коридор стоит пожарный ящик с песком) и резко останавливается. Вынимает из карманов руки, теребит пуговицу на пиджаке, щёлкает пальцами несколько раз.

— Пятница?

Баки недоумённо моргает, охранники переглядываются, и один переспрашивает:

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю, какой день сегодня? Пятница?

— Нет, сэр, среда, — отвечает второй, помоложе.

— О, прекрасно! А то я уж было испугался, что из-за сегодняшней экскурсии в этот райский уголок пропущу новый выпуск «Адской кухни»! Вы не смотрите?

Охранник помоложе качает головой, а второй хмурится:

— Шоу Рамзи выходит по субботам.

— Серьёзно? — брови Тони почти натурально взлетают. — Ну так это же ещё лучше! Эй! — внезапно восклицает он и идёт к ящику. — Разве допускается ставить ящик с песком под электрощитком? И разве он не должен быть дальше от проёма? Так-то у вас за техникой безопасности следят? А пыли-то сколько! — проводит Тони пальцем по щитку, затем по ящику. — Здесь вообще убирают?

Охранники растерянно и смущённо что-то мямлят, Тони цокает языком, качает головой, а затем возвращается и ободряюще хлопает охранников по плечам:

— Ну-ну, вы за это не в ответе, конечно. А вот с Росса я спрошу. Джонс… Ты же Джонс? — уточняет Тони у молодого охранника, тот кивает. — Скажи-ка мне, сколько здесь наружных выходов?

— Восемь, сэр. Четыре — к вертолётным площадкам, два наводных и два подводных.

— А сколько транспорта, на котором можно отсюда выбраться?

— В настоящий момент два вертолёта, сэр. Один, на котором прилетели вы, и ещё на одном к заключённому прибыл адвокат по бракоразводным процессам. Весь транспорт приходит строго по расписанию, на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций есть экстренный вызов подводных шаттлов и автономные отсеки…

Тони улыбается и кладёт парню руку на плечо:

— Отлично, Джонс, экзамен ты сдал. Только в следующий раз постарайся не выбалтывать всю информацию первому встречному. О, не пугайся так, мне можно — я этот островок порядка и спокойствия вообще-то проектировать помогал. Так, ну и чего же мы встали? Боюсь, наш друг нас заждался. Он, конечно, парень терпеливый…

Они вновь движутся по коридору под мерцающим светом ламп, и Баки задаётся вопросом, что вот это сейчас было. Потому что интонация, с которой Тони произнёс «Пятница?» не была вопросительной. Так Тони обращался к искину.

«Что же ты сделал, Тони?»

* * *

Комната, куда их приводят, похожа на типичную допросную: стол с парой стульев в центре — приварены к полу, верхняя часть окружающих стен — зеркальное стекло, толстое, наверняка ударопрочное, из углов хищно обозревают пространство камеры. Дверь закрывается, и их словно проглатывает тишина — ни одного звука снаружи не доносится.

Земо нет.

Тони взглядывает на часы, затем поворачивается к Баки. Тот нервно переступает с ноги на ногу: сейчас, когда до встречи с Земо остаются считанные минуты, его охватывает волнение, неприятный зуд под кожей, желание сбежать. Этот человек знает коды. Этот человек может снова превратить его в бездушного убийцу. От воспоминаний, как он сам сидел в подобной стеклянной клетке и ничего не мог поделать, пока рассчётливый ублюдок с холодными глазами произносил одно за другим проклятые слова, по рёбрам к солнечному сплетению стекает мерзкий холодок страха…

— Эй, — Тони встряхивает его за плечо, ловит взгляд. — Джеймс, ты чего?

— Я… Не знаю. Боюсь. Боюсь, того, что он может сделать со мной.

— Ничего он не сделает с тобой. Я обещаю, Джеймс: у него и шанса не будет превратить тебя в Зимнего Солдата. Перекинешься с ним парой слов, а потом я нажму кнопочку, — Тони демонстрирует крошечный пульт, который достаёт из кармана, — и он своими кодами может хоть подавиться, но до тебя не доберётся. Верь мне.

Баки вспоминает показанный ему Тони М.О.Р.Г. Вспоминает распитую на двоих бутылку скотча в полумраке кухни. Доступ в личный архив по Обадайе Стейну. Ключи от Ауди. Заключённый на него договор Тони с правительством.

«Верь мне».

Секрет доверия в том, что оно должно быть взаимным. Обоюдным.

Баки чувствует, как его отпускает, развязывается тугой узел внутри, и по телу разливается лёгкость. Он улыбается в ответ на обеспокоенный взгляд Тони, кивает и расправляет плечи.

Ждать приходится ещё несколько минут. Тони меряет шагами комнату и резко оборачивается, когда дверь открывается. Два конвоира проводят Земо внутрь, усаживают на стул и примагничивают скованные руки к специальной пластине на столике. Но Тони смотрит не на Земо: мимо двери в соседнюю «допросную» ведут другого заключённого — очевидно, того, к которому пришёл бракоразводный адвокат, — и они с Тони встречаются глазами.

Льдистые глаза мужчины под нависающими, как у хищной птицы, бровями смотрят колко. Морщинистое немолодое лицо перекашивает кривая усмешка. Насмешливым приветствием мужчина наклоняет голову и идёт дальше, подгоняемый своим конвоиром. На лицо Тони ложится тень.

Потом он спохватывается, легко встряхивает головой, цепляет на себя ослепительную улыбку и обходит вокруг стола, становясь рядом с Баки — напротив Земо. Конвоиры выходят и они остаются втроём.

— Скучал? — скалится Тони, склоняя голову чуть набок.

Земо окидывает их безразличным взглядом, по лицу его невозможно что-то прочитать. Он вообще больше похож на зомби, чем на живого человека: зрачки тусклые и пустые, губы серые, неряшливо свисают невзрачные, мышиного цвета волосы.

— Нет, — роняет этот полумертвец.

И Баки думает, что его, наверное, следовало бы пожалеть. Но как-то не жалеется совсем. Потеряв свою семью, этот человек сделал так, что родных и близких потеряли ещё многие люди, не имеющие никакого отношения к его горю. Баки мог бы понять месть обидчику, но калечить судьбы невинных людей — этого никакая месть не оправдывает.

— Ты знаешь, взаимно, — ухмыляется Тони. — И всё же мы с моим новым другом Джеймсом решили заглянуть в гости. Ну же, Джеймс, поздоровайся с мистером Земо, не то он решит, что мы плохо воспитаны.

Баки смотрит Земо в глаза, растягивает губы в холодной, волчьей улыбке и произносит почти дружелюбно:

— Ну здравствуй.

Земо окидывает их обоих взглядом и изображает на лице подобие усмешки.

— Думаете, пришли вместе, оделись одинаково, и я поверю в вашу дружбу? А как же Капитан Роджерс, Старк? Он-то с вами почему не пришёл? Или не такие уж вы теперь друзья? Я не знаю, зачем вы здесь, какую цель преследуете, но скажу: вы напрасно сюда явились и ничего от меня не добьётесь.

— Нужно? От тебя? Не смеши. Просто хочу, чтобы ты своими глазами увидел, что ничего своей злобой не достиг. Хотел увидеть падение империи? Решил, что ткнул нас носом в наше дерьмо, и тем рассорил навеки? Сидишь тут и днями упиваешься тем, как уничтожил Мстителей? Так я тебе испорчу сегодня праздник. Ты. Ничего. Не добился. Мы по-прежнему вместе. Нас теперь больше, — при этих словах пальцы Тони ловят Баки за запястье и аккуратно сжимают, — и мы сильнее, чем когда-либо. Ты рассудил нас по себе, решил, что мы, как и ты, захлебнёмся своей злобой — а мы нашли в себе силы простить, поговорить и пойти дальше.

Тони достаёт из кармана старкфон, что-то быстро в нём набирает и кладёт на стол перед Земо. В воздухе разворачивается голограмма.

_— Нет, я вам точно говорю: это всё какие-то секретные суперсолдатские броски! Вот если я надену броню, то шансы будут равны._

_— Тони, тебе нужно просто попасть по мячу._

_Камера сдвигается назад, и Стив, который едва попадал в кадр, теперь виден в полный рост._

_— Романофф, ты опять стянула мой телефон? Положи, откуда взяла._

_— Ну же, Старк, подумай, каким тебя запомнят потомки по этой записи: ленивым брюзгой, который не может попасть битой по жалкому мячику?_

_Тони закатывает глаза и даёт отмашку Стиву. Тот широко замахивается и бросает мяч. Тони отбивает, мяч взлетает высоко в воздух, где в него попадает крошечная алая молния, и он разлетается ошмётками._

_— Отлично, старик! — слышится голос Роуди и тихий хлопок — это они с Тони дают «пять»._

_Камера показывает, как обмениваются взглядами довольная Ванда и Вижен._

_— Джеймс, заступай. — Тони передаёт биту Баки. — А кто на подаче?_

_— Моя очередь! — раздаётся голос Наташи, громче, чем все остальные, так как она держала камеру, после чего картинка пропадает._

Это был их «мстительский бейсбол» месяц назад, когда в воскресенье обитатели базы как-то нечаянно собрались в гостиной, лениво бездельничающие, и вошедший последним полковник, глянув на «лежбище тюленей», погнал всех во двор — дышать воздухом и заниматься полезной активностью. Польза от их игры была сомнительная, но время они все вместе провели прекрасно — от одного воспоминания об этом дне Баки невольно улыбается.

Тем временем Тони снова нажимает пальцами на экран, и на голограмме одна за другой сменяются несколько фотографий: сэндвичное утро (Баки даже не может припомнить точно, которое, настолько они стали уже привычны), уснувший в гостиной Тони с нарисованными глазами на закрытых веках — Сэм постарался (Тони после этого полдня ворчал про детский сад и взывал к совести и благоразумию «мамочки» Наташи, выклянчивая средство, чтобы смыть краску; карандаш для глаз Сэму, к слову, проспонсировала она же, но Тони до сих пор думает, что Ванда), вечерний киномарафон — один из (на фото они с Тони сидят, развалившись в одинаковых позах на диване с огромным ведром попкорна посередине, а Наташа лежит головой у Тони на коленях, и тот подкармливает её этим самым попкорном — они трое единственные предпочитают солёный), день рождения Стива, где Тони торжественно вручает ему футболку с принтом «Я фанат Железного Человека» (когда Стив развернул футболку, из неё выпал ключ, который Тони назвал маленьким бонусом для своего дражайшего поклонника; Баки до сих пор смеётся про себя над тем, как краснел и заикался Стив, когда увидел этот «маленький бонус» — винтажную Шевроле Камаро).

Глядя на эти фрагменты их повседневной жизни, Баки забывается. Его губы непроизвольно тянутся в улыбке, он смотрит на Тони и мысленно зарывается носом в тёмный вихор на макушке. И только ощутив на себе полный злобы взгляд Земо, Баки опоминается. Смотрит с вызовом, готовый защищать то, что зовёт своим, до конца.

Злоба душит Земо: он определённо считал, что покончил с Мстителями, а теперь оказалось, что всё было зря. Хуже, чем зря — они не просто сумели преодолеть кризис, но и выучили свои горькие уроки.

От змеящейся улыбки у Баки мурашки пробегают по спине. Он напрягается весь, готовый к тому, что вот-вот услышит проклятое «zhelaniye»…

— Мне достаточно сказать несколько слов, Старк, и вся ваша напускная идиллия полетит к чертям.

— Ты их не скажешь. А даже если попытаешься, то как только ты откроешь свой поганый рот, сюда сбежится охрана и заткнёт тебя, если раньше этого не сделаю я.

Земо молча и не мигая смотрит на Тони, а затем разражается смехом — безумным, громким, хриплым, как вороний грай.

И в этот момент в ушах Баки раздаётся едва слышный писк, и звук словно отрезает. Как на плёнке немого кино рот Земо двигается — рвано, беспорядочно, — но будто бы забыли в пару к киноленте запустить пластинку. Баки слышит только тихое бряцание металла и чуть слышное дыхание Тони. Тело по инерции напрягается ещё несколько секунд, а затем разом словно бы обмякает от облегчения: Джо и Джерри сработали идеально. Земо ему не страшен.

Тот тем временем перестаёт смеяться, смотрит Тони в глаза — с холодной ненавистью, со стужей в зрачках — и говорит что-то, медленно и тщательно проговаривая слова. Баки суеверно отводит взгляд, опускает его на скованные кандалами руки, чтобы не прочитать случайно по его губам… что-то.

Тони немного запрокидывает голову, плавным движением наклоняет её вбок и смотрит на Земо по-птичьи, с безразличным исследовательским интересом. Отвечает — и в голосе сталь, такая, будто звук доносится из динамика его шлема:

— Не сотрясай попусту воздух. Ты проведёшь остаток дней в этой клетке, в абсолютном одиночестве, и унесёшь своё поганое заклинание с собой в могилу. И больше ни одна тварь в целом свете не посадит Джеймса на поводок. А если и попробует, то мы просто порвём этот поводок — _я_ порву этот поводок, так же, как порвал порочный круг ненависти, в которой ты попытался нас загнать.

Тони и Земо меряют друг друга взглядами, и неизвестно, на сколько бы затянулся этот безмолвный бой, но дверь открывается, и один из конвоиров сообщает, что время вышло. Тони вздрагивает, сдвигает рукав пиджака с правого запястья, смотрит на часы.

— Надо же, какая точность! Минута в минуту, — произносит он своим обычным лёгким тоном, и в то же мгновение мир погружается во тьму.

Несколько секунд Баки не видит ничего вообще, затем взгляд выхватывает слабое свечение наручных часов.

— Тони… — Баки сам удивляется проскользнувшей в голос панике.

— Я здесь, Джеймс, всё нормально.

Баки успокаивается, только когда шагает к нему и на ощупь находит его плечо, кладёт на него руку. В слепящей темноте слышится торопливая возня, а затем в глаза швыряет светом луч фонарика, через мгновения к нему присоединяются ещё несколько. Одни высвечивают в темноте их с Тони, другие — одинокую фигуру стоящего Земо: с отключением электричества пластина на столе, очевидно, перестаёт работать. Баки думает, что он читает код, но когда луч пробегает по его лицу, оно недвижно, губы сомкнуты. Баки чувствует под ладонью каменное плечо Тони и легонько сжимает его пальцами.

— Внимание, протокол «Дорожка». Джонс, Стоун, проводите гостей. Эй, ты. Давай, шагай, — рослый конвоир с басовитым голосом машет рукой Земо, подсвечивая ему дорогу фонариком.

Следом на пороге появляется уже знакомое лицо их молодого провожатого — Джонса.

— Мистер Старк, мистер Барнс, прошу следовать за мной.

В коридорах тьма не такая непроглядная: пол, потолок и стены подсвечены светодиодами многочисленных стрелочек и дорожек. По зелёной «дорожке» охранники ведут их с Тони, по оранжевой — с противоположной стороны коридора — выводят Земо и второго заключённого. Тот сжимает в руке тонкую стопку листов — и провожает взглядом Тони, который старательно смотрит только вперёд, в спину ведущего их охранника.

Они идут не тем путём, каким пришли. Этот явно обходной, скорее всего, пролегает дальше от камер заключённых. Шагают в молчании, которое Тони, вопреки обычаю, даже не пытается заполнить. Баки уже отпустил его плечо, но исходящее напряжение чувствует даже на расстоянии.

Что что-то не так, они понимают, когда впереди уже виднеется просвет наружного выхода. Снаружи доносится странный шум и несколько вскриков. Вчетвером они, не сговариваясь, бросаются вперёд, а выбегая на площадку, застают валяющуюся на земле охрану и пару привёзших их пилотов. Вертолёт, на котором они с Тони прибыли, уже в воздухе. Баки кидается к нему, пытается догнать, уцепиться за шасси, но тщетно — тот уже вне зоны досягаемости.

В кабине улетающего вертолёта Баки видит того самого второго заключённого, которого уводили вместе с Земо.

Тони к этому моменту уже опустился на колено рядом с пилотами: один болезненно стонет, согнувшись, второй без сознания, и Тони торопливо проверяет пульс на горле.

— Живой, — выдыхает он и поворачивается к стонущему: — Парень, ты как? Ранен? Нет? Ну-ну, уверен, помощь вот-вот подойдёт.

— Должен быть второй вертолёт, — выдыхает Баки, подбегая к ним.

Тони качает головой:

— Адвоката успели вывезти. Придётся лететь в броне.

— У тебя с собой твой костюм? — недоумённо спрашивает Баки.

Тони ухмыляется, поднимается и отходит на несколько шагов, на пустое место. В то же мгновение его руки обхватывают неведомо откуда взявшиеся перчатки костюма… Не проходит минуты, как на вертолётной площадке Рафта стоит Железный Человек при полном параде.

— Я с тобой.

— Уверен? Родео будет знатное.

Баки не считает нужным отвечать на глупые вопросы. Тони хмыкает в динамик и велит:

— Ну что ж, цепляйся, ковбой. Покатаемся.

Баки обхватывает его за шею, становясь одной ногой на ступню, и Железный Человек поднимается в воздух.

Лететь на Железном Человеке куда труднее, чем казалось Баки со стороны. Тони придерживает его рукой, но от высоты и бешеной скорости, которую развивает костюм, без какой-либо защиты и экипировки он всем телом ощущает густой, колкий воздух, который приходится хватать ртом, а глаза вовсе остаётся только зажмурить. Когда шум вертолётных лопастей раздаётся уже достаточно близко, Баки чувствует замедление и рискует приоткрыть глаза.

— Что, принцесса, оседлаем дракона? — раздаётся над ухом насмешливое.

— Как скажете, мой рыцарь, — оскаливается Баки в ответ.

И тут же едва не срывается к чертям вниз: Тони с коротким «Твою мать!» резко разворачивается и взмывает выше. До Баки доносится тонкий свист выпущенной ракеты — и отголосок ударной волны от взрыва.

Вторая попадает Тони прямо в репульсор на правой ноге, и они сильно теряют в высоте. Океан под ними недружелюбно плещется, и волны похожи на голодные зубастые пасти. Баки совсем не хочется становиться их закуской, но…

— Без меня у тебя больше шансов, Тони! Пусти, я спрыгну!

— И не мечтай! Никогда не любил сказку про Русалочку.

Вертолёт уходит в отрыв и Тони, балансируя левым ножным и правым ручным репульсорами, командует Пятнице догнать его.

Очевидно, заметив их приближение, беглец разворачивает вертолёт — и берёт курс прямо на них. Изрядно потеряв в маневренности, Тони успевает только развернуться, уводя Баки из-под удара. От резкого толчка Баки снова чуть не срывается, но рука Железного Человека держит крепко. Вниз они летят вдвоём. Извернувшись, Тони выпускает маленькую ракету с правого наплечника — Баки хорошо их помнит, сам дважды едва увернулся ещё тогда, в бункере, в Сибири. Вертолёт теряет хвостовой винт и начинает волчком крутиться в воздухе. Их с беглецом разносит в стороны, и Тони велит Пятнице довести их до берега.

Всё больше снижаясь, на мигающих репульсорах им почти удаётся дотянуть до побережья. Остаётся всего метров четыреста, как репульсоры отказывают окончательно, и они камнем ухают вниз.

— Костюм! — орёт Баки.

За секунды до столкновения с водой он спрыгивает, но едва оказавшись в ней, торопливо ныряет за Тони. Костюм открылся не полностью, и Баки приходится изрядно потрудиться, отдирая одну за другой пластины, высвобождая Тони из смертельных объятий его собственного творения.

Оказавшись на берегу, оба падают без сил, тяжело дыша и откашливая остатки воды из лёгких.

* * *

— Давай, Тони, подъём. Не лето уже.

— Боишься простыть, Терминатор?

— Из нас двоих простуда грозит тебе. Поднимайся.

— Предлагаешь устроить зарядку для согрева? — Тони фыркает, садится и тянется к своим наручным часам. — Вот дерьмо… Ты в курсе, что разнёс не только мой костюм, но ещё и единственное оставшееся средство связи?

Тони указывает пальцем на разбитые в хлам часы.

— Как-то не было времени подумать, кого спасать — тебя или твои часы, — фыркает Баки. — Идём. Не поверишь, но нам сказочно повезло.

— В том, что живы остались?

— В этом тоже, — кивает Баки и тянет Тони за руку, поднимая на ноги, второй указывая на стоящие за ними дома. — Мы угодили в Бриджпорт.

— Что ж тут сказочного?

— А то, что нам есть, куда податься.

— У тебя внучата тут живут, что ли? Незаконные, полагаю, женат-то ты не был.

Баки закатывает глаза и поясняет:

— Тут неподалёку старая явочная квартира Гидры. Готов поспорить, что пыли там тьма, но точно найдётся пара полотенец и смена одежды. Едва ли ты прихватил с собой наличку.

— Твоя правда, — соглашается Тони и ёжится от налетевшего лёгкого ветерка. — Ну что ж, веди, Ариадна.

— Прямо в пасть Минотавру?

— О! Знаешь греческую мифологию?

— Не совсем уж я невежда.

— Я учту.

* * *

Дом на самой окраине города, куда их приводит Баки, невзрачный и полузаброшенный, то есть ровно такой, каким он его помнит. Ключ всё так же мирно почивает за дверным наличником, мебель в однокомнатной клетушке покрыта ровным слоем пыли, вода, по счастью, оказывается не перекрыта, есть газ в баллоне, а единственный диван стоит под чехлом, что страшно радует.

Первым делом Баки достаёт большой железный таз и ставит греться воду. Тони в это время расчехляет и раскладывает диван.

— Надо же, почти уютненько. Жаль, телека нет. Как насчёт телефона?

— Едва ли, — пожимает плечами Баки. — Но ты прав, надо сообщить, где мы. Не то Тони Старка в очередной раз объявят пропавшим без вести.

— Пока ты со мной, я могу на этот счёт не волноваться: Роджерс тебя в мгновение ока найдёт — хоть по запаху выследит. А вообще нас до утра не хватятся, я сказал, что после экскурсии выведу тебя на прогулку. Думал помочь тебе стресс снять.

— Без денег?

— Всё уже оплачено. Впрочем, не важно. Тревогу раньше времени бить никто не станет. Наверное.

Вода уже почти вскипает, и Баки идёт в ванную — пустить пока холодную.

— Значит, пересидим здесь до утра, а завтра свяжемся с нашими. И что мне потом писать в отчёте?..

— Не парься, Пятница всё сделает — и сигнал твоего мобильника сымитирует, и даже с Россом поболтает о приятном от твоего имени, если понадобится.

Баки хочется спросить, как давно у Пятницы всё схвачено, а то, может, ему и отчитываться-то всё это время необходимости не было, но он отбрасывает эту мысль. Вода в тазу закипает окончательно, Баки выливает воду в ванну, зовёт Тони мыться, снабдив полотенцем, и ставит чайник. В буфете находится несколько пакетиков чая.

Он не успевает даже допить свою чашку, как Тони выходит из ванной, обмотав бёдра полотенцем. Зрелище обнажённого Тони застаёт Баки врасплох, хотя и логично, логично, ведь Баки так и не дал ему чистую одежду.

Взгляд приковывается к груди. Там, чудовищно иррационально, совершенно неправильно, в самом центре блестит металлический круг, вокруг которого змеятся жуткого вида шрамы.

У Баки самого полно шрамов и искусственная рука, но он солдат. Бывший солдат и бывший наёмник, и большую часть жизни провёл с оружием в руках. Для него это норма. Для него, не для Тони, который терпеть не может войну. И от этой противоестественности — от огромной дыры в самом сердце — Баки внезапно выкручивает ненавистью и гневом на этот мир, допустивший такую непростительную гнусность.

Тони натыкается на его взгляд и настороженно замирает:

— Эй, Терминатор, с тобой всё нормально? Джеймс?

Баки вздрагивает, смаргивает оцепенение и понимает, что, должно быть, лицо у него было настолько жутким от накативших эмоций, что сделало его похожим на Зимнего Солдата.

— Всё нормально, — подтверждает он и, не в силах себя остановить, указывает пальцем на грудь Тони. — Афганистан?

— Он самый. Раньше тут был реактор, а ещё раньше — автомобильный аккумулятор. Неплохая эволюция, что скажешь? Теперь вот есть у меня одна идейка… Сегодня бы пригодилось.

Тони почему-то смотрит на его искусственную руку. Баки решает не вдаваться в подробности, наливает во вторую чашку кипяток, бросает туда пакетик чая и идёт искать сухую одежду — для себя и для Тони.

— А кофе тут нет? — тоскливо тянет тот, дёргая чайный пакетик за ярлычок.

— Нашёл гостиницу, — фыркает Баки, протягивая чистые, хоть и немного затхлые, майку и мягкие спортивные штаны.

— Ты само гостеприимство, Джеймс, — Тони берёт одежду и, сбросив полотенце, торопливо натягивает её на себя.

Баки подхватывает чайник, чистое полотенце, штаны и скрывается в ванной. Когда он выходит, диван застелен — Тони даже откопал где-то одеяло и плед. Сам он сидит за кухонным столиком и ковыряется столовыми приборами в своих раскуроченных часах.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь оживить хотя бы маячок. Пятница получит сигнал, и завтра нас отсюда заберут.

— Ясно.

Баки, не зная, чем себя занять, просто усаживается рядом и наблюдает за его работой. Тони сосредоточенно что-то развинчивает, соединяет проводки, крутит — и время от времени бросает на него странные взгляды. Будто бы виноватые и подозрительные одновременно. Будто бы ждёт чего-то, а этого не происходит.

— Ну вот, — удовлетворённо выпрямляется Тони, когда в крошечном механизме, оставшемся от часов, сбоку начинает мигать крохотная красная лампочка. — Дальше моя девочка сообразит.

— Короткое замыкание в Рафте — твоих рук дело, ведь так? — интересуется Баки.

Тони застывает на несколько мгновений.

— Да.

— Ты что-то сделал с электрощитком?

— На самом деле, это был отвлекающий манёвр. Я отправил микробота в шахту вентиляции. Он нашёл кабель центрального генератора, и...

— «Пятница» — это ведь был не вопрос, команда.

Тони кивает.

— Ты же говорил, что через двадцать секунд должен был запуститься резервный генератор.

Тони мгновенно мрачнеет и стискивает челюсти, практически рычит:

— Именно. Должен был. И о том, куда смотрит техперсонал, я с Россом ещё поговорю.

— Только Росс сперва поговорит с тобой о внезапном скачке напряжения.

— С чего бы ему винить меня? Меня и близко с инженерными системами не было.

— Он наверняка что-нибудь заподозрит.

— Пусть сперва докажет.

— А микробот?

— Давно на дне океанском.

Баки усмехается и качает головой. Тони смотрит на него с подозрением.

— Что? — не выдерживает Баки.

— И это всё? Никаких «Тони, тебя же предупреждали», «ты понимаешь, как ты облажался, Тони», «почему не предупредил о диверсии» или «ты же сказал, что диверсии не будет»?..

Баки явственно слышит за всеми этими неозвученными упрёками голос Стива. И понимает ещё одну вещь.

— Но ты предупредил. И… ты ни разу не говорил, что отказался от этой идеи. Только то, что генералу Россу о ней рассказывать нельзя, — медленно проговаривает Баки, не понимая даже, для Тони он говорит это или для себя.

И Тони явно озадачен как его реакцией, так и словами.

— Из-за меня из Рафта сбежал заключённый.

— Да брось. Ты не мог этого предвидеть. И я сам облажался: если бы не повис у тебя на шее, один ты бы с ним справился. И всё было бы в порядке.

— Кто ж знал, что в вертолёте заваляется парочка ракетниц…

— Неучтённые факторы.

— Неучтённые факторы, — подтверждает Тони и слабо улыбается.

— Кстати, тот парень… который сбежал. Вы знакомы?

— Лично — нет. Помнишь, летом пытались угнать мой самолёт, когда перевозили оборудование из Башни?

— Ты сказал тогда, что Паркер отлично сработал. И два часа орал на Хэппи.

— Именно.

— Так это тот торговец оружием?

Тони кивает утвердительно и снова смотрит на Баки недоверчиво.

— Если ты ждёшь нотаций, Тони, то их не будет, не путай меня со Стивом. Завтра от него и наслушаешься, — на лицо против воли наползает широкая ухмылка.

— О, да, уже предвкушаю… Погоди, так это не я такой особенный, что мне всё время прилетает?

Баки запрокидывает голову и весело хохочет.

— Правду говорят: самомнение Старка не знает границ. Это же Стив. Он любому головомойку устроит, кто поступает неправильно. Не поглядит ни на чины, ни на расстановку сил. Однажды отчитал мэра посреди улицы, когда тот нечаянно толкнул пожилую женщину. Как сейчас помню: стоит в своём старом пальто, губы синие от холода, только-только выздоровел, и выговаривает, как строгая мамаша заблудшей дочери, мол, что же вы, сэр, такой весь воспитанный-благородный, а женщину толкаете. Бедняжка, кажется, сама уже не рада была такому заступничеству. А я прикидывал, в какую подворотню сейчас бежать будет ловчее…

Тони смеётся долго, заливисто, до выступивших слёз.

— Узнаю старину Роджерса… — выдыхает он наконец, ещё посмеиваясь. — Помню, как он на Фьюри напустился, когда мы впервые собрались, ещё на Хеликарриере. Всё думал: это он просто лаять горазд, или зубы всё же имеются.

— Имеются.

— Ага. Вцепится — не отдерёшь.

Тони улыбается ему, и что-то в этой улыбке — что-то тёплое, светлое — заставляет сердце внезапно ёкнуть, забиться чаще. Пошатывает решимость держать дистанцию. Провоцирует — рискнуть. Попробовать. Сделать шаг навстречу и посмотреть, что будет.

Что-то в этой улыбке Тони рождает в Баки надежду.

Баки отводит взгляд. Они вдвоём сидят несколько минут в тишине, думая о своём, а затем Тони резко поднимается.

— А давай-ка спать. Всё равно есть нечего и заняться здесь нечем.

— Ложись. Гостеприимно уступаю тебе диван.

— Он двухместный.

— Нам вдвоём на нём будет тесновато, Тони.

— Уместимся как-нибудь. Здесь всё равно больше негде лечь.

— Я могу и на полу поспать.

— Как и я. Так что либо мы оба спим на полу, либо оба умещаемся на диване. Давай без капризов, а? Я чертовски устал.

Баки смотрит на Тони и решает, что спорить с ним себе дороже. Они оба довольно сносно устраиваются на старом скрипучем диванчике: Тони ложится на бок лицом к стене, сам Баки вытягивается на спине и удивительно быстро засыпает, убаюканный чужим размеренным дыханием под боком.

* * *

Земо сидит в кресле, прикованный к нему руками и ногами, смотрит из своей стеклянной клети, ухмыляется довольно — и читает код, протяжно и медленно, словно напевая, как любимый мотивчик. Баки бросается на клеть, колотит металлической рукой по стеклу, но тщетно — на нём ни царапинки. А голос, вкрадчивый, ласковый, так и льётся, заставляя мир вокруг меркнуть.

Справа от клетки улыбается расслабленно Пирс, слева кривит сухие губы Рамлоу, а дальше, позади, посмеиваются над чем-то Красный Череп с Золой… Они все рядом — шаг, другой — и достанешь, размозжишь головы об закалённое стекло, свернёшь ненавистные шеи… Но Баки не до того: ему бы заткнуть этот голос, этот мерзкий, несмолкающий голос, тихий, вкрадчивый, почти нежный — отравляющий.

Баки бросается на клеть с яростным воплем и внезапно оказывается внутри. Бесцветные глаза смотрят насмешливо, вызывающе. Баки вцепляется рукой в горло. С наслаждением слушает рвущиеся наружу хрипы. Ощущает, как судорожно дёргается кадык под ладонью. Как медленно, капля за каплей, вытекает жизнь из поверженного врага.

«Дж...мс...»

Правой, живой руки внезапно касаются прохладные пальцы. Они должны бы судорожно вцепиться в него, сжать, оттолкнуть, но вместо этого легонько скользят вверх-вниз и пропадают.

Горло, пережатое левой рукой, перестаёт содрогаться...

Баки моргает несколько раз, смотрит на свою руку — и это не рука Гидры.

А перед ним лежит бездыханный Тони Старк.

Осознание прошивает разрядом, подобно молнии.

«Нет…»

В глазах темнеет: он только что своими руками задушил Тони.

«Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, только не это, нет…»

Баки кажется, что это он задыхается, что это его горло сдавил безжалостный холодный металл.

— Тони…

Баки не узнаёт собственного голоса. Это не человеческий голос, так скулит под забором подыхающая собака.

— Господи, Тони…

Баки трясёт Тони за плечи — сперва аккуратно, будто от любого неосторожного движения тот рассыпется в пыль, потом всё сильнее.

А затем в голове словно тумблер переключается: слепая паника отступает, и её место занимает холодная методичность. Баки отшвыривает в сторону подушку, просовывает левую руку под шею и запрокидывает голову Тони. Другой рукой разжимает челюсти, ловит западающий язык и прижимает его большим пальцем, одновременно фиксируя голову. Зажимает Тони нос левой рукой. 

— Только дыши, Тони. Умоляю тебя, только дыши. Потому что иначе я не знаю, как мне жить. 

Баки делает глубокий вдох, заполняя лёгкие до отказа, прижимается ртом к открытому рту Тони и с силой выдыхает. Отстраняется, снова глубоко вдыхает, приникает к губам, выдыхает.

Вдох.

Выдох.

«Дыши.»

Вдох. 

Выдох. 

«Дыши же, Тони, ну!»

Вдох. 

Выдох. 

«Дыши, мать твою!»

Баки отстраняется, уже примеряется, как устроить ладони на грудной клетке и можно ли давить на металлическую пластину, как слышит первый судорожный вздох… А потом Тони заходится кашлем и ловит ртом воздух. Баки вздёргивает его, помогает сесть. Но только Тони протягивает руку, чтобы ухватиться, как Баки в мгновение ока оказывается в другом конце комнаты. Его трясёт всего с головы до ног, и глаза, должно быть, совершенно дикие, потому что Тони, едва возвращает себе стабильное дыхание, смотрит на него и медленно протягивает вперёд руки, будто ловит внезапно одичавшего пса.

— Джеймс.

Баки может только смотреть в ответ — и держаться подальше.

— Эй, — ласково, успокаивающе зовёт Тони. — Джеймс, ты куда? Давай без глупостей. Я в порядке, всё нормально. Честно. Чем доказать? Хочешь, новую кличку дам? Ну же, Бэмби, не молчи…

— Я тебя чуть не убил, — хрипит Баки и, кажется, только в эту минуту по-настоящему осознаёт, что едва не натворил.

— Тебе просто приснился плохой сон. Это бывает. Я понимаю, честно. Я сам однажды так чуть не убил Пеппер. Вызвал во сне костюм, еле успел деактивировать. Ну же, Джеймс, успокойся. Всё хорошо.

Тони медленно, на протяжении всего монолога приближается, тянет к нему руки, касается нежно, самыми кончиками пальцев. Ведёт руками вниз по плечам, ласково гладит щёки и неотрывно смотрит в глаза, будто взглядом пытается внушить: всё позади и бояться нечего.

На шее набухают багровые подтёки.

Баки позволяет Тони касаться себя. Это себе Баки не позволяет больше дотронуться до Тони. Едва ли когда-нибудь снова позволит.

Внутри обжигающее отчаяние борется с леденящей мертвенностью.

Дыхание постепенно выравнивается и дрожь почти покидает его. Почти. 

— Всё, Тони. Я успокоился. Ложись спать, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Отчаянная мольба, потому что смотреть в эти полные доброты и понимания глаза сил нет никаких.

— А ты?

— Мне надо немного… немного голову остудить. 

— Джеймс, только без глупостей…

— Тони, — голос у Баки срывается, и приходится несколько раз вдохнуть, прежде чем продолжить. — Я чуть тебя не убил. Добавлять тебе к этому неприятности с правительством в мои планы точно не входит. Я просто пойду в ванную и суну голову под кран. Всё.

Тони смотрит настороженно и недоверчиво, не решаясь высказать свои опасения.

— Мне просто нужно несколько минут побыть одному. После этого я вернусь. Обещаю.

Последнее слово оказывает почти магическое действие: Тони моментально расслабляется и отступает. Улыбается ободряюще.

— Хорошо. Я понимаю. Просто постарайся… без лишнего самоедства. Ты ни в чём не виноват.

Баки слабо улыбается в ответ и скрывается за дверью ванной. Стекает по стене обессиленно и изо всех сил душит рвущийся из груди вой.

Если ему и нужен был знак, чтобы определиться насчёт себя и Тони, то более красноречивого и не придумать. Этот путь для него закрыт.

Нет, он не будет ничего менять: отказываться от дружбы, которой Тони его так щедро одаривает, избегать встреч, переставать общаться. Тони склонен вечно винить себя во всём, и если теперь их отношения испортятся, наверняка запишет это на свой счёт: не доглядел, не предусмотрел, не предотвратил.

Но никогда, никогда, никогда Баки даже в мыслях не позволит себе большего.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, пока он сидит в этой старой, обшарпанной ванной и безмолвно оплакивает свою несостоявшуюся любовь, но когда наконец выходит, ополоснув голову, как и обещал, Тони лежит на диване и притворяется спящим. Баки аккуратно ложится на свою половину, заложив руки за голову, слушает размеренное дыхание и весь остаток ночи следит за тенями на потолке. В голове и в сердце его царит полная тишина.


	6. Chapter 6

За окном уже светло. Баки лежит неподвижно рядом с Тони и кирпич за кирпичиком строит в своей душе концлагерь, куда по одному зашвыривает чувства, желания, мечты и фантазии — чтобы они там жили или… умерли. Он лежал бы так вечность, но ровное дыхание рядом в какой-то момент сбивается, и Тони переворачивается на спину. Зевает и тянется.

— Доброе утро, Джеймс, — ещё позёвывая, произносит Тони. Косится, оценивая позу и выражение лица, но никак не комментирует, только садится и разминает затёкшую шею.

— Доброе утро, — отвечает Баки и поднимается с дивана.

Тони тоже встаёт и уже хочет что-то сказать, как входная дверь с шумом распахивается, стукнувшись о стену, а через мгновение в комнату влетает Стив — в полной амуниции, правда, без щита, с суровым и решительным выражением лица.

— Старк! — едва ли не рявкает он и осекается, когда Тони поворачивается к нему, демонстрируя тёмно-лиловую, местами до черноты, шею.

Тут же с тем же воинственным видом входит Наташа, но стоит ей увидеть Тони, как лицо её мгновенно бледнеет, глаза в ужасе распахиваются, и с губ, которые она тут же прикрывает рукой, срывается судорожный вздох.

— Тони! — Наташа стремительно приближается к нему, и за эти мгновения бледный ужас в глазах сменяется яростным блеском. — Тони, что с тобой случилось?

— Всё нормально, я в порядке…

Тонкие женские пальцы чуть подрагивают, когда касаются тёмных отметин на коже.

— Что за ублюдок это сделал с тобой? Мы найдём его и…

Тони, вяло пытавшийся отстраниться от тянущихся к нему рук, на этих словах хватает Наташу за плечи и резко встряхивает.

— Романофф! — От резкого окрика вздрагивают все, но дальше Тони говорит ровным, мягким тоном, успокаивающе, тщательно подбирая слова: — Всё нормально. Джеймсу приснился плохой сон, только и всего. Я в полном порядке.

Баки знает отношение Наташи к Тони. Полночи он представлял холод и ужас, который увидит в её глазах, когда она узнает, что он чуть было не натворил. Баки готовил себя к этому взгляду, но всё так же боится его.

Когда Наташа поворачивает в его сторону голову, в её глазах действительно плещется ужас, но вовсе не тот, который он ожидал: обращённый на него взгляд полон жалости и сочувствия.

Наташа снова заглядывает Тони в глаза, уточняет: «Тони, с тобой точно всё хорошо?», — а дождавшись кивка, подходит к Баки и крепко его обнимает.

Баки не знает, что ему делать с этим. Не знает, что ему делать с безвольно повисшими руками, с улыбкой Тони, когда тот смотрит на них, с обеспокоенным взглядом Стива, с нарастающим комком боли в груди, с отчаянным желанием осесть на пол и разрыдаться, как мальчишка.

В конце концов он приобнимает Наташу в ответ и прячет лицо на её плече.

Тони, легонько похлопав его по руке, уходит в ванную. Наташа отстраняется и окидывает оценивающим взглядом единственную комнату невзрачной квартирки.

— Миленькое у вас тут гнёздышко, — хмыкает она.

— Наташа, — Стив качает головой, на что та отвечает лукавым взглядом.

— Отпуск — это здорово, но что-то я наотдыхался, давайте-ка домой!

Из ванной Тони выходит в своей высохшей, хоть и изрядно мятой одежде, и от его сияющей улыбки отметины на шее кажутся абсурдными, нереальными.

— Джеймс, ты так поедешь? Может, хоть футболку натянешь? И я очень надеюсь, что вы прихватили с собой какой-нибудь еды, потому что я голоден как волк, в этой дыре совершенно нечего есть. На сэндвич уж не надеюсь, но хоть яблочко-то какое-нибудь найдётся? Батончик? Печенье? Чипсы? Я уверен, Уилсон точно прячет в джете какую-нибудь чипсовую заначку, надо только найти.

— Заткнись, Старк, — бросает Наташа через плечо, первой идя к выходу.

Баки идёт последним, на ходу натягивая так и не просохшую футболку.

* * *

Пачка чипсов в джете всё же обнаруживается. Тони предлагает ему разделить скудный завтрак, но Баки кусок в горло не лезет, да и чипсы не та еда, которую стоит есть на пустой желудок. Он бы и Тони это сказал, только не чувствует себя вправе на что-то ему указывать.

— Так что произошло в Рафте? — спрашивает Стив, когда они взлетают.

Тони чуть морщится: Стив идеально подобрал момент — в джете не скроешься и не сбежишь. Впрочем, они все понимали, что этот разговор неизбежен.

— Какие-то перебои с электричеством.

— Какие-то, Старк?

— Ну, скачок напряжения был организован мной, да, не спорю, Россу не говори. Эй, Пятница, если разговор записывается, стирай немедленно все мои признания.

— Не уходи от темы.

— Я и не ухожу. Отключение устроил я, как и планировал. Я говорил, между прочим. А вот то, что запасной генератор включился с большим опозданием, не моя вина, и по этому поводу я натравлю на Рафт все проверяющие органы, какие вспомню.

— В новостях передавали, что сбежал заключённый, Тони.

— Да, я в курсе. Мы с Джеймсом пытались его вернуть, но… немного не преуспели.

— Немного не преуспели. Это теперь так называется?

— Слушай, Роджерс…

— Стив, это я виноват…

— Бэмби, не встревай, когда взрослые разговаривают.

Баки так опешивает от подобного обращения и чуть ли не впервые повышенного в его адрес голоса (краем сознания он отмечает, как, оказывается, мягко Тони всегда разговаривает с ним), что не находится с ответом. Наташа на его потрясённый взгляд жмёт плечом, выглядывая с пилотского места, и качает головой, мол, пусть сами между собой разбираются.

— «Взрослые», Тони? «Взрослые»? Хочешь сказать, что ты ведёшь себя как взрослый?

— Ой, не придирайся к словам. Хотя, знаешь, да, Роджерс. Я веду себя как взрослый. Я вижу проблему и пытаюсь её решить, а не бегаю к папочке Россу: «Ой, а что, Баки наказан? А отпустите Баки погулять? А если я очень попрошу?» Очень по-взрослому, Роджерс, да.

— Ты опять? Всё никак не успокоишься? Злишься, что я твоего высокого дозволения не спросил, звонить мне Россу или не звонить?

— Знаешь, что меня действительно бесит? То, что ты считаешь, будто имеешь право меня контролировать, и обижаешься, когда я якобы действую за твоей спиной, а сам при этом вмешиваешься в _мои_ дела без моего ведома.

— Баки не твоё дело.

— Да ну? А чьё же? Твоё? Ты ему кто, папа, мама, опекун?.. Ой, так ведь опекун — это я! У меня и бумажка есть, там написано.

— Ст…

— Не перебивай, Роджерс. Я прекрасно осведомлён о твоих благородных намерениях и любви к свободе, но договор между мной, правительством и Джеймсом — это дело моё, правительства и Джеймса. Твоего имени не фигурирует. Джеймс — большой мальчик, может прекрасно всё решить за себя сам, без твоего вмешательства.

— Если бы я не вмешался, ты и пальцем бы не пошевелил. Ты ведь так любишь договоры с правительством, Старк.

— О! Мы опять возвращаемся к твоей любимой теме? В чём проблема, Роджерс? Тебе теперь и поправки жмут?

— С поправками или нет, все эти соглашения — это неправильно. Нельзя навязывать Мстителям чужую волю, делать исполнителями чужих прихотей. Мы делаем необходимое, чтобы защищать людей. Когда идёт война...

— Мы не на войне! Здесь другие правила. Это в сорок третьем можно было улететь с моим отцом в самоволку и вернуться героем, потому что кругом был хаос. Но в мирное время люди держатся за порядок, прячутся за ним, защищаются им. И если ты думаешь, что можешь делать своё «необходимое», ломая этот порядок, люди тебя сметут. Не потому, что плохие, а потому, что боятся хаоса.

— Хаос наступит, когда вместо того, чтобы действовать там, где мы нужны, мы будем где-то ещё.

— Тебе напомнить, что такое «Мстители», Роджерс? Это команда необыкновенных людей, которая сражается там, где обыкновенные люди бессильны. И поверь мне, когда нападут пришельцы из космоса, динозавры из прошлого или какой-нибудь Ктулху из глубин океана, на помощь точно не отряд спецназа отправят.

— А как же другие угрозы? Кто будет бороться с Гидрой? Спецназ?

— ЩИТ. Он для того и создан. А вообще я что-то не заметил, чтобы тебе кто-то мешал бороться с твоей обожаемой Гидрой — с принятия поправок ты только этим и занят.

— Мы бы действовали эффективнее без соглашений.

— Мы бы действовали противозаконно без соглашений.

— Когда мы Нью-Йорк спасали без всяких соглашений, это почему-то не было противозаконно.

— Да, и правительство при этом брало на себя ответственность за последствия. Но после Соковии и Лагоса правительству слегка надоело прикрывать наши задницы и разгребать за нами дерьмо. Вполне логично, кстати.

— Следи за языком, Старк. И можно подумать, теперь оно нас прикрывает.

— А кто комиссию ООН макнул головой, когда в Техасе погибли люди, и она это молча проглотила? Проглотила, да ещё в извинениях рассыпалась — и вуаля! Поправки в силе: раз вы такие умные, действуйте сами.

— Вот и отменили бы соглашения, предоставив нам свободу…

— Вседозволенность — не свобода.

— А кто говорит о вседозволенности? Я лишь хочу, чтобы мы сами решали, с какими угрозами бороться.

— «Мы» — это кто? Ты?

— Мы — это Мстители, Тони.

— Как странно, не припомню у нас референдумов. Даже ящика для голосований не заводили.

— Ну всё, хватит, — не выдерживает Наташа, вставая между Тони и Стивом и отталкивая друг от друга. — У меня от вас обоих уже голова болит. Нам не о соглашениях надо думать, а о Барнсе. Старк, что там с кодами? Ты ведь ради них свой фокус с электричеством устраивал.

Тони тут же мрачнеет и отводит взгляд.

— Земо его так и не произнёс. Не купился.

— Замечательно! То есть всё это… — Стив смолкает, остановленный острым взглядом Наташи, взмахивает рукой и уходит в самый хвост джета.

Тони, ни на кого не глядя, занимает пилотское кресло и переключает управление на себя. Наташа садится в соседнее и поглядывает на Тони, но заговорить не решается.

Баки опускается на ближайшее сидение и обессиленно откидывается на переборку. В более идиотском положении он себя, кажется, никогда не чувствовал.

* * *

До базы они добираются в гробовой тишине. Пока проходят по общим коридорам, все встречные торопливо уступают им дорогу, не решаясь даже здороваться. Едва они заходят в кухню, раздаётся голос Пятницы:

— Босс, Питер Паркер на линии.

— Включи громкую, — отзывается Тони устало.

Голос Паркера, который разносится по комнате, звучит непривычно напряжённо, без обычного задора:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк. Я видел новости. Говорят, вы были в Рафте, а потом оттуда сбежал заключённый.

Тони вздыхает:

— Да, Питер, так и есть.

— Это мистер Тумс, да? Это он сбежал?

— Это не… — Тони осекается на полуслове, взглянув на Стива, смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд и отвечает бесцветным, почти обречённым тоном: — Да, Питер, это был Тумс. И прежде, чем ты поспешишь наделать глупостей, загляни вечером на базу, хорошо?

— И вовсе я не собирался делать глупости, — возмущается Паркер. — Меня Хэп… в смысле, мистер Хоган заберёт, да?

— Да, да, я скажу Хэппи, чтобы забрал тебя из дома. И сегодня давай без патрулей.

— Но мистер Старк!

— Тебе ещё уроки делать! Патруль на сегодня отменяется. Не рухнет без тебя твой Куинс. Ты меня понял?

— Да, мистер Старк.

— Отлично. До вечера, — и Тони щёлкает пальцами, подавая Пятнице команду отключить связь.

Сидевшие на кухне Ванда и Сэм с расспросами не лезут, сообразив по разговору и мрачным лицам, что хороших новостей ждать не приходится, только косятся с любопытством на расцвеченное синяками горло Тони.

— Нат, Сэм, Ванда, у нас ещё задание сегодня. Вылетаем через четыре часа, не опаздывать, — бросает Стив и выходит прочь.

Баки провожает его взглядом и идёт к холодильнику, чтобы сделать пару сэндвичей для Тони и для себя — у него вдруг просыпается зверский аппетит. Тони с отсутствующим видом сидит пару минут за столом, затем поднимается и молча выходит. Наверняка в мастерскую.

— Так что произошло? — не выдерживает Сэм. — И что со Старком?

Вопрос обращён явно к нему, и Баки уже готовится ответить, но первой успевает заговорить Наташа.

— Миссия провалилась, техобслуживание в Рафте ни к чёрту, как и охрана, а про следы у Тони на шее вообще забудьте, это к делу не относится.

— Следы у Тони на шее из-за меня, — сознаётся Баки, понимая, что догадки могут перерасти в какие-нибудь совершенно дикие слухи, а учитывая напряжение между Тони и Стивом, виновником могут посчитать последнего. Для Баки сама мысль об этом невыносима. — Мне приснился кошмар, и я принял Тони за врага.

Произнесённое вслух, объяснение звучало не так ужасно, как ощущалась реальность прошедшей ночи. Слова скрывали, скрадывали подлинный ужас ситуации, и с одной стороны, это было хорошо: об инциденте скорее забудут, с другой — Баки чувствовал себя так, будто обелил себя, каким-то нечестным путём оправдался.

— Оу, — растерянно выдаёт Сэм и смотрит на Баки с сочувствием.

Да, Сэм тоже знает, что такое ночные кошмары.

У Ванды такой вид, будто она удерживает себя от какого-нибудь едкого комментария, и Баки благодарен ей хотя бы за это.

— Значит, коды вы так и не узнали? — уточняет она.

— Нет, — отвечает Баки и впервые задумывается об этом.

Прогулка по тёмным коридорам Рафта, погоня за преступником, купание в океане и поиск убежища не способствовали этому процессу, и только теперь Баки осознаёт, что чувствует по этому поводу. Облегчение. Он понимает, что коды необходимы, что без них он так и останется ходячей бомбой, но именно сейчас он бесконечно рад провалу, хотя едва ли рискнёт сказать об этом кому-либо.

Гораздо больше его беспокоят Тони и Стив. Когда два близких тебе человека смотрят друг на друга волком, это невольно ставит тебя в положение, когда ты должен выбирать — принять чью-то сторону. Баки не хочет принимать никаких сторон. Он понимает каждого из них, и оба по-своему не правы.

Готовые сэндвичи Баки складывает на тарелку, прихватывает две кружки кофе и отправляется в мастерскую. Тони предсказуемо сидит там и лениво ковыряется в каком-то механизме. Мониторы не горят, голограммы не рассыпаны в воздухе созвездиями, и даже музыка фоном не играет. Так они вдвоём и завтракают в тишине.

Когда Баки допивает кофе и уже собирается унести обратно посуду, в мастерской появляется Наташа.

— А ты что здесь забыла? — нелюбезно отзывается Тони.

— Гуманитарная помощь, Старк, — отвечает Наташа, не реагируя на тон, и кладёт на стол небольшой коричневый тюбик. — Замажь синяки, а то смотреть страшно. Если Пеппер увидит твою шею, точно в обморок грохнется.

— Ммм, спасибо. Ладно. Это всё?

— Ну… — взгляд у Наташи делается мягче. Она кладёт руку Тони на плечо, смотрит пытливо: — Ты точно в порядке? Стив просто немного…

— О, вот давай только без этого! — Тони резко отстраняется, сбрасывая Наташину руку с себя, и разворачивается к ней всем корпусом. — Только твоего псевдосочувствия мне и не хватало, Романофф! В третий раз я на это не куплюсь.

Наташа отшатывается, словно от пощёчины.

— О чём ты? Я просто… Какой ещё третий раз?

— Не делай вид, будто не понимаешь. Хотя надо отдать тебе должное: выходит очень натурально. Когда станешь слишком стара для шпионки, иди в актрисы, Оскар тебе будет обеспечен.

Тони поднимается со стула, идёт к шкафу, достаёт оттуда небольшую коробку и впихивает её Наташе в руки.

— Вы, кажется, с Роджерсом на какую-то миссию собираетесь. Возьми, пригодится.

С этими словами Тони выходит из мастерской. Наташа открывает коробку, и Баки узнаёт то, что там лежит. То, над чем Тони работал не один месяц, доводя до совершенства.

— Что это?.. — бормочет Наташа под нос.

— Ручные репульсоры. Тони сделал для тебя ручные репульсоры.

Наташа примеряет один на руку, и тот садится, как влитой. Она смотрит на него и улыбается ломаной, горькой улыбкой.

— Как он только умудряется всё это делать?

И Баки знает, что она сейчас не про репульсоры. Иногда даже самые близкие люди понять Тони не в состоянии.

* * *

Окно приоткрыто, и через него доносится едва слышный гул садящегося квинджета. Баки сидит на кровати, уперев локти в колени, и ни о чём особенно не думает. Потому что всякий раз, когда он начинает задумываться над чем-то в своей жизни, все его мысли возвращаются к Тони. Оказывается, Баки сам не замечал, как его фантазии о Тони вросли в него и пустили тонкие корешки убеждённости, что когда-нибудь между ними что-нибудь обязательно будет. Все его планы на будущее — несмелые, обрывочные — так или иначе подразумевали присутствие Тони в его жизни. Теперь же предстояло вновь отказаться от всего и придумывать новое — без Тони в главных ролях.

Баки разрешил себе не делать этого прямо сейчас.

За спиной раздаётся короткий дробный перестук в дверь, а затем входит Наташа. Не дожидаясь разрешения. Иногда они с Тони были до смешного похожи. Будто действительно брат и сестра.

— Тук-тук. Можно?

Баки кивает, не оглядываясь. Наташа присаживается рядом, обнимает рукой за плечи, прижимается боком.

— Хей, солдат. Всё ещё переживаешь из-за прошлой ночи? Уверена, Тони не держит на тебя зла.

— Я знаю. Это ведь… Он же меня и успокаивал, когда я… я…

И внезапно все чувства, вся та боль, отчаяние, страх, ужас, бессилие — всё то, что он так старательно уталкивал подальше вглубь себя, прорвалось и погребло под собой.

Баки прячет лицо в ладонях и говорит, говорит, не в силах остановиться:

— Я ведь его… почти… Он лежал передо мной… Когда я очнулся, Тони лежал и… и не дышал. Совсем. Не шевелился, не… Я ведь не хотел. Господи, да я бы лучше сам умер. Только не Тони, только не от моей руки… Проклят я, что ли. Потом я сделал искусственное дыхание. Он очнулся, и мне же… Сам чуть не умер, а мне говорит: «Всё в порядке». Что он за человек такой, Наташа? У него на шее след от моей руки — от его руки! он же её сделал! — а он меня утешает…

— Таков уж Тони, — хмыкает Наташа, но Баки плечом ощущает расплывающуюся по ткани влажную прохладу. — Накричит и тут же подарок в руки. Доведёт до белого каления, и пока ты на него злишься, даже не замечаешь, что он для тебя сделал. Напугает до чёртиков, чуть не убившись в очередной раз, а потом смотрит невинными глазами и искренне не понимает: а чего все так напуганы, он же жив! Тебе ещё повезло. Он, когда из-за палладия умирал, так вот Пеппер гендиректором сделал, вроде как просто работу на неё свалил, а на деле почву подготовил. Как вот можно быть таким заботливым и таким бесчувственным одновременно?

Наташа смолкает. Баки вздыхает прерывисто, отнимает руки от лица и смотрит на ладони.

— Знаешь, что самое ужасное? Я его мёртвым почти каждую ночь вижу. Его или Стива. И всегда задушенным. Всегда моей рукой. Только во сне это всегда старая рука. И я вот думаю, что, если бы мне эти сны снились с новой рукой… Я мог бы решить, что это сон. Я мог его не спасти. Проснулся бы утром, и…

— Не думай об этом. Никаких «если», Барнс.

Но Баки не обращает внимания на её слова.

— Ты бы… Ты бы убила меня? За смерть Тони ты бы меня убила?

Наташа долго молчит, а Баки ждёт. Ему почему-то жизненно важно знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Стив бы не дал, — наконец произносит она.

Это не совсем тот ответ, но от него вдруг делается легче. Баки кивает.

— Тони с тобой повезло.

— Он бы с этим не согласился.

— Он тобой дорожит.

— Ты же слышал его сегодня. Он меня и близко к себе не подпустит: я шпионка и предательница.

— Я слышал, да. А ещё я видел его глаза, когда тебя на каталке увозили в операционную. На предателей так не смотрят. И сутками в палате не сидят.

Наташа ничего не говорит на это. Только прижимается щекой к его плечу теснее.

Тони иногда действительно трудно понять. Но сомневаться в его чувствах не приходится никогда.


	7. Chapter 7

Ближе к ужину Мстители стекаются в гостиную. Не сговариваясь, просто приходят по одному или по двое, рассаживаются, кто где. Стив читает в кресле книгу, Сэм и Роуди смотрят шоу по телевизору, развалившись с пивом на диване. Наташа просто пьёт чай, погружённая в свои мысли. Тони и Ванда сидят над паззлом.

Когда Паркер во время каникул торчал на базе, обмолвился как-то, что они с его другом Нэдом всё никак не дособерут «Звезду Смерти». На следующий вечер на столике посреди гостиной возвышалась коробка с набором Лего, на который все с энтузиазмом накинулись — и за один вечер собрали под чутким руководством Паркера. За считанные дни сидеть по вечерам за Лего стало чуть ли не всеобщей привычкой. Корабли и летательные аппараты самых разных модификаций, модели архитектурных памятников и сказочные дворцы стали заполнять различные уголки базы. А Тадж-Махал и вовсе отправился на Бликер-стрит, торжественно вручённый Плащу, который и помогал его собирать.

Они редко сидели все вместе, но каждый вечер один-двое непременно корпели над сборкой очередной пластмассовой конструкции. Кроме Тони и Стива. Стив очень быстро сам забросил это занятие, потому что у него никак не получалось сладить с инструкцией. Это было довольно странно: память у Стива была отличная, любые карты, схемы, планы зданий, чертежи он запоминал легко, а вот с обычной инструкцией по сборке сладить не смог. Тони же очень скоро попросту выставили из клуба любителей Лего, потому что Тони был Тони, а именно гением механики и инженерии, так что присобачивать детальки по инструкции считал для себя оскорбительным и вдохновенно ваял что-то сам… И творение рук его было, безусловно, прекрасно, но остальные хотели свою порцию конструкторского удовольствия, а потому Тони запретили приближаться к Лего.

Тогда Тони, видимо, в пику остальным на следующий же вечер устроился в гостиной с паззлом и неожиданно для всех, включая себя, увлёкся. К нему присоединилась Ванда. А уже на следующий день в угловом шкафу гостиной поселилась целая колонна паззлов от тысячи деталей. И хотя Ванда при виде этого роскошества закатила глаза, проворчав, что Старк в своём репертуаре, однако с большим интересом разглядывала представший глазам ассортимент. Баки подумалось, что Тони просто скупил все виды, какие нашлись в каком-нибудь интернет-магазине. Так Тони и Ванда — вместе или по одному — собирали по вечерам картины.

Атмосфера в этот раз не самая уютная, но всё же былого напряжения не чувствуется: за день все поостыли, страсти немного улеглись. При его появлении Роуди поворачивает голову и смотрит пристально. Это не сочувствующий взгляд, как у Наташи или Сэма, но и не осуждение, которого опасался Баки. На неуверенный приветственный кивок Роуди отвечает кивком же и возвращает своё внимание телеэкрану. Баки, немного подумав, присаживается за столик с полусобранным «Соколом Тысячелетия». Он не успевает даже инструкцию толком развернуть, как на пороге возникает Паркер.

— Эм… добрый вечер всем!

В ответ слышатся приветствия, а Тони моментально забывает про паззл и встаёт парню навстречу.

— Привет, Питер. Что-то ты долго.

— Пробки, мистер Старк. Я говорил Хэ… мистеру Хогану, что пешком быстрее добегу, но он не разрешил выйти из машины.

— И правильно. Он мне за тебя головой отвечает.

— Но мистер Старк! Я могу за себя постоять!

— Постоять-то можешь, а вот сделать так, чтобы этого не понадобилось, не всегда.

— Ой, мистер Старк, а что у вас на шее? — спрашивает Паркер, заметив тёмные следы над высоким воротом джемпера, который Тони надел, чтобы спрятать синяки.

— Ерунда, Питер, не бери в голову.

— Это из-за мистера Тумса? Это он сделал?

— Нет.

— Зачем вы лжёте?

— Ты зарываешься, — Тони прищуривается, подаётся вперёд. — Я бы на твоём месте не разбрасывался такими обвинениями.

— Простите, мистер Старк, просто… что ещё я мог подумать? — торопливо, с виноватым видом тут же отвечает Питер. — Так что мы будем делать?

— Вот поэтому я и просил тебя приехать. _Ты_ , Питер, ничего делать не будешь.

— Но мистер Тумс — моя ответственность!

— Никогда ею не был.

— Это я его поймал.

— И чуть не погиб при этом! И Тумс знает, кто ты! Вообще тебе стоит поговорить с тётей Мей и убедить её перебраться сюда или в Башню. Или я могу временно снять для вас другое жильё.

— Тётя Мей не согласится, и я тоже.

— Не решай за других, это она за тебя отвечает, не наоборот. Я сам с ней поговорю.

— Вас она тем более слушать не станет.

— Значит, Пеппер поговорит. Всё, точка. Вопрос с переездом решаешь не ты.

Питер обиженно насупливает брови, смотрит упрямо:

— Может быть. Но вот ловить мистера Тумса или нет, решаю я.

— Нет, не ты.

— Мистер Старк!

— Мы опять возвращаемся к разговору о костюме?

— С костюмом или без, но я отправлюсь...

— Ты туда не сунешься! — рявкает Старк, и в таком бешенстве, судя по выражениям лиц, остальные, как и Баки, видят его впервые, но вмешаться никто не рискует: Тони и Питер сейчас не воспринимают никого вокруг, их будто отделило от всех невидимой стеной. — Я думал, что ты повзрослел, но, похоже, ошибся, раз ты до сих пор не осознаёшь опасность. Ты вообще в курсе, что преступник другого человека может и убить?

— Да. Да, мистер Старк, я в курсе. Один преступник уже убил моего дядю Бена. Это вы можете понять, мистер Старк? — голос Питера, в противоположность Тони, вдруг становится безэмоциональным, словно прозрачным.

— Могу, Питер, — Тони либо выдохся, либо тон мальчика отрезвил, но его голос тоже становится внезапно спокоен. — Потому что моих родителей тоже убили.

Баки ощущает, как напрягается Стив при этих словах, да и сам весь словно обмирает изнутри.

На Питера новость действует отрезвляюще. Выражение его лица сменяется на виновато-растерянное, но он всё же решается спросить, тихо, не уверенный, что имеет на это право:

— Вы знаете, кто?

— Гидра, — Тони отвечает без запинки, не раздумывая.

И у Баки на секунду сбивается дыхание. А затем словно открывается второе — свободное, лёгкое, дарящее покой. И Баки решается.

— Моими руками, — произносит он, поднимаясь с места, и словно взрывает своим голосом тишину.

Тони и Питер оборачиваются на звук, явно забывшие, что они здесь не одни. Питер смотрит с недоумением, а Тони щурится, сканируя его взглядом. Баки спокойно смотрит в ответ. Тони медлит ещё пару мгновений, но, очевидно, не находит в лице Баки признаков вины или каких-то иных чувств, а потому кивает, позволяя вмешаться.

— Говарда и Марию Старк убили моими руками, — повторяет Баки, глядя теперь Питеру в глаза.

— Бак… — начинает было Стив, но Баки жестом останавливает его.

Питер, когда наконец осмысливает сказанное, отшатывается в ужасе и, глядя на Тони, выпаливает с юношеской горячностью:

— Мистер Старк! И вы позволяете убийце оставаться на свободе?!

Баки не жалеет о своём решении, но реакция Питера — вполне предсказуемая — его огорчает. Теперь мальчишка явно станет обходить его десятой дорогой.

— Я не виню в убийстве пистолет, который выпустил пулю, Питер, — произносит Тони усталым тоном, потерев пальцами переносицу. — Я считаю, что наказывать следует человека, спустившего курок. Этот урок нелегко мне дался, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты его выучил с моих слов, а не на собственном опыте.

Ванда, всё это время безразлично взиравшая на происходящее, впивается в Тони взглядом. Баки на секунду хочется загородить Тони от неё, но он не двигается с места. В конце концов, Ванда выглядит не угрожающе, а так, словно пытается разрешить для себя какой-то сложный вопрос.

— Джеймс в этой ситуации — жертва, — тем временем продолжает Тони. — Он не выбирал.

— Но мистер Тумс выбирал.

— Верно, Питер. И потому его необходимо поймать и вернуть в тюрьму. И я этим займусь.

— Разве не вы говорили, что расценки Мстителей для такого слишком высокие?

— А кто говорит о Мстителях, малыш? Им займусь я. Это личное дело.

— Потому что он хочет вас убить?

— Да, — отвечает Тони, но с задержкой. Очень небольшой, но достаточной, чтобы Баки понял: это не всё.

— Я мог бы помочь, — теперь Питер предлагает, не настаивает.

— Я знаю, — Тони чуть улыбается уголками губ, легонько пожимает Питеру плечо. — Ты можешь. Но больше всего мне поможет, если ты с ним никак не пересечёшься. Сделаешь это для меня?

Питер сдаётся, кивает:

— Да, мистер Старк.

— Спасибо, парень.

Тони выходит из комнаты, ни на кого не глядя, и Баки, бросив последний взгляд на погрузившегося в свои мысли Питера, идёт за ним. Он не знает, зачем, но его тянет, как на поводке — быть рядом, не оставлять в этот момент, поддержать, если это возможно, своим присутствием.

Тони, по обыкновению, сбегает в мастерскую. Когда дверь за его спиной закрывается с задержкой, дожидаясь Баки, Тони удивлённо оглядывается.

— О, Джеймс! Не слышал, как ты шёл за мной. Что-то хотел?

— Что у тебя за личные счёты с этим Тумсом? — Баки рискует спросить в лоб.

Тони усмехается и возится, что-то быстро набирая на клавиатуре.

— Знаешь, этот мужик мне даже немного нравится. Деловая хватка, основательный подход, интересная инженерная мысль, руки из нужного места. Я смотрел некоторые из его поделок — весьма недурны. Немного громоздкие и над дизайном бы поработать не мешало, но надёжные, а спайка — ммм! — загляденье.

Тони один за другим выводит голоэкраны с газетными и новостными выпусками времён нападения читаури на Нью-Йорк.

— Я бы мог даже восхищаться этим человеком. Но, увы, не могу. Догадываешься, почему?

На выскакивающих окнах были не материалы, посвящённые пришельцам, фотографиями которых пестрели в то время первые полосы всех газет. Только небольшие заметки и короткие упоминания о том, что Старк Индастриз, по договорённости с правительством Штатов, монополизировало изучение и разработку технологий на основе инопланетных артефактов. Между делом упоминались профсоюзные забастовки, разорение нескольких мелких фирм и другие, сопутствующие продвижению корпорации-гиганта, издержки.

— Из-за того, что это оружие?

— Бинго, красавчик! — хмыкает Тони, на секунду просветлев, но тут же снова возвращается в своё странное, почти трансовое состояние. — С такой головой, с такими качествами — и не нашёл ничего лучше, чем придумывать новые способы для людей убивать друг друга. Я тоже не святой, я тоже делал оружие — мощное оружие. Но я хотя бы верил, что делаю его для военных. Для защитников родины. А вот мистеру Тумсу оказалось всё равно. Когда его частная конторка разорилась, он, как любой порядочный семьянин, чтобы прокормить семью, нашёл выход. Давать преступникам возможность убивать семьи других людей. Ну, а работы он лишился, как ты уже должен был догадаться, по моей вине. Кажется, порождать чудовищ — мой особый талант.

Баки смотрит на свою руку. Баки отчаянно не согласен, но как убедить Тони?

— Он сам это выбрал. Раз такой умный, мог найти другую работу, другое дело.

— Украсть технологии и сделать с их помощью что-то по-настоящему полезное, Джеймс, да. Ты думаешь, я сейчас обвиняю себя, ругаю? Нет. Мне просто очень жаль. Жаль таланта, жаль упущенных возможностей. В Старк Индастриз такие люди на вес золота, он мог бы добиться большого успеха, сделать карьеру… Но он выбрал то, что выбрал, и, к тому же, едва не убил Питера летом. Я не позволю ему ни добраться до мальчика, ни использовать его против меня. Я поймаю его и верну туда, где ему место.

— Позволишь помочь?

Тони смотрит на него чуть удивлённо:

— Ты не часто сам просишься на задания. Я бы сказал, никогда.

— Ну, этот Тумс не из Гидры, так что… — Баки делает неопределённое движение кистью возле виска, и Тони понимающе кивает: здесь Баки хотя бы не рискует нарваться на того, кто может активировать Зимнего Солдата.

— Надо уже что-то делать с твоей проблемой. Ты не можешь бояться вечно.

— Надо, — кивает Баки. — Но сперва разберёмся с Тумсом.

* * *

Паркер ужинает с ними, и благодаря этому атмосфера за столом несколько разряжается: его непосредственность просто не может оставить кого-то равнодушным. Особенно заметно расслабляется Тони: к концу ужина он уже запросто сыплет шуточками, подтрунивая над самыми молодыми членами команды. Удивительно, но даже Ванда не фыркает и не закатывает глаза, только язвит в ответ. Баки, памятуя о реакции Паркера на новость о родителях Тони, помалкивает. Стив и Наташа также сохраняют молчаливый нейтралитет.

Когда юный «стажёр» покидает базу в сопровождении Хэппи, повисает неловкая тишина, которая внезапно разбивается неуверенным голосом Тони:

— Знаешь, Стив, ты, пожалуй, прав. Вряд ли я что-то предпринял бы, не в ближайшее время, по крайней мере, с этими кодами. В смысле, меня эта ситуация в принципе не тяготит. Хотя если бы Джеймс сказал или намекнул, что… В общем, да, если бы ты не связался с Россом, всё просто оставалось бы по-прежнему.

Это явная попытка попросить прощения, попытка помириться. И Стив хватается за неё — в своей манере.

— Честно говоря, я сам уже жалею о своём звонке. И мне правда стоило сперва поговорить с тобой, потом уже делать. А что касается соглашений… Я по-прежнему не согласен с ними, Тони. Никогда не буду. Но они подписаны, и этого не изменишь. Пора уже действительно закрыть тему.

Взгляды Тони и Стива — всё ещё немного неверящие — пересекаются, и лица обоих трогают облегчённые улыбки.

— Кстати, Старк, я так и не поблагодарила тебя за новую игрушку. Она здорово сегодня пригодилась, — подаёт голос Наташа. — Спасибо.

Тони только отмахивается, хотя скрыть удовольствие от её слов ему не удаётся.

— Пользуйся на здоровье.

— Эй, Старк, — тут же встревает Сэм, — а почему это только Наташе досталась новая игрушка? Я тоже такую хочу!

— Извини, птенчик, но что-то ты не похож на симпатичную русскую шпионку, так что в пролёте, — тянет в своей обычной манере Тони и подмигивает Наташе.

Та лишь довольно улыбается в ответ.

* * *

Несмотря на переданные Пятницей данные о координатах подбитого вертолёта с беглым преступником и возможном радиусе, в котором он мог добраться до берега, поиски Тумса в первые трое суток ничего не дают. Как, впрочем, и всю последующую неделю. За — теперь уже — бывшей женой Тумса и его дочерью устанавливают наблюдение, но тоже безрезультатное.

Для человека, у которого ничего нет и которого ищут с применением технологий Старка, Тумс очень уж хорошо прячется. Словно сквозь землю провалился.

Только через три недели Пятница сообщает о подозрительной активности на одном из заброшенных военных складов. Информация неточная, но Тони к этому времени так извёлся в ожидании новостей, что едва ли не впрыгивает в броню в первую же минуту. И всё же он сдерживается, складывает броню чемоданом и вместе с Баки садится в квинджет.

— Я зайду первым, разведаю обстановку, — говорит Баки, когда они приземляются.

— Ну уж нет. Я лучше защищён. Будешь на подстраховке.

— Ты лучше защищён, а ещё неповоротлив и гремишь, как связка пустых консервных банок. Да, Тони, тебе только обстановку и разведывать.

Возразить Тони оказывается нечего, и он пропускает Баки идти первым, пока сам надевает броню. В помещении склада всего один вход, и он оказывается открыт. Баки осторожно дулом автомата толкает створку и смотрит в образовавшуюся щель: пыль, запустение, груды мусора на полу. И тишина: даже чуткий слух суперсолдата не улавливает ни малейшего шороха. Может, и нет никого? Может, ложная тревога? Баки выжидает ещё несколько секунд, после чего раскрывает дверь чуть больше и заглядывает внутрь. Всё те же горы мусора и закрытые брезентом ящики. И зачем-то брезентом же занавешенная стена. Ни движения, ни звука.

— Тони, по-моему, тут никого нет.

— А вот мой тепловизор показывает, что есть, — раздаётся в наушнике голос Тони, и сам он приземляется рядом. — Стой здесь, я зайду сам.

Баки хочется возразить, что он сюда не для постоять летел, но сдерживается. В прошлый раз уже навязался в помощники, и результат вышел не очень. Стеречь единственный выход со склада — тоже занятие, в конце концов.

Тони проходит внутрь пустого с виду склада, озираясь по сторонам, и оказывается за пределом видимости Баки: его скрывают те самые накрытые брезентом горы мусора. Баки про себя чертыхается и пытается сдвинуться так, чтобы увеличить угол обзора, не высовываясь самому.

— Старк, — раскатывается по помещению, отдаваясь от стен, мужской голос.

Тумс стоит посреди узкой галереи, сложив руки на груди, и довольно скалится, глядя на Тони сверху вниз. А за его спиной распростёрты… крылья? Баки моргает несколько раз — и всё же это крылья. Не такие, как у Сэма, конструкция более громоздкая, но тем не менее.

— Эдриан Тумс.

Тони поднимает лицевой щиток, запускает репульсоры и зависает в воздухе на одном уровне с мужчиной.

— Ты знаешь моё имя. Я польщён, Старк.

— Не только имя, уж можешь мне поверить. Про твою жену и дочь, про твои технологии и про твоё оружие я знаю тоже.

— Да что ты? Сколько внимания моей скромной персоне. Ну, разумеется, я же покусился на твоё, Старк. Спорю, что когда твои шавки меня с ребятами выбросили на улицу, ты и фамилии моей не слышал.

— Что поделать, в то время ты ещё не заявил о себе так громко.

— Тебе со своего Олимпа слышно не было, хоть надорвись.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты надрывался. Но зато я услышал тебя теперь. Не знаю, чего ты хотел добиться своим побегом, Тумс, да ещё оставшись в стране. Сдавайся миром, и тогда, возможно, тебе не увеличат срок… очень уж намного.

Лицо у Тумса делается злым — и злорадным.

— Ты куда-то торопишься, Старк?

— Я занятой человек. Бизнес, все дела. Уж ты-то должен понимать.

— Прости, что испорчу планы.

Тумс внезапно выбрасывает вперёд руку с чем-то, похожим на пистолет, и стреляет зеленоватым лучом — но не в Тони, а в потолок, и вниз обваливаются балки перекрытия и куски стальной черепицы. Баки почти дёргается вперёд, но костюму Тони такая ерунда повредить не способна. Тумсу удаётся добиться только того, что Тони снижается.

В этот же момент обваливается брезент, закрывавший стену, и Баки понимает, почему: под ним прятался огромный электромагнит, который Тумс сейчас же и запускает.

Тони смеётся:

— Магнит? Ты что, всерьёз думаешь, что у меня железный костюм?

Но Тумс только ухмыляется, а гора мусора под брезентом начинает трястись… Тони едва успевает обернуться на скрежет за спиной, как в него летят влекомые магнитом железные балки, пластины и различный металлолом. Много металлолома. Костюм Железного Человека оказывается пришпилен к стене, как бабочка булавкой.

— Тони! — Баки, не думая, бросается вперёд, на ходу вскидывая винтовку и целясь в хохочущего Тумса, но та вырывается из его рук, а рассованные по карманам патроны тянут и его самого в эту огромную мухоловку, и Баки приходится лихорадочно высвобождать карманы.

Его искусственная рука на магнит никак не реагирует, и Баки в который раз успевает порадоваться гению Тони.

— Джеймс! Просто выруби этот хренов магнит! — кричит Тони.

— Так ты и своего нового друга привёл, Старк? Джеймс Барнс, если не ошибаюсь? Герой войны, ближайший соратник Капитана Америка. Знаете, моя дочь всегда считала вас симпатичнее Роджерса, подолгу любовалась вашими изображениями в музее.

Баки едва его слушает, обшаривая глазами стену в поисках кабелей, питающих махину.

— Полагаю, вы откажетесь дать для неё автограф? — Ответом ему служит красноречивый взгляд. — Что ж… А вот Зимний Солдат, говорят, не отказывает в просьбах. Пожалуй, я попрошу у него. Zhelaniye.

В его жизни за почти сотню лет было много холода: Баки мёрз в детстве дома, когда зимой дрова и уголь экономили, и погреться можно было, только пока мама готовила. Не раз и не два в юности после очередной потасовки их со Стивом выгоняли на улицу из различных мест. В Европе они с товарищами по оружию тоже частенько дрогли, особенно во время вахты. Что уж говорить про дальнейшие семьдесят лет — недаром же его звали Зимним Солдатом. Баки с уверенностью мог бы сказать, что знает про холод всё.

До этого момента.

«Rzhavyi.»

Настоящий холод — это леденящий ужас, когда выстываешь изнутри. Когда, кажется, сама кровь в жилах кристаллизуется, превращаясь в крошечные снежинки, и впивается в сердце мириадами острых шипов.

«S’emnadtsat’.»

Нет ничего холоднее понимания, что ты вот-вот своими руками уничтожишь бесценно дорогое тебе.

«Rassvet.»

Тони пытается выдраться из металлических тенет, репульсорами сбивает и оплавляет куски железа, зовёт его по имени, матерится…

Баки яростно срывается с места, бросается к лестнице на галерею, взлетает по ней в считанные секунды, но не успевает он перешагнуть последнюю ступень, как Тумс взмывает под самый потолок, где его не достать. Баки делает отчаянную попытку, прыгая с перил и пытаясь уцепиться за ноги, но в этот самый момент звучит «Pech» — и яд из трёх звуков на миг парализует мышцы. Он летит вниз.

«Dieviat’.»

Словесная отрава разливается по венам, заставляя кричать и корчиться — не от боли. От её предчувствия. Потому что он точно знает: будет больно. Скоро будет очень, очень больно.

Мир расплывается. Краски меркнут. Голос, зовущий его отчаянный голос — такой дорогой, родной, любимый (что значит «любимый»?) — всё глуше, всё дальше.

— ...ймс! Дж…

«Dobroserdechnyi.»

Холодно.

«Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu.»

Страшно.

«Odin.»

Пусто.

«Tovarnyi vagon.»

— Я жду приказаний.

— Убей его.

Человек с крыльями отдаёт приказ и улетает в дыру в потолке. Указанная цель обездвижена. Уровень задания: лёгкий.

Цель многократно произносит: «Джеймс».

Цель не сопротивляется. Металл мешает добраться до цели. Сдвинуть. Балка со скрежетом смещается. Теперь рука цели свободна, сейчас последует удар…

Цель не сопротивляется. Цель зовёт. Цель смотрит.

Оружия нет. Лом? Магнит слишком мощный. Задушить. Мешает костюм.

Цель не сопротивляется. Цель смотрит. Цель не боится. Неправильно. Цель должна бояться. Цель должна сопротивляться.

Костюм прочный, от ударов почти нет вмятин. Зажать рот и нос.

Цель смотрит. Цель не сопротивляется. Цель не боится.

Рот зажат, почему ему слышится «Джеймс»?

Неправильная цель.

За спиной шум. Вторжение на территорию, нужно немедленно ликвидировать цель.

По руке скользят прохладные пальцы — вверх и вниз. Ласковое прикосновение.

На миг короче вспышки приходит озарение.

«Тони!»

И мир внезапно гаснет.


	8. Chapter 8

— Тони, мне кажется, стоит его всё же как-то… зафиксировать. Ну, на всякий случай.

— Брось, Роудс. Вокруг никого, мы оба в броне. И я уверен, он придёт в себя. Роджерс же рассказывал…

— Да, но ещё он говорил, что они…

— Не обсуждается.

Голоса, сперва слышавшиеся будто сквозь вату, становятся всё отчётливее. Баки чувствует прохладную твёрдую землю под спиной и затекающий под веки жидкий свет осеннего солнца. Слышится стон, и Баки понимает, что это стонет он сам.

— А вот и пробуждение спящей красавицы. С добрым утром, Джеймс, кончай прикидываться умирающей принцессой-лебедь, я хочу скорее домой.

Голос у Тони бодрый настолько, что, кажется, от него можно заряжать батарейки. Баки открывает глаза, промаргивается, привыкая к свету, и рывком садится. Слышит щелчок и поднимает голову: прямо ему в лицо направлено ручное дуло Воителя.

— Остынь, старик, это Джеймс. Так ведь, Джеймс? Я говорил, что не люблю сказку про Русалочку.

— Я думал, из-за океана.

— Из-за него тоже.

— Но не из-за самой русалочки, ведь так? Ариэль — рыженькая, всё как ты любишь.

Тони весело фыркает, а Роуди, кажется, успокаивается и прячет оружие.

— Ты как? Я не слишком сильно тебя приложил? — интересуется он.

— Я в норме. Спасибо.

— Так! Ну всё, поднимайся, Терминатор, поехали домой.

— А Тумс?

— Сбежал, — легкомысленно пожимает плечами Тони и протягивает свою окованную металлом руку.

— Прости. Опять из-за меня…

— Забей. Найдётся Тумс, никуда не денется. ФБР продолжит поиски, Пятница будет следить за ситуацией, а у нас пока есть дела поважнее.

Тони подмигивает и скрывается в джете, на ходу покидая броню. Баки никак не может понять, чем он так доволен, но решает отложить расспросы — голова страшно раскалывается.

* * *

Стоит им ступить в жилую часть базы, как на пороге возникает Стив, за которым маячит Сэм, одной рукой строчащий сообщения в телефоне, и Наташа.

— Вы его поймали?

— Нет, сбежал, — улыбается Тони и проходит на кухню. — О! Круассаны! Это Ванда экспериментировала? Снова с Виженом? Кто-нибудь пробовал? Все живы?

— Тони, — Стив хмурится, явно не понимая причин беспечного веселья. Как, впрочем, и остальные. Баки судорожно пытается вспомнить, не ударил ли он Тони головой, пока был Зимним Солдатом. — Ты дважды упустил опасного преступника. Чему ты радуешься?

Тони поворачивается к нему, сверкая широчайшей белозубой улыбкой, какую только Баки видел в своей жизни.

— У нас есть коды!

— Что? Какие ещё коды?

— Коды Зимнего Солдата, Роджерс. Похоже, наш соковийский друг всё же не утерпел и поделился ими с Тумсом перед тем, как тот сбежал. И Тумс их зачитал.

— И я снова чуть не убил Тони, — добавляет Баки сухим тоном, не вполне понимая, отчего Тони такой весёлый.

— Расслабься, Джеймс. Роуди подоспел вовремя. Зато теперь у нас наконец-то есть ключик к твоему неулыбчивому альтер-эго, и если будешь сидеть с такой кислой миной, я начну сомневаться, что это ты, Джеймс, а не Зимний Солдат.

Баки поворачивается к Тони и демонстрирует ему оскал.

— Чувство юмора, Джеймс, да. Вот что отличает нас от бездушных роботов.

— У Пятницы тоже есть чувство юмора, — замечает Баки, умалчивая о том, что спектр эмоций бесплотного искусственного интеллекта его вообще поражает.

— Как! Ты хочешь сказать, что у Пятницы нет души?! А что же, по-твоему, я в неё вкладывал, когда создавал?

— Позволю себе предположить, что программный код, босс, — отзывается привычный, с лёгкой ехидцей, голос из динамиков.

— Программный код — это твоё тело, детка. Вместилище твоей души.

— Тони, — обрывает Стив ушедший далеко в сторону разговор. — Сбежавший преступник. Тумс. Его необходимо скорее поймать.

— Расслабься, Роджерс. Он не настолько опасен. Это не суперсолдат, не маньяк и не убийца.

— Он пытался тебя убить, — возражает Роуди.

Тони отмахивается.

— Из-за личных счётов. Он не отправится на улицы стрелять людей. К тому же у него ничего нет: его подельники сидят, семья переехала, все инопланетные финтифлюшки конфискованы и находятся в ведении Старк Индастриз. Семья Тумса и Паркеры под круглосуточным наблюдением. Его разыскивает ФБР, Пятница всё время мониторит данные. Попадётся рано или поздно.

— Что-то у него явно есть, Тони. Крылья и штука, из которой он стрелял.

Тони чуть морщится.

— Ну, что-то он, наверное, припрятал. А вот крылья смастерил: места спайки слишком блестели, явно недавняя работа. В общем, я в мастерскую и меня до вечера не беспокоить.

Тони с кружкой кофе и круассанами скрывается за дверью, провожаемый тяжёлым, мрачным взглядом Стива.

* * *

Этим вечером все на базе и по заведённой привычке собираются в гостиной. Тони из мастерской до сих пор не показывался и даже заблокировал вход, не отозвавшись, когда Баки пришёл позвать его на ужин.

С Сэмом и Роуди Баки корпит над «Соколом Тысячелетия», пока Ванда с Виженом смотрят романтическую комедию, а Наташа поддразнивает Стива, краснеющего от фривольных шуточек в фильме и чем-то похожей на Шерон героини.

Тони врывается в гостиную, как ураган.

— Есть идея. Ну, не совсем даже идея, просто мысль. Нужно же с чего-то начинать.

Все разговоры в гостиной стихают, а все взгляды мгновенно приковываются к Тони, стоящему в дверях в засаленной майке и следами машинного масла выше локтей.

— Я тут послушал эти коды, попытался найти в них логику, но, похоже, дело в личных ассоциациях. Вряд ли мы поймём, какой смысл в слова вкладывали, но можем отследить их влияние. Видите ли, Джеймса ломали ещё в сороковые, а с тех пор наука заметно продвинулась вперёд. Воспользуемся этим. Начнём с томографии. Нужно посмотреть, что эти коды делают с мозгом — какие центры стимулируют, какие подавляют, и всё такое. Пятница уже ищет лучшее лабораторное оборудование.

— Тони, мы не можем…

— Только оборудование, Роджерс, никого постороннего мы не допустим, разумеется. Ещё возражения?

— Я правильно понимаю: ты хочешь зачитать код и…

— ...записать на видео фейерверк, который произойдёт в твоей черепной коробке, да, Джеймс.

— Чем это поможет?

Тони удивлённо вскидывает брови:

— А чем, по-твоему, помогают рентген или ультразвуковые исследования? Найти в человеке поломку, знать, что именно лечить.

— Старк, ты, конечно, гений, но с каких пор заделался в специалисты по нейронаукам? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Мне и не надо. У нас есть Стрэндж, — ухмыляется Тони.

— А Стрэндж сам-то знает, что он у нас есть?

— Узнает, — с невинным видом изрекает Тони.

— И кто будет зачитывать код? — Баки смотрит напряжённо, уже согласный, но ещё не уверенный.

— Романофф, конечно. Или среди нас ещё кто-то говорит по-русски?

— Доверишь мне коды от Зимнего? — переспрашивает Наташа у Тони.

— А кому, если не тебе?

От искреннего недоумения в его голосе Наташа теряется и переводит вопросительный взгляд на Баки. Тот улыбается и кивает ей.

— Хорошо. Я всё сделаю.

— Ну вот и славно! — Тони хлопает в ладоши. — На том и порешим.

* * *

Доктор Стрэндж довольным или воодушевлённым не выглядит: на его вытянутом, чопорном, как у британского лорда, лице то и дело проступает выражение скуки. Впрочем, помочь он не отказывается. Глядя на привезённое оборудование, которое, по рекомендации доктора Чо, Тони закупил в Корее, Стрэндж делается словно бы ещё черствее и угрюмее, прячет руки под Плащ, сцепив за спиной в замок.

Тони же против обыкновения почти не язвит и вообще обращается с магом удивительно бережно, улыбается мягче, постоянно ловит его взгляд. Баки, в общем, понимает, чем это вызвано, но ничего с собой поделать не может: его кусает ревностью, хоть он и клялся себе оставить чувства к Тони раз и навсегда.

Наташа нервно барабанит пальцами по ноге. Коротко и нервно улыбается на вопросительный взгляд Баки, кивает, и всё так же старается не сбежать. Стив стоит рядом, прямой, жёсткий — непоколебимый. Улыбается ободряюще и легонько толкает плечом.

— Ты как, коленки от страха не дрожат?

— Заткнись, сопляк, — фыркает Баки, стараясь придать голосу должный градус презрения к трудностям, но в интонации всё же пробиваются нотки страха.

— Тупица, — хмыкает Стив и смотрит тем взглядом, каким в далёком сорок третьем провожал его на войну.

Парадоксальным образом от этого взгляда всё его волнение как рукой снимает. В конце концов, пока что ему предстоит только медицинская процедура. А «поводок» будет в руках Наташи — той, кому Стив и Тони доверяют безоговорочно. И когда приходит время ложиться на кушетку, Баки делает это без малейшего сомнения.

— Его надо зафиксировать, — говорит Стрэндж и только готовится взмахнуть рукой, как за неё хватается Тони.

— Это обязательно?

— Если ты хочешь получить результат, Старк.

Тони поджимает недовольно губы, но отступает. Стрэндж делает какой-то пасс, и Баки словно примагничивает к кушетке — не шелохнуться. Ощущение неприятное и заставляет вновь нервничать, но Баки напоминает себе о Зимнем Солдате, о том, что рядом совершенно безоружный Тони, и заставляет себя успокоиться: он среди друзей.

В безопасности.

Тони запускает аппарат, а Наташа зачитывает код…

Когда он приходит в себя, то почти ничего не помнит. Только свет, и звук шагов, и голоса — три мужских, один женский. А ещё прикосновение к плечу, карие глаза и слова: «Посмотри на меня, Джеймс». Слова, мягкие интонации которых до сих пор ощущаются в нём противоречивым желанием подчиниться — и не слушать, не слышать их.

— Бак? — зовёт его Стив, и Баки окончательно приходит в себя.

— Как прошло? — спрашивает он, садясь и потирая почему-то зудящую шею.

— Вроде нормально. Старк со Стрэнджем, как только получили результаты, тут же порталом ушли в мастерскую.

— Почему так шея чешется?

— Стрэндж вырубил тебя шокером, — ворчит Стив.

— Ну… Это лучше, чем очередной удар по голове. Наверное.

* * *

Снова мастерская Тони до самого вечера превращается в бункер, куда неподкупная Пятница никого не пускает. Даже с сэндвичами. Даже «зимними». Даже просто поставить. Баки улыбается в камеру своей самой обворожительной улыбкой, перед которой редкая девушка могла устоять, но тщетно — искусственная помощница Тони только подшучивает над его мужской самонадеянностью.

Впрочем, только она, кажется, и способна сейчас шутить: в ожидании новостей все напряжены, хоть и пытаются это скрыть. Стив одну и ту же страницу книги листает туда-обратно, Наташа пустым и безучастным взглядом смотрит в телевизор, Сэм успел извести весь запас чипсов и переключился на нелюбимые им фисташки, Роуди то и дело растирает ноги. Спокойными кажутся Ванда и Вижен, но и они сидят молча, не перешёптываясь, как обычно.

К десяти вечера Баки кажется, что гостиная — это бомба, которая вот-вот взорвётся. Ему самому неспокойно, но отчего так нервничают остальные, он понять не может. Не у них же в мозгах ковыряются…

Когда Тони возникает на пороге, взгляды всех в комнате сходятся на нём, как прицелы винтовок на приговорённом к расстрелу.

— Как это обычно водится, — начинает Тони, оценив ситуацию, — у меня две новости: хорошая и плохая. Мы с доком потолковали немного и пришли к выводу, что у тебя, Джеймс, так называемая диссоциативная амнезия.

— Это что? Раздвоение личности? — любопытствует Сэм.

— Нет, птенчик. Раздвоением личности называют диссоциативное расстройство идентификации, когда у человека вырабатывается несколько, скажем так, отдельных полноценных личностей. В случае с Джеймсом личность у него одна, хоть и порядком искалеченная.

— Это была плохая новость? — с лёгкой надеждой спрашивает Баки.

— Увы, Джеймс, это была хорошая часть. Диссоциативная амнезия не слишком страшна сама по себе, её можно вылечить, нередко она вообще сама проходит. Это лишь средство самозащиты психики от чрезмерных стрессов, и когда подсознание убеждается, что среда перестала быть опасной, оно эту защиту отключает. Но с тобой другой случай. Твоя амнезия мало того, что искусственно вызванная, она ещё и привязана к этим чёртовым кодам. Коды провоцируют рецидив и, кроме того, подавляют определённые центры мозга, отвечающие за волю и принятие решений. Это если упрощать. Так что обычной психотерапией и проработкой травм прошлого здесь не отделаешься, тут нужно что-то другое.

— Нужно взломать коды, — звучит резкий, уверенный голос Стива.

— Нет, Роджерс. Нужно починить человека.

От этих слов Стив выходит из себя:

— Старк! Ты себя вообще слышишь?! Люди — не машины, не одни из твоих роботов!

— Люди, Роджерс, как и всё на свете, — системы. Сложные, тонко настроенные, отлаженные системы с кучей протоколов безопасности и высочайшей степенью адаптивности. И когда в системе что-то ломается — или что-то ломают, она тут же ищет способ исправить поломку или перенастраивается на другой режим. Коды — это заплатка, которая скрывает огромную дыру, проделанную в психике Джеймса. Зимний Солдат — это безопасный режим системы. Коды вшиты в систему, они стали её частью. Если их просто взломать, то это станет очередной дырой, которую система попытается заделать, и чёрт её знает, как именно она решит это сделать, какой ещё протокол активирует. Нам нужно не ломать коды, нам нужно дать системе понять, что механизм избыточен, что он ни от чего больше не защищает.

— И от чего, по-твоему, защищает Зимний Солдат?

— От боли, разумеется. От опасности. Гидра в своей «воспитательной» системе знала только кнут, свела всю личность к одному — страху. Либо ты убьёшь, либо тебя. Ты сломал систему, когда себя не дал убить и его — отказался, хотя имел для этого силы и возможность. В защитной программе нет алгоритма на этот случай, и она сбойнула, перезапустила систему и вошла в другой режим, где эти алгоритмы есть.

— Иными словами, хочешь отправить Зимнего Солдата в нокаут пряниками? — подаёт голос Баки.

Он не всё понимает из слов Тони, но главное, кажется, улавливает.

— Сэндвичами, — подмигивает ему Тони. — Нужно заставить систему сбоить, и когда накопится критическая масса системных ошибок, она сбросит ненужный протокол.

— Звучит так, будто ты собрался программировать свой очередной искин, — с сомнением тянет Наташа.

— А что, по-твоему, вообще легло в основу создания искусственного интеллекта? — Тони склоняет голову набок и смотрит то на Наташу, то на Стива. — Искины — это модели человеческого мышления, попытки воссоздать наш с вами мыслительный процесс. Модель грубая и несовершенная, даже моя — не обижайся, Пятница — но в целом она именно повторяет картину. Мы с вами можем, конечно, до посинения заниматься психолингвистическими изысканиями, пытаясь разобраться с каждым словом кода, на что и как они воздействуют, и почему именно эти слова. Но на это могут уйти годы, причём без гарантии, что это нам что-то даст. Может, мы поймём, как именно Зимнего Солдата создавали, да, но наша задача — не наклепать армию зомби. И уж точно не воссоздать алгоритм, как когда-то пытались воссоздать сыворотку Эрскина. Нам нужно починить Джеймсу мозги.

— И у тебя уже есть план, — произносит Наташа, и это не вопрос.

— Что-то вроде. Необходимо раз за разом активировать Зимнего Солдата, а затем приводить в себя. Велика вероятность, что таким образом воссоздастся чувство безопасности, и Зимний Солдат станет больше не нужен.

— И сколько раз придётся активировать Зимнего Солдата, чтобы это чувство воссоздалось? — спрашивает Стив.

— Столько, сколько потребуется, — разводит руками Тони. — Не спрашивай меня, Роджерс, на этот вопрос тебе никто не ответит. Человеческий мозг — штука совершенно непредсказуемая. И не только человеческий… — добавляет Тони тихо, переводя косой взгляд на Вижена.

Как-то Тони показал ему голограмму — будто бы миниатюрный космос. И говорил, что так выглядит работа человеческого мозга. Но когда он попытался переложить эту структуру на искусственный объект, всё пошло наперекосяк, и сколько он ни бьётся — никак не может понять, где же была разница. В чём была ошибка. Баки не знает точно, но почти уверен, что Тони тогда рассказывал ему об Альтроне.

— Хорошо, и как ты себе это представляешь?

— Ну… Соберёмся в закрытом помещении, Романофф зачитает код, а дальше попробуем разговорить хмурого медвежонка, попытаемся разбудить в нём какие-то воспоминания, ассоциации. Типа, безопасность, комфорт, посиделки… Что скажешь, Джеймс?

— Звучит как приглашение на курорт.

— Извини, что придётся обойтись без девочек.

— Зачем мне девочки, если рядом… — «будешь ты» чуть не срывается с языка, — будут друзья, — заканчивает Баки и едва дышит, замерев и глотая воздух мелкими глотками.

Видимо, две активации Зимнего Солдата за короткое время каким-то образом ослабили его самоконтроль. Тони замечает неладное и подходит ближе.

— Эй, Бэмби, всё нормально?

— Да. Да, Тони, всё хорошо.

— Не нервничай так. Экспериментировать начнём завтра, — легонько встряхивает его за плечо Тони. — А пока, думаю, лучше всем отдохнуть. Курорт не курорт, работа нам предстоит непростая.

С этим Баки трудно не согласиться, особенно если Тони продолжит прожигать его плечи своими ладонями, а резкий запах металла и горючего будет всё так же щекотать его нос.

— В душ сходить не забудь, — произносит Баки деревянным голосом, прикипев взглядом к месту, где пояс джинсов и майка слегка разошлись, приоткрывая кожу над тазовой костью.

С самоконтролем у него явно назревают проблемы.

Тони — к счастью — всё истолковывает неверно и поспешно отступает назад:

— О, прости-прости. Ты прав. Душ — это то, что мне сейчас нужно.

«И мне», — думает Баки в ответ.


	9. Chapter 9

На следующий день, тем не менее, ничего не происходит. Вместо того, чтобы устроить «посиделки» с Зимним Солдатом, Тони со Стивом запираются в одном из помещений базы. Баки помнит его: именно там Тони показывал ему свой смоделированный последний разговор с родителями. Ассоциации и воспоминания, значит.

Оказавшись внезапно без двух своих друзей, занятых делом ради его же блага, Баки всё никак не решит, чем ему заняться. На кухне и в гостиной пусто, видимо, все разбрелись по своим делам. Но когда Баки спускается в тренажёрку, то слышит голоса. В центре зала на матах дерутся врукопашную Наташа и Клинт Бартон.

— Привет, Леголас. Не знал, что ты приехал.

Всего на долю секунды Клинт отвлекается от противницы, чтобы бросить короткий взгляд на пришельца, но Наташе этого хватает с лихвой, и в следующее мгновение Клинт уже изучает взглядом потолок.

— Это не считается! Меня отвлекли!

— Три-два, Клинт. Ты сам отвлёкся, — ухмыляется Наташа, подавая другу руку и подмигивая Баки.

— Вы в сговоре!

— Как мы можем быть в сговоре, если я вообще не знал, что ты будешь здесь?

— Я сам этого не знал, так получилось. И с каких это пор ты зовёшь меня «Леголас»?

— С тех пор, как посмотрел «Властелина колец»?

— Это всё дурное влияние Старка, — ворчит Клинт.

Слова Клинта неприятно царапают Баки, но он усилием воли пропускает их мимо ушей. После инцидента в Германии Клинт с Тони не то чтобы на ножах, но в прохладных отношениях. Наташа говорит, что они и раньше не слишком дружили, однако Баки подозревает, что нынешнего отчуждения между ними не было тоже. Впрочем, если не считать колких шуточек, которыми Тони и Клинт друг друга потчуют при встрече, между ними ничего не происходит, и потому Баки не зацикливается.

— Придержал бы ты язык, Клинт, — к удивлению обоих мужчин вставляет Наташа. — Мы все здесь одна команда. Пора бы уже оставить свои обиды в прошлом.

Клинт смотрит на подругу изумлённо, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, похоже, не находит слов. Баки же испытывает благодарность. Он улыбается Наташе, та улыбается в ответ и толкает Клинта в плечо:

— И раз уж я выиграла, с тебя твоё фирменное рагу на ужин! Кстати, Барнс, как насчёт спарринга? Двое на одного? Сдюжишь?

По лицу Баки расползается широкая предвкушающая улыбка, а футболка летит на пол.

— А руку свою не будешь… запускать? — интересуется Клинт.

— С вас и обычной хватит, — ухмыляется Баки в ответ.

— Ну, парень, ты напросился…

Клинт и Наташа переглядываются — и в этом коротком обмене взглядов Баки улавливает целый разговор. Годы разговоров, сражений спина к спине, глубочайшее доверие и давнее обещание: мы вместе до конца. Баки хорошо знает эти взгляды, потому что их со Стивом — такие же.

А в следующий миг Баки атакуют, и уже не до размышлений: слаженная работа двух бывших спецагентов даже для Зимнего Солдата не простой вызов.

Боевой режим для руки он задействует спустя минут десять.

Большую часть времени Баки уклоняется от атак. Драться против Наташи всерьёз у него не получается: он очень аккуратно, почти бережно, раз за разом укладывает её на маты, в то время как Клинт испытывает на себе всю прелесть встреч с полом, пару раз даже прикладывается головой. И это, конечно, неправильно, но Баки испытывает мелочное удовлетворение.

В конце концов все трое валятся на пол и тяжело, шумно дышат. Первой в себя приходит Наташа и, пожелав им хорошего дня, уходит к себе — принимать душ и отдыхать. Баки с Клинтом по-прежнему валяются, глядя в потолок, пока Клинт не произносит:

— Ты же тогда, в сороковых, снайпером был, да?

Баки почти забыл уже своё стрелковое прошлое.

— Было дело, ага.

— А не хочешь немного пострелять? Посоревнуемся в меткости: мои стрелы против твоих пуль.

— Можно, конечно…

— Идём! — Клинт энергично поднимается на ноги, будто и не лежал только что без сил, протягивает руку.

Баки, хоть и не нуждается в этом, принимает его помощь. Они выходят во двор, где задействуют установку для бросания теннисных мячей, по которым и ведут огонь. С переменным успехом, что очень удивляет: Баки и подумать не мог, что лук и стрелы могут по эффективности сравниться с огнестрельным оружием. И тем не менее Клинт периодически опережает его по очкам.

— Вижу, ты тут окончательно прижился, — между делом замечает он, когда очередная стрела безжалостно разделывает очередной мяч. — Подружился со всеми, даже со Старком.

— Почему «даже»? — голос звучит чуть резче, чем хотелось, и Баки мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник.

— Ммм, потому что Старк — самодовольный язвительный засранец, который молчит, только когда спит? Хотя насчёт последнего не уверен. К тому же, разве между вами не было проблем из-за… ну, ты знаешь, из-за прошлого?

— Тони не винит меня. Больше не винит. И он… заботится обо мне. К тому же, мне нравятся его шутки. Не понимаю, отчего Стив всякий раз чуть ли не зеленеет.

Клинт смотрит на него пристально несколько секунд, затем хмыкает и берёт лук наизготовку.

— Заботится… Разве это не ты его сэндвичами кормишь и спать укладываешь?

— Ну, допустим, спать я его не укладываю. А сэндвичами вообще уже всех кормлю, да это и не сложно. — Баки смолкает, подбирая слова, а затем говорит: — Тони, он… много делает, чтобы мне было комфортно.

— Что, рассказывает на ночь сказки и гладит по головке, когда кошмары мучают?

Тон у Клинта насмешливый — уж кто бы говорил о язвительности, но глаза выдают. Слишком серьёзное выражение, слишком неподвижные зрачки, и Баки понимает, что это не сарказм. По крайней мере, не тот сарказм, которым пользуются, чтобы кого-то принизить.

— В некотором смысле — да.

Клинт ничего не отвечает, только кивком указывает на готовящуюся запустить мяч машину, и Баки вскидывает винтовку. Мяч от выстрела разрывает в клочья.

— Клинт!

Сияющая от радости Ванда в сопровождении доброжелательно улыбающегося Вижена торопливо идёт к ним, бросается Клинту в объятия. Пожалуй, именно она всегда радуется его визитам больше всех, смотрит восторженно и ловит каждое слово. Чем очень напоминает Питера с Тони.

— Ну здравствуй, — смеётся Клинт, обнимая Ванду в ответ. — Как вы тут? Никто не обижает?

Ванда забавно морщит нос, отстраняясь, и качает головой.

— Сколько раз говорить, я не ребёнок, и если кто и обидит, я вполне могу ответить.

— Ладно-ладно, виноват, большая девочка! — Клинт поднимает руки вверх, сдаваясь, смотрит на девушку с отеческой нежностью, легонько щипает за щёку.

— Думаю, на сегодня мы закончили, — хмыкает Баки и идёт отключать установку. Счёт он уже не помнит, да это и не важно.

* * *

Когда Тони со Стивом вечером выползают из своего заточения, оба выглядят ужасно уставшими и немного злыми. Обиженно-злой Стиви тихо сопит и косится на Тони. Тот, напротив, демонстративно Стива игнорирует, почти не скрывая раздражения. Что ж, для столь долгого совместного пребывания наедине — большой прогресс: друг на друга не орут и не смотрят с жаждой убийства.

Впрочем, оба моментально меняются в лице, как только их настигает сногсшибательный аромат рагу.

— Что за амброзию там готовят и почему все сидят здесь? — обводит Тони взглядом собравшихся Мстителей, нетерпеливо ожидающих приглашения к столу.

— Клинт готовит своё фирменное рагу и изгнал всех из кухни. Если не хочешь лишиться своей порции, Старк, не советую вламываться, — губы Наташи подрагивают, сдерживая усмешку.

Тони внимательно смотрит на неё, затем ещё раз оглядывается и безропотно садится в ближайшее кресло, всем своим видом изображая покорное ожидание.

— Клинт здесь? Когда он приехал? Что-то случилось? — интересуется Стив, также присаживаясь на ближайшее свободное сидение.

Наташа неопределённо дёргает плечом:

— Утром прибыл, после того, как вы там у себя уединились. Всё в порядке, просто какое-то дело в ЩИТе. Конфиденциальное.

Тони насмешливо вскидывает бровь, Наташа отвечает предупреждающим взглядом. Тони фыркает и пожимает плечами, всем видом изображая полное безразличие к делам Клинта. Наташа ещё с минуту сверлит его взглядом, но, кажется, кроме еды сейчас никого и ничто уже не интересует.

Баки смотрит на товарищей, и ему на ум невольно приходит давний — ещё в детстве — поход в зоопарк. Они со Стивом тогда попали на время кормления хищников. Те его хорошо знали или просто чуяли близость еды, и атмосфера в клетках походила на нынешнюю: голодные взгляды, нетерпение и хищная готовность броситься на добычу при первой же возможности. И это почти смешно, но запах слишком одуряющий, чтобы раздумывать над ситуацией.

За столом, после того, как смолкают первые бурные восторги, воцаряется длительная жующая тишина. Каждый сосредоточен на своей тарелке и на своих мыслях. Зато клубившееся над головами напряжение улетучивается без следа, а к концу ужина, когда все потихоньку оживают и оживляются, столбик термометра общего настроения и вовсе заползает за отметку «очень тепло». И уже не смотрят Тони со Стивом друг на друга волком, и шутки сыплются одна за другой, и смех то и дело взрывается в комнате фейерверком.

Тони сыто откидывается на спинку стула, бездумно комкая салфетку.

— Загадка века, господа, — раздумчиво произносит он. — Какие ещё секреты хранит наш дорогой мистер Бартон? Сперва он от нас годами скрывает целую семью, затем выясняется, что он неплохо так готовит… Может быть, на Рождество порадуете Мстителей собственноручно связанными носочками? Романофф, ты же шпионка, ты точно в курсе. Нам ждать носочков или кружевных салфеток?

— А мне бы митенки были в самый раз… — вставляет Ванда, разглядывая свои руки.

— А пояс из шерсти, говорят, хорошо влияет на спину, — добавляет Сэм, потирая поясницу, и по нему не скажешь точно, шутит он или всерьёз.

— Вы ещё стол заказов откройте, — закатывает глаза Стив, но дёргающийся уголок губ выдаёт его с головой.

— А Капитану — шапочку со звёздами под американский флаг! — объявляет Тони.

Клинт с недоумением наблюдает за разыгравшимся цирком и взглядом ищет помощи у Наташи. Та делает вид, что не замечает, и поднимается из-за стола.

— О! Романофф, скажи, что ты на кухню.

— Чего тебе, Старк?

— Кофе. Будь другом.

— Ночь на дворе, какой тебе кофе, — фыркает Наташа.

— Хорошо, согласен на виски. Или бренди.

— Страсть к тёмным напиткам тебя погубит.

— Не помню, чтобы нанимал тебя в свои консультанты по здоровому питанию.

Наташа только отмахивается и скрывается за дверью, а возвращается несколько минут спустя с двумя стаканами сока, один из которых ставит перед Тони.

— Это определённо не то, что я просил.

— Это определённо полезнее того, что ты просил, — парирует она. — Пей, что дают.

— Да, ма-а-амочка, — издевательски тянет Тони, но всё же берёт свой сок и бурчит под нос: — Спасибо, хоть не молоко.

— Хороший мальчик, — ухмыляется Наташа и нарочито ласково гладит Тони по голове.

Баки не выдерживает и начинает хихикать над выражением лица Тони, Стив наблюдает с добродушной усмешкой, остальные даже внимания не обращают на привычную уже сцену. Только Клинт смотрит с недоверием и даже долей подозрения.

После они вместе убирают со стола, игнорируя заверения Вижена, что он всё сделает, и, не сговариваясь, перебираются к домашнему кинотеатру, рассаживаясь по привычным местам. Баки садится на диван по левую руку от Тони, а Наташа нерешительно замирает с другой стороны, смотрит на Тони настороженно. Тот бросает на неё короткий взгляд и невозмутимо отводит в сторону руку. Наташа тут же ныряет в раскрытое объятие и возится, устраиваясь поудобней. Облегчение от них двоих в эту минуту разливается почти физически ощутимое. Тони, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, где уже начался какой-то фильм, название которого Баки прослушал, чуть поворачивает голову и на миг прижимается губами к рыжей макушке.

И Баки бы ревновать — как он ревнует к Пеппер и даже Стрэнджу. Но не получается. И он только теперь осознаёт, как ему самому было плохо от внезапной и какой-то беспричинной размолвки Тони с Наташей. Умиротворение накрывает с головой.

Где-то на середине фильма у них заканчивается попкорн, а три руки сталкиваются в пустом ведёрке. Баки без слов поднимается и идёт на кухню.

— Возьми чипсов, — раздаётся вслед голос Тони, и тут же следом Наташин.

— Никаких чипсов!

— Да, мамочка, — сдерживая смех, отвечает Баки.

Пока он шарит по полкам, что бы такого взять пожевать, появляется Клинт. Он подходит к Баки, чуть нервно оглядываясь на дверь, и спрашивает:

— Слушай, Барнс… Мои глаза меня обманывают или у Нат со Старком… роман?

Баки замирает, затем смеётся.

— Нет никакого романа. Они просто близки.

— В смысле, просто секс?

Баки на миг обжигает этой мыслью, но он её тут же отметает.

— В смысле, просто дружат.

— Ты уверен?

— Более чем, — кивком подтверждает Баки.

Лицо у Клинта озадаченное. Кажется, новости о бурном романе он удивился бы меньше, чем их нежной дружбе. Но это, пожалуй, его собственные проблемы.

Возвращается Баки с пакетом арахиса, за который получает сразу две характеристики: «хороший мальчик» и «маменькин сынок».

И он, безусловно, в восторге от обеих.

* * *

— Что у вас с Тони сегодня случилось? — как бы между прочим интересуется Баки, когда они в гостиной остаются вдвоём. Стив задержался, чтобы убрать мусор, а сам Баки решил ему помочь и заодно расспросить.

Стив вздыхает и выпрямляется, смотрит тоскливо в окно, за которым всё равно ничего не видно.

— Я всего лишь упомянул Говарда, вспомнил одну историю. Думал, Тони будет интересно. А он словно взбесился.

— Стиви… А тебе не приходило в голову, что Тони просто… больно вспоминать об отце? Я помню, как ты любил рассказы о своём, но не все же как ты. К тому же твой отец погиб героем, а Говарда… — Баки запинается, — убили.

— Думаешь, в этом всё дело?

— Думаю, тебе не помешает проявлять больше такта и хоть иногда интересоваться чужим мнением. Знаю, что это для тебя настоящее испытание, но ты уж постарайся, — хмыкает Баки.

Стив опускает голову, но Баки успевает заметить на его губах лёгкую улыбку.


	10. Chapter 10

С настройкой М.О.Р.Г.а Тони и Стив возятся ещё несколько дней. В эти дни Баки много тренируется и стреляет с Клинтом и Наташей, втроём они выбираются в город — сходить в кино, поесть бургеров, даже заходят в Смитсоновский музей.

Расслабленный, Клинт такое же трепло, как и Тони, у них даже шутки похожи, и пока он комментирует экспонаты, Наташа то и дело пихает его локтем в бок. Но подколки Баки не задевают. Лица бывших товарищей для него не святыня, но память. Та самая, которой так недостаёт Зимнему Солдату внутри него. Баки разглядывает экспозицию, читает надписи и испытывает странную раздвоенность: он в точности знает всё то, что здесь описано, но ощущается оно так, будто происходило с кем-то другим, не с ним.

— Эй, Барнс. Ты в норме? — интересуется Клинт, когда он задерживается перед фигурами Ревущих Коммандос.

— Всё в порядке, — отзывается Баки с небольшой задержкой. — Какая всё-таки идиотская причёска была у меня в сороковых, да?

— Нынешняя тебе нравится больше? Странно, что Старк не зовёт тебя Рапунцель.

— Надо думать, это потому, что за волосы он уже зовёт Тора Златовлаской, а повторяться Старк не любит, сам знаешь, — хмыкает Наташа. — Идёмте, мальчики. Музей закрывается.

* * *

Вечером того же дня Тони объявляет, что они со Стивом закончили настройку и утром можно приступать к работе с кодами.

Баки чуть вымученно улыбается, мысленно уговаривая себя, что бояться нечего.

* * *

Нервничают все.

И каждый при этом пытается подбодрить Баки. Что абсурдно, если подумать, потому что опасность грозит не ему — им.

— Тони, я хочу, чтобы меня… зафиксировали.

— Нет, Джеймс.

— Да, Тони. Зимний Солдат опасен. Никому не будет хуже от того, что ты просто лишишь его возможности причинить кому-то вред.

— Баки прав. Мы просто уменьшим риски.

Слова Стива вызывают у него благодарную улыбку, а Тони сдаётся:

— Ладно, на первый раз давайте попробуем, а там посмотрим. Хотя супергерои, которые боятся суперсолдата, это почище, чем интеллектуальная организация, которая боится интеллекта.

— Старк, ты взламывал базу данных сверхсекретной организации.

— Вы с Романофф её вообще развалили и все их суперсекреты в сеть слили, — фыркает Тони. — Так что не тебе меня судить.

Стив закатывает глаза, но тему не развивает, не считая нужным ссориться сейчас.

И без того напряжение в воздухе искрит.

Из-за просьбы Баки эксперимент откладывается ещё на некоторое время — пока Тони смастерит что-то, что сможет сдержать Зимнего Солдата. После короткого обсуждения они сходятся на кресле с держателями.Тони недоволен, возражает и хмурится, предлагает ограничиться какими-нибудь наручниками или, на худой конец, кандалами, но Баки упрямо настаивает на кресле: никакие кандалы, ни тем более наручники Зимнему Солдату серьёзной помехой не станут. В Гидре знали, что делали, когда приковывали к койкам и креслам. В конце концов Тони уступает его доводам и упрямым взглядам, и через два часа в комнате с М.О.Р.Г.ом стоит кресло с остовом из титанового сплава.

Тони смотрит на дело рук своих с отвращением. Баки его понимает. То, что он вынудил Тони — человека, который сделал для него практически _живую_ руку — сотворить чуть ли не орудие пытки, его гложет, но лучше так. Лучше видеть в этих тёплых карих глазах отвращение, нежели бездонную пустоту смерти. Тёмные отметины на шее — хороший довод в его пользу.

Чтобы не усугублять и не длить муки, Баки в кресло садится, не медля, решительно, как в омут с головой. Не давая себе времени на раздумья. Щёлкают замки на запястьях и лодыжках, Стив, Тони и Наташа становятся перед ним, остальные — в соседней комнате, в полной боевой готовности, наблюдают происходящее через камеры. Всё готово.

Наташа читает код.

* * *

Куратор — женщина.

Два субъекта рядом, один из них — высокий, светлый — может быть опасен. Второй — ниже, тёмный — угрозы не представляет.

Руки и ноги скованы. Куратор не отдаёт приказов.

Какова цель?

— Бак… Ты меня помнишь, Баки? — светлый делает шаг вперёд.

Куратор молчит. Куратор спокойна. Приказа отвечать не было.

Субъект протягивает руку, трогает плечо, зовёт Баки. Опасности нет.

Второй субъект не двигается. Опасности нет.

Куратор спокойна.

— Баки, посмотри на меня. Скажи что-нибудь.

Куратор молчит. Приказа говорить не было.

— Наташа, можешь отойти? Баки только на тебя смотрит, я думаю, ты мешаешь ему сосредоточиться.

Со стороны второго субъекта заметно движение. Опускает голову, с места не двигается. Опасности нет.

Куратор кивает первому субъекту и перемещается за спину.

Куратор подчиняется первому субъекту? Субъект — командир? Нужно выполнять приказы субъекта?

— Баки, посмотри на меня. Ты меня узнаёшь?

— Кто цель?

— Нет никакой цели. Посмотри внимательно, ты меня узнаёшь? Ты знаешь моё имя?

Второй субъект снова двигается: качает головой, закатывает глаза. Опасности не представляет.

— Какова цель миссии?

— Вспомнить меня. Ты помнишь меня? Я Стив Роджерс, твой друг. Мы с детства дружим.

— Ответ отрицательный. Я жду приказаний.

— Не будет никаких приказаний, Баки. Ну же, просто постарайся вспомнить.

— Роджерс, давай уже за дело? Твои увещевания ничего не изменят.

— Один раз уже получилось.

— Да ну? А я помню другую историю: драка, ранение, падение. Никакого чудесного исцеления методом заевшей пластинки.

Первый субъект смотрит на второго, выглядит недовольным.

— Минутку, Тони. — Первый субъект снова смотрит на него. — Ты помнишь, кто ты? Как тебя зовут?

— Ответ отрицательный. Я не получил новую легенду.

— Не легенду, Баки. Имя. Ты помнишь своё настоящее имя?

Вопрос не имеет смысла. Вопрос не имеет ответа.

— Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Баки. Я Стив Роджерс. Мы оба из Бруклина, подружились в детстве, ты всегда меня защищал, дрался со мной вместе. Мы с тобой как братья, Бак. Ты знаешь меня, попытайся вспомнить… Тони, включай.

Субъект, зовущий себя Стивом Роджерсом, пожимает его руку. Отступает к стене. Субъект, названный Тони, направляется к неизвестной установке.

Он не вспомнил.

Он провалил миссию.

Сейчас будет наказание. За провал всегда положено наказание.

Субъект Тони включает установку. Боли нет.

Помещение меняется. Объёмная голограмма изображает небольшую комнатку, немного обшарпанную, но чистую. В центре старый продавленный диван, рядом с которым на подушках сидят два подростка. Субтильный светловолосый мальчик напоминает субъекта Стива Роджерса. Мальчик покрупнее, с тёмными волосами, похож…

— Бак, ты жульничаешь.

Лицо светловолосого мальчика абсолютно спокойно. Взгляд прямой, безмятежный. Голос совершенно ровный, без гнева или возмущения.

— Где я спалился? Нет, правда, Стиви? Я хочу знать.

— Бак, я знаю, когда ты врёшь. И когда жульничаешь.

— Но как-то же ты это узнаёшь!

Светловолосый мальчик дёргает плечом.

— Просто вижу.

— Стиви.

— Просто играй честно.

— Если играть честно с тем, кто жульничает, никогда не выиграешь, Стив.

— Я не жульничаю.

— Ты нет, а Смитсон — да. А я хочу обставить Смитсона.

— Ворованная победа — это не победа, Баки. Даже если крадёшь у вора.

— Разве тебе не хочется посмотреть на его кривую рожу, когда я его сделаю, Стив?

— Хочу. Когда ты победишь его в игре, а не в жульничестве.

— Тебя не переспоришь. Ладно, давай заново.

— Раздавай. Кстати, когда придёт твоя мама?

— Поздно, я думаю. У неё две смены сегодня. А что?

— Хотел поблагодарить её за печенье, которое она передала. Очень вкусное.

— А, не переживай за это. Она только рада. Ты у неё любимчик. Она бы с радостью поменялась с твоей мамой сыновьями, если бы могла.

— Бак.

— Да шучу я. Всё равно я в хозяйстве полезнее: дров принести, воды натаскать.

— Ещё бы в школу не вызывали.

— Твою тоже постоянно вызывают.

— За драки, а не за оценки.

— Сопляк.

— Тупица.

— Давай играть.

— Бак, я вижу туз у тебя в рукаве.

За спиной раздаётся звук, похожий на сдавленное хихиканье. Субъект Стив Роджерс смотрит на застывшую голограмму. Субъект Тони переводит взгляд с голограммы на него, ухмыляясь.

— Это правда было? — за спиной раздаётся голос куратора.

— Да. Ну, примерно. Насколько смог вспомнить.

— И как, научился Барнс жульничать?

— Карты прятать стал лучше, но меня обмануть не смог ни разу.

— Надо будет поработать над этим, что скажешь, Джеймс? — субъект Тони смотрит на него с улыбкой.

— Тони…

— Старк, а тебе бы всё учить детей плохому.

— Нашла ребёнка! Ты в его паспорт заглядывала вообще?

— Тони, Наташа, — голос субъекта Стива Роджерса становится резче.

Опасность?

Куратор молчит.

— Роджерс, ты как-то странно понимаешь слово «посиделки». Вон, даже Джеймса напугал. Мне казалось, смысл всего мероприятия как раз в том, чтобы он смог расслабиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности.

Субъект Стив Роджерс снова смотрит на него.

— Бак, ты вспомнил? Помнишь тот день?

— Ответ отрицательный.

Субъект приближается. Кладёт на плечо руку.

Наказание?

— Баки, ну же. Что произошло дальше? Можешь рассказать?

— Ответ отрицательный.

Миссия провалена. Наказание?

— Ты давишь, Роджерс. Расскажи ему сам.

— Я думал, суть в том, чтобы _он_ вспомнил.

— Суть в том, чтобы он себя чувствовал в безопасности. А ты пытаешься заставить Зимнего Солдата выполнить миссию, которую он выполнить не может. Слышал что-нибудь про выученную беспомощность? Гидра, судя по всему, её вовсю эксплуатировала.

— Нет никакой миссии, Тони.

— Ему ты сказал другое.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я уже предложил. Просто рассказывай Джеймсу о прошлом, чтобы его память смогла за что-то зацепиться.

Субъект Стив Роджерс вздыхает. Садится перед креслом на пол. Молчит несколько минут. Начинает говорить.

Опасности нет.

Субъект Тони разворачивает в воздухе голограммы с графиками. Изучает их. Хмурится.

Субъект смотрит.

Опасности нет.

— Баки? — субъект Стив Роджерс после долгого рассказа поднимается. Смотрит. — Вспомнил что-нибудь?

— Ответ отрицательный.

Молчание.

Миссия провалена?

— Я думаю, на сегодня хватит, — субъект Тони хлопает в ладоши. Голограммы исчезают.

Позади раздаются шаги куратора.

Шеи касается что-то.

Он знает, что.

Он провалил миссию.

И теперь его ждёт боль.

* * *

— Романофф, ты точно не переборщила с разрядом? Джеймсу вряд ли поможет, если ты поджаришь ему мозги.

— Все претензии к твоему любимому доктору, Старк. Это тот же шокер, что в прошлый раз, я не трогала настройки.

— Да хватит вам. Он приходит в себя. Бак?

— Да, Стиви.

— Как ты?

— Как будто мои мозги — яичница.

— Ничего нового, — фыркает Стив.

— Заткнись, придурок. И это был не Смитсон, а Хэвиш. И печенье мама пекла отвратительное, а тебя угощала обычно пирогом.

— И рыбный был самый лучший. Тот день…

— Мы засиделись допоздна, и мама не отпустила тебя домой, пока ты не поел.

— Ты помнишь.

— Конечно.

— Джеймс? — голос Тони звучит обеспокоенно, и Баки понимает, что всё это время так и лежал, не двигаясь с места.

Он открывает глаза и торопится сесть. Его, бессознательного, уложили на пол. Тони присаживается рядом на корточки, вглядывается в его лицо, чуть хмурится.

— Я в порядке, Тони. Про яичницу — это шутка была.

Тони несколько секунд изучает его взглядом и, наконец, улыбается.

— Это хорошо.

— Что скажешь о результатах… эксперимента?

— Рано делать выводы, Джеймс. Это была только первая попытка.

Баки бы принял ответ, но Тони не смотрит на него, когда говорит это.

— Что не так?

— Ничего.

— Тони, если ты что-то скрываешь… — вмешивается Стив.

— Да нечего тут скрывать. Пульс, давление, дыхание — абсолютно стабильные показатели после кодов. Ни одного всплеска, не считая резких мышечных сокращений в отдельные моменты. Обычно после слов «ответ отрицательный».

— Ждал наказания? — спрашивает Наташа.

Она кажется спокойной, только пальцы слишком уж крепко сжимают шокер.

— Я думаю, да.

— И что это значит? — интересуется Стив.

— Реакция на стимулы отрицательная.

— Он же не сопротивлялся. Не пытался драться.

Тони закатывает глаза:

— Мне казалось, из вас двоих это ты в школе хорошо учился. Реакция отрицательная значит, что её попросту нет, Роджерс. Ни одно действие, ни одно слово результата не дали.

— Хочешь сказать, всё бесполезно?

— Рано делать выводы, — повторяет Тони. — Завтра повторим и посмотрим. Но уже без кресла.

— Нет.

— Да, Джеймс, и это не обсуждается.

— Ещё как обсуждается! Зимний Солдат опасен.

— Зимний Солдат подчиняется приказам. Приказывать может тот, кто произнёс код. Или ты Романофф не доверяешь?

Тони поднимается, обозначая этим конец разговора, и идёт к выходу.

— Пятница, детский стульчик на переплавку, а мне подготовь в кабинете последние проекты по грантам…

Дверь за Тони закрывается. Стив ободряюще хлопает его по плечу и улыбается.

— Не переживай. Мы справимся.

* * *

Тони появляется аккурат к ужину. На его лице такое недоумённо-отрешённое выражение, что не спросить невозможно.

— Тони, что с тобой? Что-то случилось?

— Пеппер отказалась со мной поужинать.

Слова будто врезаются ему под дых. Баки знает, что сердце Тони отдано этой женщине, но услышать о ней в этот момент было так неожиданно, что он оказался не готов.

Тони пригласил мисс Поттс на ужин. Тони хотел пойти с ней на свидание.

На миг Баки испытывает желание разнести в щепки стол, на который он только что составлял тарелки. А ещё — злую радость: мисс Поттс отказала.

Иногда Баки от самого себя противно.

— Вы же с ней разбежались вроде, — спрашивает Клинт. — Думал, Пеппер будет по-прежнему верно ждать тебя у окошка?

— В том-то и дело: я пригласил её на деловой ужин. Хотел обсудить некоторые проекты по гранту, кое-что из дел компании, узнать, как продвигаются дела с детским лагерем… А у неё уже назначена с кем-то встреча.

— Ты просто опоздал с приглашением, — пожимает плечами Клинт, не видя трагедии.

— Пеппер променяла дела Старк Индастриз на свидание! Она никогда между мной и делами Старк Индастриз не выбирала свидания! Всегда компанию.

— С тобой на свиданиях _настолько_ скучно, Старк? — усмехается Клинт.

— Мечтаешь проверить? — фыркает Тони.

— Пожалуй, я последую примеру Пеппер и предпочту свиданию деловой ужин.

— Кстати, об ужине. Где все?

— У Стива и Сэма двойное свидание, — отвечает Баки.

— Ванда с Виженом отправились на какую-то ночную ярмарку, — добавляет Клинт.

— А Роуди?

— Не знаю, но сказал к ужину его не ждать, — вспоминает Баки.

— Романофф?

— Здесь я. Пока за ужины отвечает Клинт, меня отсюда никакими свиданиями не выманишь, — Наташа появляется словно из ниоткуда, подходит к Клинту и обнимает его за плечи.

Тони принюхивается к запаху с кухни и хмыкает:

— В этом есть резон. Ну что ж, нам больше достанется.

Они ужинают вчетвером, а когда убирают со стола, Клинт жестом фокусника извлекает на свет новенькую, ещё запечатанную колоду карт. Тони при виде её ухмыляется:

— Ну вот, а Романофф меня упрекает в страсти учить детей плохому!

За что получает от Наташи тычок локтем в бок и ойкает.

— Так что, играем? — приподнимает вопросительно брови Клинт.

— Я в деле, — кивает Баки.

— Я вас всех по миру пущу, — самодовольно отзывается Тони.

— Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого, — многозначительно произносит Наташа и подмигивает Клинту.

— Джеймс, я очень надеюсь, что твои навыки с тридцатых стали получше, не то спать мы отправимся раздетыми до нитки, — оценивает Тони красноречивые переглядывания бывших шпионов.

— За это не переживай. Стив единственный, кто мог меня раскусить.

Тони ухмыляется и хлопает его по плечу. Они вытаскивают на свободное пространство небольшой круглый столик, расставляя вокруг него стулья. Тони задумчиво смотрит на него, а затем торопливо скрывается за дверью, бросив на ходу «Я сейчас!».

— Что, Старк, уже в штаны наложил? — кричит ему вдогонку Клинт.

Колоду, тем не менее, не вскрывает.

Тони возвращается через несколько минут. У него в руках поднос, на котором возвышаются стопкой четыре старомодные мужские шляпы, бутылка скотча с четырьмя бокалами, портсигар, пепельница, винтажная позолоченная зажигалка и один длинный мундштук.

— Пятница, создай-ка нам атмосферу, — командует Тони, и искин приглушает свет, так что комната утопает в уютном полумраке, а из динамиков тихо льётся заглавная тема из «Крёстного отца».

Поднос приземляется на столик, и Тони нахлобучивает на себя верхнюю шляпу. Клинт не долго думая хватает вторую. Наташа, чуть опережая Баки, — третью, кокетливо сдвигая набок.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит ей Тони, — дамской у меня не нашлось. Зато для дамы нашёлся мундштук, — протягивает он тонкую изящную трубку.

Наташа в ответ только хмыкает, вытаскивает сигару и зажимает в уголке рта.

— Что за стереотипы, Старк?

— Виноват, больше не буду, — поднимает руки Тони, переставляет на стол бокалы и пепельницу, разливает виски, протягивает им с Клинтом сигары, берёт одну сам и устраивается за столом.

— Тони, ты ведь не куришь. Зачем это всё? — спрашивает Баки, вертя сигару в руках.

— Как зачем? Так ведь интересней!

Стоило догадаться.

Баки не может себе не признаться, что вот такой Тони: с тремя расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами рубашки, дымящейся сигарой в зубах, в шляпе на взъерошенных тёмных волосах — хорош настолько, что кажется кадром из глянцевого журнала или ожившей сценой фильма про гангстеров. Он и сам себя теперь чувствует персонажем этого фильма. Персонажем, которого через пару сцен точно ждёт пуля в лоб, потому что влюблённые в крёстных отцов мужчины долго не живут.

Баки усилием воли отводит взгляд от небрежно приоткрытой рубашкой ключицы и хватается за бокал, как за якорь, наслаждаясь недолгой, но отрезвляющей прохладой стекла.

— Покер?

— Покер.

— Определённо покер.

— Конечно, покер.

Когда пару часов спустя в задымлённую гостиную заглядывают вернувшиеся со свидания Стив и Сэм, от бутылки виски остались только подонки по бокалам, портсигар пуст, а Наташа обмахивается стянутой с головы шляпой.

— Вы что тут устроили? Косплей? — смеётся Сэм.

Стив при виде развернувшейся сцены только головой качает.

— Развлекаемся, Уилсон. Готов поспорить, вы весь вечер гуляли по парку с мороженым и катались в кружащихся чашечках.

— Что ты имеешь против кружащихся чашечек, Старк? Или против мороженого?

— Скорее вопрос в том, что я могу им противопоставить. Так что, Бартон, чьё свидание вышло скучнее?

— Не думал, что ты соревнуешься с Роджерсом по этой части.

— Просто признай, что на свидание бы пошёл скорее со мной, чем с ним, — ухмыляется Тони.

— Если у тебя ещё остался этот недурственный скотч, Старк, я мог бы даже задуматься над твоим настойчивым приглашением, пожалуй.

— Всегда знал, что ты от меня без ума, Бартон.

В комнату заглядывает Роуди, отмахивается от дыма и поспешно ретируется, пожелав всем доброй ночи.

И это звучит как сигнал всем расходиться.


	11. Chapter 11

Куратор — женщина. Сопровождают двое субъектов. 

— Я жду приказаний.

Куратор молчит. Оба субъекта напряжены. Готовятся вступить в бой? Опасность? Тренировка?

Один субъект — повыше, светлый — делает шаг вперёд.

— Эй. Помнишь меня? Я твой друг. Стив. Стив Роджерс. Ты — Баки. Мы с тобой дружим с детства. Почти как братья. Ты помнишь своё имя, Баки?

— Ответ отрицательный.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Твоё полное имя — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. А я зову тебя Баки. Потому что мы друзья.

Субъект Стив Роджерс приближается. Признаков агрессии нет. Второй субъект изучает графики и диаграммы на голопроекции. Куратор молчит. Распоряжений нет.

Субъект Стив Роджерс тянется рукой. Признаков агрессии нет. Сжимает предплечье. Кладёт руку на плечо. Встряхивает.

— Сейчас ты кое-что увидишь. Воспоминание. Из нашего детства. Постарайся… Просто попробуй вспомнить, хорошо?

Куратор молчит. Куратор кивает.

Субъект Стив Роджерс улыбается. Отходит в сторону.

— Тони, запускай.

Помещение меняется…

— Баки, ну как? Ты вспомнил что-нибудь? Что-нибудь показалось тебе знакомым?

— Ответ отрицательный.

Субъект Стив Роджерс разочарован. Субъект Тони изучает графики. Куратор молчит.

— Уверен, что ничего не вспомнил? Может, что-то ещё, из прошлого? Свою семью? Товарищей. Мы воевали, помнишь?

— Ответ отрицательный. Какова цель миссии?

— Миссий пока не будет, — голос у куратора твёрдый, но не властный.

— Это проверка? Тесты?

Пауза.

— Да. Просто тесты. Отвечай на вопросы.

— И помни, что это не экзамен. Неправильных ответов здесь нет, — второй субъект говорит, не отрывая взгляда от графиков.

— Да, Баки, — кивает субъект Стив Роджерс. — Что бы ты ни сказал, тебе ничего не будет. Никто не будет тебя наказывать. Всё хорошо. Ты среди друзей.

Субъект Стив Роджерс снова приближается, хватает за плечо. Агрессии не проявляет.

Субъект Тони резко поднимает голову, смотрит пристально.

— Стив, отойди-ка, — бросает резко.

Субъект Стив Роджерс оглядывается. Хмурится. Отходит в сторону. Субъект Тони делает шаг вперёд, выставив руки с раскрытыми ладонями. Демонстрирует отсутствие агрессии.

— Так, Джеймс… Я буду звать тебя Джеймс, окей? Я сейчас подойду. Мне нужно будет тебя… кхм… потрогать. Это просто тест. Проверка. Ничего опасного. Ничего болезненного. Порядок, да?

Избыточная информация. Он уже знает, что это проверка. Зачем повторять?

Субъект ждёт ответа.

— Ответ положительный.

— Отлично. Вот, смотри, у меня в руках ничего нет. Я просто потрогаю.

Субъект Тони приближается. Протягивает руку. Сжимает предплечье. Кладёт руку на плечо. Встряхивает. Поглаживает. Переводит руку на шею, большим пальцем обводит линию челюсти. Ведёт вниз. Смотрит в глаза. Двумя ладонями гладит по груди. Талии, бёдрам, ягодицам. Сжимает пальцами. Отпускает. Одну руку кладёт на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Смотрит в глаза. Ведёт руку к паху…

— Тони! Ты что делаешь?! — субъект Стив Роджерс делает шаг вперёд, проявляет признаки агрессии.

Субъект Тони поднимает руки, отступает назад. Всё ещё смотрит.

— Проверка, Стив, как я и сказал. Тест.

— И о чём этот твой «тест»?

— Позже объясню. Сейчас другое важно. В конце концов, мы ведь посиделки хотели устроить. Джеймс, — субъект Тони жестом указывает в угол комнаты, где в круг стоят кресло, три стула и табурет, — выбирай, куда садиться.

Это тоже проверка? Нужно что-то продемонстрировать?

— Садись, где тебе удобнее, — подсказывает субъект Тони.

Удобнее? Удобство — признак кресла. Ему следует сесть в кресло.

— О, — субъект Тони смотрит удивлённо. Он ошибся? Он выбрал неправильно? — Это интересно…

— Что в этом интересного? — спрашивает субъекта Тони куратор.

Субъект Стив Роджерс смотрит странно. Выглядит расстроенным.

— Потом, Романофф.

Куратор и оба субъекта рассаживаются на оставшиеся стулья.

— Ну, Роджерс, жги. Чем вы там в своей юности развлекались? Давай с главного: кто твоя первая любовь? Только не говори, что Картер, ни за что не поверю, что до неё тебе никто не нравился…

Субъект Стив Роджерс закатывает глаза, но начинает рассказ.

* * *

Приходить в себя после удара шокером — занятие не из приятных. Шея снова зудит. Кажется, вырубить его ударом по голове было бы гуманнее.

— Бак?

— Да, ага. Я. Минуточку…

— Что такое, Джеймс, голодный обморок?

— Вроде того.

Мягкий и насмешливый голос Тони действует как хороший стимулятор. Глаза открываются сами собой, только чтобы его увидеть: тёплые золотистые искорки в глазах, кривоватую ухмылочку, ухоженную бородку…

— Пока мы все в него не отправились, предлагаю поскорее переместиться в столовую и поесть. Ужин уже должны были доставить.

Баки смотрит за окно и по сгущающимся сумеркам понимает, что на «посиделки» с Зимним Солдатом ушёл целый день.

За ужином Баки передаёт Тони соус, и их руки соприкасаются. По телу словно пробегает электрический разряд, и перед глазами вдруг встаёт Тони, который его _касался_. И те места на теле, где были ладони и пальцы Тони, вдруг начинает нестерпимо жечь. Он помнит каждый миг, каждое прикосновение, каждое вызывающее дрожь движение по его рукам, груди, заднице. Он помнит ладонь Тони на своём бедре, его пытливый взгляд — будто в самую душу — и замершее движение у самого паха...

Разумеется, Тони в тот момент касался не его — Зимнего Солдата. И не из вожделения — так было нужно для… для чего-то, Тони ещё не объяснил. Но глупому телу плевать: оно вспыхивает от одних воспоминаний, как свечка, и всё, о чём Баки может думать в эту минуту — это как бы поскорее и как можно незаметнее сбежать к себе. Будто мальчишка, ей-богу.

А всё потому, что воспоминания жгут, и единственное, о чём он сейчас мечтает, это позволить себе насладиться ими. Насладиться сладкой фантазией, раз уж от настоящего Тони ему пришлось навсегда отказаться.

Вот только Стив посматривает так, что становится ясно: он настроен на разговор и ждёт подходящего момента. Стив беспокоится за него, и Баки это знает. И он благодарен, искренне благодарен другу за его помощь, и плечо, и всю его доброту… Но как же он иногда не вовремя!

Тони лениво дожёвывает кусок пиццы. Он уже некоторое время сидит, отодвинувшись от стола, закинув ногу себе на колено и разместив на ней планшет. Что вообще-то странно: Тони предпочитает голографические изображения, да и планшеты зовёт позавчерашним днём цивилизации. Но, может, сейчас физический носитель помогает ему сосредоточиться: он полностью погружён в свои мысли и в скачущие по экрану цифры и графики.

Стив по мере окончания ужина поглядывает всё чаще, и Баки может только беспомощно смотреть на дверь, в которую мечтает сбежать. Наташа внезапно ему подмигивает и поворачивается к Стиву.

— Стив, — зовёт она, — скажи-ка, а вы с Шерон как далеко уже зашли? Всё ещё держитесь за ручки, или тебе уже дали подержаться за что-то посущественнее?

Стив бросает нервный взгляд на Тони — который, впрочем, даже ухом не ведёт, — и отвечает чуть резче обычного.

— Тебе не кажется, Наташа, что наши с Шерон отношения не твоё дело?

— Считай, это я так проявляю женскую солидарность. Нужно же убедиться, что наша сестра получает, что хочет.

— Сестра?

— Образно выражаясь, Стив.

Этим моментом, пока друг смущён и озадачен, Баки и пользуется, чтобы ускользнуть. Оказавшись у себя, он захлопывает и замыкает дверь, сползает по ней спиной, нетерпеливо запуская руку в штаны, и глухо стонет, кусая губы, когда всего пара движений доводит до разрядки — первой за этот вечер.

Стоя в душе, Баки уже не торопится. Упираясь затылком в прохладную стену, дрочит правой рукой, в то время как левая повторяет путь руки Тони, и под закрытыми веками тот смотрит на него пристально, как утром, и зовуще, и на короткий миг можно позволить себе малодушно поверить, что воображение здесь ни при чём.

Спать он ложится поздно, и всю ночь ему снятся жар и искры.

* * *

На следующий день «посиделки» проходят по тому же сценарию: вопросы, М.О.Р.Г., вопросы и рассказы Стива об их юности, — с той только разницей, что посреди сеанса Тони уходит и через полчаса возвращается с тарелкой сэндвичей. Зимний Солдат равнодушно съедает один из них, и когда Тони спрашивает его, не вызывает ли сэндвич у него каких-то воспоминаний, ассоциаций или чувств, отвечает только: «Вкусно».

Когда Баки приходит в себя, ему хочется вытащить этого Зимнего Ублюдка наружу и хорошенько набить ему морду: Тони сделал те самые, первые, сэндвичи с горчичным соусом, и ему словами не выразить, как много всего бесценного у него с ними связано. И дело не только в Тони — «зимние сэндвичи» стали той прочной нитью, что связала его со всеми Мстителями, людьми, которые ему бесконечно дороги.

— В чём дело, Джеймс? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Говорил я Романофф сбавить заряд…

— Нет-нет, со мной всё нормально. Сэндвичи…

— Я попытался воспроизвести тот соус. Что скажешь, у меня получилось?

— Да, Тони, у тебя отлично получилось, — Баки изо всех сил старается не показать, как болезненно сжимается сердце на этих словах. — Просто бесит. «Вкусно» — и всё, как будто…

— Остынь, Джеймс. Ты помнишь, что Зимний Солдат — это очень урезанная операционная система? Ничего лишнего, а эмоции и ассоциации — это очень даже лишнее для бессловесного орудия. По правде, я удивлён уже тем, что вкус в принципе оказался чем-то значимым. Возможно, это потому, что он всё-таки напрямую связан с одной из базовых потребностей. Ты же в курсе, что вкус и запах пищи — это в первую очередь сигналы о её пригодности, а значит — безопасности. Судя по моим наблюдениям в эти три дня, Зимний Солдат мыслит преимущественно в категориях безопасности-небезопасности и эффективности-неэффективности. Ну и… помнится, я в тот первый раз сказал о них то же самое: вкусно.

Воспоминание вспыхнуло в голове, и всё напряжение разом отпустило. Разумеется, «вкусно» — это слишком распространённая характеристика, слишком общее слово, но Баки хочется верить, что Зимний Солдат сказал так именно потому, что где-то в его памяти хранится тот самый момент.

В этот вечер после ужина они отдыхают по заведённому порядку: кино, Лего и паззлы. Клинт на мгновение зависает в дверях при виде Тони и Ванды, склонившихся над полусобранной картинкой — фрегат в море под звёздным небом. Наташа подталкивает его в спину, сдвигая с прохода и зовёт с собой за стол Лего.

— Спасибо, но я пас, — фыркает Клинт и усаживается в кресло перед телевизором. Обычно на этом месте сидит Роуди, но у него какие-то дела. — Меня дома ждёт своё Лего, для взрослых.

— Опять перестраиваете кухню?

— Детскую. Дети, знаешь ли, растут, Нат. Ты давно у нас не была.

— Ты прав. Это надо исправить, — улыбается другу Наташа и сосредотачивает внимание на инструкции.

* * *

День проходит за днём, а «посиделки» не дают результатов. Зимний Солдат спокоен, послушен и по-прежнему ничего не вспоминает. Стив косится на Тони, Тони постепенно мрачнеет, всё чаще уходит в глубокую задумчивость и экспериментирует, внося каждый раз какой-то новый элемент в их сеансы. Даже устраивает игру в покер, причём, отослав Стива за картами, велит Наташе приказать Зимнему Солдату мухлевать. Тот выигрывает почти все партии, всего лишь по разу попавшись Тони и Наташе на подтасовке — Стив его ни разу не поймал.

Вечером Тони непривычно тих. Он несколько минут бездумно перебирает детали паззла, после чего бросает их и идёт к телевизору.

— Кто-нибудь знает, где опять Роуди? — спрашивает он, глядя на Клинта, развалившегося в кресле полковника.

Тот пожимает плечами, остальные мычат что-то невнятно-отрицательное. Тони вздыхает и подходит к дивану:

— Двигайся, Романофф.

— Второй диван совершенно свободен, Старк.

— Я хочу на этот.

В результате недолгих препирательств и возни Тони и Наташа привычно устраиваются вдвоём. Баки, поддавшись непреодолимому притяжению, оставляет в покое детали Лего и приземляется на пол у того же дивана. Наташа улыбается ему и запускает пальцы в волосы, легко взлохмачивая. Тони шлёпает её по руке.

— Отстань от парня.

— Сам отстань, Старк. Ему нравится. Правда же, Бэмби?

Баки ничего на это не отвечает, только хмыкает и откидывает голову на край дивана, переключая внимание на фильм.

Когда все расходятся по своим комнатам, последними оказываются Баки и Клинт, и судя по задумчивому виду последнего, задержался он намеренно.

— Эй, Барнс. Мне всё же кажется, что Старк и Наташа…

— Нет, — качает головой Баки. — Точно нет.

— Но ты видел, как они на диване обжимаются!

— Они не обжимаются. — Баки поправляет последнюю диванную подушку и идёт к двери. — Они делят территорию. Ну… Тони это так называет.

* * *

Когда вторая неделя «посиделок» подходит к концу, а прогресса, даже самого незначительного, так и не наблюдается, становится очевидна их бессмысленность. Стив ничего не говорит, но по его молчанию слышно всё, о чём он думает. Тони начинает запираться в мастерской по вечерам и, судя по темнеющим кругам под глазами, задерживается там всё дольше. Наташа молча наблюдает и старается поддержать всех троих, но выходит не очень.

После очередного сеанса Баки уговаривает Тони посмотреть с ним какой-нибудь фильм в надежде, что того сморит хотя бы на несколько часов. Клинт решает присоединиться к ним, явно наслаждаясь ленивым отдыхом перед возвращением в дом, полный детей. Баки уже думает, какой бы фильм позануднее выбрать (зная, что ему не откажут, что бы он ни захотел посмотреть), как внезапно натыкается на Тони, резко остановившегося в дверях гостиной.

На диване сидит бледная как смерть Ванда и смотрит на чуть смятый лист в своих руках. Вижен сидит перед ней и смотрит беспомощно, явно стараясь в чём-то убедить.

— Что случилось? — резковатым тоном интересуется Тони, подходя ближе и глядя на злополучный листок.

Поскольку Ванда молчит, Вижен решается сказать за неё:

— Ванде пришло письмо, сэр. Это… от одного гражданина из Лагоса. Не могу сказать, достаточно ли адресант владеет английским, чтобы донести свою мысль точно, но в целом содержание письма несколько… грубое.

Вижен, впрочем, мог бы и не пояснять про содержание: едва ли кто-то стал бы писать Ванде из Лагоса хвалебные оды. Тони моментально мрачнеет, выхватив письмо и пробежав его глазами, задирает голову, говорит в потолок голосом, полным сдерживаемого гнева:

— Пятница! Какого чёрта ты пропустила эту дрянь?

— Простите, босс, но отслеживать содержание писем на физических носителях я не могу.

Ванда оживает и резко вскидывает голову, впиваясь в Тони взглядом, как кобра.

— Что значит «писем на физических носителях», Старк? А не на физических? Ты что, читаешь мою почту?

— Заняться мне больше нечем. Пятница просто отсеивает спам.

— Спам вроде этого? — кивает Ванда на письмо. — Письма от пострадавших в Лагосе — это спам?

— Спам, — твёрдым тоном подтверждает Тони.

— Это не тебе решать, Старк, — Ванда резко поднимается и выглядит достаточно угрожающе, чтобы Баки дёрнуло инстинктивно закрыть Тони собой, но тут Клинт в мгновение ока оказывается рядом и притягивает девушку за плечи к себе.

— Тише, девочка. Ну, подумаешь, письмо, мало ли, кто его написал, не всех же слушать.

— Но я имею право выбирать, кого слушать, а кого — нет, Клинт. И я не понимаю, какого чёрта он считает, что может совать свой нос в мою личную электронку.

— Как я уже сказал, я твою почту в глаза не видел, и уж покуда ты используешь разработанные мной технологии и программное обеспечение, то само собой разумеется, что защита от спама и вирусов в них не чета Гуглу.

— И сколько такого «спама» мне приходит?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Тони, явно торопясь закончить неприятный разговор. — Какая разница?

— Сколько, Старк? Я хочу знать.

Тони морщится, как от зубной боли, бросает раздражённо:

— Пятница?

— Писем, содержащих угрозы, оскорбления, негативную характеристику и высказывания провокационного характера за последний год было отсеяно две тысячи триста двадцать пять, — отчитывается Пятница, и у Ванды глаза расширяются от ужаса.

— Но… почему приходит столько писем именно на поч… Старк, — и в этот момент её голос словно мертвеет, — ты ведь не только почту фильтруешь, да? Соцсети ведь тоже? Фейсбук, Твиттер, Инстаграм.

Тони не отвечает, глядит мимо, хмурится, но по его виду всё понятно и так. Баки пытается прикинуть, от скольких же злобных комментариев за всё это время Тони уберёг Ванду, если одних только писем, судя по количеству, в день приходит по несколько штук, и лишь надеется, что на этот раз она не потребует точной цифры.

Видимо, Ванда и сама достаточно осознаёт масштаб, потому что подробностей больше не спрашивает.

— И всё это время ты скрывал…

— А зачем тебе об этом знать? Ты думаешь, что-то изменится к лучшему, от того, что ты будешь купаться в этой грязи? Большинству людей, которые тратят свою жизнь на то, чтобы строчить злобные комментарии в интернете, просто больше нечем заняться по жизни. Они тебя даже не ненавидят по-настоящему, только избрали косточкой, чтобы поточить об тебя зубы. Ну и давай уж начистоту: ты не единственная такая особенная, не только тебе пишут истеричные письма и гнусные комментарии. Пятница фильтрует аккаунты всех Мстителей.

— Но среди них наверняка есть письма тех, кому нужна помощь! Письма настоящих пострадавших!

— Пятница проверяет отправителей, хотя таких писем за всё время были единицы. Людям, у которых настоящее горе, не до нас, как правило.

— Я хочу увидеть, что мне пишут…

— Нет.

— Старк!

— Нет. Тебе заняться нечем? Так я Роджерса позову, устроит тебе внеплановую тренировку, можешь начать с пятикилометрового кросса прямо сейчас.

— За один день, Старк. Я хочу видеть всё, что мне написали за сегодня. Во всех сетях.

— Это пустая…

— Старк!

Тони вздыхает и неопределённо взмахивает рукой.

— Пятница, открой мисс Максимофф все полученные в её адрес сообщения за сегодня.

— Слушаюсь, босс.

Ванда, бросив острый взгляд на Тони, выбирается из объятий Клинта и торопится уйти — очевидно, к себе. Вижен идёт за ней. Клинт двигается следом, но останавливается в дверях, оборачивается, смотрит на Тони долгим, пристальным взглядом.

— Спасибо, Старк.

Тони только отмахивается, не глядя, и обваливается на диван.

— Ну так что, Терминатор, что будем смотреть?

Баки всё ещё хочет, чтобы Тони поспал — теперь даже больше, чем до этого, потому что выглядит он совершенно вымотанным. Но и заставлять его смотреть какую-нибудь скучную дрянь даже ради благой цели не хочется совсем. Хочется, чтобы Тони расслабился и получил хоть немного удовольствия. Поэтому Баки садится рядом, откидывается на спинку и легонько толкает его колено своим.

— Выбери ты. Мне что-то одна чушь в голову лезет.

Тони раздумывает с минуту, а потом просит Пятницу включить оригинальный «Звёздный путь».

И засыпает прежде, чем заканчивается первая серия.


	12. Chapter 12

— Пятница, я на прогулку в город, один.

— Запись сделана, мистер Барнс.

— И ещё… Подскажи, что чаще всего ест мистер Старк?

— Чаще всего за последний год мистер Старк ел блюдо, называемое «зимними сэндвичами», — отвечает искин, и Баки готов поклясться, что в механически ровном тоне её голоса спрятана целая тонна сарказма.

Губы сами собой растекаются в улыбке. Вся в папочку.

— Прости, неправильно выразился. Давай так: какому блюду из города мистер Старк больше всего обрадуется.

— Двойной грандчизбургер наверняка вызовет у мистера Старка самые положительные эмоции. Особенно с порцией картошки фри. Не забудьте кетчуп и пройти незаметно мимо мисс Романофф.

— Дань?

— Инспекция.

Баки не выдерживает и тихо смеётся.

— В таком случае мне понадобится твоя помощь.

— К вашим услугам, мистер Барнс.

— Жаль, я ничем не могу порадовать и тебя.

— Радости мистера Старка будет вполне достаточно. Но я благодарна уже за ваше желание.

Баки салютует в ближайшую камеру, застёгивает косуху и идёт в гараж: на улице прекрасная погода, чтобы насладиться поездкой на мотоцикле.

«Посиделки» Тони временно отменил, прервав последние ещё до обеда.

— Тони, мы не можем сдаться. Ты сам говорил, что неизвестно, сколько активаций Зимнего Солдата нам потребуется. Будем продолжать, пока не добьёмся успеха.

— Самая большая глупость на свете, Стив, это из раза в раз делать одно и то же и ждать другого результата. И я не сдаюсь, но мне нужно подумать. Мы что-то упускаем.

После этого он ушёл в мастерскую, где третий день торчит почти безвылазно. И Баки, конечно, признателен за вовлечённость и самоотдачу Тони, взявшегося решать его проблему, но это перебор.

Он проводит день, колеся по городу, бродя по скверам и торговым центрам, даже смотрит какой-то нелепый фильм в кинотеатре, а затем покупает огромный чизбургер с картошкой фри и кетчупом, и возвращается на базу. По счастью, Наташа сама куда-то уехала развеяться, а потому обходится без шпионских игр, только Клинта приходится подкупить предусмотрительно взятой дополнительной порцией картошки, чтобы не сдал.

Тони сидит у верстака и бездумно ковыряется отвёрткой в перчатке Марка. Очевидно, стадии методического перебора данных и метаний по комнате в поисках ответа уже пройдены.

— Тук-тук, привет отшельникам! Я только что из города и, смотри-ка, с гостинцем, — Баки улыбается и трясёт в воздухе большим бумажным пакетом.

Это действует: Тони весь будто отряхивается, поднимает глаза на источник шуршания, и в них зажигается жадный блеск. Как только пакет оказывается перед ним на столе, Тони нетерпеливо его разрывает и при виде чизбургера почти неприлично стонет.

— Джеймс! Как ты угадал?

— Вообще-то Пятница подсказала.

— Ммм, надо будет добавить ей ещё пару серверов.

Баки только усмехается в ответ и, пока Тони впивается зубами в мякоть начинённой жирными вредностями булки, открывает одноразовые упаковки кетчупа и стягивает пару картофельных палочек. Несколько минут оба наслаждаются запретной радостью фаст-фуда, но затем Баки не выдерживает:

— Тони, ты же понимаешь, что нет никакой необходимости загонять себя, решая проблему с Зимним Солдатом? Мы никуда не торопимся. Может, стоит лучше подумать о поимке Тумса, например?

— Тумс окончательно ушёл куда-то в подполье. И я боюсь, не делаем ли мы хуже, просто активируя Зимнего Солдата раз за разом. Он создан как оружие и вызывали его только для ситуаций, связанных с повышенным стрессом — убийств, драк, опасности. То есть была чёткая связь между его активацией и характером требуемых действий. А теперь эта граница стирается.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит, что твоя психика может начать эту версию «операционной системы» развивать. И тогда диссоциативная амнезия превратится в расстройство личности.

— То есть накормить Зимнего Солдата «сэндвичами» не выйдет?

— Нет, почему же. Я по-прежнему считаю лучшей стратегией убедить твою психику, что Зимний Солдат — это избыточная функция. Вопрос в том, какой именно «сэндвич» для этого нужен. Что скажешь? Ты себя знаешь как никто. Что помогает тебе чувствовать себя в безопасности?

«Ты» едва не срывается с языка, но ответить так он не может.

— Я чувствую себя в безопасности здесь, на базе, среди Мстителей… среди друзей.

— Хм, — Тони откладывает бургер и смотрит на Баки с любопытством. — Позволишь кое-что проверить?

Баки растерянно кивает.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не причиню тебе вреда?

Баки кивает снова, сбитый с толку. Тони встаёт со своего кресла, подходит к нему и, чуть склонившись, гладит по щеке, затем спускается ладонью по шее и груди, переводит руку на колено и ведёт вверх по ноге до самого паха. Он так близко, что Баки улавливает его запах и видит биение пульса на шее. Во рту всё мгновенно пересыхает, а губы спекаются. Каким чудом ему удаётся не дёрнуться навстречу этой руке или не развести колени шире в совершенно откровенном приглашении, остаётся загадкой.

Тони резко отстраняется и возвращается на своё место.

— Ты делал то же самое с Зимним Солдатом. Зачем?

— Ах, да, ты ведь в тот вечер рано ушёл спать. Я тогда заметил любопытный момент: когда Стив хлопал тебя по плечу или делал что-то в этом роде, Зимний Солдат тут же напрягался, а в кровь выбрасывались небольшие дозы адреналина. Но когда я предупредил, что тебе ничего не грозит и я просто дотронусь, реакции почти не было. Пятница, сравнение.

Между ними возникает голограмма с двумя графиками: на одном линия почти ровная, а вторая скачет вверх-вниз.

— Вот твоя реакция в тот день, — показывает Тони рукой на первый график. — А вот это — сейчас. Что лишь подтверждает мою теорию, что эмоциональный диапазон Зимнего Солдата сильно урезан, а реагирует он главным образом на угрозу, на возможную опасность. Но интересно другое. Когда я предложил Зимнему Солдату выбрать, куда сесть, он выбрал кресло, что странно, потому что кресло у тебя ни с чем хорошим не ассоциируется. Не можешь вспомнить, чем ты тогда руководствовался? О чём думал?

Баки хмурится:

— Не я. Он.

— Что?

— Не я думал, а Зимний Солдат. Что понятие «удобство» принято связывать с понятием «кресло».

— Так, Джеймс… — Тони, кажется, даже не слушает уже про логику Зимнего Солдата. Он пристально смотрит на Баки, словно сканирует взглядом. — Давай-ка проясним один момент. Ты не воспринимаешь Зимнего Солдата как часть себя? Не принимаешь мысль, что он — это ты сам?

Баки вскидывается, как от пощёчины:

— Я не он! В смысле, он, но… Он делает не то, что делал бы я, не хочет того, чего хотел бы я. Мы не одно и то же.

— Но вы именно одно и то же. Джеймс, Зимний Солдат — это не просто агент Гидры в твоём теле, это — ты. Твои знания, твои навыки и твои реакции, но без твоих воспоминаний, привязанностей и почти без эмоций. В этом вся разница — в тех аспектах личности, которые блокируются кодами. Я думал, ты понимаешь.

— Это не может быть так. Будь это так, я не стал бы Призраком — я просто не смог бы стать настолько успешным убийцей.

— А давай-ка посмотрим? Пятница, ранжируй все дела Зимнего Солдата по способу убийства.

На проекции возникает круговая диаграмма. Но Баки и так знает результат: львиная доля убийств — снайперская работа.

— Видишь? А теперь напомни-ка, как будто бы я это забыл, какую роль ты обычно исполнял в Ревущих Коммандос?

— Снайпера. Но причём здесь это? Гидра требовала чисто выполненную работу, и эффективнее всего убирать цели выстрелом с большого расстояния — меньше вероятность, что засекут и найдут.

— И верно, и нет. Вот в этом, этом и этом случаях так делать было очень рискованно. Если бы речь шла только об эффективности, Курта Симмонса, например, было бы надёжней убрать через пять минут на трассе, инсценировав аварию, как это было сделано с моими родителями. Это значит, что всегда, когда можно было выполнить работу этим способом, Зимний Солдат выбирал его. Потому что это — неотъемлемая часть твоей личности.

Баки охота отстраниться, сбежать, закрыть уши — лишь бы не слышать всего этого.

— Ты ошибаешься. И твоих родителей я не…

— Твоё задание заключалось не в том, чтобы убить Говарда Старка с женой. Ты должен был достать сыворотку и убрать свидетелей. Проблематично было бы забрать сыворотку с расстояния выстрела снайперской винтовки, а на месте моих родителей мог оказаться кто угодно — это не имело значения. Джеймс… — голос Тони меняется, делается нежнее, проникновеннее, — ты ведь хочешь избавиться от власти кодов, да? Хочешь избавиться от Зимнего Солдата?

Баки кивает, не доверяя в эту минуту собственному голосу.

— Тогда помоги мне помочь тебе, — Тони подаётся вперёд, протягивает руку и легко сжимает предплечье, заглядывая в глаза. — Прекрати отрицать, что Зимний Солдат — это ты сам. Воспринимай его как себя. У каждого из нас есть теневая сторона, просто у твоей есть ещё и имя. Прими его, думай не «о нём», а о себе. Представь, что Зимний Солдат — это как рука, которую ты потерял. Позволь пришить её тебе обратно, и ты снова сможешь ей управлять.

— Ты сделал для меня новую руку, — хрипло отзывается Баки.

— Руку можно приделать искусственную, Джеймс. А вот часть личности — нет. Но посмотри на это по-другому: если бы Гидра могла, она бы действительно превратила тебя в совершенно другого человека — бездушного и послушного ей. Но не смогла. Всё, что она смогла, это отнять у тебя лучшее — память, привязанность, радость, надежду. Как дементор. Мы же смотрели с тобой «Узника Азкабана»? Но даже это ты преодолел. Осталось сделать лишь ещё один небольшой шаг — и Гидра останется для тебя в прошлом навсегда. Понимаешь? Помоги мне.

— Как, Тони? Как мне это сделать?

— Начни думать о мыслях и чувствах Зимнего Солдата как о своих мыслях и чувствах. Дополняй их тем, что есть у тебя, и чего лишён он. Объедини их.

— Но когда я… Зимний Солдат, он… я ничего не помню в этот момент.

— Я знаю, знаю. Мы работаем над этим, верно? Главное, пока ты — это ты, не думай о Зимнем Солдате как о другом человеке. А я подумаю над тем, как Стиву удалось пробудить у тебя память, когда ты был под контролем Гидры. Кстати, подумай: не сделал ли он тогда что-то особенное?

— Стив сам особенный, — хмыкает Баки. — И обладает потрясающим даром убеждения.

— Который действует не на всех. Если бы это работало, он бы одним этим даром пачками плохих парней переубеждал стать хорошими, — фыркает Тони. — Нет, здесь что-то другое.

— У меня нет объяснения, Тони. Говард, как и Стив, позвал меня по имени, но…

— Погоди! — Тони подскакивает на ноги, будто его толкнули в спину. — Ну конечно! Ну разумеется! Мы всё делали неправильно! Мы с самого начала всё делали неправильно! Пятница! Всех, кто есть, сейчас же собери в гостиной!

И стрелой несётся к дверям. Баки не остаётся ничего, кроме как последовать за ним.

* * *

— Так, Тони, объясни-ка ещё раз, потому что я чего-то явно не понимаю: каким образом у тебя драка вдруг стала синонимом безопасности?

Наташа стоит, скрестив руки на груди и смотрит на Тони немигающим, пытливым взглядом, а её тонкие брови чуть сходятся к переносице.

— Не безопасности, Романофф. Комфорта.

— Всё равно.

— Вовсе нет. Мы с вами все здесь чёртовы адреналиновые маньяки, и если острые ощущения не находят нас, мы находим их для себя сами. Потому что это — комфортное для нас состояние.

— Что за ерунду ты несёшь, Тони? Я никогда сам не искал неприятностей, — хмурится непонимающе Стив.

— И это мне говорит человек, которого за годы его юности успели избить в каждой сраной бруклинской подворотне?

Стив морщится:

— Не выражайся, Тони, будь добр. И при чём здесь это?

— Ты, конечно, можешь и дальше считать себя пай-мальчиком, Стиви-миротворец, но что-то мне подсказывает, что большинство тех драк ты спровоцировал вполне сознательно. И даже теперь предпочитаешь решать многие вопросы кулаками вместо того, чтобы предотвращать конфликт или искать обходные пути его решения. И — нет, я сейчас вовсе не намекаю на Соглашения, хотя мог бы. Но суть в том, что никто из людей, находящихся в этой комнате, не способен прожить обычную мирную жизнь, не ввязавшись в какое-нибудь дерьмо просто потому, что повседневная рутина рано или поздно наскучивает. Ну, разве что Джеймс мог бы. Скажи, Джеймс, скучаешь по боевым заданиям?

Баки пожимает плечами, потому что он об этом не задумывался, да и сейчас не до того: то, что предлагает Тони, не имеет никакого смысла. Чистое безумие, и он надеется, что у остальных хватит ума отговорить его от новой затеи.

— То есть прекрасно прожил бы и без них. А вот мы — я, Роджерс, Романофф, Уилсон — нет. И вряд ли мечта всей жизни Ванды — кстати, где она? Впрочем, неважно. Вряд ли её мечта — стать домохозяйкой. Я уж не говорю про нашего Леголаса, — Клинт на этих словах закатывает глаза, но не перебивает. — Казалось бы, живи себе, радуйся, ставь рекорды по урожайности картофеля… Но нет, срывается с насиженного места почти при каждом удобном случае.

— По твоим словам выходит, что мы все только и думаем, как бы с кем подраться, Старк, — фыркает Наташа.

— Не совсем, Романофф. Мы себя комфортно можем чувствовать как в опасной ситуации, так и в спокойной обстановке. А вот Зимнего Солдата создавали ради одной цели — быть оружием, функционировать в стрессовых для обычного человека условиях. Слежки, погони, драки, убийства — его зона комфорта. Я ошибался, когда считал, что мирная обстановка поможет. Для Зимнего Солдата именно находиться в мирной, доброжелательной атмосфере и есть стресс, как бы странно это ни звучало. Я изучал его жизненные показатели, сравнивал реакции: он всё время находится в режиме повышенной боевой готовности, в любом движении стремится предугадать опасность.

— Разве не в этом смысл: приучить Зимнего Солдата к тому, что в жизни бывает не только опасность и боль?

Судя по задумчивому выражению лица, из всех них Наташа больше всего понимает, что Тони пытается донести, остальные просто смотрят на него в разной степени недоумения.

— Как я уже сказал Джеймсу, мы таким образом рискуем не нивелировать последствия травмы, нанесённой его психике, а спровоцировать развитие второй полноценной личности. Пока Зимний Солдат — это лишь функционально урезанное состояние «системы», но если его функционал станет шире, а воспоминания так и не вернутся… Боюсь, тогда мы будем иметь дело с двумя разными людьми в одном теле. Кому дать почитать «Таинственную историю Билли Миллигана»? — Тони окидывает присутствующих взглядом. — Что, никому? Зря, весьма занимательное чтиво.

Все молчат, раздумывая, хотя Баки не понимает, над чем тут думать. Они просто не могут на это пойти. Лучше уж запереть его в каком-нибудь тайном бункере или заморозить. Да даже вторая личность — это не так уж плохо, наверное, если она не будет подчиняться кодам.

— Тони, — произносит Стив, медленно поднимая голову, — ответь мне на вопрос: что заставляет тебя думать, что твой новый способ поможет?

— Наконец-то я слышу вопрос по существу! Помнишь ту запись с моим отцом?

Стив напрягается, слегка бледнея, и кивает в ответ.

— Говард позвал Джеймса по имени, назвал его сержантом Барнсом, но это не подействовало. А ты сумел заставить его вспомнить себя. В чём разница?

— Мы с Баки как братья. Он узнал меня и вспомнил.

Тони хмыкает и улыбается снисходительно.

— Вот только почти три недели ваши братские узы молчат. Оставь романтику писателям, Стив, и подумай ещё раз: в чём разница?

— Говард был заданием Зимнего Солдата, а я — мешающим фактором?

— И снова мимо. Ты в материалы Гидры вообще заглядывал? Целью было не убийство моего отца, а кража сыворотки. На месте Говарда мог быть любой курьер, но отец, на свою беду, был тем ещё параноиком.

— А ты — истинный сын своего отца, — вставляет Наташа с лёгкой насмешкой.

— Как ни прискорбно, Романофф. Однако я учусь на его ошибках. Третья попытка, Роджерс, и не увиливай, ты прекрасно знаешь ответ.

— Драка, — сдаётся Стив. — Мы с Баки дрались, когда я пытался объяснить ему, кто он. Говард же… не мог сопротивляться.

— Бинго!

— Старк, но это же бред, — Наташа чуть мотает головой, словно встряхивает запутавшиеся мысли в голове. — Допустим, ты прав, и Зимний Солдат комфортнее себя чувствует, когда дерётся и убивает. Но ведь когда он убивал Говарда Старка и когда дрался со Стивом — по твоим же словам — он оба раза находился в комфортной ситуации. И в чём же разница?

— А для тебя есть разница между тем, чтобы проникнуть в штаб Хаммера, раскидав его охрану, и тем, чтобы драться с полчищем залётных и весьма агрессивно настроенных пришельцев, Романофф?

Ответ очевиден, поэтому Наташа молчит, а Тони продолжает.

— Убийство — это стрессовая ситуация, но привычная для обученного наёмника и не требующая особых усилий. А вот встреча с равным по силе противником, опасность — провоцирует гораздо более активную работу мозга, заставляя вспоминать прошлое в поисках выхода из ситуации, и силы кодов, очевидно, не хватает, чтобы её перекрыть.

— Почему тогда мы сразу с этого не начали? Активировали бы Зимнего Солдата, заставляли драться, напоминали бы ему, кто он.

— Потому что этого мало. Потому что это ничем не отличалось бы от Гидры. Чтобы избавить Джеймса от кодов, нам необходимо одновременно поместить его в ситуацию повышенной опасности, когда мозг работает в усиленном режиме, и в то же время нарушить привычные шаблоны, убедив, что ему при этом ничего не грозит, что боли, к которой так привычен Зимний Солдат, больше не будет. Понимаете? Только драки или только «посиделки» нам не помогут. Нам нужно их объединить.

Ещё минуту после этого в комнате царит тишина, и она сильно отличается от той, что была вначале, когда Тони только рассказал о своей идее: Зимнего Солдата нужно не просто активировать, но приказывать ему драться. Тогда все посмотрели на Тони как на сумасшедшего, теперь же переводят друг на друга задумчивые взгляды, и Баки чувствует растущее в груди отчаяние, потому что, очевидно, они склонны согласиться.

— Я поняла тебя, Старк, — говорит Наташа серьёзно и уверенно, избегая при этом смотреть на самого Баки. — Сделаю всё, что потребуется.

Тони отвечает ей благодарной улыбкой, и Наташа, кивнув, выходит из комнаты.

— Что ж, думаю, с обсуждениями мы закончили. Когда приступаем, Старк? — интересуется Клинт, потягиваясь на диване.

— Через пару дней, думаю. Хочу кое-что перед этим закончить, да и перерыв не помешает.

— Тони, насколько ты уверен в своём предположении? — спрашивает Роуди, глядя другу в глаза.

Тот мягко ему улыбается, и у Баки в груди щемит от его улыбки.

— У меня впервые за долгое время появилось ощущение, что я на правильном пути, старик. Как в тот день, когда я увидел старый отцовский макет города и понял, что в нём спрятан ключ к будущему, — Тони несколько раз стучит пальцем себе в грудь — по тому месту, где в его груди в прежние времена находился реактор.

Роуди серьёзно кивает в ответ. Тогда Сэм поднимается со своего места, бросает взгляд на Стива и зовёт всех желающих выпить с ним в каком-нибудь баре. Клинт, Роуди и Сэм уходят, и Стив подходит к Тони.

— Мне кажется, нужно найти другой выход, Тони. Зимний Солдат опасен, и если он выйдет из-под контроля, это может плохо кончиться.

— Я ослышался, Роджерс? «Если»? Но ведь именно ради этого мы всё затеяли: чтобы Джеймс _вышел_ из-под контроля! Контроля тех, кто знает код.

— Тони, нет.

— Это единственное, за что мы можем зацепиться, Роджерс. И ты это знаешь.

Баки обычно не вмешивается в их споры, но в этот раз он — самое заинтересованное лицо.

— Это хреновый план, Тони.

— Нет. Это рискованный план.

— Именно поэтому он хреновый.

— У тебя нет вообще никакого, а этот — лучший из того, что у нас есть, — огрызается Тони.

Стив смотрит напряжённо, раздумывает.

— Ты же не собираешься с ним согласиться? Стиви? — быстро оценивает Баки взгляд друга.

— Старк прав хотя бы в том, что с вариантами у нас туго. Ты сам знаешь, мы понятия не имеем, есть ли ещё у кого-то из Гидры коды Зимнего Солдата. Возможно, нет, и тогда ты до конца жизни будешь зазря жить с оглядкой. А возможно, есть, и это опасно. Кто-то может пострадать.

— И я даже догадываюсь, кто, — резко отвечает Баки. — Я не согласен. Я не хочу. Должен быть другой способ. И если нет способа избавить меня от кодов, значит, меня нужно просто обезвредить. Запереть, заморозить, и все будут в безопасности.

— Успокойся, Джеймс. Ты, конечно, Терминатор, но далеко не Халк.

— Я едва тебя не убил!

— Ну что ж, я тоже едва тебя не убил в Сибири.

— Не убил.

Глаза Тони зажигаются торжеством.

— Ну вот видишь!

— Это другое.

— Ровно то же самое, Джеймс, и я уже устал от этого спора. Никакой заморозки, никаких криокамер, никаких клеток, кресел, кандалов, цепей и прочего — разве что ты внезапно увлечёшься практикой БДСМ, но там и наручники скорее игрушечные. В общем, у нас есть проблема. И эта проблема требует решения. И я не собираюсь прятать голову в песок только потому, что она не решается по щелчку пальцев, а требует усилий. У меня всё. Стив, — зовёт Тони, словно передаёт эстафетную палочку, и уходит.

— Стиви! Ты ведь понимаешь, что я опасен…

— Бак. Я согласен с Тони. Убегать можно бесконечно, но если ничего не сделать, эти коды догонят тебя. Догонят, когда никого из нас не будет рядом, и тогда случится настоящая беда. Нужно что-то делать, чтобы избавить тебя от них. И если это поможет, значит, риск того стоит.

Баки низко опускает голову и обхватывает себя руками, будто мёрзнет. Только холод не в воздухе вокруг — холод льётся изнутри.

— А до тех пор, пока я от них не избавлюсь, Стиви, сколько ещё раз мои руки окажутся на горле Тони? — Баки поднимает взгляд на друга, и Стив отчего-то вздрагивает. — Кто мне гарантирует, что я его не убью? Или тебя. Или Наташу. Или Сэма. Паркера, Бартона, Ванду… И как мне потом жить, если убью? Стив, все эти люди… Они…

Лицо Стива делается печальным. Баки знает, что сейчас он вспоминает Ревущих Коммандос. Они оба вспоминают. Но это другое. То были товарищи, братья по оружию, люди, с которыми идёшь в бой, а затем напиваешься в кабаке, потому что — выжили, вырвали у суки смерти ещё денёк.

Мстители не военная единица. Да, они так же сражаются бок о бок, прикрывают спины и рвут зубами победу за победой, чтобы люди могли жить. Чтобы они сами могли жить. Но ещё Мстители — это сэндвичи по утрам, споры о том, какой фильм нынче смотреть и шутливые потасовки за последний кусочек настоящей неаполитанской Маргариты, это ночные сериальные марафоны и бейсбол во дворе, это бесконечные словесные перепалки и одна уютная тишина на всех. Это улыбки, смех и радость, вместе приумножаемые. Это раздражение, злость и грусть, разделённые поровну. Это семья. Настоящая, большая, дружная, несмотря ни на что.

Как ему жить, если он разрушит её? Если что-то в ней сломает?

— Я понимаю, Бак, правда, — Стив кладёт руку ему на плечо и крепко сжимает. — Но за тебя говорит страх. Не поддавайся ему, не убегай. Раз убежишь — и всю жизнь потом будешь бегать. Борись с ним. Давай вместе бороться. До самого конца, помнишь?

Баки слабо улыбается в ответ.

* * *

Тренировочный зал стал больше похож на бункер: из него убрали всё, и теперь здесь только голые стены и застеленные матами полы. Все участники — по-прежнему четверо, и остальные на подстраховке — безоружны. Почти: у Наташи на поясе привычный шокер, а у Тони на руке его часы-трансформер, серьёзно доработанные после Берлина. А ещё какой-то баллончик.

— Романофф, держи!

Наташа ловит брошенный ей баллончик без опознавательных знаков и вопросительно смотрит на Тони.

— Что это такое, Старк?

— Это тебе вместо шокера. Анестетик. Брызгать строго в лицо и не вдыхать.

— Ты смеёшься? Пшикалка против Зимнего Солдата?

— Эту формулу Брюс разрабатывал ещё для Халка. К сожалению, против Зелёного она оказалась не очень эффективна, а вот человека свалит на раз, даже перекачанного сывороткой суперсолдата. Можешь, вон, на Роджерсе опробовать, — фыркает Тони.

Стив смотрит на Тони с упрёком, качает головой, а Наташа крепче стискивает баллончик в руке, и в её глазах неясная тоска.

— Так что, Романофф, гению Брюса-то ты доверяешь?

— Хорошо, Старк, я им воспользуюсь. Но шокер всё равно будет при мне.

И хотя сейчас совсем не время об этом думать, но Баки ощущает чудовищное облегчение, что больше не придётся приходить в себя после удара током.

— Давайте начинать, — зовёт Стив.

Они занимают позиции: Наташа встаёт перед Баки, Тони и Стив становятся в нескольких шагах за его спиной. Наташа читает код.

— Zhelaniye. Rzhavyi. S’emnadtsat’. Rassvet. Pech. Dieviat’. Dobroserdechnyi. Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu. Odin. Tovarnyi vagon.

— Я жду приказаний.

— Вон твои противники. Дерись, солдат.


	13. Chapter 13

— Ты вовсе не обязан драться.

Невысокий темноволосый субъект не выказывает признаков агрессии. Опасным не выглядит. Второй субъект выше и сильнее. Приоритетная задача — устранить второго субъекта.

— Никто здесь не хочет, чтобы ты дрался, Джеймс. Не хочет причинить тебе боли.

— Послушай его, Баки, — произносит второй субъект, уклоняясь от удара. — Я не буду с тобой драться. Мы не враги. Не противники.

— Вы — задание.

Удар достигает цели — челюсть хрустит под костяшками.

— Ауч! Это должно быть больно… — первый субъект морщится, но не вмешивается. Наблюдает.

Второй субъект теряет равновесие. Подсечка — субъект успевает схватить за футболку и тянет с собой.

— Остановись, Баки. Что ты делаешь?

— А главное — зачем? Разве это не абсурдно: драться только потому, что приказали?

— Вы — задание.

— Чьё? Зачем? Кому это нужно? Ты не спрашивал себя?

— Подумай, за кого ты дерёшься, Бак?

Второй субъект говорит с трудом, пыхтит, не позволяет схватить себя за горло.

— Если эта рыжая прикажет тебе… не знаю… начать мастурбировать у всех на глазах — тоже послушаешься? — первый субъект расслаблен, подмигивает куратору.

Куратор хмурится.

Он не справляется с задачей? Он должен приложить больше усилий.

— Во славу… Гидры…

Второй субъект внезапно приходит в ярость: сталкивает с себя, перекатывается, фиксирует руку и берёт в захват горло.

— Опомнись! Ты не служишь Гидре, ты борешься с ней!

— Эй-эй, кэп, остынь! — первый субъект стремительно приближается. Смотрит обеспокоенно. Берёт второго субъекта за плечо. Хватка на горле слабеет.

Воспользоваться моментом: дёрнуть первого субъекта за ногу, свалить на второго, заставив потерять концентрацию, освободиться.

— Твою!.. — первый субъект падает, но успевает сгруппироваться, не задевает второго. Отметить: физическая и боевая подготовка субъекта выше ожидаемой.

— Тони! — второй субъект отвлекается.

— Я в норме, кэп.

Ложь. Голос сдавлен. Вероятно, сильный ушиб.

Нужно вывернуться из-под руки. Удар по голени, головой — в повреждённую челюсть. Вставить руку в просвет между чужой рукой и горлом. Разжать захват и освободиться. Ещё удар в челюсть — вывести противника из строя.

Первый субъект только поднимается — оглушить, пока не пришёл в себя… Субъект резко вскидывает руку, на которой железная перчатка. На короткое мгновение мир взрывается звоном.

Отбить руку. Ударить в солнечное сплетение. Подсечь. Придавить к полу, схватить за горло…

— Тони… — голос второго субъекта хриплый.

— Старк! — куратор чем-то взволнована. Приближается.

Субъект смотрит. В глаза, не моргая, без тени страха. Признаков агрессии нет.

— Джеймс, разве ты этого хочешь? Убить меня? Чего хочешь ты? Подумай, чего хочешь ты?

Субъект тянется к руке на своём горле. Не пытается её оттолкнуть.

Субъект гладит руку. Руку, которая держит его за горло.

Куратор подносит что-то к лицу…

* * *

Просыпаться после анестетика определённо приятнее, чем после шокера: ничего не чешется и не зудит. Чувствуется только пульсация в руке — той, которую Стив придавил, когда прижал к полу.

Баки открывает глаза и осматривается. Стив и Тони сидят рядом, по обе стороны от него, Наташа стоит поодаль. Глядя, как лучший друг потирает выбитую челюсть, Баки чувствует укол вины.

— Стиви… Прости за челюсть. Я…

Тот лишь отмахивается.

— Вот поэтому я и не хотел соглашаться…

— Эй. Мы знали на что шли, — мягко произносит Тони, и Баки поворачивается к нему. — Ты-то сам как, Терминатор? Голова не кружится? Зрение в норме? Тошноты нет? Препарат большого вреда, конечно, не нанесёт, но хотелось бы знать, угадал ли я с дозировкой. Так что?

— Я в норме. А ты?..

— А я-то что? Мне челюсть не выбивали, в лицо препаратами не брызгали. Я в полном порядке.

Это злит, потому что Баки точно помнит звук удара тела об пол и сдавленный голос.

— Да? А если так? — Баки тянется и хватает Тони за плечо — не сильно, но крепко.

Тони морщится и шипит.

— Что-то не похоже на порядок.

— Да пустяки, просто небольшой ушиб.

— Поверю, только когда это мне скажет Пятница после полного сканирования, — отрезает Баки. — Тони, мне не поможет избавиться от кодов твоё наплевательское отношение к себе. Как я смогу принять то, что Зимний Солдат — это я, если он будет причинять тебе вред? Вам… причинять, — спохватывается он и бросает чуть виноватый взгляд на Стива, который получил значительно больший урон.

— Так и принять. Как я принимаю факт, что это я стрелял по вам ракетами из костюма в бункере.

— Ты был не в себе.

— Ну так и ты не в себе, когда дерёшься с нами, Джеймс.

Баки знает, что с Тони бессмысленно спорить на эту тему, да и не хочется. Наташа подходит и протягивает руку.

— Вставай, Барнс. Отведём этих двоих инвалидов в медблок.

Баки усмехается в ответ и принимает помощь, затем сам помогает подняться Стиву, пока Наташа вытягивает с пола Тони — за здоровую руку. Вдвоём они отводят — конвоируют — этих горе-экспериментаторов в комнату осмотров и не уходят, пока не получают полное заключение: вывих челюсти и ушиб.

— До свадьбы-то хоть заживёт? — хмыкает Тони.

— Если свадьба через неделю, то да, — улыбается в ответ молодая симпатичная блондинка — врач.

— Неделя — это очень мало, — доверительно сообщает ей Тони. — Мы с вами ещё не так хорошо знакомы. Может быть, месяц?

— Месяц — это так долго, мистер Старк. Любая женщина за это время трижды передумает, а уж о вашей репутации я молчу.

— Вы разбиваете мне сердце! Таблоиды безбожно врут!

— А Кристин Эверхарт, Джулия Майерс и Летиция Джеймс?

— Журналистка, пресс-секретарь и адвокат. На вашем месте я бы тщательнее выбирал, кому верить. Адвокатам, например, не верьте никогда.

На левой руке у женщины — обручальное кольцо, Тони его прекрасно видит, и весь этот флирт — лишь способ для Тони сбросить напряжение, поэтому даже Стив, хоть и закатывает глаза, не вмешивается.

— Спасибо за совет, мистер Старк. Буду иметь в виду.

— Переключился на блондинок? — спрашивает Наташа, пихая Тони локтем в здоровый бок, когда двери медблока за ними закрываются.

— Не ревнуй, Романофф. Твоё место на диване едва ли кто-нибудь займёт.

— Я не так в этом уверена, Старк, — улыбается Наташа, получив в ответ удивлённый взгляд.

И Баки не может понять, какой смысл она вкладывает в эти слова, но глаза её в этот момент лучатся теплотой.

* * *

— Во славу Гидры.

— Нет! Нет, Баки. Вспомни, за что ты всегда сражался! За свободу, за справедливость, за семью.

Семья? У него есть семья?

* * *

— Во славу Гидры.

— Джеймс, здесь нет никого из Гидры. Вспомни, кто ты. Вспомни, кто мы.

Кто они? С кем он дерётся?

Почему они не бьют в ответ?

* * *

— Вы — моё задание.

— Мы — твои друзья.

Друзья?

Противники с улыбками на лицах, которые не бьют в ответ.

Так бывает?

И почему он не бьёт — не может ударить — в полную силу?

* * *

Баки устал. Они раз за разом повторяют эксперимент, но коды всё так же на него действуют.

Баки устал, приходя в себя, каждый раз видеть Стива, который принимал на себя основной удар, с новыми травмами, видеть Тони с новыми повреждениями — у него ещё синяки на шее не до конца сошли, а он всё новыми обзаводится. Большей частью из-за собственного безрассудства, не слушая ничьих советов держаться подальше от Зимнего Солдата на пике боевой активности: он подходит всякий раз, когда Стив оказывается в захвате и хватает Баки за руку или плечо, не всегда успевая уклониться от рефлекторных ударов. Благо, у Стива отличная реакция, и он всегда успевает воспользоваться секундной заминкой Зимнего, чтобы сбросить с себя. Иногда Стиву удаётся взять его в мёртвый захват, и тогда Тони становится или присаживается рядом и убеждает, что ему незачем с ними драться. Что они не причинят ему вреда и за нарушение приказа не последует наказания. Не последует боли.

Стив почти не использует болевых приёмов, чтобы обездвижить его, — Тони настаивает. Хотя Баки иногда хочется самому себя избить по пробуждении. Он даже как-то попросил Наташу об этом, пока Стив и Тони после особенно неудачного опыта валялись в медблоке. Наташа смерила его тогда взглядом и ушла, сказав, чтобы он перестал думать всякие глупости.

Баки устал от Зимнего Солдата, от кодов, от экспериментов. Баки ужасно устал от собственной беспомощности.

И тем удивительнее для него, насколько воодушевлён сам Тони. Тот вовсе не считал, что они теряют зря время — и здоровье, — и уверял, что дело движется. Тони ухитрялся видеть прогресс в каких-то крошечных заминках и промедлениях Зимнего Солдата, даже в отдельных взглядах и брошенном им как-то в адрес Тони «Не подходи!».

Баки решительно не видел в этой ерунде никакой «положительной динамики», зато прекрасно видел синяки, ушибы, ссадины и раны, на которые обращать внимание отказывался сам Тони.

Когда Баки попытался донести до Стива, что пора прекращать этот фестиваль мазохизма, тот посмотрел на него серьёзно и сказал:

— Бак, единственное, с чем мы все сейчас боремся, это твой собственный страх. Я не боюсь Зимнего Солдата, потому что это ты. И так же думает Тони. Мы знаем, что ты не причинишь нам вреда.

Другими словами, со Стивом разговаривать было ещё бесполезней, чем с Тони. Оставалась Наташа, но та вообще отказывалась обсуждать с ним прекращение экспериментов:

— Я всегда рядом, Барнс, и прежде чем ты сделаешь что-то по-настоящему плохое, я всегда успею тебя усыпить. Или вырубить. Ну, а если Старк говорит, что прогресс есть… Ему виднее.

* * *

По вечерам на базе малолюдно. Ванда пропадает где-то с Виженом, Роуди часто отлучается по вечерам, не распространяясь, куда и зачем (впрочем, все они взрослые люди, а о своих перемещениях докладывать обязан только Баки, да и то лишь Тони — или Пятнице, что, по сути, одно и то же). Стив и Сэм окончательно ушли в романтику, причём регулярно обновляющиеся боевые травмы только добавляют Стиву очков: какая девушка откажется позаботиться о раненом солдате? Только Наташа и Клинт заделались в домоседы, да ещё Тони — когда его присутствия не требуют дела компании, благотворительные вечера, выставки, конференции и презентации. Что в последнее время случается чаще, чем обычно: у мисс Поттс, которая представляет все основные проекты Старк Индастриз, то и дело не хватает времени на очередное крайне важное мероприятие. Тони как-то предложил отправлять своим заместителем Хэппи, после чего мисс Поттс три дня не брала трубку, и заваленный цветами офис едва ли спасал ситуацию.

По выходным приезжает на тренировки Паркер, нередко оставаясь на ночь — у него давно на базе собственные апартаменты, впрочем, как и у Стрэнджа, который в них не появляется. С юным Мстителем занимается обычно сам Тони, а в его отсутствие — Наташа или Стив. И хотя Баки с удовольствием разнообразил бы своё немудрёное расписание обучением пацана боевому искусству, но тот смотрит на него волком, и потому Баки даже не заикается предлагать помощь.

Питер не может простить ему смерти Старков, и учитывая, как настойчиво твердят Тони со Стивом, что Зимний Солдат и Баки — это одна и та же личность, в этой юношеской непримиримости больше смысла, чем в пролившемся когда-то на сердце бальзамом «Ты ни при чём».

Сейчас, когда он должен принять, что всё, чем является Зимний Солдат, есть он сам, Баки внезапно обнаруживает, что хоть он и винил себя за все преступления, совершённые Зимним Солдатом, но никогда по-настоящему не считал их _своими_. Что воспринимал способности и навыки, которые делали Зимнего Солдата безупречным киллером, как чужие, не принадлежащие ему.

До сих пор он думал, что в нём живёт убийца.

А теперь должен смириться с тем, что этот убийца — он сам.

И он пытается. Старается изо всех сил, когда стоит перед Наташей, которая читает код, думать: что бы ни случилось — это всё ещё он. Это его тело, его мысли, его поступки, ему необходимо только научиться брать их под контроль.

Баки добросовестно раз за разом отвешивает себе мысленные подзатыльники, когда думает о Зимнем Солдате «он». Проговаривает-пересказывает себе каждый проведённый сеанс от первого лица: я напал, я ударил, я оттолкнул…

Помогает мало. Потому что он хочет быть не Зимним Солдатом, а Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, парнем из Бруклина.

И этих прошедших семидесяти лет он себе не желает.

* * *

— Нас сегодня неожиданно много, — хмыкает Тони, окидывая взглядом гостиную, где собрались все постоянные обитатели базы: гроза за окном не располагает к прогулкам. Даже Ванда сидит на привычном месте с паззлом, а напротив расположился Вижен, не вмешиваясь в процесс, только наблюдая. Вероятно, занимает место, чтобы на него не сел Тони — кажется, Ванда до сих пор злится на него за фильтр соцсетей.

Баки пожимает плечами и вертит в руках как бы собранный звездолёт: они с Наташей всё не могут понять, почему после сборки осталась ещё немалая горсть деталей, хотя конструкция выглядит в точности, как на картинке.

— Кажется, мне нужен частный детектив.

— Зачем тебе, Старк? Вдруг решил вернуть давно потерянную совесть?

— Твою, Романофф? Боюсь, тебе с рождения терять было нечего.

— Ты так хорошо осведомлён. Познал на личном опыте?

— Отсутствие у тебя совести? Безусловно.

— Так зачем тебе детектив? — Баки любопытно, а Тони с Наташей зубоскалить и пикироваться могут до скончания времён.

— Пеппер прячет от меня своего ухажёра! Я уже подсылал Хэппи выяснить, в чём там дело, но без толку. Пеп слишком хорошо знает Хэппи и, что хуже, слишком хорошо знает меня, так что из этого источника информацию не добыть. Здесь нужен профессионал.

— Тони, — Роуди смотрит на друга с неприкрытым осуждением, что редкость, и подаётся чуть вперёд, скрестив на груди руки. — Начнём с того, что это незаконно и аморально. И зачем тебе это? Вы же расстались. Пеппер — свободная женщина, может встречаться, с кем хочет.

— Мы расстались, а не разошлись. Пеппер по-прежнему мой друг, и я о ней беспокоюсь. Последний её ухажёр на стороне чуть не устроил из неё фейерверк. Я должен быть уверен, что нынешний — не какой-нибудь маньяк, психопат, террорист или охотник за приданым.

— Мне кажется, Пеппер достаточно умная женщина, чтобы суметь отличить достойного мужчину от маньяка, Тони, — подаёт голос Стив, перелистывая страницу книги. — Она ведь генеральный директор твоей компании.

— Меня беспокоит, что она так тщательно его от меня скрывает. С кем нужно встречаться, чтобы прятать от меня этого человека? Не с Хаммером же! Тем более, тот ещё сидит. С женщиной? Но она ведь знает, что я не стану её осуждать. Или это чтобы не вызвать у меня комплекс вины, мол, из-за меня она теперь и смотреть в сторону мужчин не может?

— Я бы не удивилась, — закатывает глаза Наташа.

— А ты вообще умеешь?

— Брейк! — командует вошедший в комнату Клинт, и все стихают. — Что за спор?

— Старк не может смириться, что что-то в чьей-то жизни происходит без его участия и непосредственного контроля, — произносит Ванда, не отрываясь от паззла.

— Пеппер скрывает от Тони своего парня, — поясняет Наташа. — И куда, чёрт подери, девать эти детали?

— Это для миниатюрного истребителя, поищите дополнительную инструкцию.

Баки берёт коробку из-под набора и вытряхивает из неё ещё одну крохотную брошюрку с инструкцией по сборке — Клинт оказывается прав.

Думать о Лего проще, чем о том, почему на самом деле Тони так обеспокоен таинственным ухажёром мисс Поттс.

Тем временем Тони подходит к столу с паззлами, походя приставляет на места несколько деталей, после чего берёт с соседнего столика планшет, что-то быстро в нём набирает и кладёт перед Вандой.

— Ты права: не могу не вмешиваться в чужую жизнь. В твою, например. На вот, полистай на досуге. Уверен, тебе понравится.

После этого Тони с независимым видом направляется к двери, с порога желает всем спокойной ночи и уходит.

Наташа переглядывается с Баки, бросает взгляд на Клинта и пожимает плечами. Все продолжают заниматься своими делами.

К планшету Ванда так и не притрагивается.


	14. Chapter 14

Иногда они делают перерывы на несколько дней между экспериментами — когда Стив получает более серьёзные травмы или когда Баки от одной мысли снова услышать злосчастный набор слов впадает в состояние, близкое к панике.

Ему хочется это прекратить.

Разумеется, коды — это опасно, и Гидра может добраться до него, но ведь Мстители и так уже уничтожили огромное количество их баз, а если он будет тихо и мирно жить где-нибудь подальше, то велика вероятность дожить до старости, не становясь больше Зимним Солдатом. Что он теряет?

— Тони, я хочу с тобой поговорить.

В мастерской на удивление тихо, а Тони умиротворённо копается в старом Бьюике. Баки помнит эту модель: роскошный лимузин, позволить который себе могли единицы. Когда модель выпустили, война в Европе ещё только разгоралась, и они свято верили, что их она не коснётся. Мог ли Говард Старк в те годы позволить себе этот автомобиль? Разве не сколотил он состояние на оружии, которое востребованнее всего стало лишь пару лет спустя?

Тони отвлекается от своего занятия, вытирает ветошью перепачканные маслом руки, после чего подходит ближе, прислоняется к краю стола и кивает.

— Я слушаю, Джеймс.

— Тони, я хочу это всё прекратить. Все эти эксперименты, драки. Это бессмысленно.

Баки готовится к тому, что Тони сейчас начнёт возражать, спорить с ним, убеждать, что прогресс есть, он перебирает в уме аргументы для ответа...

Тони молчит. Смотрит на него пристально, и по лицу его сложно прочитать что-то определённое. Оно спокойно, как озёрная гладь в ясный день.

— Допустим, мы прекратим, — отвечает он наконец. — Что дальше? Какой ещё выход ты видишь? Снова в криокамеру? Подвал? Рафт?

— Нет, — Баки качает головой, и продолжает уже не так уверенно: идея, минуту назад казавшаяся блестящей, почему-то стремительно теряет всю свою привлекательность. — Я мог бы… просто поселиться где-нибудь отшельником, подальше от цивилизации, где Гидра до меня не доберётся.

— И что дальше?

Баки моргает, не понимая, что ответить.

— Ну… Ничего? Я прожил бы спокойную жизнь и никому не причинил вреда.

— То есть просто дожил бы её. И в чём смысл такой жизни, Джеймс? Чем, по-твоему, этот вариант отличается от того же Рафта? Впрочем, я тебе скажу: даже в Рафте есть, с кем пообщаться, а иные и занятие себе по душе находят. Ответь мне: ты ради этого пережил всё то, что пережил, сумел сбежать от Гидры, вернулся в Нью-Йорк, обрёл друзей? Ради этого ты воевал в сороковых — чтобы взять и в конце концов выбросить свою жизнь на помойку?

— Я не выбрасываю. Просто…

— Скажешь мне, что с юных лет мечтал поселиться отшельником в дебрях Амазонки, Джеймс? Или, может быть, ты мечтал о том, что вернёшься с войны, найдёшь себе симпатичную жёнушку, нарожаешь с ней выводок ребятишек и умрёшь в своей постели, окружённый тремя поколениями отпрысков?

Слышать это больно. Потому что слишком близко к истине. До третьего колена Баки, пожалуй, в своё время не загадывал.

— Те мечты давно сгинули, Тони. Сейчас всё изменилось. Я изменился, мир вокруг.

— И теперь ты спишь и видишь одинокую хижину в лесу. Скажи мне, положа руку на сердце, Джеймс, что это то, о чём ты действительно мечтаешь, и я собственноручно построю тебе эту хижину, если так ты будешь счастливее всего. Ну? Ты так хотел бы прожить свою жизнь?

Баки признаёт поражение, опустив голову.

— Нет. Не так.

Он не успевает заметить движение, как руки Тони оказываются на его плечах. Тони заглядывает ему в глаза, и Баки чувствует, что попадается в его взгляд, как в ловушку.

— Эй. Ты устал. Думаю, мы все немного устали. Но это не повод сдаваться. Ты же боец, Джеймс. Ты пережил такое, что никому и не снилось. Ты не сломался тогда, значит, и сейчас выдержишь. Я верю, что всё получится. Нужно только продолжать пытаться. Хорошо?

Рука Тони на его левом плече сдвигается ближе к шее, и пальцы ложатся на верхние позвонки, пуская по спине армии мурашек. Жест дружеский, но от прикосновения горячей кожи, от близости и запаха Тони Баки ведёт. Он едва соображает, кивая, соглашается скорее инстинктивно. Сердце колотится где-то в горле и нестерпимо хочется вот сейчас наклониться и попробовать, каковы на вкус губы Тони.

Баки уже почти склоняет голову, но тут взгляд падает на сиреневые кровоподтёки, и его словно колодезной водой окатывает.

— Как ты вообще можешь мне верить, если я сам себе не доверяю? — с горечью, почти физически ощутимой на языке, спрашивает он.

— Дело не в недоверии, Джеймс. Ты себя боишься. Но страх — это то, что находится в твоей голове. А знаешь, чем ещё является страх?

— Чем?

— Страх — это то, чего ты хочешь, но запрещаешь себе. Это — желание наоборот. Чего ты так сильно хочешь, что боишься получить?

Но единственным, чего Баки действительно хотел, был сам Тони. Получается, он так сильно запрещал себе близость с ним, что теперь боялся потерять Зимнего Солдата, который был главной причиной, чтобы с Тони не быть? Но это же бред!

Или нет?

Если задуматься... Он прекрасно помнил ту проклятую ночь в Бриджпорте, когда едва не убил Тони во сне. Именно тогда он окончательно решил, что не имеет права претендовать на Тони, на отношения большие, чем просто дружеские — из-за убийцы внутри него. Зимнего Солдата.

Получается, отказываясь считать Зимнего Солдата и себя единым целым, он выставлял того щитом между собой и Тони? Перекладывал ответственность за собственные действия на несуществующую личность, чтобы было, чем оправдаться?

— Можешь не отвечать. Мне. Но подумай над этим, ладно? Потому что все проблемы и все решения, Джеймс, находятся в твоей голове.

* * *

«Чего ты хочешь?»

Вопрос, который Тони постоянно задавал Зимнему Солдату.

Солдату ли?

«Я всегда зову тебя Джеймс».

Те давние слова, которые Баки намертво запечатлел в своём сердце, теперь звучали для него иначе — глубже, значимее. Тони — единственный, кто вообще отказывался проводить между ним и Зимним Солдатом какую-либо границу. Наташа и даже Стив, хотя и повторяли за Тони, что Зимний Солдат и он — это одно и то же, но в том, как они смотрели, всегда ощущалась разница. Даже у Стива — хотя это именно он тогда на Хеликарриере увидел в нападавшем убийце своего лучшего друга. Увидел за Зимним Солдатом — Баки.

Но Зимнего Солдата он своим другом не считал.

Тони всегда смотрел на него как на Джеймса.

Возможно… Возможно, если он позволит себе снова думать — _будет_ думать о том, что хочет быть с Тони, этот ответ поможет ему вспомнить себя, когда он снова окажется под кодами.

Может быть, чтобы снова стать просто Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, ему нужно принять свой самый сильный страх и своё самое сильное желание как неотъемлемые части себя.

* * *

Первый субъект нейтрализован: оглушён ударом по голове и лежит без сознания.

Почему это кажется неправильным? Он ведь выполняет задание.

— Джеймс. Джеймс, посмотри на меня. Послушай меня: я твой друг.

Второй субъект отступает. Агрессии не проявляет.

«Это — цели. Дерись, солдат».

— Я не буду драться с тобой, Джеймс. Я не хочу. А ты — хочешь?

Субъект останавливается.

— Старк!

Он должен думать о задании. Он должен его выполнить.

Субъект стоит на месте. Не выказывает признаков агрессии. Не пытается защититься.

Неправильно.

— Ты правда хочешь ударить меня, Джеймс? Это твоё желание?

Желание? Нет. Задание. Это — задание. Он должен его выполнить.

Почему?

— Старк!

— Не вмешивайся, Романофф, — субъект выбрасывает руку в сторону куратора, останавливает. — Джеймс, всё хорошо. Ничего плохого не случится, если ты не выполнишь приказ. Ты не должен его выполнять. Делай то, что хочешь. Чего ты хо…

От удара в солнечное сплетение субъект почти сгибается пополам. От удара по лицу падает на пол.

— Старк!

Придавить. Схватить за горло.

— Романофф, нет!

Куратор приближается, бьёт ногой с разворота — блокировать, схватить лодыжку, резко дёрнуть вверх и вывернуть, заставляя потерять равновесие. Куратор группируется, перекатывается, нападает.

Почему?

Это наказание? Он же выполняет приказ!

Увернуться от удара, ударить локтем в живот, подняться, толкнуть.

Неправильно.

Куратор отлетает на несколько шагов, падает.

— Наташа!

Он напал на куратора.

Неправильно!

Он сделал неправильно. Его накажут. Больно. Будет очень больно.

Бежать.

Дверь открывается. Субъектов трое, за ними — выход. Прорваться. Снести троих к стене, вырубить ближайшего. Вверх по лестнице.

Впереди — коридор и двери. Много дверей.

— Твою мать. Джеймс, стой! Стой! — субъект приближается.

Бежать.

— Пятница, немедленно блокируй отсек!

От него — бежать.

На двери вокруг начинают опускаться металлические перегородки. Нужно успеть… За ближайшей дверью — просторная комната. Столик, диван, кресла… Окна — большие, во всю стену. Выход.

Ударопрочное стекло гудит — ни трещины. Бить — снова и снова — пока не разобьётся.

— Джеймс, остановись. Я не хочу делать тебе больно, но придётся, если ты не остановишься.

Субъект приближается, протягивает руки.

Ударить.

Субъект уклоняется от удара. Ещё раз. На его руке — перчатка.

Опасность.

Отбить руку, толкнуть в грудь. Субъект падает на диван — придавить, уничтожить перчатку. Субъект выворачивается. Диван опрокидывается, субъект падает сверху. Садится, пытается прижать руки.

— Джеймс, Джеймс, послушай. Никто не причинит тебе вреда. Или боли. Всё хорошо. Посмотри на меня. Просто посмотри на меня. Чего ты хочешь?

Ударить в подбородок, перекатиться, придавить к полу. Разбить перчатку.

Нужно вырубить и бежать.

Почему не убить? Убить — надёжнее.

Приказ был «драться», не «убить».

Он уже нарушил приказ. Напал на куратора. Нарушить снова?

« _Чего ты хочешь?_ »

Он не хочет убивать. Никого.

Металлические пластинки разлетаются, ударяясь об пол.

Субъект не сопротивляется. Субъект смотрит.

Нет, он хочет не убить. Другого. Он хочет…

Субъект гладит по живому плечу. И смотрит.

У субъекта карие глаза. И взгляд — добрый.

«Тони!»

Он хочет...

За спиной раздаётся шум.

— Нет, стой!

Он хочет быть рядом.

* * *

После удара по голове в себя приходить даже труднее, чем после шокера. Мысли путаются, в воспоминаниях сумбур. Он помнит, как хотел бежать. И страх.

— А я говорю, что ты всё испортил. Джеймс мне уже не угрожал, Роджерс. Он ничего бы мне не сделал, — раздаётся ворчливый голос неподалёку.

— Прости, Тони, но это не то, что я хотел бы проверить на практике.

— Я видел его глаза! Он узнал меня!

— А я видел его кулак, и он был прямо над твоей головой.

Баки вспоминает, как отправил в нокаут Стива, ударил Наташу, оттолкнул Сэма, Клинта и Ванду, как попытался сбежать, как дрался с Тони…

Вопреки ситуации, раздражённое фырканье над ухом заставляет почувствовать разливающееся в груди тепло.

— С добрым утром, спящая красавица. Отдохнул?

— Вроде того.

Баки садится, окидывает взглядом погром в гостиной, затем смотрит на Стива. Тот возвышается над ними, придерживая левую руку и явно перенося вес на левую же ногу, а его скулу украшает свежий фингал.

— Прости.

Стив улыбается, качает головой.

— Брось, всё нормально. Ты сам как? Кажется, я слишком сильно тебя приложил.

— И совершенно зря, — встревает Тони. — Джеймс, скажи мне то, что я и так уже знаю: ты ведь вспомнил меня? Узнал, да? Ты посмотрел мне в глаза, и… ты стал собой обычным.

Тони всем телом подаётся к нему, жадно вглядываясь в лицо, и весь горит еле сдерживаемым восторгом. Баки смотрит на него, чуть улыбается в ответ и кивает:

— Да. Да, я… узнал тебя.

Тони от его слов расцветает. Баки снова смотрит в его тёплые карие глаза и вспоминает тот миг, когда мир для него перевернулся. Или не совсем?..

« _Чего ты хочешь?_ »

 _Я хочу… тебя_.

Щёки внезапно заливает жаром, и Баки весь застывает, когда его прошивает воспоминанием: он возбудился. Оказавшись тесно сплетённым с Тони, там, на диване, тело предало его. И нет ни единого шанса, что в той возне на полу Тони не заметил его стояка.

Баки холодеет до самых кончиков пальцев и уже лихорадочно соображает, под каким предлогом сбежать вот сию секунду от внимательного взгляда, как от дверей раздаётся голос Наташи:

— Что, даже когнитивная рекалибровка не понадобилась?

В одно мгновение Тони из сияющего солнца оборачивается чёрной тучей. Вскакивает на ноги и надвигается на Наташу так, что даже она вздрагивает.

— Ещё раз, Романофф, ещё хоть раз ты устроишь что-нибудь подобное, и коды зачитывать будет кто-то другой, — Тони в ярости — в этом ни у кого сомнений не возникает. — Твоё дело — произносить код и брызгать Джеймсу в лицо из баллончика. В _крайних_ случаях.

— Это и был крайний случай, Старк, — сухо возражает Наташа, глядя Тони прямо в глаза. Её руки скрещены на груди, и стоит она так, словно ничто на свете не способно её сдвинуть с места.

— Не был! — рявкает Тони.

— Был! Ещё чуть-чуть, и Зимний Солдат свернул бы тебе шею.

— Джеймс ничего бы мне не сделал! Он пришёл в себя!

— Не в тот момент, Старк, — отрезает Наташа, и взгляд у неё настолько мрачный и решительный, что даже Тони не рискует продолжить спор.

Вместо этого он поджимает губы и отводит глаза:

— Как там Уилсон?

— Очухался. Клинт повёл его в медблок, когда двери разблокировались.

— Тебе самой туда надо.

— Как и тебе.

— Всем вам.

Баки поднимается и направляется к Стиву, чтобы помочь ему дойти. Наташа молча разворачивается и направляется к выходу. Тони открывает рот, но замечает, что Наташа припадает на одну ногу, и молча подхватывает её за талию, забрасывая одну руку себе на плечи. Так вчетвером они и ковыляют.


	15. Chapter 15

Поскольку сканирование ничего, кроме новых гематом, на Тони не показывает, тот уходит сразу, оставив медперсонал работать с более серьёзными травмами: у Наташи растяжение, у Сэма сломан нос, а у Стива лёгкое сотрясение и трещина в плечевой кости. Баки выходит следом, чтобы не путаться под ногами.

— Перекусим? — предлагает Тони. — Я зверски проголодался.

— Давай, — соглашается он, а затем вспоминает, почему недавно хотел сбежать подальше.

Неловкость сковывает, и это не остаётся незамеченным.

— В чём дело, Джеймс? У тебя новый приступ самобичевания? Брось, все живы, почти здоровы, а ты сделал огромный шаг вперёд, придя в себя без этой самой «когнитивной рекалибровки». Это ли не успех? Ты вернул себе контроль.

— Не над всем, — бормочет Баки себе под нос, и Тони удивлённо на него оглядывается.

— Ты о чём?

Баки прикусывает кончик языка, но сказанного не вернёшь. Он отводит глаза, пытается подобрать слова, чувствуя, как горят уши. Тони какое-то время ждёт ответа, а потом понимающе хмыкает.

— Нашёл, о чём переживать, Терминатор. Нормальная реакция здорового организма. Тебе бы в клубы почаще выбираться. Расслабляться хоть иногда, а не сидеть на базе, как монах в келье.

Кажется, он зря беспокоился. За бытность свою Зимним Солдатом Баки дрался бесчисленное множество раз, и схватки нередко случались жаркие. Ни разу его тело, подчинённое лишь одной цели — выполнить задание, не реагировало подобным образом. Он знает себя. На самом деле он с каждым разом всё лучше осознаёт свои мысли и ощущения под кодами, когда приходит в себя, и может сказать с уверенностью: пусть Зимним Солдатом он этого не понимал, но в тот момент он хотел Тони. Никакой спонтанной эрекции — это было желание. Но Тони не воспринял его на свой счёт, списал на физиологию, и Баки чувствует неизмеримую благодарность к матушке-природе, которая обеспечила его таким надёжным прикрытием.

— Кто бы говорил, — отвечает он, скрывая облегчение.

Тони отмахивается.

— Я уже стар для подобных развлечений.

— Тебе напомнить, что я старше тебя в два раза? — Баки внезапно становится весело. — Так что если ты для этого стар, то мне вообще только кресло-качалка и остаётся.

Тони оборачивается и окидывает его удивлённым взглядом.

— Ну нахал! Бить меня на моём же поле и моим оружием!

Довольная ухмылка сама наползает на лицо.

— Сойдёмся на том, что нам обоим больше не интересны короткие интрижки?

Тони медлит немного и кивает.

— Пожалуй. Значит, хочешь длительных и близких отношений?

— Хочу.

— Так нашёл бы себе кого-нибудь. Или ты уже? Только не говори, что это Романофф!

— А что? — И Баки понимает, что приближается к опасной черте, но всё же продолжает, старательно выдерживая шутливый тон: — Будешь ревновать?

— Вот ещё, — фыркает в ответ Тони, разворачивается и снова идёт к кухне. — Советую хорошенько подумать, потому что с соперником, как у тебя, даже я не рискнул бы тягаться.

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, что это за соперник такой, как ловит себя на ощущении ловко сменённой темы разговора, и это сбивает с мысли. Впрочем, тема действительно слишком личная, и Баки сам не готов к откровенности — слишком часто он в последнее время оговаривается. Слишком сильно себя выдаёт.

Если он и позволит себе поддаться желанию и сделать шаг Тони навстречу, то не раньше, чем перестанет быть опасен хотя бы в качестве марионетки Гидры. И сейчас этот момент близок как никогда…

В холодильнике обнаруживаются остатки лазаньи с ужина, которые они делят по-братски. Тони задумчив, и Баки не торопится прервать уютную тишину разговором, пока тарелки не пустеют.

— У тебя ссадины на лице. Их нужно обработать.

— Ерунда, Джеймс.

— Заражение крови не ерунда. А в том, чтобы обработать раны антисептиком, нет никакой трагедии, — возражает Баки и достаёт аптечку.

— Ну просто сюжет для нового фильма. Терминатор: Последний день микробов.

— Звучит стрёмно. Кто на такое в кино пойдёт?

— Микробиологи? — предполагает Тони. — И что ещё за словечко — «стрёмно»? От Паркера нахватался?

Баки задумывается.

— По-моему, от Сэма слышал.

— Стоило догадаться... Ауч!

— Терпи, — фыркает Баки и снова прикладывает смоченный антисептиком ватный тампон к царапине возле уха Тони.

Он быстро сосредотачивается на задаче, а руки привычными движениями обрабатывают ранки и царапинки. Его пациент шипит и морщится, но сидит смирно, и это напоминает старые деньки.

— В армии наловчился?

Вопрос застаёт врасплох, и Баки пару раз моргает, выныривая из воспоминаний.

— Что?

— Ссадины обрабатывать. Выглядит так, будто ты всю жизнь только этим и занимался.

— Не в армии. До неё. В армии все по возможности старались попасть к симпатичной медсестре, а потому берегли свои боевые ранения как зеницу ока. Ну, несерьёзные, конечно. А так…

— Роджерс, да, я уже понял, что сглупил. Частенько приходилось ваткой орудовать?

— Не то слово.

— Навык не растерял.

— Мастерство не пропьёшь, — отзывается Баки какой-то всплывшей в памяти фразой, а затем улыбается, вспомнив, где её слышал. — Говард любил так говорить, когда пьяный вдрызг на спор собирал и разбирал оружие. Насколько помню, его так никто и не обставил.

Тони морщится, и он только тогда спохватывается, что Старк-старший — не лучшая тема для беседы.

— Чёрт, прости. Мне не стоило… Я знаю, ты не любишь разговоры об отце, и…

— Всё нормально. Просто щиплет. Я… не люблю, когда Роджерс о нём говорит. Сколько себя помню, Говард без конца рассказывал о своём друге Капитане Америка. И всякий раз, когда Стив открывает рот и произносит «Говард», у меня ощущение, будто я попал в какое-то дурацкое зазеркалье… Тебя отец тоже упоминал, но всего пару раз и вскользь… Не важно. На самом деле, мне даже интересно, потому что об этих пари я не знал. Чем ещё развлекался мой пьяный отец посреди войны?

— Ну… — Баки пожимает плечами и задумывается, стараясь выудить что-нибудь из скудных воспоминаний тех дней. — Говард был шумным. Всё время создавал какую-то суету вокруг себя — по делу или не очень. Был не дурак выпить, пофлиртовать и повеселиться. Однажды почти устроил фейерверк. И это в военном лагере! Стив, когда узнал, в щепы разнёс двери амбара — так торопился его остановить. В итоге вместе с дверью снёс и Говарда. А затем следом влетела Картер и устроила обоим страшный разнос: Говарду — за безрассудство, Стиву — за двери. И потом мы им час занозы вытаскивали и царапины обрабатывали.

— Стивом, полагаю, в тот раз занимался не ты.

— Не я, — кивком подтверждает Баки. — Эти голубки через минуту забыли про весь белый свет вокруг, а мне достался Говард, и шипел он почище кобры. Никакой выдержки.

— И вы остались без фейерверка.

— Да. И, кстати, кое-кто из ребят так потом этого Стиву и не простил. С лагеря мы всё равно собирались сниматься, а посмотреть на фейерверк хотелось. Говард, правда, после этого угостил всех выпивкой и организовал в том же амбаре танцпол со светомузыкой, но, сам понимаешь, девушек в лагере практически не было, так что это мало кого утешило.

— Надо же. Про такого отца мне Роджерс не рассказывал. Всегда про то, как он был «женат» на работе и сколько делал на благо страны.

— Это тоже, но ещё Говард любил получать удовольствие от жизни и использовал для этого любой повод. А Стив… ты же его знаешь. Вытащить его куда-то просто повеселиться и расслабиться всегда было непростой задачей.

— Что верно, то верно. Вот про отца удивительно. Были, конечно, всевозможные светские приёмы и рауты, но весельчаком я его не помню.

— Война меняет всех.

— Думаешь, он с неё так и не вернулся?

— Никто не вернулся. Когда идёшь новобранцем, думаешь, что война — это где-то там. Что ты на ней побудешь и, если не убьют, вернёшься и продолжишь жить с того места, на котором закончил. Но стоит на неё попасть, и ты понимаешь, что война — она уже внутри, и она навсегда. Вопрос только в том, сумеешь ли ты её там запереть, когда вернёшься домой, или вся жизнь для тебя так и останется войной. И мне кажется, что Говард смог. Глядя на тебя…

— Видишь во мне Говарда? — глухо спрашивает Тони, глядя внезапно потемневшими глазами. — Я так на него похож?

— Вы похожи, это правда. По тебе видно, что ты его сын, Тони. Ты его напоминаешь. Но ты не он. И захочешь — не спутаешь. Не знаю, как сказать… От Говарда, которого я знал, будто бы исходил свет. Иногда — ослепительное сияние. И от тебя оно тоже исходит, но ещё от тебя исходит тепло. В твоём присутствии даже Стив иногда оттаивает. Ну, когда вы не собачитесь в очередной раз…

Тони отводит глаза и нервно откашливается.

— Боже, Джеймс, тебе бы романы писать…

Баки вдруг и самому становится неловко от собственных слов. Но то, что он сказал, было сущей правдой. Даже Зимний Солдат — он это чувствовал всё отчётливее — понемногу таял в нём под действием этого тепла.

— Ну, если тебе так будет проще воспринять, то считай, что ты гаджет нового поколения: все прежние функции остались, но ещё появилось множество клёвых примочек.

Тони запрокидывает голову и громко смеётся.

— А вот это точно от Паркера!

Баки ничего не отвечает, только жмёт плечом и любуется лучащимися весельем глазами. Взгляды сталкиваются, а улыбки отказываются сходить с лиц, и кажется, будто весь мир в эту минуту застыл.

— Тут теперь что, филиал медблока? — раздаётся в дверях ворчливый голос Сэма. — Из одного ушли, в другой попали.

Очарование момента пропадает, как не было, и Баки чудится в глазах Тони сожаление.

— Тебе ли жаловаться на жизнь, Уилсон? Тобой занималась такая очаровательная медсестра, а у меня в сиделках — старый солдат. Которому давно пора… в кресло-качалку.

Ах, так!

Баки мстительно прижимает уже почти высохшую ватку к самой большой царапине на лице Тони, и тот болезненно ойкает.

— Ну да, если с этой стороны посмотреть… — Сэм опасливо косится на ватку в руках Баки, будто тот вот-вот наскочит на него со своим орудием первой помощи.

— Больно, Джеймс! — укоризненно косится Тони.

— Прости, рука соскользнула, — улыбается Баки в ответ своей самой невинной улыбкой.

Стив понимающе морщится:

— С Баки лучше не шутить, когда у него в руках вата и спирт.

— Это ты из личного опыта, кэп? Как много нового я узнал сегодня: Говард — весельчак, Роджерс — шутник…

— Вы говорили о Говарде? — Стив переводит озадаченный взгляд с Тони на Баки и обратно.

И Баки сам не знает, почему, но чувствует себя предателем.

— О, только не начинай! — Тони резко поднимается, сдвигая назад стул и направляется к выходу. — Обсуждайте моего отца без меня, если хотите, а я — работать. Кстати, думаю, мы сделаем перерыв на недельку.

— Чтобы Стив успел восстановиться? — уточняет Баки.

— И это тоже, да, — но по голосу Тони очевидно, что он об этом и не задумывался. — Хочу кое-что сделать. Надо предотвратить риск нового побега… И не только. Мне понадобится неделя на переоборудование.

Как можно переоборудовать фактически пустую комнату и почему для этого нужна целая неделя, непонятно, но спрашивать Тони сейчас — Баки знает — бессмысленно.

— Надеюсь, твоя новая идея предусматривает не только побег, но и другие экстренные меры.

Наташа перегораживает Тони выход, и тот при виде её мгновенно вспыхивает:

— Экстренные меры на случай, когда кто-то действует не по плану? — цедит он сквозь зубы.

— Я, Старк, действовала ровно так, как мы договаривались.

— Ты на него напала! А должна была только усыпить!

— Промедли я секунду с твоим идиотским баллончиком, и он бы тебе шею свернул.

— Ну, тогда ты рада будешь слышать, что баллончик больше не понадобится. Как и твоё присутствие.

— Что ты задумал, Старк?

— Потом, — отрезает Тони и уходит прочь, оставляя оттеснённую Наташу растерянно смотреть ему вслед.

— И как это понимать?

« _Наташа!_ »

Тони может называть её по имени в разговоре, но к ней лично обращается всегда по фамилии.

Стив хмурится, Сэм пожимает плечами, а Баки подходит к Наташе и трогает за плечо.

— Не обращай внимания. Тони… Думаю, он за тебя перепугался. — В ответ на недоумённый взгляд Баки аккуратно надавливает пальцем ей на грудную клетку: — Я толкнул тебя. Туда, куда тебя ранило в прошлый раз.

Наташа смотрит недоверчиво, неубеждённая. Пожимает плечами и, прихрамывая, идёт к столу.

— Прости за это, — говорит ей Баки, глядя на забинтованную лодыжку.

Та оглядывается на ходу, перехватывает взгляд и опускается на стул, смеясь:

— Поверь, Барнс, растяжения мне доставляют неудобств меньше, чем порезанный палец. Когда-то я вообще не представляла, что можно жить без них. Но раз уж хочешь загладить вину, есть отличный способ: приготовь мне обед.

— Сэндвичи?

— Так-то ты просишь прощения?

— Омлет?

— Ах, что-то мышцу дёрнуло! — театральным жестом умирающей барышни Наташа прикладывает запястье ко лбу.

Баки перехватывает взгляд Стива. Тот улыбается и кивает.

— Жаркое. Фирменное армейское жаркое.

— Вот это уже звучит как настоящее извинение.

— Теперь уже даже мне любопытно, что за фирменное жаркое ели в армии сороковых.

Сэм присаживается рядом с Наташей, но Баки швыряет ему картофелину:

— Не думай, что отсидишься в сторонке.

— Я думал, будет обед от стариков.

— Я тебе на матах покажу, кто здесь старик.

— Эй! Я в армейском смысле! В армейском!

— Вот и чисть картошку, салага. В армейском смысле, — хмыкает Баки.

Стив шикает на них и быстро раздаёт указания. Спор стихает, сменяясь деловитым сопением и мерным стуком ножей.

— Ты правда пришёл в себя, там, в гостиной? — спрашивает Стив.

— Да. В последний момент, но я стал собой.

— Получается, я только зря тебя ударил.

— Эй, — Баки берёт Стива за плечо и разворачивает к себе, смотрит в глаза. — Ты не мог этого видеть, не мог знать. Ты поступил правильно. Я благодарен тебе. И я хочу, чтобы и дальше ты делал так же: если не уверен, если сомневаешься, то бей. Лучше я зря окажусь в отключке, чем сделаю что-то непоправимое под кодами.

Стив кивает.

— Так значит, мы всё же добились успеха? Первый настоящий результат?

И только сейчас Баки осознаёт: да.

Он улыбается, и глаза Стива в ответ загораются теплом и радостью. И кажется, что самое худшее и страшное уже позади.

* * *

Тренажёрный зал возвращается к своему первоначальному виду, а для экспериментов с кодами Тони оборудует другое помещение, в дальнем конце базы. В просторной камере единственный выход в аппаратную, отделённую зеркальной стеной из ударопрочного стекла. Автоматические двери открываются только извне или Пятницей. Покрытие пола упругое, подстать матам, а по всей площади распределены распылители — так, что анестетик подаётся автоматически, разом затапливая комнату и усыпляя всех присутствующих. Контролирует систему опять же Пятница.

Неделю, что ведутся работы по монтажу и настройке, жизнь на базе идёт своим чередом. Все заняты делами пополам с бездельем, и даже Стив не стремится заполнить образовавшееся окно новыми миссиями, проводя больше времени с Баки, Сэмом, Наташей и — когда получается — с Шерон. Клинт периодически пропадает в ЩИТе. Вижен и Ванда, как обычно, держатся немного особняком в своём маленьком мирке на двоих. Паркер регулярно шлёт отчёты, которые Тони слушает за завтраком или за работой в мастерской.

Как-то днём Баки приходит на кухню приготовить себе обед — остальные внезапно разбежались кто куда — и застаёт Ванду с планшетом в руках. Тем самым, который недавно всучил ей Тони. Любопытство ли взяло верх или просто стало скучно, поскольку Вижена Тони в этот день увёз с собой, но теперь Ванда что-то с интересом листает на мониторе, не обращая на Баки внимания.

Поначалу то и дело раздаются смешки или злорадное хихиканье. Спустя время их сменяет хмыканье. Затем — раздражённое фырканье, сопровождающееся закатыванием глаз, а после и вовсе возгласы вроде «Ну что за чушь!». В конце концов Ванда отшвыривает планшет на стол.

— Интересно, эти идиоты себя-то со стороны видели когда-нибудь?

Баки ставит перед ней тарелку с горячей пастой и берёт планшет в руки. И почти тут же бросает обратно на стол.

— Что это?

— Какой-то идиотский форум, на котором обсуждают Старка. Не понимаю только, зачем мне сам Старк его подсунул?

Баки садится напротив со своей порцией, и Ванда, словно очнувшись, берётся за обед.

— Ну, поначалу тебе вроде как даже нравилось.

— Было забавно. И картинки попадаются остроумные. Но я не понимаю… Они ведь его даже не знают. Большинство из них понятия не имеют, что Старк из себя представляет вообще. Они обсасывают какие-то таблоиды столетней давности и делают дикие выводы о подземном гареме с сотней наложниц. Или находят на его фотках признаки прогрессирующего сифилиса. Про сентябрьский фонд говорят, что там стипендию получить могут только родственники или прикормленные. А у Старка даже братьев и сестёр нет, откуда родственники возьмутся на десятки, если не сотни, ежегодных стипендий? Про новую затею Старка с детским лагерем пишут, будто там он собирает всех своих незаконнорождённых отпрысков. Да я скорее поверю, что Питер Паркер — родной сын Старка, чем в этот бред, он же над ним трясётся, как… А что они про этот его костюм пишут — мне даже вспоминать противно. Боже, да я последний человек на Земле, кто станет защищать Старка от чего бы то ни было, но такое… Чего он добивался, подсовывая мне эту дрянь? Думал, я тут же счастливо брошусь поливать его грязью в этой помойке?

Они оба совсем забыли про еду, и когда Баки всё же доносит вилку до рта, паста уже безнадёжно холодная. Он отставляет тарелку и долго смотрит на ковыряющую спагетти девушку.

— Ты ведь читала, что о тебе пишут в этих… соцсетях?

Ванда поднимает на него взгляд, хмурится непонимающе.

— Да. Читала.

— Сильно отличается от того, что пишут про Тони на этом форуме?

Ответа не следует. Баки наблюдает за сменой эмоций на её лице, читать по которому можно, как в открытой книге. Или голограмме.

— Думаю, разницы между идиотами, которые поливают грязью Тони, и идиотами, которые от скуки пишут тебе, нет. Как видишь, Тони их мнение совершенно не волнует. И тебя не должно.

Баки легонько треплет девушку по плечу, проходя мимо неё с тарелкой, убирает свой недоеденный обед в холодильник и уходит к себе.

Он едва ли успел прочитать хотя бы три комментария, но ощущение от них, будто в выгребную яму окунулся, и нестерпимо хочется отмыться.

* * *

— Завтра можем возвращаться к работе с кодами, если все готовы, — объявляет Тони на следующий день за ужином и быстро добавляет, когда видит оживившегося Стива: — Только внесём коррективы.

Все сидящие за столом настороженно замирают — и не зря.

— Какие ещё коррективы, Старк? — спрашивает Наташа.

— В первую очередь — ты. Зачитываешь код, отдаёшь приказ и выметаешься прочь.

— С какой стати?

— С такой. Чтобы не нарушала программу. Ты — куратор, Джеймсу нельзя с тобой драться.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но наша основная идея была убедить подсознание Барнса, что действовать не по приказу — это безопасно. Что ослушаться того, кто зачитал код, нормально. И сдаётся мне, что именно этот стресс — нападение на командующего — спровоцировал возвращение воспоминаний.

Тони сжимает челюсти и не отвечает.

— Так или не так, Старк?

— Может быть, — нехотя соглашается тот. — Но есть и другая сторона, Романофф. Такие сильные стрессы могут спровоцировать единичные вспышки сознания, но не помогут восстановить чувство безопасности. Поэтому мы пойдём другим путём. Ты — стрессорный фактор. Пока ты наблюдаешь за тем, как исполняется приказ, ты служишь угрозой на случай его неисполнения. Оставшись без контроля со стороны, Джеймс скорее вернёт себе свой.

Звучит разумно, тем более, что Баки помнит, как всё время мысль о присутствии куратора держится на краю сознания, подстёгивая действовать.

— Но это не все новшества, — говорит Стив, пристально глядя на Тони, и это не звучит как вопрос.

— Да. В этот раз я пойду один.

— Что? Нет! — тут же вскакивает Баки, и одновременно со сторон Стива и Наташи звучит «исключено» и «ни за что».

— Какие все нервные! — фыркает Тони, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Всё под контролем. Пятница будет следить за обстановкой, вы будете на подхвате за дверью, а газ, если что, вырубит нас быстрее, чем мы успеем моргнуть. Да и против костюма наш Терминатор мало что сможет сделать.

— Ты будешь в костюме? — немного успокаивается Баки, но вспоминает, как Тони любит играть словами и уточняет: — В костюме Железного Человека?

— В полной боевой амуниции, Джеймс.

Стив с Наташей переглядываются.

— Ладно, давайте попробуем. Но как только что-то пойдёт не так, Тони, я хочу, чтобы газ запустился.

— Если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, газ сразу запустится. Я обещаю.

Тони выдерживает долгий испытующий взгляд Стива, но на душе у Баки почему-то неспокойно, и даже успех последнего эксперимента сейчас не воодушевляет.

* * *

— Так вот что ты обо мне думаешь! Что я способна на такое!

— Всё, что я думаю, Романофф, это что ты способна сделать необходимое, в чём бы оно ни заключалось. Я прошу тебя, потому что никто другой не сможет.

— Или не захочет? В отличие от меня, да, Старк?

— Эй, эй. Я ничего такого не имею в виду, — теперь голос Тони звучит мягче, проникновеннее. — Мне просто нужна помощь, и с этой просьбой мне, сама понимаешь, обратиться больше не к кому.

Когда Баки доходит до дверей их экспериментальной комнаты, то видит, как Тони аккуратно держит Наташу за локти и смотрит ей в глаза, как Наташа, бледная, прикусывает нижнюю губу, и тревога немедленно расползается по телу из самого солнечного сплетения.

— Что происходит? Что-то случилось?

Тони отступает от Наташи на несколько шагов и приветливо улыбается:

— А, Джеймс! Мы тебя уже заждались.

— Наташа? — зовёт Баки, и та вздрагивает, но тут же принимает свой обычный независимый вид и чуть улыбается — но только губами.

— Всё нормально, Бэмби. Работаем по плану. Готов?

— Я — да. Но надо дождаться Стива.

— Только Стива? А Сэм? Ванда? Вижен?

— Вижена с Вандой не будет, отправились на какой-то фестиваль. А Сэм придёт со Стивом.

Наташа бросает взгляд на Тони, но тот с независимым видом, что-то мурлыкая под нос, направляется к стоящему в стороне Марку, забирается в него и позволяет металлическим пластинам заключить себя внутрь, оставив поднятым только лицевой щиток. Когда щелчки смыкаемых механизмов стихают, в аппаратной появляются Стив и Сэм.

— Ну вот! Теперь, я вижу, все в сборе. Можем приступать! Джеймс, иди сюда. Пятница, диагностика систем.

— Все системы работают в штатном режиме, босс.

— Отлично. Тогда начинаем. Романофф?

Тони и Наташа обмениваются долгими взглядами, пока последняя не кивает.

— Действуем, как запланировали.

Баки становится перед Наташей, за его спиной — Тони в броне. Зеркальные двери полуприкрыты, и в проёме видны фигуры Стива и Сэма. Наташа читает код…

* * *

Куратор — женщина.

— Я жду приказаний.

— Вон твоя цель, солдат, — куратор показывает рукой ему за спину. Цель — мужчина в броне. — Убей.


	16. Chapter 16

— Вон твоя цель, солдат. Убей.

Куратор отдаёт приказ и быстро уходит, помешав войти двум субъектам. Двери закрываются.

Цель улыбается, делает приветственный жест.

Металлическая броня, вероятно наличие оружия, класс опасности высокий, уровень задания — повышенная сложность.

— Привет ещё раз, Джеймс. Готов поспорить, сейчас ты оцениваешь степень опасности и сложность задания. Давай я тебе помогу?

Элементы брони выступают, сдвигаются, дула и ракеты встают на прицел.

Класс опасности: высший. Уровень задания: невыполнимо.

— Неплохой арсенал, да? Но не стоит переживать, — всё оружие собирается обратно. — Использовать что-либо из этого против тебя я не буду. Я не хочу тебя убивать, Джеймс. А знаешь, почему? Потому что я точно знаю, что ты не хочешь убивать меня. Ты хочешь, Джеймс?

Бессмысленный вопрос.

— Моё задание — убить. Ты — цель.

— Как легко было бы жить, если бы всё в мире было так просто. Выдали задание — выполнил, и всем хорошо. Что будет, если не выполнишь, Джеймс? Сам понимаешь, ты безоружный, с этой куколкой тебе не тягаться.

Бессмысленный вопрос. Он должен выполнить задание, или…

— Думаешь, тебя ждёт смерть? Но я не стану тебя убивать, Джеймс, я уже сказал. И та симпатичная рыжая, которая отдала тебе приказ, тоже не станет. Никто не станет тебя убивать или наказывать. Ты в безопасности, Джеймс. И можешь не делать того, чего не хочешь.

Оружия нет. Мебели нет. Подручных средств нет. Он должен убить сам.

— Чего ты хочешь, Джеймс? Ты голоден? Может быть, тебя мучает жажда? Желаешь оказаться в другом месте? У меня есть друг, который в мгновение ока умеет оказываться в любом месте, каком пожелает. Здорово, правда? Я бы хотел так же. А ты?

Расстояние — пять шагов. Два шага, прыжок — сбить с ног, бить в голову. Успеет?

— Молчишь, просчитываешь варианты. У тебя их не много, я знаю. Но больше, чем ты думаешь. Ты можешь не выполнять задание. Хочешь — выполняешь, не хочешь — не выполняешь. Но ты не хочешь. И я тебе это докажу. Пятница, протокол «Пробуждение».

Элементы брони снова двигаются — раскрываются. Мужчина, безоружный, беззащитный, выходит наружу. Броня за его спиной снова собирается. Все световые элементы гаснут.

— Теперь, при желании, ты можешь легко меня убить. Хочешь выполнить задание, Джеймс?

Обман? Уловка?

Субъект улыбается.

— Видишь? Ты медлишь. Ты не хочешь. Если бы ты хотел меня убить, я был бы уже мёртв. Мы оба это знаем.

Два шага, рывок — схватить за шею, сдавить, сломать.

Шаг, прыжок — сбить с ног, разбить голову.

Три шага, подсечка, толчок в грудь — уронить на пол, задушить.

Вероятность выполнения задания в любом из вариантов: сто процентов.

Цель не успеет себя защитить. Почему он медлит?

— Чего ты хочешь, Джеймс? Давай спарринг? Сейчас у тебя в крови много адреналина, ему нужен выход. Можем устроить разминку, побегать тут кругами. Успокоишься, подумаешь, решишь, чего хочешь. Чего ты хочешь, Джеймс? Есть у тебя желания?

— Задание. Ты — задание.

— Задание, которое ты не хочешь выполнять. Зачем тебе его выполнять? Зачем делать то, чего не хочешь?

Бессмысленный вопрос. Задания нужно выполнять.

— А я знаю, зачем. Вернее, почему. Если задание не выполнить, будет больно, да, Джеймс?

Задание нужно выполнить.

— Хочешь, расскажу историю? В тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят третьем году некто мистер Стэнли Милгрэм провёл любопытный эксперимент. Испытуемым, которые считали себя ассистентами, велели бить людей током — нажимать на нужные кнопочки. За каждую ошибку подсадного «ученика» разряд нужно было всё увеличивать и увеличивать. Знаешь, что удивительно? Большинство людей — шестьдесят пять процентов, Джеймс! — доходили до максимального разряда, четыреста пятьдесят Вольт, осознавая, что причиняют кому-то нестерпимую боль. Просто потому, что им приказали. И только чуть больше десяти процентов испытуемых нашли в себе силы прекратить бесчеловечный эксперимент сразу. К кому себя отнесёшь ты, Джеймс? К первым? К последним? Только тебе решать. Тебе делать выбор.

Цель протягивает руку.

— Какой выбор сделаешь, Джеймс? Поступишь, как приказали? Или как хочешь ты сам? Чего хочешь ты сам?

Не слушать.

Его задание — убить цель, не слушать.

Не слушать приказ. Он может… не слушать приказ?

Чего он хочет?

Жить.

Чего он не хочет?

Боли.

Не выполнит задание — боль. Ослушается приказа — боль.

«Ты в безопасности».

Это значит, боли не будет?

Можно ослушаться — и боли не будет?

Можно не убивать?

Он хочет убивать? Нет. Он хочет…

Дышать трудно. Почему дышать трудно? Это — страх?

Приказ. Надо выполнить приказ.

Он хочет… Он не хочет боли.

Цель смотрит. Цель не боится. Почему цель не боится?

Нужно убить цель. Нужно… схватить цель. Схватить протянутую руку. Завернуть, прижать к стене.

— Остановись, Джеймс. Ты ведь не хочешь этого. Никогда не хотел. Ты сильный, Джеймс. Ты сильнее, чем те десять процентов. Не бойся. Бояться нечего. Можно не бояться. Можно делать, что хочешь. Чего ты хочешь, Джеймс?

Убивать… он не хочет. Но задание. Цель — убить.

Выпустить руку, схватить за плечо, повернуть, вдавить в стену, сжать горло.

— Дж...мс…

Цель хрипит. Цель задыхается.

Он хочет не убить. Он хочет…

Дверь за спиной гудит от ударов. Опасность?

Рука. Его касается тёплая рука. Нежная рука. Он хочет… чувствовать эту руку.

Почему дышать — трудно?

— Дже...мс…

Цель задыхается. Почему так страшно?

Он хочет не убить.

Губы двигаются почти беззвучно.

Он хочет… эти губы.

Он хочет слышать голос.

Он хочет слышать «Джеймс».

Он хочет…

— Тони…

Мир наваливается словно весь разом, так, что каждый вздох как пытка, и он почти задыхается, ловит ртом крупные глотки воздуха и давится ими.

— Тш-ш-ш, Джеймс, спокойно. Всё хорошо. Дыши, не торопись, понемногу. Давай со мной, — Тони хватает его живую руку и прижимает ладонью к груди. — Вдо-о-ох. Так, молодец, а теперь выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вот так, Джеймс, молодец. Всё позади. Всё хорошо. Пятница, отменяй протокол.

Со способностью дышать к нему возвращается осознание ситуации.

А следом приходит ярость.

Баки выдирает свою руку из хватки Тони и отступает на несколько шагов.

Двери с тихим шорохом разъезжаются, и в комнату влетают Наташа, Стив и Сэм. Тони, потирая горло, выпрямляется и встречает их сияющей улыбкой:

— Эй, вы видели?

Наташа приближается к нему стремительно, не сбавляя чеканного шага, останавливается почти вплотную и отвешивает пощёчину — такой силы, что Тони пошатывается на ногах, смотрит шокированно.

— Я тебя убью, Старк. Клянусь, я тебя собственными голыми руками когда-нибудь убью.

— Какого чёрта?! Романофф, ты совсем с катушек съехала? Кэп, уйми её!

— Лучше молчи, Тони, потому что я сам сейчас как никогда близок к тому, чтобы свернуть тебе шею. Баки, ты как?

Стив осторожно берёт за плечо и заглядывает в глаза, Сэм встаёт по другую руку. Наташа в его сторону не смотрит.

— Я… порядок, Стиви. Я в норме. Я… это я.

Тони делает шаг к нему.

— Я же говорил, Джеймс…

— Стой там! — Баки защитным жестом выставляет перед собой ладонь, сам отступая на полшага. Он не уверен, что сумеет сдержаться — сдержать ярость, что сейчас в нём клокочет.

Тони останавливается, хмурится непонимающе, протягивает руку, но когда Баки испуганно отступает ещё на полшага, роняет её.

— В чём дело, Джеймс? Что не так?

— Лучше не подходи… ко мне… сейчас.

— Джеймс, тебе плохо? Может, стоит отвести тебя в медблок, провериться…

— Разберёмся без тебя, Старк. Не лезь.

— Да что такое с вами со всеми? Эй, это же победа! Огромный шаг вперёд! Я один рад?

Все смотрят на Тони мрачно, и Баки не исключение. Ему хочется разнести что-нибудь вдребезги. Ладонь горит фантомным ощущением чужого горла, отдаётся неровной пульсацией, памятью о дёргавшемся под ней кадыке…

— Самое идиотское, Старк, что ты ведь искренне не понимаешь, — с горечью роняет Наташа, разворачивается и уходит.

— Тони, сходи в медблок, проверь плечо. И лучше… не трогай пока никого. Ни Сэма, ни меня, ни Баки, — тихо произносит Стив и чуть сжимает пальцы на его плече. — Идём, Бак.

Втроём они выходят, оставляя Тони растерянно смотреть им вслед.

Баки уверяет друзей, что с ним всё в порядке, и просит оставить его ненадолго одного. Запирается в своей комнате, идёт в душ и включает холодную воду на полную мощность. Пять минут под ледяной струёй немного остужают гудящую голову, опустошают её от всех мыслей, и после он долго лежит на постели, бездумно глядя в потолок.

Затем его дёргает изнутри, цепляет какая-то мысль.

Ему нужно поговорить с Наташей.

Баки одевается и, не зная, где искать, решает начать с её комнаты. Спросить Пятницу, где находится мисс Романофф, почему-то в голову не приходит. Впрочем, удача оказывается на его стороне: он стучится, и через некоторое время дверь открывается. Наташа стоит на пороге, в чём была утром, бледная, с потухшими глазами, которые мгновенно наполняются слезами, стоит ей увидеть гостя. Она судорожно вдыхает, прикрывая рот рукой, и Баки быстро перешагивает порог, захлопывает дверь и притягивает её к себе.

Наташа плачет навзрыд, и ему ничего не остаётся, кроме как обнимать, крепко прижимая к себе, и баюкать в своих объятиях. Когда рыдания стихают, Баки усаживает её на кровать и сам садится рядом.

— П-прости меня.

— За что?

— За приказ.

— Это об этом Тони тебя просил?

— Да. Но, клянусь, я не думала… Я понятия не имела, что он… Я поверила, как дура, во все эти «костюм защитит», «газ запустится» и «вы будете рядом». Но это же Старк! Стоило догадаться, что он всё сделает по-своему. Прости, Барнс, я…

— Эй, всё нормально. Я не сержусь. Не на тебя, по крайней мере.

— Пополнил наконец ряды тех, кто периодически хочет свернуть ему шею?

— Где выдают членские билеты в этот клуб? — хмыкает Баки, и внезапно понимает, что его почти отпустило. Он всё ещё зол на Тони, но желание членовредительствовать пропало. — Просто анекдот какой-то: хотеть свернуть шею человеку за то, что он практически позволил свернуть себе шею.

— Со Старком вечно так. Один сплошной анекдот. Смеётся тот, кто выживет.

— Учитывая, что ближе всех к смерти оказывается он сам…

— Ну да. Он обычно и смеётся. Сказать, что меня бесит?

— Что Тони не считает свою жизнь чем-то важным?

— Что Старку даже не докажешь, как он не прав. Он сделал ставку — и выиграл, Барнс. И что бы мы ему теперь ни сказали, он просто будет швырять нам свою победу в лицо. Я… не то чтобы не рада твоему успеху. Я рада, очень. Кажется, ещё немного, и о Зимнем Солдате можно будет забыть, просто…

— Знаю. Я сам ещё до конца не осознал. Слишком… слишком много всего.

— Ты сам как?

— Нормально. Я — нормально. Так-то я бы напился, но увы.

— Радуйся. Не то со Старком и его фокусами тебе светил бы тяжёлый запойный алкоголизм.

— Звучит так, будто это на всю жизнь, — хмыкает Баки, но смешок выходит несколько нервным.

Наташа вдруг смотрит на него серьёзно.

— Как будто ты от него куда-то денешься.

— Никуда, ты права. Договор.

— Да, разумеется, — отзывается Наташа странно насмешливым тоном и прислоняется к нему плечом.

Так они и сидят бок о бок, молча, в тишине, думая каждый о своём.

* * *

Хотя Тони и нет, ужин проходит в невесёлом молчании. После все устраиваются в гостиной, и Наташа со Стивом рассказывают Роуди, Ванде и Вижену о том, что случилось. Роуди тяжело качает головой, и они с Наташей обмениваются понимающими взглядами.

После снова повисает тишина, которую разбавляет только тихий бубнёж телевизора.

Тони влетает в гостиную, как сквозняк. Окидывает всех взглядом и склоняет голову набок.

— И что, никто не празднует? Нет, правда, никто даже паршивого бокала за успех не поднял?

— Тони, — смотрит на него Роуди с упрёком, пока остальные отводят глаза.

Включая Баки.

Злость уже почти прошла, но как говорить с Тони после произошедшего, он не знает.

— Что, Роудс? Тебе не сказали? Джеймс вышел из-под контроля кодов. Сам! Сам вышел, без шокеров, анестетиков и прочих… как там? «Когнитивных рекалибровок». Неужели никто не понимает, какая это победа? Нам осталось только закрепить успех!

— Об этом не может быть и речи. — Стив поворачивается к Тони и смотрит на него в упор, так, будто одним взглядом хочет пригвоздить его к месту. — Не после того, что ты сегодня устроил.

— Ты про смену приказа? Ну так я могу объяснить.

— Ты обещал, Тони. Ты дал мне слово, что как только ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, ты пустишь газ.

— Но ситуация _была_ под контролем, Стив!

— Прости, забыл уточнить: а вышедшая из-под контроля — это какая? Когда мы твоё бездыханное тело должны из комнаты выносить?

— Не пори чушь. Я разве похож на самоубийцу?

Вопрос явно неудачный, потому что, судя по обращённым на Тони взглядам, большинство присутствующих в комнате считают, что похож.

— Слушайте, ладно, я понимаю, как это может выглядеть со стороны, но на мне — высокочувствительный датчик, и как только Пятница засекла бы состояние, действительно опасное для жизни, сработала бы система запуска газа. Всё действительно было под контролем. В чём проблема?

— В том, что мы договаривались совершенно о другом, Старк, — отзывается Наташа, и, в отличие от утра, сейчас её голос совершенно ровен и бесстрастен. — Ты — в костюме, мы — за дверью, в любой момент готовые появиться. О том, чтобы покидать костюм или блокировать двери, речи не было.

— А что, вы бы согласились?

— Разумеется, нет!

— Вот об этом я и говорю.

— Тони, — Стив поднимается с кресла, подаётся весь вперёд. — Тони, мы команда. Мы должны действовать как команда, как одно целое. Сообща. И для этого мы должны доверять друг другу. А как после сегодняшнего прикажешь доверять тебе?

Глаза у Тони опасно вспыхивают, и он делает несколько шагов навстречу Стиву, тычет в него пальцем:

— Уж кто-кто, но ты, Роджерс, последний человек, от которого я готов слушать про доверие.

Тони резко отворачивается, а Стив отшатывается, как от пощёчины, но упрямо сжимает челюсти.

— Вот как? Мы опять об этом? Да, Тони, я перед тобой виноват, я признаю. Но перед тобой, лично. С командой я всегда честен. А ты — нет.

Тони поворачивается обратно, смотрит упрямо.

— Я только делаю то, что должно быть сделано, Стив! Я рассчитываю риски. Ты же видишь: никто не пострадал, город на воздух не взлетел, и у нас есть результат! Реальный, ощутимый результат! Разве не ради этого мы все работаем?

— Так по-твоему, цель оправдывает любые средства?

— Разумеется, нет! Никто и не приносит младенцев на заклание. Я не использую любые средства, я выбираю оптимальные.

— В этом вся проблема, Тони. _Ты_ выбираешь. Помнится, когда ты убеждал меня подписать Соглашения, ты особенно упирал на то, что никто не вправе принимать единоличные решения, когда речь заходит о судьбах других людей.

— Я и не принимаю! — искренне возмущается Тони. — Чьей судьбой или чьей жизнью я распорядился, кроме своей собственной? Я пошёл на риск, но рисковал я только собой.

— Ты не сам по себе существуешь, Старк! Ты часть команды, и то, что происходит с тобой, отражается на всех нас. Ты хоть на минуту задумался, что будет с командой, если с тобой что-то случится?

— Всё предусмотрено. В завещании есть распоряжения насчёт передачи базы в собственность…

— О боже! Старк! — Стив всплёскивает рукой и возводит очи горе. — Ты это серьёзно сейчас?

— Вполне.

Наташу разбирает нервный смех, до боли похожий на рыдание, которое Баки слышал всего несколько часов назад.

— Что смешного, Романофф?

Та в ответ только качает головой и кусает губы, чтобы успокоиться, и Стив снова привлекает к себе внимание.

— В общем, Тони, мы не можем тебе доверять, а потому прекращаем все эксперименты. Найдём другой способ избавиться от кодов.

— А вот это не тебе решать, — возражает Тони с воинственным видом и разворачивается к Баки. — Джеймс.

Голос у Тони меняется, делается нежнее, глуше. Баки не хочет его слышать, но и не может не слушать.

На самом деле, он мог бы его слушать бесконечно.

— Джеймс, посмотри на меня.

Баки упрямо смотрит в пол. Может быть, Стив прав, лучше поискать другой способ. В конце концов, этот ему с самого начала не нравился.

Не дождавшись реакции, Тони подходит вплотную, присаживается на корточки и аккуратно берёт его руки в свои, пытается поймать взгляд.

— Эй, Бэмби, ну что такое?

— Я мог сегодня тебя убить.

— Нет, Джеймс, не мог.

— Я мог сломать тебе шею одним движением, и никакие твои датчики не успели бы тебя спасти.

Говорить это, думать об этом почти так же ужасно, как ужасно было проснуться в Бриджпорте над бездыханным телом, с рукой, стискивающей чужое беззащитное горло.

— Нет, Джеймс, не мог. Потому что ты сильный. Потому что никакая Гидра тебя не сломала и никогда не сломает. Потому что у тебя есть воля, и она сильнее кодов. Ты бы меня не убил.

— Откуда ты можешь это знать, если я сам не знаю, Тони? — Баки всё-таки поворачивает голову и проваливается в бездонный тёмный взгляд.

Тони стискивает его руки и смотрит почти умоляюще.

— Ты себе не веришь, Джеймс. Я понимаю. Поверь, я понимаю. Но мне-то? Мне ты веришь? Можешь поверить в меня, как я верю в тебя?

Шах и мат.

Отказаться значит сломать — бесповоротно — то важное, что появилось между ними за эти месяцы. Знает ли Тони, насколько его доверие дорого Баки? Специально ли давит на самую уязвимую точку? Не имеет значения. Баки мог бы пожертвовать чем угодно ради Тони — своим счастьем, своей любовью, своим благополучием и своей жизнью. Но только не их связью. Не его доверием.

Баки почти физически больно выговорить это, но он всё же произносит:

— Я верю, Тони. В тебя — я верю.

Тони чуть сильнее сжимает его пальцы своими, и глаза его в этот момент светятся такой радостью, будто он нежданный подарок получил.

— Тогда позволь мне закончить начатое.

— При одном условии. Двери от остальных ты больше не блокируешь.

Тони улыбается светло-светло и кивает.

— Хорошо. Я обещаю.


	17. Chapter 17

— Злишься на меня?

Баки ставит перед Тони тарелку с сэндвичами и смотрит на него удивлённо.

— Очень своевременный вопрос, — фыркает он. — Нет, не злюсь. Но злился. Вчера.

— Прости?

Делается смешно.

— Это вопрос или извинение? В любом случае, не стоит. Раз уж мы решили, что я доверяюсь тебе и твоим методам.

Лицо Тони светлеет и озаряется несмелой улыбкой.

— Но вот кое-кому другому, Тони, ты извинения точно задолжал.

— Это кому? Роджерсу, что ли?

— Наташе, — спокойно возражает Баки, игнорируя раздражённый тон. — Ты её подставил.

— Хоть какое-то разнообразие в наших отношениях.

— Тони!

— Не лезь в это, Бэмби. Дважды я ей доверялся, и дважды она этим воспользовалась. Я просто учёл опыт прошлых ошибок.

— Ты о том, как она отпустила нас со Стивом в аэропорту? И о том, как устроилась к тебе юристом по заданию Фьюри, чтобы защитить?

— Она тебе рассказала?

— Давно уже. И можешь мне поверить: оба раза ей пришлось нелегко. Но так складывались обстоятельства. Несправедливо наказывать её за это.

— Это не наказание! Это расчёт. Ничего личного. Как с Фьюри, только в обратную сторону.

— Ты не прав, Тони, — Баки садится напротив, подаётся вперёд. — Я действительно не имею права лезть в ваши отношения. И я не буду. Но и молча смотреть не стану. Можешь убеждать себя, что ничего личного здесь нет, но ты бы не злился на неё, если бы это было действительно так. А ещё я видел Наташу вчера. И я уверен, ты бы не говорил сейчас так, если бы знал, что с ней сделал твой поступок. Как бы обижен или зол ты ни был на неё, Тони, я уверен, ты не хотел делать ей больно. Поэтому… просто поговори с ней.

Тот не смотрит на него, но и не возражает, что Баки принимает за хороший знак. Завтракают они в молчании, после чего Тони привычно уходит с чашкой кофе, и до Баки доносится его голос из коридора:

— Романофф, на пару слов.

О чём они говорят, остаётся для Баки тайной, но Наташа после этого разговора выглядит как никогда умиротворённой.

* * *

Вечером, когда они все вместе отдыхают в гостиной, возвращается Клинт. И хотя вчерашний конфликт уже исчерпан, но лёгкая напряжённость между Тони и Стивом ещё заметна.

— Итак, что на этот раз натворил Старк? — флегматично спрашивает Клинт, улучив момент, когда Тони выходит ответить на звонок.

— Попытался эпично самоубиться об Зимнего Солдата, — поясняет Сэм.

— А-а. Всё-таки попытался. Даже удивительно, что так долго тянул.

Они с Наташей обмениваются взглядами, а Баки, ждавший сарказма и едких комментариев, только дивится столь скудной реакции.

Когда Тони возвращается, Клинт вызывает его на карточный поединок, и остаток вечера они с Тони устраивают карточно-словесные баталии.

* * *

Эксперименты продолжаются. Не все попытки оказываются удачными, и когда дважды подряд они с Тони заканчивают под действием анестетика, Стив занимает место в комнате. По примеру Тони, он старается говорить с Зимним Солдатом, как с обычным Баки, и спрашивает о его желаниях. Результат — очередная струя усыпляющего газа в лицо.

Когда Баки приходит в себя, то слышит разговор:

— Кэп, не пытайся копировать меня. Используй то, что есть у вас с Джеймсом. Говори о том, кто он для тебя.

— Друг, брат. Тони, я это и говорю.

— Как вы познакомились, Стив?

Тот непонимающе моргает, говорит медленно.

— Меня избивали в подворотне. Баки…

— ...тебя защитил, — подхватывает Тони. — И защищал много лет после. И защищать тебя — естественное для Джеймса состояние, поэтому даже когда он тебя бьёт, делает это далеко не в полную силу. Потому что не важно, помнит он тебя или нет, ты для него особенный.

— С тобой Зимний тоже дерётся не в полную силу, Тони.

— Со мной другая история. Джеймс, подъём, хватит валяться. О чём первом ты думал, когда Романофф приказывала драться с нами обоими?

Баки садится, трёт лицо ладонями и поднимает глаза на Стива и Тони.

— Определял приоритетную цель.

— По принципу? — Тони спрашивает, но очевидно, что ответ хорошо знает и так.

— В первую очередь устранить наиболее опасную.

На этом моменте в голове у Баки что-то щёлкает. С самого начала Тони категорически настаивал на том, чтобы Наташа в драку с Зимним Солдатом не вступала. В самом начале он объяснял это тем, что её нападение будет расцениваться как наказание, затем, после случая с побегом, что это слишком большой стресс, а когда Наташа предложила Тони сменить её на месте куратора, а самой занять место в комнате, начал ссылаться на акцент, на то, что он куда лучший переговорщик, и говорил ещё много всего. Но были это настоящие причины — или просто отговорки, чтобы не подпускать Наташу к нему? Боевые параметры Зимний Солдат считывал мгновенно, быстро квалифицируя Чёрную Вдову как опасного противника, а такого внутреннего сопротивления, которое он испытывал, когда приходилось драться со Стивом, с ней он не ощущал.

С Наташей он дрался бы в полную силу.

— То есть со мной не надо так напрягаться — я в глазах солдата выгляжу меньшей угрозой. Ты же, Стив, угроза серьёзная, но у тебя передо мной есть огромное преимущество. Когда я говорю, я вынуждаю Джеймса самого искать в себе чувства и желания, которые помогут ему себя осознать. Со мной лично у него ничего глубоко подсознательного не связано. А ты можешь не только дать ему возможность заглянуть в себя, но ещё и фонариком посветить.

Баки мог бы поспорить. Тони, безусловно, прав, говоря об их со Стивом узах, о том, что Баки привык оберегать Стива, прикрывать ему спину, и сыворотка ничего между ними не изменила. Но насчёт себя ошибался, не замечая очевидного. Даже когда в последний раз он пришёл в себя, прижимая Тони к полу и удерживая его руки над головой — совсем не поза для убийства, и это даже без учёта эрекции. Зимний Солдат просто не понимал, что за желание им владеет, не умел справляться с ситуациями, выходящими за рамки боевой обстановки, с ощущениями иными, чем агрессия.

Баки мог бы сказать, что Тони не прав. Вот только делать этого ни за что не будет. Само то, что при всём уме и наблюдательности Тони правду о его чувствах так и не распознал, было похоже на чудо. Как будто он даже мысли не допускал, что такое вообще возможно.

— Мне говорить ему, что он должен меня защищать? — задумчиво уточняет Стив.

— Это приказам следовать он _должен_. Напоминай ему о том, чего он хочет. Сознание Джеймса под кодами тебя не помнит, но память-то сама никуда не девается. Просто дай ей зацепиться за что-то знакомое.

— Хорошо, я понял. Бак, попробуем ещё раз?

Баки улыбается и кивает. Теперь, когда ему удаётся вспомнить себя во время схваток, коды уже так не пугают, как прежде, и за день он вполне выдерживает по три-четыре сеанса. Они на финишной прямой, а результаты подстёгивают его двигаться дальше — всё скорее и скорее.

На этот раз Стиву удаётся до него достучаться, и быстро. Баки вспоминает его после слов: «Ты хочешь не убить — ты хочешь защитить меня».

На следующий день Баки застаёт спор Тони и Наташи перед началом.

— Не прибедняйся, Старк, ты этот чёртов код наизусть знаешь.

— Охота подраться, Романофф, устраивай с Терминатором спарринги после экспериментов. А сейчас от тебя требуется только одно: читать код.

— Нат, — зовёт Баки, решив вмешаться. — У нас всё идёт хорошо, ведь так? Давай теперь не будем ничего менять.

— Ты на его стороне? — возмущается та.

Баки улыбается, берёт Наташу за плечи и заглядывает ей в глаза:

— Мне спокойнее от того, что код читаешь ты.

Это правда, но это не настоящая причина. И Баки не знает, поняла Наташа то, чего он недоговаривает, или нет, но та кивает в знак согласия.

— Ладно, Барнс. Всё для твоего спокойствия. Но с тебя спарринг.

— Когда я в сознании — сколько угодно, Нат.

Он не удерживается и легко трогает губами её висок. А за спиной щёлкают крепления брони: Баки настаивает на том, чтобы вначале Тони всегда был в ней, и тот держит слово. Правда, с каждым разом всё меньше.

Со временем он замечает, что приходит в себя чаще всего после определённых фраз-триггеров. Для Стива это «Ты хочешь меня защитить». Для Тони — «Иди ко мне» или «Будь со мной». Не обязательно после них, но с ними — всегда наверняка. И судя по тому, что Стив и Тони используют их всё чаще, они тоже это замечают.

Тони (кто бы сомневался) ведёт статистику и периодически показывает ему график: время, которое ему требуется, чтобы вспомнить себя под кодами, неуклонно сокращается.

Когда отметка стабильно колеблется между тридцатью секундами и минутой, на место Тони и Стива начинают пускать остальных — Вижена, Клинта, Ванду и Сэма, иногда Роуди. С ними время снова увеличивается, но даже под кодами он контролирует себя лучше, осознаёт больше и каждый раз приходит в себя сам.

Спустя почти два месяца после случая, который они окрестили «неудачным суицидом Тони», Наташа читает код — и он не срабатывает.

— Вон твоя цель, солдат. Убей.

— A moloko za vrednost’ budyet? — спрашивает он по-русски, ухмыляясь и сам себе не веря.

— Барнс? — осторожно переспрашивает Наташа и восклицает, получив подтверждающий кивок: — Sukin ty syn!

Баки смеётся, ловит её в объятия и несколько раз кружится вокруг своей оси.

— Что она сказала? — интересуется Стив.

— Тебе лучше не знать, кэп, — хмыкает Тони, а затем входит в комнату, хлопнув в ладоши. — Так, ну всё-всё, детки, карусели потом! Романофф, дубль два.

Баки выпускает Наташу из рук и отступает. Та усилием воли стирает с лица счастливую улыбку и читает код снова.

Никакого эффекта.

По очереди код пробуют зачитать Клинт, Вижен, Стив, Ванда и, наконец, Тони.

И Баки понимает, что теперь код — это просто слова. Ничего больше.

После этого Тони зовёт Стрэнджа. Они снова подключают Баки к аппарату МРТ, и в этот раз код по бумажке зачитывает доктор — по просьбе Тони. Томограмма не показывает никаких отклонений, никакой реакции.

И только тогда Тони позволяет себе расслабить плечи и просто улыбнуться.

— Поздравляю, Джеймс. Зимнего Солдата больше нет. Ты победил.

— Поздравляю, Бак, — Стив, сдерживая слёзы, сжимает его в объятиях, и Баки крепко обнимает друга в ответ.

Потом шагает к Тони, протягивает ему руку… а затем решает, что не станет упускать возможность, и делает то, о чём мечтал очень и очень давно — прижимает Тони к себе, вдыхая терпкий мужской запах и ощущая крепкие мускулы под ладонями. На несколько мгновений Тони замирает в его руках, но затем расслабляется, и Баки чувствует, как скользят по спине чужие ладони, как похлопывают его по плечам.

— Спасибо, Тони. Спасибо тебе за всё.

Прежде, чем их объятия становятся неприлично долгими, Баки нехотя разжимает руки и отступает, напоследок легонько мазнув по щеке Тони носом.

И застывает, ощутив едва заметное прикосновение к шее, запустившее армию мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Прикосновение-разряд. Так касаются тех, в чьи волосы хотят зарыться пальцами. Так касаются тех, чью голову хотят притянуть для поцелуя. Мимолётное касание, как сон, почти иллюзия. Баки едва не дёргается притянуть Тони обратно — спасает Наташа. Ныряет в объятия, обвивает руками шею, и руки машинально обхватывают тонкую женскую фигурку. «Спасибо», — выдыхает он ей в волосы, и её он сейчас благодарит не за коды.

Ещё немного заторможенный, Баки обнимается по очереди с остальными, принимает поздравления, благодарит. Последним ему пожимает руку доктор Стрэндж, и Баки готов поклясться, что тот ему улыбается, хотя на лице кого угодно другого подобная гримаса выглядела бы по меньшей мере недружелюбно.

— Это надо отпраздновать! — заявляет Тони безапеляционно.

Не то чтобы кто-то собирался с ним спорить.

— Твой пляж в Малибу, море выпивки и девочки? — ухмыляется Клинт.

— А ещё женатый человек! Тебя же Романофф заложит в ту же минуту, Бартон. Впрочем, я не против: как только закончим праздновать победу Джеймса, можно будет тут же погулять на твоих похоронах.

— Ты не знаешь Лору, Старк. Хоронить нас с тобой будут в братской могиле.

— Так вот оно что! Тебе не дают покоя мои лавры самоубийцы?

— Ну вот, Старк, ты и признал, что это была попытка суицида! — победно улыбается Клинт.

— Ничего подобного, речь шла только о лаврах. Насколько они заслуженные — другой вопрос.

— Ну хватит вам уже, — вмешивается Стив. — Мы собирались устроить праздник в честь Баки, а не ваши очередные состязания, кто кого переспорит.

— Что я слышу! — в притворном ужасе отшатывается Тони. — У меня галлюцинации, или кэп выступает за праздник? Может, это коды просто сменили владельца? Док, запускай машину ещё раз, надо проверить нашего бравого капитана.

— Тони, — зовёт его Баки, и одного этого слова достаточно, чтобы тот переключился со Стива на что-то другое.

— Предлагаю устроить барбекю! Сегодня отличный весенний день, будто специально для Джеймса. И для барбекю. Среди нас ведь не завелось веганов?

— А готовить будем на чём, Старк? На твоём очередном высокотехнологичном приспособлении?

— Для старичка вроде тебя, Бартон, найдётся и вполне традиционная печка. И я покажу тебе, что мои технологии ничуть не уступают классике.

— Вы вообще всё собираетесь превращать в соревнование? — интересуется Стив.

— Что такое, капитан? Чувствуешь себя слабым звеном?

— По-твоему, я мясо на углях не пожарю? Мне даже простая современная печь не понадобится.

— Кажется, в музее, который зовётся отцовским складом, был мангал. Как раз одних с тобой лет, кэп, вы подружитесь.

— Отлично.

— И вот наш День Независимости Барнса превращается в состязание по барбекю, — хмыкает Наташа.

— Это будет состязание в честь Джеймса, — находится Тони.

— И кто будет судьёй?

— Как кто? Джеймс, конечно! Он среди нас самый адекватный человек, а теперь уже даже без кодов.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что честным это судейство не будет, — Наташа лукаво косится на него и подмигивает.

— Неправда! Я верю, что Джеймс не станет подсуживать, пусть даже и лучшему другу.

Баки смотрит на Тони, не в силах оторвать от него взгляда, и думает, что он, конечно, абсолютно и полностью предвзят, но вовсе не в пользу Стива.

* * *

Спустя два часа во дворе базы собираются все Мстители, доктор Стрэндж, Шерон и Кейли — подружка Сэма, с небольшим опозданием появляется Роуди, а чуть позже Хэппи привозит Пеппер, которая неожиданно тепло поздравляет Баки с его победой.

Весь вечер шкворчит на гриле мясо, раздаётся смех и звон бокалов, и Тони развлекает гостей, то и дело флиртуя то с Шерон, то с Кейли, время от времени получая от Наташи локтем под рёбра. А затем они с Вандой соревнуются в отстреле фрисби, бросать которые поручают Стиву.

— Ну и как оно, чувствовать себя свободным от чужого контроля? — спрашивает Клинт, протягивая ему банку пива.

— Не знаю. Не чувствую пока особенных изменений.

— Не осознал ещё. Ничего. В какой-то момент поймёшь, что это взаправду, и будет круто.

Баки бросает на Клинта косой взгляд, но тот кажется увлечённым игрой Тони и Ванды. В сумерках заряды репульсоров и огненные всполохи магии кажутся ярче. Чуть в стороне Баки замечает Стрэнджа, задумчиво глядящего на Алую Ведьму.

— Личный опыт? — решается спросить он Клинта.

— Что, Наташа сдала?

— Объясняла, что такое «когнитивная рекалибровка».

— А, это. Ну да. — Они ненадолго смолкают. — Они теперь, кажется, лучше ладят, — кивает Клинт в сторону Тони и Ванды.

— Вы с Тони тоже.

— Мы? — удивлённо переспрашивает Клинт. — Да мы вроде… Ты из-за Берлина?

— Разве ты не выступал тогда против Тони?

— Было дело. Хотя я бы сказал, что я тогда выступал за Стива. Не то чтобы я жалел, но… Думаю, стоило лучше разобраться в ситуации, прежде чем делать выводы. Мне казалось, Старк сбрендил: запер девчонку в четырёх стенах, пытается кэпа на поводок посадить, отказывается видеть опасность, которая у него под носом. Это позже, когда нас из Рафта выпустили, и три месяца весь мир на ушах стоял, а на Мстителей обвинения сыпались, и нам припоминали всё — от погрома в Нью-Йорке до разнесённого аэропорта, а Старк практически жил перед камерами, отбиваясь от репортёров, ООН, правительства и совета директоров… Это был ад, но Старк как-то выстоял. И нас отстоял. С Соглашениями, но всё же.

— Не только вас. Меня вытащил.

— Да, точно. Я тогда охренел слегка. Мне Нат рассказала про Старков, и… Ну, я подумал, что, может, он себя перед Стивом виноватым чувствовал или ещё что. Ай, да какая теперь уже разница.

— Теперь уже никакой, — соглашается Баки, но считает нужным добавить: — Но дело было не в Стиве. Тони сказал, что я помог ему избавиться от чувства вины перед родителями.

— Ну что ж. Покойников нужно хоронить. Рано или поздно. Хорошо, что у Старка получилось.

Последняя фрисби рассыпается мириадами золотистых искр, врезаясь в созданный Стрэнджем рунный круг, а Тони отдаёт Пятнице какое-то распоряжение, и через минуту небо над базой прошивают сотни фейерверков, мерцающие огни которых складываются в причудливую вязь, и каждый может прочитать над головой: «Салют, сержант Барнс!»

* * *

На следующее утро Джеймс просыпается и понимает, что этой ночью ему совсем не снились кошмары. Впервые за многие годы он спал сном младенца, не тревожась вообще ни о чём. Несколько минут он просто лежит и смотрит в потолок, осознавая эту мысль и то громадное облегчение, которое она приносит.

Он теперь ни для кого не опасен.

Он теперь не опасен для Тони.

Мысль пугающая. Мысль, дарующая надежду.

Когда он спускается на кухню, Тони уже там, и это заставляет Баки насторожиться.

— Утро, Тони. Ты рано. Что-то случилось?

— Пятница разбудила сообщением. Появились данные по Тумсу. Ты со мной?

— Да.


	18. Chapter 18

Баки не знает, чего хотел добиться, отправляясь с Тони за Тумсом. Дважды это не приводило ни к чему хорошему, но он почему-то всё равно говорит своё «Да». Возможно, ему просто необходимо убедиться, что он свободен от кодов — испытать тот триумф, когда попытка очередного мерзавца, возжелавшего себе живую куклу, подчинить его с треском провалится.

Они подлетают к месту, которое указала Пятница, квинджет приземляется на крышу недостроенной высотки, и Тони облачается в костюм.

— Готов, Терминатор?

Баки снимает винтовку с предохранителя и кивает. Вместе они выходят наружу.

Тумс стоит у противоположного края крыши, сложив руки на груди, и смотрит куда-то вдаль, не обращая внимания на звуки за спиной. Его самодельные крылья валяются поодаль вместе с той самой пушкой, стреляющей зелёным лучом.

— Прекрасное утро, да, Старк?

— Смотря для чего.

Тони медленно, шаг за шагом, приближается, вытянув вперёд правую руку, нацеленную Тумсу в спину. Баки оглядывается кругом, но ничего подозрительного не замечает.

— Для полёта, к примеру.

— Немного ветрено, на мой вкус. Курс корректировать сложнее.

— Знал бы ты, что такое ветер в крылья.

При этих словах Тумс разворачивается к ним лицом. Совсем не таким человеком Баки помнил его с прошлой встречи. Там, на складе, они столкнулись с яростным, озлобленным стервятником, глаза которого горели ненавистью и торжеством. Сейчас перед ними стоял очень усталый человек.

— Буду считать это самым большим упущением в своей жизни, — отвечает Тони, подняв лицевой щиток. Он смотрит недоверчиво и настороженно, а ещё — обеспокоенно. — В чём дело, Тумс? Где подвох? Прячешь неподалёку выводок своих птенцов, которые должны на нас напасть?

— Ты мне скажи, Старк. Есть тут кто-нибудь поблизости? Что подсказывают тебе твои технологии?

— Три тепловые сигнатуры в радиусе двухсот метров.

— Я, ты и твой замечательный друг, мистер Барнс. Странно, я думал, ты достаточно умён, чтобы учиться на своих ошибках. Что, если я снова прочитаю код?

— С любопытством на это посмотрю, — ухмыляется Тони.

Тумс смотрит на него какое-то время, затем переводит взгляд на Баки. Выдерживает паузу и хмыкает:

— Полагаю, теперь это уже бесполезно.

— Но ты всё равно попробуй.

— Не стану делать тебе таких одолжений, Старк.

— Ну что ж. Признаться, ты нам с Джеймсом и так сделал большое одолжение в прошлый раз… Можешь передать своему другу в Рафте от нас всех большой и дружный привет.

— Обязательно передам, — кивает Тумс. — Так что, мне лечь на землю, руки за голову, право на адвоката и всё такое?

— Вот так просто сдаёшься — и всё?

— Мы оба знаем, на чьей стороне преимущество.

— В прошлый раз тебе это не помешало.

— В прошлый раз у меня были план и цель.

— И что с ними стало?

— План провалился, раз уж ты до сих пор жив. А цель достигнута.

— Чего же ты добивался? Мести?

Тумс запрокидывает голову и хохочет.

— А ты действительно параноик, Старк. Нет, всё проще. Моя жена, чтобы развестись со мной, отправила ко мне задохлика-адвоката. Не захотела даже встретиться со мной, чтобы в глаза сказать, как меня ненавидит.

— Она тебя не ненавидит.

В лице Тумса что-то меняется, оно словно идёт трещинами, как стекло, в которое попал камень.

— Может быть.

— И твоя дочь тебя не ненавидит. Ты любил их и заботился о них, как умел. Думаю, несмотря ни на что, они это понимают.

— Я разрушил их жизнь. Знаешь, мне бы хотелось сказать, что это ты во всём виноват, что это ты разрушил нашу жизнь. Но это не так.

— Ты виделся с ними? С женой и дочерью?

— Вроде того.

— Что, не хватило смелости посмотреть им в глаза?

— Решил не навлекать на них ещё больше бед.

Тони и Тумс долго смотрят друг на друга, после чего Тони опускает руку, поворачивается боком и делает приглашающий жест:

— Добро пожаловать на борт. Посадка на рейс Стройка — Рафт объявляется открытой.

— И даже наручники не наденешь?

— Джеймса будет достаточно, чтобы за тобой присмотреть.

Тони впервые с того момента, как они вышли из джета, бросает взгляд на Баки и подмигивает. Баки едва заметно кивает в ответ, провожает заключённого, держа на прицеле, усаживает его в хвосте, подальше от приборов управления, и садится напротив. Тони тем временем созванивается с Рафтом, снимает костюм и задаёт маршрут полёта Пятнице.

— Как насчёт партии в карты? — Тони подходит к ним, вертя в руках колоду.

— Не откажусь, — хмыкает Тумс.

— Воздержусь, — отвечает Баки в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Тони.

Тот только хмыкает и подсаживается так, чтобы не загораживать Баки обзор.

— Разочарован тем, что план не удался?

— Тем, что ты жив, Старк? По правде, не очень. Твоей смерти хотел не я, а тот парень. Я дал ему слово, что натравлю на тебя этого Зимнего Солдата, и я слово сдержал.

— То есть формально договор соблюдён, но за результат ты не отвечаешь.

— Результат не был условием сделки.

— Умно.

Первый кон остаётся за Тумсом.

— Что насчёт тебя, Старк? Бизнесмен, миллиардер, супергерой. Ради чего всё это? Игрушки ради игрушек?

— К чему ты клонишь, Тумс? — интересуется Тони совершенно ровным голосом.

Слишком ровным.

— Ты один, Старк. Ни жены, ни детей. У тебя нет семьи.

— У меня есть люди, которых я считаю семьёй.

— И ты сражаешься ради них?

— Да, я сражаюсь ради них.

Баки знает этих людей — тех, ради кого Тони трудится не покладая рук, ради кого совершенствует костюмы и амуницию, ради кого проводит бессонные ночи в мастерской и выдерживает «снотворные» заседания в различных совещательных залах.

И в какой-то момент его пронзает болезненно-сладким осознанием того, что и он в их числе. Что он для Тони тоже семья.

Этот кон выигрывает Тони.

— А как же наследие? Кому оставишь всё своё нажитое? Ты не представляешь, какое счастье — быть отцом.

— Ты прав, не представляю. По моему отцу нельзя было сказать, что это такое уж счастье. Хотя, может, конечно, всё дело во мне.

— Что я слышу? Самый самовлюблённый человек планеты сомневается в том, что был хорошим сыном?

— Скорее сомневается, что ему достался способный оценить его по достоинству отец, — кривит губы Тони, отшучиваясь.

Тумс смотрит на него испытующе и дальше тему не развивает.

Пятница объявляет о приближении к месту назначения, и Тони отправляется за штурвал. Тумс кладёт карты рубашкой вверх и со вздохом потягивается.

— А знаете, сержант Барнс, я ведь не шутил тогда. Лиз действительно вы нравились больше, чем Капитан Америка.

— Автографы я по-прежнему не раздаю.

Джет мягко садится, и Баки кажется, что в салон проникает солоноватый запах океана, хоть это и невозможно.

— Ну всё, Тумс, на выход. Встретят тебя сейчас, как родного, — Тони нажимает кнопку, и панели джета раскрываются.

Перед выходом полукругом стоят с полдюжины вооружённых тюремщиков.

— Дом, родной дом, — тянет Тумс и оборачивается к Тони. — Эй, Старк, передавай от меня привет Паучку. Пусть научится уже танцевать и больше не сбегает от девушек к опасным преступникам.

Тони при этих словах хмурится и отвечает резче, чем прежде:

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, Тумс.

Тот хмыкает и смотрит на Тони с интересом.

— Что ж, быть отцом не только счастье, но ещё и целая куча беспокойств. Впрочем, это ты и без меня, думаю, знаешь.

— Что я знаю, так это то, что компаниям вечно не хватает квалифицированных инженеров. А у меня хороший соцпакет.

— К чему ты это, Старк?

— Когда-нибудь ты отсюда выйдешь. Может, имеет смысл попытаться докричаться до Олимпа, вместо того, чтобы рыть себе путь в Аид.

Тумс смотрит на Тони с весёлой насмешкой, взмахивает рукой и выходит из джета. Охранники тут же скручивают его, надевают тяжёлые наручники и уводят прочь. Тони салютует остальным и закрывает джет.

— Летим домой, Джеймс.

— Да, домой.

Наверное, это странно — предлагать работу заключённому, которого сам же и посадил. Но не Баки судить.

Партию эти двое так и не доиграли.

* * *

На базе все уже успели позавтракать и разбежаться по своим делам, так что Баки с Тони на кухне оказываются одни. Тони зевает и лезет в холодильник:

— О, тут ещё остались вчерашние хот-доги… А как насчёт омлета?

— Омлет и хот-доги?

— Ну да, а что такого? Точно не хуже шаурмы.

— Шаурмы? — удивлённо переспрашивает Баки, и Тони лишь отмахивается. — Ладно, омлет и хот-доги.

И пока Тони достаёт яйца, Баки берётся за миску и венчик. Они готовят и едят в полной тишине. Царящее умиротворение делает лишними все слова. Каждый думает о своём, не тяготясь чужим присутствием и не стремясь к одиночеству.

Впрочем, уединение их длится ровно до конца их припозднившегося завтрака: Стив, Наташа, Сэм и Ванда появляются как по волшебству, стоит им убрать за собой посуду.

— И куда это вы умчали вдвоём с утра пораньше? — спрашивает Наташа, внимательно разглядывая обоих, будто силится что-то в них разглядеть.

— Тумс нашёлся, — Тони против обыкновения не язвит и не отшучивается.

— И? — тут же подбирается Стив.

— Сдался сам. Препровождён в Рафт. Так что проблема решена.

— Как будто специально ждал, пока мы закончим с кодами Барнса, — вставляет Сэм.

Тони на это безразлично пожимает плечами.

— Тони, ты в порядке? — Стив смотрит с лёгким беспокойством, и не он один.

— Да, я в норме. Просто… не выспался. Пойду, наверное, вздремну часок, если никому ничего срочно от меня не нужно.

Он обводит присутствующих вопросительным взглядом, после чего уходит, махнув рукой на прощание.

— С ним точно всё в порядке? — спрашивает Наташа, и все взгляды сходятся на Баки.

— Думаю, да. Если честно, я сам себя чувствую немного усталым.

— Плохая ночь? — сочувственно смотрит Стив.

— Удивительно, но нет. Спал сном младенца.

— Вообще-то, — задумчиво произносит Наташа, — я тоже как выжатый лимон. Наверное, напряжение последних месяцев сказывается.

— Тогда предлагаю устроить сегодня коллективный день безделья, — объявляет Стив, чем заставляет всех изумлённо выгнуть брови. — Что?

— И что, никаких «пробежка — лучшее средство от усталости» и «пять километров — будете как новенькие»? — Баки едва сдерживает смех.

— Ну… Раз в год можно позволить себе полениться. Вот завтра всех загоню в тренажёрку.

— Подговорить, что ли, Стрэнджа открыть портал для каких-нибудь мелких, но агрессивных пришельцев? — тянет Наташа.

— По-твоему, тренировка — большее зло, чем вторжение?

— Твоя тренировка, капитан, приравнивается к двум средним вторжениям и одному полночному звонку от Росса.

Глядя на выражение лица друга, Баки не выдерживает и хохочет.

Их общий смех разносится, наверное, по всему этажу.

* * *

— А ты что здесь делаешь, малыш?

Баки и Наташа — несмотря на угрозу завтрашней тренировки от Стива — решили устроить небольшой спарринг и как раз направлялись в тренажёрку, когда столкнулись с Паркером.

— Меня мистер Старк позвал.

— Пятница, где сейчас Старк?

— Босс сейчас в тренажёрном зале, мисс Романофф.

Баки с Наташей переглядываются, Баки пожимает плечами. Питер явно избегает смотреть в его сторону.

— Мы с Баки как раз туда. И что-то мне подсказывает, что так просто ты сегодня не уйдёшь, — ухмыляется Наташа, а Баки понимает, что если не Тони загоняет мальчишку, то она-то точно его живым не выпустит.

Тони на беговой дорожке, и бежит явно не первый свой километр: его майка уже успела прилипнуть к торсу, а бутылка с водой опустела почти наполовину. Выглядит он бодрым и посвежевшим, и у Баки внутри словно распускается узел: уходит маленькое, но зудящее беспокойство. Судя по мелькнувшей — всего на миг — тёплой улыбке Наташи, не его одного оно мучило весь день.

— Ого! Целая делегация! — Тони приветственно машет им рукой и нажимает несколько кнопок на пульте, замедляя бег.

— Решили немного размяться с Бэмби, а по пути встретили юного мистера Паркера. Кажется, ты его звал, — поясняет Наташа.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — здоровается Питер.

— Привет, малец. Ты вовремя. Давай-ка, разминайся, пока я здесь заканчиваю.

— Я думал, вы хотели поговорить.

— Успеем. Сперва проверю, что ты помнишь из своих уроков. Мы давненько не занимались.

Питер послушно раздевается, а оставшись в штанах и футболке, начинает обычный комплекс разминочных упражнений. Баки с Наташей решают, что им он тоже будет не лишним. Затем Тони с Питером занимают ринг.

Наташа откровенно халтурит во время спарринга, но и сам Баки то и дело отвлекается на происходящее на ринге. Паркер показывает неплохие результаты: все базовые техники освоены им безупречно, гибкое тело двигается легко и сноровисто, сила каждого удара тщательно рассчитана. И головой мальчишка тоже не забывает работать — финты и обманные манёвры он использует редко, но в самый удачный момент.

Оказавшись прижатым к рингу в третий раз, Тони смеётся и поднимает руки, сдаваясь.

— Похоже, я тебе больше не противник, малыш. Теперь тебе нужен кто-нибудь посерьёзнее. Романофф, не хочешь перестать валяться на матах и заняться настоящей тренировкой?

Кажется, не они одни отвлекались всё это время.

— Что, Старк, мечтаешь оказаться на моём месте? — весело отзывается Наташа, выбираясь из-под придавившего её Баки.

Тони только глаза на это закатывает.

Наташа дружески хлопает Баки по плечу и идёт к рингу, забирается на него, кошачьим движением проскальзывая под канатами, и смотрит на Тони, пьющего воду из бутылки.

— Так что, проведёшь с ним урок?

Они обмениваются многозначительными усмешками, и Тони соскакивает с ринга. Наташа провожает его взглядом и переключается на Паркера, который оказывается на полу меньше, чем через минуту. Щадить мальчишку она в этот раз явно не намерена. Впрочем, преимущество оказывается недолгим. Паркер быстро приноравливается, и вскоре бой идёт уже на равных. Наташа ничего специально ему не показывает, но боевые приёмы из её арсенала тот быстро перенимает.

Баки посещает мысль, не пригласить ли Тони на спарринг с ним, но он её тут же отметает. Он не уверен, как сейчас на него подействует тесный физический контакт с Тони, да и тот слишком увлечён, наблюдая за схваткой.

Гордая улыбка на его лице явно заставляет Паркера стараться ещё больше.

— Ну хватит, — командует Тони, когда Наташа не слишком мягко приземляется на спину. — Ты точно не халтуришь, Романофф?

— Иди к чёрту, Старк, — пыхтит Наташа, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Эй, Пит, не устал ещё? Может, раунд с Джеймсом?

Паркер бросает на Баки короткий недружелюбный взгляд и тут же опускает глаза в пол.

— Думаю, на сегодня с меня хватит, мистер Старк.

— Эй, в чём дело, приятель? Чем Джеймс тебе не угодил?

Питер спускается с ринга, берёт из рук Тони полотенце и бутылку с водой, упорно не поднимая глаз.

— Ничем. Всё нормально, — бормочет он, и Тони хмурится.

Наташа, видя, что намечается разговор, тихо уходит, бросив напоследок вопросительный взгляд на Баки, который кивает ей в ответ: всё будет хорошо.

— Ладно. Позанимаетесь с Джеймсом завтра. Ты ведь не против? — обращается Тони к Баки.

— Конечно, без проблем, — кивает тот.

Мальчишка вскидывает голову.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, мистер Старк. У меня… У меня завтра дела, я вряд ли смогу здесь остаться. Мы с Нэдом собирались пойти… ну… знаете…

— Разве Нэд не уехал с родителями на кэмпинг на все выходные?

Паркер прикусывает язык, понимая, что выдал себя.

— Да в чём дело?

— Тони, — пробует вмешаться Баки, но одновременно с ним Паркер вскидывает голову и смотрит на своего наставника.

Взгляд у парня мрачный и упрямый.

— Простите, мистер Старк, но мне неприятно находиться с этим человеком в одной комнате. И я не понимаю, как _вы_ можете так тепло к нему относиться. Он убийца. Он убил ваших родителей.

Тони выдерживает небольшую паузу, вероятно, чтобы взять себя в руки, и отвечает ровным, без тени эмоций, голосом:

— Допустим. И как, в твоём понимании, я должен себя вести? Игнорировать Джеймса? Кричать, ругаться на него? Унижать?

— Убийца должен быть наказан. Должен сидеть в тюрьме, а не разгуливать на свободе, — Паркер теряет запал, но упрямо сжимает челюсти.

— Справедливо, — соглашается Тони. — Но я уже говорил тебе, Питер, что настоящий убийца вовсе не Джеймс. Он был всего лишь орудием.

— И что, вы это просто так приняли?

— Нет, не просто. У меня ушло на это немало времени. И если уж говорить начистоту, то когда я узнал правду, я попытался его убить. Но это была ошибка.

— У вас на это было полное право, — заявляет Питер со всей горячностью, подаваясь Тони навстречу.

Тони смотрит на него с грустью и качает головой.

— Хочешь убедить меня в том, что если бы ты сейчас встретил парня, который убил дядю Бена, — ты бы его убил?

Питер смотрит растерянно. Видно, что хочет кивнуть, но что-то его останавливает.

— Нет, парень. И именно поэтому ты лучше, чем любой из нас. Лучше, чем все мы. Чем я, чем Ванда, чем Джеймс. Ты лучше даже, чем Капитан Америка, — мальчишка при этих словах вскидывает голову и смотрит на Тони широко распахнутыми глазами. — Знаешь, почему? Мы все — каждый из нас — убийцы. А ты — нет. И даже если когда-нибудь кто-нибудь погибнет от твоей руки, Питер, я верю, что убийцей ты не станешь. У тебя чистое сердце, и поэтому сделай мне одолжение — не отравляй его злобой и ненавистью. Я тебе, конечно, не отец и не дядя, но я хочу сделать всё от меня зависящее, чтобы сберечь тебя таким, какой ты есть.

Тони, не скрывая нежности, притягивает Паркера к себе за плечи, легко касается губами виска и уходит.

Тот стоит с минуту, после чего поднимает на Баки блестящие от слёз глаза и, очевидно, забывшись, с кем именно говорит, произносит:

— Он совсем не понимает, да? Что для меня самый лучший — не Капитан? Что пусть он не дядя Бен, но…

Баки не решается приблизиться и не находит, что сказать. Очевидно, Говард так крепко вбил образ Капитана на пьедестал, что Тони даже мысли не допускает, будто кто-то может поставить его, Тони, выше. Не Баки, потому что для Баки и «Капитан Америка» — скорее подтанцовка кордебалета, Стив для него всегда Стив, а не клоун в трико. Но вот такой чистый, искренний мальчишка — может.

— Сегодня мы поймали Тумса. Вернее, он сам сдался. И вернулся в Рафт. Кажется, Тони звал тебя, чтобы сообщить об этом, — говорит Баки вместо ответа. — И я понимаю твои чувства ко мне. Правда. В каком-то смысле, я даже рад. И не думай, что я как-то оправдываюсь, но я убил Старков, когда был Зимним Солдатом. И благодаря Тони Зимний Солдат недавно исчез. Так что, можно сказать, убийца наказан. Если тебе так будет легче. Принимай душ и поднимайся в гостиную к остальным, повеселись. Я сегодня побуду у себя.

Баки уходит, чувствуя, как в спину упирается пристальный взгляд.

* * *

Следующее утро выдаётся шумным. Тони спускается к завтраку чуть позже, Стив и Сэм возвращаются с пробежки чуть раньше, одновременно с ними появляются Наташа и Ванда, а вскоре показываются и Роуди с Виженом.

— Кажется, кофемашина нужна побольше, — вздыхает Тони, когда остатки кофе из колбы едва наполняют кружку до половины.

— Или кому-то стоит перейти на чай, — хмыкает Наташа, вытягивая из своей кружки пакетик.

Тони отвечает ей таким взглядом, что под большим вопросом оказывается, кто в этой комнате профессиональный убийца. Наташа отвечает обезоруживающей улыбкой. Тони силится удержать на лице грозное выражение, но проигрывает собственному смеху. Нат хмыкает и легонько толкает его плечом. Баки так радостно видеть их такими, что он ничего не может поделать с глупой улыбкой, наползающей на лицо.

Стив отнимает у Тони из рук пустую кофейную колбу и идёт заправлять следующую порцию.

— Никак у меня сегодня на завтрак кофе от Капитана? — восклицает Тони. — Я опять пропустил какой-то праздник? Я точно уверен, что сегодня не четвёртое июля.

— Это просто кофе, Тони, — отвечает Стив. — И ты не единственный, кому его не досталось.

— А! Борьба за всемирную справедливость в действии!

Стив закатывает глаза, издав что-то вроде раздражённого звука, но искорки в глазах и подрагивающие уголки губ его выдают.

— Капитан Роджерс на защите прав кофеманов, — подливает масла в огонь Наташа.

— Гуманитарная миссия Капитана Америка: каждому страждущему по чашке кофе, — подхватывает Сэм.

Стив оглядывается на него и смотрит с укором.

— Утренний кофе от Стива Роджерса: никто не должен быть обделён, — присоединяется Ванда, невозмутимо разглядывая рисунок на своей кружке.

— Помни, солдат: Капитан Америка всегда готов протянуть нуждающемуся… чашку кофе, — чеканит командирским басом Роуди.

— Если вы остались без кофе, тогда Капитан Роджерс идёт к вам, — звучит мягкий голос Вижена.

Тони, не выдерживая, хохочет запрокинув голову, а Стив смотрит на друзей страдальчески. Баки с трудом удаётся подавить смех. Он подходит к нему и хлопает по плечу ободряюще.

— Не переживай, старик. Зато ты поднял всем настроение. И обеспечил шутками на пару дней… Капитан Кофеман.

— Да что такое с вами со всеми? Я всего лишь заправил кофеварку, — ворчит Стив, но едва ли его тон кого-то здесь обманывает.

Он наслаждается этим шутливым обстрелом не меньше остальных.

— Операция «Капитанский кофе» успешно завершена, — ровным компьютерным голосом извещает Пятница, когда кофеварка завершает цикл.

Стив возводит очи горе, качает головой и забирает колбу с подставки. Первой наполняется уже опустевшая кружка Тони, которую тот протягивает Стиву, ухмыляясь.

— О! Должен ли я её выпить или лучше сохранить для потомков? — патетично вопрошает он, приложив руку к груди.

— Можешь хоть с аукциона продать, — фыркает Стив.

Лицо Тони вытягивается в изумлении, а кофе едва не выплёскивается от резкого движения.

— А ведь это блестящая идея! Пятница, как думаешь, стартовая цена на eBay в сотню баксов — не многовато?

— Если Капитан изволит отпить из этой кружки, босс, то есть смысл начать торги с двухсот.

— Какой кошмар, Пятница, неужели я учил тебя потакать извращенцам?

— Вы учили меня извлекать доступную выгоду законными путями, босс.

— Нам надо будет пересмотреть с тобой некоторые моральные аспекты такой выгоды, детка.

— Как скажете. Босс?

— Что такое?

— Вы просили напомнить вам о встрече с Госсекретарём Россом.

— Ах, да! Спасибо, Пятница.

Имя Росса окатывает всех, как прохладная вода. Стив серьёзнеет и смотрит на Тони вопросительно.

— Чего хочет Росс?

— Не он хочет, Роджерс. Мы хотим. Ты ещё помнишь про договор с правительством, который тебе так не давал покоя?

— Так это встреча, чтобы расторгнуть договор?

— Не так быстро. Пока мы должны поставить Росса в известность, что коды сняты. Он внесёт это в повестку ближайшего заседания правительства. Затем, скорее всего, состоится серия небольших нудных слушаний, и когда комиссия прополощет нам все мозги почище Гидры, тогда да. Договор расторгнут, и Джеймс получит свою полную и абсолютную свободу.

Стив улыбается победно, а Баки забывает, как дышать. Он совсем забыл про договор, и Росса, и комиссию, и единственное чувство, которое охватывает его, пока он слушает объяснения Тони, — страх. Будто с этим договором он потеряет нить, связывающую его с Тони. Баки отчаянно хочется попросить оставить всё, как есть, сказать, что он и дальше готов отчитываться о передвижениях и выполнять любые требования, только бы не лишиться этого физического свидетельства на право присутствовать в жизни Тони.

Он понимает, что это абсурд. Что договор — это кандалы для Тони, каким бы безопасным Баки теперь ни был. Что едва ли вообще что-то изменится с его расторжением, но все рациональные доводы не спасают от ноющего чувства потери.

— Прости, Джеймс, что не предупредил вчера. Совсем из головы вылетело. У тебя ведь нет планов на послеобеденное время?

— Нет, я свободен, — отвечает Баки, едва соображая, о чём его спрашивают.

— Отлично. Стив? Ты с нами?

— Да, Тони. Конечно, я с вами.

— Тогда до обеда. Работа, работа, работа! — Тони поднимается из-за стола и уходит со своим «капитанским» кофе.

Это действует как сигнал для остальных: ножки стульев вразнобой скрипят по полу, звенит убираемая посуда и обитатели базы разбредаются по своим делам. Стив напоследок крепко пожимает Баки плечо.

— Эй, Бэмби, в чём дело? У тебя такой вид, будто тебя только что к смерти приговорили.

Баки не замечает, что Наташа осталась на кухне, пока она не подсаживается к нему и не толкает в плечо.

— Я… Всё нормально, Нат. Просто… не знаю. Неожиданно. Всё так быстро меняется.

— Только не говори, что тебе понравилось на правительственном поводке.

— Не на правительственном, нет.

— О, кажется, кто-то решил, что сможет легко отделаться от Старка? — лукавую ухмылку Баки слышит прямо в голосе. Ему даже смотреть на Наташу не надо, чтобы в точности знать, какое у неё сейчас выражение лица. — Выбрось эту мысль из головы, Бэмби. Хуже без этого договора точно не станет.

— А лучше?

— Вполне может быть. Что бы Старк ни говорил по поводу этого договора, вряд ли ему нравится чувствовать, будто он держит тебя на привязи.

В словах Наташи есть смысл, и Баки чувствует, как ему становится немного легче.

— Ты права, пожалуй. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Барнс. Обращайся, — Наташа берёт кофейную колбу, выливает остатки напитка в чистую кружку и салютует ею Баки на прощание. — Капитанский кофе. Эксклюзив.

До дверей её провожает весёлый смех Баки. Кажется, шутка с Капитаном Кофеманом продержится чуть дольше пары дней.

* * *

Всё происходит по описанному Тони сценарию: Росс ставит их вопрос на повестку, по делу Зимнего Солдата собирается комиссия, которая несколько недель изучает предоставленные ей материалы, затем проводятся долгие и нудные заседания, на которых Баки приходится несколько раз выступать, отвечая на идиотские вопросы… Стив нетерпеливо ждёт результата, Тони воспринимает происходящее флегматично, стараясь победить скуку сарказмом. Наташа всё время рядом — то молчаливой поддержкой, то партнёром Тони по остроумным замечаниям, то успокоительным средством для Стива.

Наконец им назначают финальное слушание, где Баки предстоит доказать, что коды больше не имеют над ним власти, и выслушать свой приговор. На слушание Мстители решают отправиться в полном составе и собираются в гостиной перед вылетом. Баки слишком нервничает, чтобы сидеть, и потому стоит у окна, поглядывая на пролетающих мимо птиц. Стив в своём любимом кресле, и его нервозность выдаёт покачивающаяся нога. Роуди тоже в кресле, растирает и разминает ноги. Тони на диване, сидит, откинув голову на спинку и прикрыв глаза. Остальные ещё не подошли.

Наташа входит в комнату, окидывает насмешливым взглядом мужчин, подмигивает Баки и направляется к дивану. На ней строгое бежевое платье, волосы уложены крупными волнами, а в руках — тюбик.

Тони открывает глаза и поворачивает голову на звук её шагов. Наташа останавливается прямо перед ним, и с минуту они молча смотрят друг на друга. Нервно дёрнув уголком губ, Наташа показывает тюбик в своей руке, и Тони отвечает горьковатой усмешкой. С его лица и шеи ещё не все синяки сошли, и он позволяет их себе замазать. Наташа усаживается на подлокотник и приступает к делу, нависая над Тони, который не сводит с неё глаз.

— По вашему лицу всё так же трудно что-то прочитать, Натали, — от этих слов Наташа вздрагивает и ловит взгляд Тони. — Откуда вы?

— Из русской разведки. Из ЩИТа. Из Мстителей. Какой ответ вас больше интересует, мистер Старк?

— Шпионка, двойной агент или борец со злом. Так много граней. Какие настоящие?

— Все? Ни одна? Что, если я сама не знаю?

— Какое у тебя было задание? — тон голоса Тони неуловимо меняется, делается острее и напряжённее. — Что именно приказал тебе Фьюри?

— Внедриться. Следить. Собирать информацию. Вмешаться в случае угрозы жизни и здоровью.

Тони смотрит на неё острым, пронизывающим взглядом. Наташа грустно улыбается, возвращаясь к своему занятию, и продолжает тихо:

— Я лгала о том, кто я и откуда, Тони. Ты сам знаешь, у меня не было выбора. Но я не притворялась. Проявлять симпатию не было частью задания. И в этом я повела себя непрофессионально.

Ещё с минуту Тони изучает недвижную маску, которой застывает лицо Наташи, и вздыхает.

— Так кто же вы теперь, Наталья Романова?

Наташа ловит взглядом лёгкую улыбку на его губах и невольно отвечает такой же.

— Друг, — говорит она, нанося последний штрих и отстраняясь, чтобы оценить работу. — Такой ответ допустим?

— Да.

Баки замечает, как на этих двоих, позабывших, кажется, целый свет вокруг, смотрят Стив и Роуди. На лице первого недоумение, близкое к его собственному, а на лице второго — странная смесь нежности, грусти и облегчения. Последнее тоже близко к тому, что испытывает он сам.

— Так, ну где там все? — внезапно оживляется Тони и поднимается с дивана. — Нам пора отправляться. Если заставим комиссию себя ждать хоть минуту, она нас ещё месяц по заседаниям протаскает. Или кому-то понравилось?

Стоит ему договорить, и на пороге показываются остальные. Все вместе они садятся в джет и отправляются на слушание.

* * *

Комиссия принимает решение признать Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса невиновным в деяниях, совершённых агентом Гидры под кодовым именем «Зимний Солдат», и свободным от влияния экспериментально внедрённых в подсознание подчиняющих волю кодовых слов. А также вручить сержанту сто седьмого пехотного полка Джеймсу Барнсу присуждённые ему за заслуги перед Соединёнными Штатами Америки во время Второй Мировой войны медаль «Пурпурное сердце», медаль «Серебряная звезда» и Медаль Почёта, присудить военную пенсию и выплатить компенсацию за перенесённые моральные и физические страдания как бывшему военнопленному. Считать мистера Барнса свободным и полноправным гражданином Соединённых Штатов Америки. 


	19. Chapter 19

Тони не был бы собой, если бы не закатил вечеринку в честь «победы здравого смысла над бюрократией». Музыка, иллюминация, море шампанского и друзья. Приехал даже Паркер. Счастливым за Баки он не выглядел, но тем не менее неплохо проводил время, развешивая уши на каждую супергеройскую и военную байку, которые травили Сэм и Роуди.

— Ну что, Джеймс. Вот ты и свободен от всех цепей. Можешь делать что угодно, где угодно и с кем угодно… Ну, в рамках закона, я имею в виду. Не то чтобы я ожидал, что ты тут же пустишься во все тяжкие, просто уточняю, чтобы не было недопонимания, будто бы я считаю...

— Ты пьян, Тони, — хмыкает Баки.

Тот возмущённо вскидывается:

— Ничего подобного! Только третий бокал!

— Виски. А перед этим было шампанское. И ты почти не спал последние два дня. И мало ел.

— Хочешь сказать, меня развезло?

— Немного.

— Ну… может быть, — Тони с подозрением смотрит на бокал, будто тот как-то виноват в его состоянии.

Наташа появляется словно из ниоткуда, забирает бокал у Тони из рук и допивает в два глотка.

— Эй! Это был мой!

— Ой, да? Прости. Возвращаю, — Наташа всовывает пустой бокал обратно в руки Тони, улыбаясь неправдоподобно невинной улыбкой.

Тот раздражённо фыркает и ставит его на барную стойку. За новой порцией, впрочем, не тянется.

— Так чего тебе, Романофф?

— От тебя, Старк, ровным счётом ничего. Разве что ещё порцию этого чудного виски.

Баки присматривается внимательнее к её улыбке и блеску в глазах…

— Ты пьяна, — отмечает он с удивлением.

— Ой, Барнс, ну хоть ты не начинай мне нотации читать.

— Я… нет, я не… Просто удивился. Не видел тебя пьяной.

Наташа запрокидывает голову и смеётся. Баки почему-то слышит в её смехе нотки истерики.

— Честно, я сама себя пьяной не помню. Даже не уверена, что была когда-то, — добавляет она задумчиво, а затем переводит взгляд на него. — Так что, Старка-то пьяным тебе видеть уже привычно?

В её глазах, весёлых и искристых, проскакивает что-то острое — будто кинжал. Нечто, что Баки ощущает как… проверку?

— Если с одного раза можно привыкнуть, — пожимает он плечами.

— Романофф, что ещё за инсинуации? Между прочим, из нас двоих это тебя пошатывает, — вопреки собственным словам, Тони протягивает ей наполненный виски бокал.

— Это всё противные каблуки, — преувеличенно обиженно дует губы та, скидывает туфли с ног так, будто они нанесли ей глубокое личное оскорбление, и улыбается удовлетворённо: — Всё, не шатает.

Наташа практически вырывает бокал у Тони из рук и делает глоток. Тот смотрит на неё со смесью весёлого изумления, любопытства и научного интереса.

— Ты видишь то же, что вижу я, Джеймс?

— Кажется, да, — хмыкает Баки.

— Осуждаешь, Старк? — спрашивает Наташа, склонив набок голову.

Тот качает головой отрицательно и смотрит с каким-то особенным выражением, которое Баки не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь видел у него.

Нежность.

— Не сужу людей за то, что они позволяют себе немного расслабиться.

Наташа улыбается в ответ, затем суёт бокал в руки Баки и хватает Тони за руку:

— Потанцуй со мной, Старк!

Тони, увлекаемый к центру зала, успевает оглянуться и махнуть ему рукой.

— Эй, Джеймс, не стой тут, присоединяйся!

Баки салютует ему бокалом:

— Оставь старику-ветерану немного покоя и заслуженное кресло-качалку.

— Нет, Романофф, ты слышала? Этот сопляк возрастом оправдывается!

Ответа Наташи он уже не слышит, только посмеивается и машинально отпивает из бокала. Когда Баки оглядывается на стойку, чтобы поставить его, понимает: это тот же самый, из которого пил Тони.

Бокал из рук он так и не выпускает.

Вижен и Ванда составляют компанию Тони и Наташе на танцполе, на диване и в креслах расположились прилетевший на праздник Клинт, Сэм, Роуди, Паркер и Стрэндж в компании Вонга. В другой стороне что-то воодушевлённо обсуждают мисс Поттс, Шерон, Кейли, доктор Чо и Лора Бартон. Стива Баки обнаруживает чуть поодаль, в кресле. Подходит сзади и склоняется к уху, перегибаясь через спинку:

— А ты чего один?

Стив даже не вздрагивает, только поворачивает голову:

— Могу спросить то же. В конце концов, это твой праздник, свободный гражданин Америки.

— Вообще-то я только что с Тони и Наташей разговаривал.

Стив не отвечает, и они несколько минут молчат, глядя на развлекающихся друзей.

— Будешь? — протягивает Баки бокал с виски, наполовину выпитый.

Стив отвечает красноречивым взглядом.

— Спасибо, Бак, но мне хватило шампанского.

— Уверен? Это особый бокал — бокал дружбы.

— Что ещё за бокал дружбы? — смеётся Стив.

— Ну, переходящий. Сперва из него пил Тони, потом Наташа, а теперь он достался мне. Точно не хочешь подхватить эстафету?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Только не говори, что испугался микробиков, — дразнит его Баки. — Слушайте все, сопляк Стиви боится подхватить заразку!

— Иди ты, Бак. Единственное, что можно подхватить от этого бокала, — ваш алкоголизм.

— Скажи, от чего можно заразиться твоей трезвенностью, чтобы я к этому не приближался.

Стив закатывает глаза и не отвечает. Смотрит, как Вижен, наблюдая за Тони и Наташей, постигает нехитрое искусство пьяных танцев, и улыбается. Взгляд Баки чаще задерживается на Тони. Его координация немного страдает из-за алкоголя, но сами движения пластичные, и смотреть на него в паре с Наташей сплошное удовольствие. Нат дурачится и смеётся, и все присутствующие нет-нет, да и повернут голову в их сторону, редко удерживаясь от смешка.

— Так много всего изменилось за два года, — произносит Стив задумчиво.

— А представь, сколько всего изменилось для меня. И с завтрашнего дня изменится ещё больше.

— Не так уж много изменится, — отвечает Стив, и какое-то странное, неприятное чувство проползает змейкой под сердцем от этих слов. Опознать его Баки не успевает: в этот момент к ним подходят запыхавшиеся и тяжело дышащие Тони с Наташей.

— О, Барнс, мой виски! Ты его сберёг!

Баки хмыкает и возвращает бокал. Наташа делает несколько глотков, и пока она перекатывает на языке терпкую жидкость, Тони отнимает бокал у неё и опрокидывает остатки в себя.

— Я же говорю: Джеймс — настоящий друг.

— Не спорю с этим, — улыбается Наташа и подмигивает Баки.

Мелодия сменяется на что-то лирично-протяжное. Наташа кидается к Стиву, хватает за руку и вытягивает его прочь из уютных объятий кресла:

— Так, всё, Стив, хватит тут мхом обрастать, иди, пригласи девушку на танец.

Не обращая на них внимания, Тони ставит пустой бокал на ближайший столик и направляется к женской группе, говорит что-то, заставляя женщин улыбнуться, и протягивает руку мисс Поттс. Та принимает приглашение, и Тони галантно целует ей кончики пальцев, прежде чем увести на танцпол. Баки не может заставить себя перестать смотреть на них. Перестать подмечать жесты, взгляды, слаженность движений. По тому, как они танцуют, хорошо видно, насколько близко они друг друга знают, насколько комфортно себя друг с другом чувствуют.

— Барнс… — окликает Наташа, и Баки вздрагивает. Смотрит в её обеспокоенные глаза, улыбается и предлагает руку.

Одновременно с ними на танцпол выходят Сэм с Кейли, а Стрэндж приглашает на танец доктора Чо. Лора присоединяется к мужу на диване, прислушиваясь к какой-то истории, которую Роуди рассказывает Паркеру.

Наташа в его руках кажется маленькой и хрупкой, хотя ему достоверно известно, насколько сильной и опасной может быть Чёрная Вдова. Но этот вечер — и все их вечера — не для Чёрной Вдовы, а потому перед ним просто женщина. Обворожительно красивая, умная, добрая и… хрупкая. А ещё заметно пьяная и совершенно беззащитная. Как получилось, что именно перед ним она позволяет себе опускать щиты и быть уязвимой, хотя весь опыт должен был научить её никогда и никому настолько не открываться? Баки не знает, но очень ценит. Он отводит прядку от её лица и улыбается, когда она поднимает на него глаза.

В какой-то момент ему кажется, что Тони смотрит на них, но когда Баки поворачивает голову, тот внимательно слушает что-то говорящую ему мисс Поттс.

После танца Тони зовёт всех играть в Твистер: роботы-уборщики быстро очищают площадку, и пол просвечивает сетка разноцветных кружков. Наташа и Шерон воспринимают идею с энтузиазмом и тут же встают на границе сетки. Стив, если и хотел отказаться, против дамы сердца пойти не может, а потому становится рядом с ней. С воодушевлением подрывается с дивана Паркер (кто бы сомневался). Ванда с Виженом переглядываются и тоже подходят к игровому полю.

Кейли и мисс Поттс в неподходящей одежде, и хотя Тони заверяет, что в два счёта достанет для них что-нибудь удобное, отказываются. Кейли отправляет играть за себя Сэма. Мисс Поттс устремляется к диванному уголку. Тони игриво пробует её перехватить и утянуть обратно, но та неумолима. Тони ловит её руку, прижимает к губам тыльную сторону ладони на пару секунд и отпускает. Та занимает место Паркера рядом с Роуди, который по понятным причинам играть не может, обменивается с ним улыбками и пожимает руку, наклонившись ближе, чтобы что-то сказать.

Клинт после недолгих колебаний всё-таки решает сыграть. Вместо него компанию Лоре составляет Кейли, и женщины немедленно погружаются в бурную дискуссию.

Вонг, Стрэндж и доктор Чо поддаются уговорам Тони.

Баки — разумеется — не может остаться в стороне. И то, что он оказывается прямо напротив Тони, чистая случайность. Просто место рядом с Наташей было свободно.

— А кто будет крутить рулетку, мистер Старк? — интересуется Паркер, оглядываясь в поисках предмета.

— Вести игру будет Пятница.

— А, ну понятно, кому будут доставаться самые простые ходы, — фыркает Ванда.

— Эй, неправда, — возражает Тони. — Я играю честно, наравне со всеми. Генератор случайных чисел есть генератор случайных чисел. Джеймс, праздник в твою честь — тебе и начинать. А потом по часовой стрелке.

Баки кивает, дожидается указания Пятницы и ставит правую ногу на синий кружок…

Борьба оказывается жаркой. И весёлой. Большинство выбывает из игры скорее из-за смеха, чем от недостатка гибкости. А то, что Баки и Тони переплетаются конечностями так, что сами уже не могут определить, где чья, — так это чистая случайность.

Генератор случайных чисел.

И падают они вместе тоже по чистой случайности. Просто Клинт говорит какую-то глупость, Тони смеётся и соскальзывает рукой со своего сектора, а Баки пытается помочь ему удержаться — и падает сам. Смеётся и вдыхает — невзначай — перемешанный с лёгким перегаром запах одеколона. И смотрит в блестящие от выпитого алкоголя, полные веселья глаза. Поднимаясь, он обхватывает живой рукой грудную клетку Тони и одним движением ставит на ноги их обоих.

(Пальцы, непроизвольно вцепившиеся ему в плечо. Учащённое сердцебиение, ощущаемое под рукой.

— Спасибо, Джеймс.

— Всегда к твоим услугам.)

А если он и задерживает руку чуть дольше необходимого, так это только чтобы убедиться в его устойчивости.

Баки нравится эта игра.

Победу между собой делят Наташа и Паркер, сойдясь на ничьей.

* * *

Под утро, когда все расходятся, Тони едва стоит на ногах, и Баки снова доводит его до спальни. Он усиленно старается не смотреть на кровать и не представлять себе, что бы — очень теоретически — сейчас могло произойти, если бы он развернул Тони лицом к себе, притянул за талию и поцеловал. Если бы осмелился вытянуть его рубашку из-за пояса брюк и скользнуть живой рукой под ткань, добираясь до сосков. Если бы попробовал...

Баки знает, что у Тони, как и у него, давно никого не было, и может быть — только может быть — Тони поддался бы моменту и ответил на его желание. И они провели бы вместе ночь. Баки думает о том, как любил бы его этой ночью (утром, уже почти утро — линию горизонта только что взрезало, и бледный свет уже сочится в эту рану). Он представляет все те способы, которыми попытался бы доставить Тони удовольствие, все уголки его тела, которые он бы целовал, ласкал пальцами и языком…

Баки старается не представлять, но то, как доверчиво льнёт к нему Тони, совсем не облегчает его задачу. Они, возможно, могли бы провести сегодня шикарную ночь…

Но только одну.

Неловкость, стыд и сомнения — вот, что осталось бы им после.

Баки хочет не секса, сколь феерическим бы он ни был. Баки хочет Тони — целиком. Он хочет его смех и улыбки. Его шутки, язвительные замечания и бесконечные монологи, в которых темы перетекают одна в другую так, что никогда не вспомнишь, с чего начался разговор. Хочет его доверие. Хочет своё «Джеймс», произносимое этим чарующим голосом. Хочет молчать с ним вдвоём. Хочет глаза, светящиеся радостью и счастьем, когда они вместе. Хочет быть частью его жизни. Всегда.

И потому он осторожно выпускает Тони из своих рук на полпути к кровати.

— Спасибо, Джеймс.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Тони. Помочь тебе раздеться? — спрашивает он и тут же прикусывает себе язык, потому что понятия не имеет, как сдержит себя, если…

— Не нужно, справлюсь. Я не настолько пьян, просто устал немного. Разве что у тебя есть какие-то ещё скрытые мотивы, чтобы коснуться руками моего сияющего великолепия, — на лице Тони многозначительная ухмылка, и Баки требуется вся сила воли, чтобы задвинуть свои скрытые мотивы поглубже. Он просто улыбается в ответ, и в конце концов Тони улыбается тоже. — Доброй ночи, Джеймс.

Тони отворачивается, начиная расстёгивать рубашку (пиджак потерялся ещё где-то во время Твистера), а Баки вдруг накрывает.

— Тони, — произносит он, и голос сбивается дрожью.

— Что? — поворачивается тот, но замечает выражение лица и немедленно отступает на шаг, отгораживаясь рукой. — О-о-о, нет-нет-нет! Джеймс, не надо. Терпеть не могу все эти серьёзные разговоры, и…

— Просто выслушай.

— Джеймс, — почти стонет Тони, но смолкает, глядя мученически.

— Мне нужно это сказать. И обязательно сегодня. Я… — Баки делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и говорит: — Спасибо. Я хочу сказать тебе спасибо. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я ценю всё, что ты сделал для меня. Не только коды или суд. Ты дал мне новый дом, новую руку и шанс на новую жизнь. Я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу — не перебивай, я знаю, что ты так не думаешь, но это так. И это не что-то, что меня тяготит или связывает, нет. Я только хочу, чтобы ты знал: я всегда у тебя буду. Я всегда, в любую минуту буду готов тебе помочь — только скажи. — Баки колеблется несколько мгновений и добавляет: — Ты очень важный для меня человек, Тони.

Тони смотрит так, будто ему больно. Он морщит нос и трёт переносицу, отворачивая голову, опускает взгляд в пол.

— Ты… Тебе вовсе не обязательно… Чёрт… Я говорил, что терпеть не могу подобные разговоры, да? — Тони трёт лицо рукой и поднимает на Баки взгляд.

— Да, — отвечает тот со смешком. — Ты не обязан ничего мне на это отвечать. Я только хотел сказать тебе это. Ты удивительный, знаешь? Ты делаешь столько всего, заботишься о каждом из нас, и при этом действительно считаешь, будто в этом нет ничего особенного. И это делает тебя совершенно замечательным.

«А ещё ужасно уязвимым», — добавляет Баки мысленно, глядя на агонию в глазах Тони.

Человек, о непомерном эго которого слагают легенды и анекдоты, от элементарной благодарности сгорает, как на костре инквизиции. Временами Баки хочется хорошенько избить всех этих слепых идиотов с длинными языками.

— Я эгоист, Джеймс. Всё, что я делаю, я делаю только потому, что хочу. Из собственных эгоистических соображений.

— Разве не все так делают? — улыбается Баки. — Что бы мы ни делали, мы это делаем потому, что нам так лучше.

— Что, Вижен теперь с тобой философские беседы по душам ведёт? — подозрительно прищуривается Тони.

Баки моргает несколько раз от резкой смены темы, и смеётся.

— Было пару раз, да. Что-то о постижении природы человеческих поступков и мотивации.

Тони фыркает весело и снова отворачивается, возвращаясь к пуговицам:

— Я услышал тебя, Джеймс. А теперь проваливай, потому что я весьма эгоистично хочу спать.

Баки мысленно целует его на прощание во взъерошенный затылок, желает спокойной ночи и уходит.


	20. Chapter 20

После танцев, игр и караоке до поздней ночи едва ли найдётся много охотников за сэндвичами с утра пораньше, поэтому Баки решает поваляться подольше, хоть и просыпается в привычное для себя время. Он мается часа два, не в силах снова уснуть, и сдаётся — поднимается.

Вопреки ожиданиям, из-за приоткрытой двери кухни (в последние дни механизм стало заедать) доносятся голоса.

— Тони. Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь. Всегда любила и всегда буду. Не драматизируй.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Пеп. И я за тебя беспокоюсь.

Баки примерзает к месту, не дойдя всего пары шагов до проёма. Сердце молотом стучит в рёбра, и отчего-то хочется кричать. И в то же время он не может даже пошевелиться. Ему необходимо немедленно, сию секунду развернуться и бесшумно исчезнуть. Или сделать ещё три шага и встать на пороге кухни, чтобы явить себя — только не стоять здесь молча. Только не слушать этот личный, совсем не для его ушей предназначенный разговор.

Но он не может. Ноги не слушаются, будто они тоже — протезы, и в них сейчас что-то коротнуло.

— Не стоит. У меня всё отлично, Тони, правда.

— И с этим твоим тайным поклонником?

— Да, у нас всё хорошо.

— Тогда познакомь нас!

— Не сейчас. Позже.

— Хотя бы просто скажи, кто он. Как его зовут? Чем он занимается? Почему ты от меня его так прячешь?

— Потому что на это есть причины. Пожалуйста, Тони, я прошу. Я всё расскажу, когда придёт время. Когда между нами что-то решится.

— Когда решится? Когда ты с ним к алтарю пойдёшь? Вдруг он охотник за приданым — и это в лучшем случае? Я должен его проверить до того, как между вами решится хоть что-нибудь.

— Тони, я клянусь тебе: он хороший человек. Не нужно ничего проверять.

— Пеп, я не могу…

Баки чудится, будто в его голосе сквозит отчаяние. Такое же отчаяние, которое пронзает сейчас его самого тысячей тонких игл.

— Тони, — голос мисс Поттс, пропитанный улыбкой, становится мягче и глубже. — Ты полностью доверяешь мне управлять твоей компанией…

— Нашей компанией, Пеп. Старк Индастриз в своём нынешнем виде — твоё детище не меньше, чем моё.

— Что, уже даже не двенадцать процентов? — поддразнивает та, вызвав у Тони смешок, но тут же продолжает: — Ты доверяешь мне управлять компанией, но при этом не доверяешь мне управлять моей собственной жизнью? Что за абсурд?

— Ты сравниваешь очень разные вещи. Ты и компания — разные вещи.

— Но мои решения — это всё ещё мои решения, будь они насчёт компании или меня. Почему ты не хочешь доверить мне решать самой?

— Я только хочу защитить тебя. Дело не в тебе и твоих решениях. Дело во мне. И прости, да, я лезу в твою жизнь, хотя давно уже не имею права…

— Прекрати! Остановись сейчас же. — Тони смолкает, несколько долгих секунда царит тишина, а потом мисс Поттс продолжает: — Ты очень важный для меня человек. И поверь, я действительно ценю, что ты обо мне беспокоишься и заботишься. Всё, чего я прошу, это время. Подожди ещё немного, и ты всё узнаешь.

Тони молчит некоторое время, а Баки пытается вспомнить, как дышать. Мисс Поттс, женщина, которую Тони любит, говорит то же, что он сам всего несколько часов назад, и от этого в груди что-то рвётся. Может быть, надежда.

— Ладно, хорошо. Жду и больше ничего не спрашиваю.

— Спасибо, Тони, — произносит мисс Поттс, и это искренняя благодарность. После этого её тон резко меняется: — И раз уж обсуждать мою личную жизнь мы закончили, что насчёт твоей?

— Нет, не начинай…

— Сколько ещё ты намерен тянуть?

— Я ничего не тяну. Пеп, мы только-только закончили очень сложный, тяжёлый проект. Все устали. Я устал. Не самое подходящее время…

— А подходящего, Тони, и не бывает. Особенно с твоим образом жизни.

— Вот видишь! Может, вообще не стоит ничего начинать! Ты меня знаешь, Пеп, я плох во всём этом. У меня беспорядочный распорядок, непредвиденные дела, супергеройские войнушки. Ты столько лет зря потратила, пытаясь со всем этим...

Баки не видит, почему, но Тони резко смолкает. А потом раздаётся голос мисс Поттс — резкий и злой:

— Не смей. Не смей этого говорить и думать тоже, — Баки слышит несколько глубоких вдохов, и после этого голос снова смягчается до нежно-увещевательного: — То, что у нас с тобой что-то не сложилось, Тони, вовсе не означает, что всё было зря. Да, у нас не получилось создать семью. Но не потому, что я не была с тобой счастлива. Была. Да, нам было трудно. Мне было трудно. Но эти годы с тобой много для меня значат. Это счастливые воспоминания, и потому не смей обесценивать их. И не смей обесценивать себя. То, что у нас не получилось, значит только, что я не тот человек, который тебе нужен. Значит, что тебе нужен кто-то другой. С каких это пор ты стал трусом, Тони? С каких пор Тони Старк боится пробовать новое?

— Я не… Чёрт. Да, я боюсь. Не хочу разрушить ещё чью-то жизнь. Снова…

— Единственная жизнь, которую ты склонен разрушать, Тони, — твоя собственная.

Тони смеётся, и у этого смеха горький привкус.

— Ну да. Я же несостоявшийся самоубийца.

— По меньшей мере, трижды, — фыркает мисс Поттс. — И это только те случаи, что я знаю. А ещё за тобой нужен глаз да глаз, чтобы ты ел и спал. Впрочем, впалых щёк я у тебя не вижу, что меня радует. А вот твои мешки под глазами радуют меня меньше. Снова кошмары?

— Нет. Ничего такого. Было много работы. Все эти заседания — а ты знаешь, как я ненавижу заседания, советы, комиссии, пустую болтовню…

— Да, да, да, можешь мне не рассказывать. Но теперь они закончились. Так что сделай себе большое одолжение и хорошенько выспись. Надо попросить кого-нибудь, чтобы проследили.

— Да у меня тут и так целый отряд нянек.

— Я слышала про сэндвичи и «мамочку».

— Откуда?

— Роуди рассказал.

— В разведку с ним не пойду.

Мисс Поттс звонко смеётся и спрашивает игривым тоном:

— Так, а я, значит, вражеская организация, которой слили информацию?

— Что ты, Пеп! Ты самая дружественная из всех дружественных организаций. Но хороший шпион даже своим информацию отдаёт по капле. Так что в разведку я лучше с Романофф. Или с Роджерсом.

Баки знает этот тон, которым Тони произносит фамилию Стива, и знает, какое у него в этот момент должно быть выражение лица.

— Хватит, Тони. Не изводи себя этим. Стив ошибся. Все ошибаются.

Тони не отвечает и на какое-то время в кухне воцаряется тишина. Баки старательно сдерживает дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя случайно. Затем раздаётся какой-то глухой стук (кружки?) о стол, скрип ножек по полу, цокот каблуков и совсем другой — оживлённый и торопливый — голос мисс Поттс. Голос генерального директора Старк Индастриз.

— Всё, Тони, мне пора бежать. Сегодня собрание и две встречи. Одна, кстати, касается каких-то методик опреснения морской воды с одновременным разделением примесей на полезные компоненты. Вроде безотходного производства. А другая — про реставрацию тканей костного мозга. Я скину тебе данные, если там будет что-то стоящее. Думаю, доктору Стрэнджу было бы любопытно взглянуть.

— Конечно. Как и Хелен. Буду ждать. 

— И да, совсем забыла! Строительство по проекту «Первый шаг» почти завершено. Ты же придёшь на открытие?

— Ты знаешь, что ты совершенство? Конечно! Ни за что не пропущу.

— Всегда ненавидела, как ты расставляешь приоритеты, — насмешливо фыркает мисс Поттс.

— Именно поэтому босс — ты. Береги себя.

— И ты береги себя, Тони. И выспись наконец, — слышится уже у самых дверей, и в этот момент Баки отмирает. За доли секунды он успевает нацепить на лицо выражение сонливости и двинуться вперёд, будто только что пришёл.

— Есть, мэм, — отвечает Тони, и тут же мисс Поттс, глядящая через плечо, а не прямо, налетает на него.

— Ой! Простите… Мистер Барнс! Доброе утро, — приветливо улыбается она.

— Доброе утро, мисс Поттс.

— Ещё раз поздравляю вас с вашим новым статусом, — бросает она на ходу, машет рукой и скрывается за дверями лифта.

— Хорошего вам дня, — говорит Баки на прощание и поворачивается к дверям кухни, застывая в неуверенности.

Одно дело — провести своим сонным видом мисс Поттс. Но Тони всегда видел в нём куда больше вещей, чем Баки иной раз хотел бы показать. Только почему-то самого очевидного не замечал.

— Доброе утро, Джеймс, — приветствует его Тони, салютуя кружкой. — Там ещё есть кофе. Хотя сегодня мог бы и подольше поспать.

— Я пытался, но не смог снова уснуть. Привычка.

— Ох уж мне эти ранние пташки, — ворчит Тони куда-то в кружку.

— Ты встал ещё раньше меня.

— У Пеппер с утра дела, хотел успеть поговорить с ней до того, как уедет. Так забавно. Мы несколько лет были вместе. Спали вместе, жили вместе. И всё это время никак не могли друг друга понять. А стоило нам расстаться — и вот, после стольких лет, можем спокойно говорить по душам.

— Почему бы тогда не попытаться её вернуть? — Баки ненавидит себя за этот вопрос, но не спросить не может.

Потому что слова, которые он поначалу принял за признание, оказались чем-то иным. И о личной жизни Тони мисс Поттс говорила так, словно… Словно есть кто-то конкретный.

— И снова всё похерить? Нет, спасибо, мне куда больше нравится так. Когда она улыбается, а не кричит, потому что я в очередной раз довёл её своими фокусами. К тому же у неё теперь кто-то есть, и судя по всему, там всё серьёзно. Я, конечно, эгоист, но не настолько. Пеппер выглядит счастливой. Мне этого достаточно. Кстати о ранних пташках: мне кажется, или Роджерс сегодня пропустил пробежку? Не видел его с ночи, он с праздника одним из первых ушёл…

Баки задумывается, припоминая, что Стив уходил вместе с Шерон — провожал, скорее всего. Но это никак не объясняло отмену пробежки.

Или объясняло. Потому что именно в тот момент, когда Баки с кружкой направляется к столу, на пороге возникают Шерон, на блузке которой потерялась верхняя пуговица, и Стив, который почти затравленно глядит на затылок Тони и готов, кажется, вот-вот развернуться и убежать. Только собственный кодекс не позволяет ему этого сделать.

Да, Стив определённо рассчитывал на то, что так рано с Тони они не столкнутся.

Тони замечает, как Баки замер на полпути, поворачивает голову и несколько секунд безмолвно взирает на новоприбывших, оценивая расклад. Затем подчёркнуто ровным дружеским тоном говорит: «Доброе утро», — и медленно поворачивается обратно. Челюсти у него крепко стиснуты, а сжатые в полоску губы так и дрожат. Он достаёт из кармана старкфон и с преувеличенным интересом в него утыкается, хотя всем известно, что работать он предпочитает с голограммами.

— Доброе утро! — приветствует друзей Баки и торопливо садится за стол напротив Тони, стараясь не смотреть на Стива, который, сглатывая, сдержанно здоровается в ответ и опасливо обходит стол по широкой дуге, направляясь к кофеварке. Баки хочется пошутить про Капитана Кофемана, но он этого не делает, боясь не сдержаться.

— И вам доброго утра, — улыбается Шерон непринуждённо и тоже идёт к стойке. — Надеюсь, вы не будете против, если я здесь немного похозяйничаю?

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — отвечает ей Тони.

В его словах нет подтекста, только обычные для Тони доброжелательность и гостеприимство, но Стив всё равно бросает на него короткий подозрительный взгляд.

Тони, который при взгляде на Шерон на миг пришёл в норму, смотрит на Стива и кое-как маскирует под кашель вырвавшийся смешок. Они с Баки сидят, низко склонив головы, кусая губы и обмениваясь взглядами, пока Шерон спокойно готовит завтрак, а Стив вздрагивает и дёргается на каждый шорох.

Баки от души благодарен Тони за то, что тот отчаянно удерживается от смеха и шуточек в присутствии девушки Стива. И не важно, что он разойдётся на всю катушку, как только та уедет. Потому что Баки и сам ждёт не дождётся момента, когда можно будет подразнить друга.

Они с Тони, еле допив свой кофе, поспешно сбегают с кухни, как два нашкодивших мальчишки, проказа которых ещё не обнаружилась и они торопятся скрыться с места преступления. Едва за ними закрываются двери лифта, безудержный хохот прорывает плотину: они цепляются друг за друга и за стенки лифта, сгибаясь от смеха и не в силах остановиться.

— Нет, ты видел его лицо? Он смотрел на меня, как дочь, которую папаша застукал с ухажёром на заднем сиденье авто, — всхлипывая, говорит Тони, вытирая выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы.

— Причём в самый разгар веселья, — осиливает добавить Баки и заходится новым приступом.

Кое-как отсмеявшись, они добираются до гостиной и падают на диван, обессиленные. Сидят так несколько минут и молча пялятся в потолок, переводя дыхание, пока Тони не начинает снова хихикать, прикрыв глаза рукой, а Баки не подхватывает. Такими их застают Наташа с Клинтом.

— Вы что, обкурились с утра пораньше? — интересуется Клинт.

— Нет. Оплакиваем, — кое-как выговаривает Тони.

— Оплакиваете? — непонимающе переспрашивает Наташа. — Кого?

— Сегодня ночью… Америка потеряла… своего самого старого девственника…

Баки при этих словах не выдерживает — тихонько подвывает. А как только ему кажется, что удушающий смех сходит на нет, в дверях показывается сам виновник истерики. Стив изо всех сил старается хранить невозмутимый вид, но ярко розовеющие уши его выдают. Тони при виде его аж скручивает, и он практически рыдает, уткнувшись Баки в плечо, отчего у Стива дёргается глаз.

— Стив, — зовёт Наташа, — может, хоть ты скажешь, что такое с этими двумя? Старк меня уже всерьёз пугает.

— Не имею представления, — отвечает тот, скрестив руки на груди.

— Кажется, наш Капитан ночью подзабыл, где на базе гостевые спальни, когда провожал мисс Картер, — ухмыляется Тони, немного успокоившись.

— О! — округляет губы Наташа и переводит на Стива заинтересованный взгляд.

— Наш мальчик стал совсем взрослым, — наигранно вздыхает Баки, заслужив от Стива укоризненный взгляд.

— И что, вы, два здоровых лба, потешаетесь, как придурки, над тем, что человек наладил свою личную жизнь?

Стив смотрит на Наташу почти с благоговением. Пока та не добавляет:

— Вы бы знали, скольких трудов мне это стоило!

— Романофф, ты меня пугаешь. Ты что, давала Роджерсу уроки секспросвета?

— Нет, Старк. У меня свои методы.

— Зарабатываешь звание «Купидон года»?

— Купидоном года быть определённо лучше, чем Монахом года.

— А Монахиней?

— По-моему, обсуждать чью бы то ни было личную жизнь неприлично, — вмешивается Стив.

— Не нуди, Роджерс. Мы просто радуемся тому, что она у тебя вообще появилась.

— Хоть что-то меняется, — хмыкает Клинт.

— К слову о переменах… Вообще я зашёл спросить, когда мы сможем устроить подписание Соглашений для Баки.

— Устроим… как-нибудь. Тебе разве к спеху?

— Нет, но…

— Всё будет, кэп. Расслабься.

Баки молчит, охваченный странным, неприятным чувством. Чувством, что всё было зря. Что, несмотря на все преодолённые трудности, в его жизни не изменилось _ничего_. В оцепенении он не замечает, как уходит в мастерскую Тони, как расходятся Клинт с Наташей, как Стив решает отправиться в тренажёрку. Он кивает и отвечает всем что-то на автопилоте, и пытается понять, что с ним происходит.

Обнаружив, что остался в гостиной один, Баки, не готовый снова оказаться в чьей-то компании сейчас, идёт к себе. В пустом коридоре навстречу ему попадается Паркер. Он останавливается, глядя на Баки, и тот машинально кивает ему в знак приветствия, проходя мимо.

Пока ему в спину не прилетает вопросом:

— Каково это — убивать?

Баки застывает, пригвождённый словами к месту. В голосе Паркера отчётливо звучит вызов. А ещё страх и немного любопытство.

И правда: каково это? Убивать?

Баки позволяет воспоминаниям захлестнуть себя. Снова чувствует плотный обхват патронташей, запах кожи, металла и смазки, ощущает вес винтовки, будто наяву слышит щелчок затвора…

— Легко, — Баки оборачивается к мальчику и смотрит на него, но не видит. Он видит грязь, сажу и кровь. Много крови. — Люди — очень хрупкие создания, ты знаешь? Достаточно одной удачной пули — и человека больше нет. Это несложно. Нажимаешь на крючок и — паф! Ты убийца. Или шея. Один точный удар — ножом, штыком, осколком, и через минуту тело уже остывает. Можно задушить… — Баки опускает взгляд на искусственную руку (когда она успела посереть?) и сжимает ею воображаемое горло. Пальцы чуть подрагивают в воздухе, и он почти верит в созданную собой же иллюзию. — Придавить покрепче и подержать. Человек дёргается, корчится, но всего пара минут — и всё кончено. А можно свернуть шею. Вот так, — Баки хватает двумя руками воображаемую голову, глядя Паркеру прямо в глаза, и резко поворачивает её. До хруста позвонков, которые он практически слышит. — Один момент. Очень быстро. И он даже не мучается. С человеком можно сделать много разного, чтобы он умер. Убивать легко. Когда ты убиваешь, ты чувствуешь себя сильным. Ты чувствуешь себя победителем. И это — очень приятное чувство, можешь мне поверить.

Паркер смотрит на него с ужасом в расширенных зрачках. Дышит часто, коротко, будто ловит воздух кусочками. Выглядит так, словно вот-вот развернётся и убежит.

— Но есть ещё кое-что, — память Баки врезается в момент, когда он осознал, что его рука сжимает горло настоящего Тони. Он смотрит на эту руку, и его снова затапливает отчаянием, невозможностью момента, так, что ему едва удаётся сдержать рвущийся стон, не дать пролиться застилающим глаза слезам. — Всякий раз, когда убиваешь ты — убивают тебя. Каждый мертвец забирает с собой на тот свет частицу твоей души. Всякий раз, когда чья-то жизнь уходит, она уносит и твою. Одни — совсем немного. Очень маленький, незаметный кусочек. Другие — отдирают от тебя такие куски, что ты на всю оставшуюся жизнь чувствуешь себя… калекой. И это никогда и ничем не залатать и не исправить. — Баки снова поднимает глаза на Паркера. Тот бледен, но уже успокоился. Только смотрит пытливо, будто способен читать мысли, будто видит картину, которая предстала перед внутренним взором Баки. — Убивать легко, парень. А вот после этого… Я был знаком с Говардом Старком, ты в курсе? Он вспомнил меня, звал по имени, когда я убивал его. Я до сих пор иногда слышу его голос. Слышу голос миссис Старк. И каждый день живу с мыслью, что это мои руки когда-то отняли у Тони самых дорогих и близких ему людей. Неважно, что мне приказали, неважно, что я в тот момент не помнил собственного имени. После того, как ты кого-то убил, исправить уже ничего нельзя. Можно только жить с этим дальше. Как-то.

— И как вы живёте с этим?

— Честно, парень… Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты этого никогда не узнал.

Паркер ничего не отвечает, и Баки уходит к себе.

Ещё только утро, а он уже так бесконечно устал...

Сдёрнутые ботинки стукаются об пол, матрас легко пружинит под спиной, а идеально белый потолок дразнит невозможностью зацепиться взглядом за какую-нибудь деталь.

Вопрос Паркера встряхнул его. Баки смотрит в потолок, а видит эпизоды прошлого: драки в подворотне, войну, задания Гидры, операции с Мстителями. Всю жизнь, сколько он себя помнит, он сражается за кого-то. За Стива, за Родину, за какие-то организации. Мир вокруг раз за разом затягивает его в воронку боёв, из которой он не в силах вырваться, хотя никогда, никогда не искал драки сам. Ну, может, в юности случалось, когда хотелось выместить злость. И всё же…

Баки знает, чего от него ждут. Это казалось очевидным решением — присоединиться к Мстителям. Встать — снова — плечом к плечу со Стивом, прикрывать друзей — _семью_. Использовать свои смертоносные навыки во благо. Может, искупить отчасти зло, которое его руками вершила Гидра. Но в эту минуту Баки отчётливо, с кристальной ясностью понимает: это не его выбор. Он никогда не выбирал борьбу как цель и смысл своей жизни. И теперь, когда перед ним чистый лист… разве этим он вновь хочет наполнить его?

Войной?

Может быть, настало время выбрать что-то другое? Может, для него наконец-то наступило так и не прозвучавшее когда-то «Война кончилась»? Если он правда свободен, если этот выбор есть, не стоит ли попробовать жить как-то иначе?

Баки страшно. Страх просачивается в него, заполняет тонкой струйкой, льётся в крошечную брешь надежды, грозя потопить.

Он так привык сражаться…

Баки помнит, как Тони говорил о Зимнем Солдате, о его зоне комфорта, и понимает, что это — задания, бои, насилие — действительно комфортная для него жизнь. Привычная. Понятная. И он хорош в этом деле, всегда был.

Но сейчас он хочет большего. Хочет другой жизни, своей собственной, той, в которой не придётся больше следовать за кем-то, той, которую он сам может построить.

Может ли?

Ведь он так привык уничтожать. Разрушать. Способен ли он дать этому миру что-то ещё, кроме сломанных вещей и отнятых жизней? Неизвестность расстилается перед ним густым туманом, за которым совсем не видно, что поджидает.

Баки страшно. Но он боец и привык задвигать страх, идти сквозь него.

И поэтому Баки принимает решение.

* * *

Вижен приходит позвать его к ужину. Гости, включая Клинта с женой, давно разъехались, зато обитатели базы в полном составе. Очень кстати.

Стив весь ужин отбивается от подколок и намёков команды, причём Тони в этой атаке почти не участвует, только поглядывает смешливо, зато Наташа с Сэмом отрываются вовсю, и Баки их заранее жаль: на завтрашней тренировке Стив наверняка загоняет горе-шутников до полусмерти.

В конце концов разговор перетекает в обсуждение ближайших планов.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы завтра собрались и обсудили новые боевые тактики с учётом нового официального…

— Стив, — перебивает Баки и, игнорируя текущий по спине холодок, — вообще-то я хотел сказать: я не собираюсь становиться Мстителем.

Все смолкают, замирают и устремляют взгляд на него. В этом нет ничего удивительного, он знал, что так будет. Знал, что будет чувствовать себя... предателем.

— Я хочу использовать шанс и… начать жизнь заново. Прости, Стив. Я помню, что мы обещали друг другу, но сейчас у тебя есть команда, есть друзья, которые тебя прикроют. Я тебе не нужен.

— Ты мне всегда нужен, Бак.

Тот фыркает:

— Я не имею в виду вообще, болван. Но мы больше не на войне, и… Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я вас бросаю, просто...

Баки пробегает взглядом по лицам друзей. Он ждёт увидеть в их глазах осуждение или разочарование — и не видит. Наташа улыбается тепло и ободряюще, Роуди понимающе кивает, Сэм кривит губы в усмешке и, кажется, даже немного завистливо смотрит. Ванда выглядит просто удивлённой, а по лицу Вижена, как обычно, невозможно ничего прочесть, кроме вселенского спокойствия.

Тони задумчиво смотрит на бокал, который болтает в руке.

— Что ты, Баки! Это… Я сам виноват. Мы ни разу не говорили об этом. О том, что ты будешь делать, когда всё это кончится. Я даже ни разу не спросил, чего ты хочешь. Был уверен, что ты останешься с нами, считал, что ты уже один из нас…

Что-то в словах друга его царапает. Порождает смутное, тревожное чувство.

— Я хочу начать новую жизнь, Стив. На моих руках много крови, сам знаешь. Слишком много, а если я останусь, её станет ещё больше.

— Мы стараемся никого не убивать.

— Знаю, Стиви. Ты всегда так делал. Но невозможно ввязаться в драку и не запачкать рук. Мстители прекрасно могут обойтись и без меня. Если только Тони не скажет, что я вам нужен…

Баки переводит взгляд на Тони, а тот, услышав своё имя, вскидывает голову и смотрит в ответ непонимающе. Медленно осознаёт сказанное и со стуком ставит бокал на стол.

— Э-э, нет, Джеймс, — качает он головой, весь вмиг оживая, отгораживается ладонью, даже отодвигается назад. — Это не моё решение. Речь идёт о твоей жизни, и только тебе решать, что с ней делать. Хочешь быть Мстителем — я только рад, добро пожаловать! Хочешь начать новую жизнь подальше от войн и суперзлодеев — ещё лучше. Не надо делать из меня рабовладельца, окей? Я не шутил, когда говорил, что ты от меня совершенно свободен.

Это больно. Слышать, что он теперь с Тони никак не связан, больно. Именно этого он больше всего боялся. Может быть, именно поэтому так долго не мог избавиться от влияния кодов.

Тем не менее, Баки находит в себе силы улыбнуться.

— Я понял, Тони. Спасибо.

— И чем же ты решил заняться, Баки-Баки? — спрашивает Сэм.

Баки хочется по-детски швырнуть в него хлебным шариком.

— Я ещё ничего не решил, — отвечает он и прибавляет мстительно: — Сэм-Тэм-Тэм.

— А давайте посмотрим фильм? — предлагает Наташа, предотвращая мальчишескую перепалку.

— «Последнего американского девственника»? — хмыкает Тони.

Стив безнадёжно стонет.

— Это уже пройденный этап, Старк, — возражает Наташа.

— Взрослое кино всё равно включать нельзя, здесь дети, — Тони кивает в сторону Вижена и Ванды, на что последняя только глаза закатывает.

— Слушайте, может, хватит уже? — голос у Стива уже откровенно умоляющий.

Нат смеётся и хлопает его по плечу:

— Расслабься, Стив. Выбери сам, что будем смотреть.

— А я всё равно в мастерскую, так что желаю всем не уснуть при просмотре.

Остальные рассаживаются в гостиной перед экраном, и Пятница включает «Я люблю Люси».

Баки смотрит невидящими глазами в экран, и думает о том, как ему теперь строить эту свою новую жизнь.

* * *

Утро нового дня начинается с привычного ритуала: приготовления сэндвичей. Баки готовит для каждого их любимые виды, раскладывает по тарелкам, накрывает плёнкой и приклеивает стикеры с именами.

А затем идёт собирать вещи: он не Мститель, не будет им, а значит, и на базе Мстителей делать ему нечего. Его военной пенсии вполне хватит на то, чтобы снять себе квартирку в старом добром Бруклине, а дальше как-нибудь приспособится. Найдёт работу, обживётся и подумает о том, как совместить свою новую жизнь с жизнью Тони.

Они могут общаться по телефону и переписываться.

Могут встречаться в городе, когда у Тони будет свободное время.

Баки может наведываться на базу гостем и, как Паркер, оставаться ночевать по пятницам.

Как-то же люди строят отношения, живя порознь. Пусть это будет нелегко, но он не сдастся. Не теперь.

Нужно только научиться этой своей новой жизни.

Стук в дверь застаёт его врасплох, отвлекая от размышлений, но ответить он не успевает: дверь открывается, и в комнату входит Наташа.

— Утро, Барнс! А теперь потрудись-ка объяснить, что тут происходит?

— Ммм, новая жизнь? — отвечает Баки, решив проигнорировать вторжение.

В конце концов, эта комната вот-вот перестанет быть его.

— Допустим, — скептически смотрит на него Нат. — И что, ты её совсем с чистого листа решил начать? Старым друзьям в ней места больше нет?

— Господи, Нат! Нет, конечно. Я никого не вычёркиваю.

— Тогда что это такое? Персональные тарелки с сэндвичами каждому, даже расстарался угодить всем вкусам. Теперь вот, никому слова не сказав, вещи собираешь. Куда ты съехать собрался? Давно нашёл себе место?

— Найдётся что-нибудь, — пожимает плечом Баки. — Я это только сейчас решил. Раз уж я отказался быть Мстителем, да ещё от Тони теперь… свободен, не вижу смысла оставаться здесь, сидеть у кого-то на шее. Я могу сам о себе позаботиться.

— Со Старком, я так понимаю, ты об этом тоже не говорил.

Наташа хмурится, и Баки жаль осознавать, что это из-за него.

— У Тони и без меня полно дел. К тому же это его не касается. Он сам говорил: жизнь моя, и решать, что с ней делать, мне.

— О боже… — вздыхает Наташа, потирая лоб и возводя очи горе. — Это касается Тони уже хотя бы потому, что сидишь ты у него на шее или нет, решать вообще-то ему.

— В первую очередь, это решать мне, — резко возражает Баки, но тут же обрывает себя. — Прости, не хотел грубить. Нат… Я не стремлюсь убраться из вашей жизни. Я просто переезжаю. Это ничего между нами не меняет.

— Отчасти ты прав, Бэмби. Но твоё решение всё равно глупое.

Баки хочется возразить, хочется доказать, что это необходимая мера, но не успевает он и рта раскрыть, как дверь за Наташей закрывается.

Сумка застёгнута, комната приведена в порядок, и Баки окидывает её взглядом напоследок. Улыбается, вспоминая, как Тони с Наташей наряжали его перед поездкой в клуб или как Сэм однажды ночью подослал к нему через открытое окно Редвинга, чтобы облить во сне. То, что осталось от дрона, Баки вручил ему прямо в той же мокрой наволочке.

Когда в дверь снова стучат, Баки не успевает задуматься над тем, кто это может быть, а обнаружив на пороге Тони, нервно сглатывает. И понимает, что действительно хотел уйти, избежав встречи с ним.

— Эм. Привет, Джеймс. Можно?

Баки отступает, пропуская Тони вперёд, и прикрывает дверь.

— Мне тут птичка на хвосте весточку принесла, что ты вещи собираешь.

— Пятница наябедничала?

— Романофф.

— В разведку с ней не пойду, — бормочет Баки под нос, чувствуя себя почему-то воришкой, пойманным с поличным.

— Что? — переспрашивает Тони.

— Нет-нет, ничего, — спохватывается Баки. — Прости. Надо было сказать.

— В чём дело, Джеймс? Мы тебе настолько осточертели, что ты так торопишься от нас сбежать?

Голос, которым Тони спрашивает, полощет по сердцу, как нож. Горький смешок, грустный тон, безнадёжность во взгляде. И Баки с леденящей отчётливостью понимает: под этим обтекаемым «мы» прячется вполне конкретное «я».

— Нет, Тони. Разумеется, нет. Ничего подобного.

— Тогда почему?

— Потому что это база Мстителей, а я не Мститель и больше не объект под наблюдением.

— Эй. Здесь живут и работают далеко не только Мстители, если ты не заметил. Врачи, учёные, другой персонал. «База Мстителей» — просто красивое название. Юридическая формальность.

— Я даже не работник, Тони.

— В этом проблема? В формальностях?

— Нет. Дело во мне. Если я начну новую жизнь, в которой не будет больше борьбы, погонь, слежки, схваток со злодеями, но при этом останусь среди Мстителей, разве это не будет странно? Люди будут знать, что я способен сражаться, но при этом отсиживаюсь здесь, когда мог бы помогать.

— Я лично вышвырну отсюда каждого, кто посмеет такое сказать или хотя бы подумать.

Баки смеётся от того, каким серьёзным выглядит Тони при этих словах.

— Тони… Я знаю, как ты заботишься о людях. Но мне пора бы перестать пользоваться твоей добротой. Новая жизнь, помнишь? Свобода. Меня ничего к этому месту больше не привязывает, никакие обязательства.

— Так вот что это было? — Баки смотрит в странно потерянное выражение лица, и его живые пальцы начинают вдруг мелко дрожать от ощущения, что он сейчас упускает нечто очень-очень важное. — Обязательства… Мне казалось, что тогда, ночью, ты говорил про дом.

Вот оно.

Дом. Он собирается оставить место, которое стал ощущать как дом.

Глаза у Тони кажутся темнее обычного, а сжатые губы изломаны в болезненную кривую. И Баки не успевает подумать, он только быстро делает несколько шагов и хватает его за плечи.

— Так и есть. Это место для меня как дом, Тони. Но ты сам говорил, что я теперь свободен от тебя и могу жить где угодно.

— И ты решил, что здесь жить больше не хочешь. Что ж, ладно. Не мне тебя отговаривать, вольному воля, — Тони отступает назад, выскальзывая из его рук, и в глаза не смотрит. — В любом случае, здесь тебе всегда рады, заходи в любое время, можешь даже оставить в комнате смену одежды. Останется твоей гостевой спальней.

Баки отчего-то прошивает страхом. Кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет Тони навсегда.

— Я не это сказал. Я никогда не говорил, что не хочу здесь жить. Но я не Мститель, не твой работник, я не привязан к тебе договором. Какое оправдание у меня ещё может быть, чтобы оставаться здесь?

— Оправдание? Разве для того, чтобы жить _дома_ , нужны оправдания? Джеймс!

Баки не знает, что ответить. Как объяснить. Его только терзает смутное ощущение, что они с Тони никак не могут друг друга понять.

— Чего ты хочешь, Джеймс?

Сердце пропускает удар на этом вопросе. Сколько раз он его слышал за последние полгода?

Ответ всегда был один. Непроизносимый.

И в этот миг его осеняет.

— А чего хочешь ты?

Тони смотрит изумлённо, почти испуганно. Повисает долгая пауза. Затем он вздыхает, прячет руки в карманы и смотрит Баки за плечо — в окно, где небо разливает синеву, а деревья охвачены зелёным пожаром поздней весны.

— Большой вопрос, Джеймс. Я много чего хочу. Например, есть сэндвичи по утрам. Рассказывать кому-то о своих новых проектах. Подшучивать над Роджерсом время от времени… — Тони хмыкает чему-то про себя, а затем встречается с Баки глазами. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Новая жизнь — это замечательно, Джеймс, но её не обязательно начинать с нуля. Можно двигаться постепенно. И если в процессе ты найдёшь для себя новый дом — что ж, прекрасно. Но зачем оставлять уже имеющийся ради того, который ещё не существует? Решать тебе, и если ты решишь остаться только потому, что я этого хочу, то не стоит. Но неужели ты правда хочешь уйти?

— Нет. Не хочу.

— Так что решишь?

Баки немного медлит с ответом и хмыкает:

— Поможешь придумать розыгрыш для Уилсона? Я всё ещё не рассчитался с ним за ту шутку с Редвингом.

По предвкушающей улыбке Тони можно сказать, что тот уже прикинул пару-тройку вариантов.

— Уже можешь считать себя отмщённым, Бэмби. А теперь идём-ка есть. Романофф меня прямо с порога кухни развернула, когда к тебе отправляла. Только что нож к горлу не приставила. Если вернусь без тебя, точно пристрелит...

* * *

Ну кухне вся команда в полном сборе. Наташа при виде них ухмыляется довольно и объявляет, что последняя кружка с капитанским кофе достанется самому шустрому.

Баки почти не стыдно, что сыворотка в его крови помогает ему победить. В конце концов, этот кофе они с Тони пьют вдвоём.

Никто не заикается о предполагаемом переезде, и Баки понимает, что Наташа никому ничего не сказала. Иногда Наташа видит слишком много. А ещё она умеет молчать, и за это ей Баки бесконечно благодарен.

Весна льётся в окно птичьей трелью, мешается со смехом друзей, и Баки чувствует необыкновенную лёгкость, словно вот-вот взлетит.

Баки переполнен надеждой и предвкушением.

А ещё он любит Тони Старка.


	21. Бонус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительная сцена к части 17.

— Романофф, на пару слов.

Ей всё ещё немножко хочется свернуть Тони шею и так и подмывает гордо пройти мимо. Но она не ребёнок, чтобы позволять себе глупости, да и само по себе звучит интригующе.

Они заходят в ближайшую пустую комнату. Тони прикрывает дверь, отставляет свою неизменную чашку кофе… и молчит. Наташа ждёт. Когда терпение подходит к концу, и она уже открывает рот, чтобы сообщить об этом, Тони произносит:

— Думаю, я должен извиниться за вчерашнее. Прости.

Это настолько неожиданно, что от испуга она вдруг начинает злиться:

— Барнс надоумил?

— Вообще да, но он в чём-то прав. Я обманул тебя, воспользовался твоим доверием. Поступок скорее в твоём духе, и не то чтобы я этим гордился.

— И это твоё извинение? Типа «прости, что получила по заслугам»? Иди ты к чёрту, Старк!

Она совсем не понимает, почему перед глазами всё плывёт, а голос звучит так жалко.

Тони вдруг вскидывается, затем кривится.

— Я не это имел в виду. Если бы что-то пошло не так, у тебя были бы проблемы со Стивом и Джеймсом из-за этого, я понимаю…

— Если бы что-то пошло не так, я бы… мы бы тебя потеряли, Старк. И мне пришлось бы жить с тем, что _я тебя убила_. Думаешь, по сравнению с этим, меня так сильно заботят испорченные с кем-то отношения? — Смотреть на то, каким потрясённым выглядит Тони из-за её слов, наверное, больнее, чем что-либо ещё в этой ситуации. — Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это — смотреть, как ты гонишь по трассе в спорткаре, как исчезаешь в открытом космосе с атомной бомбой в руках, как ты выходишь из костюма и остаёшься один на один с… Ты не знаешь, каково это — беспомощно наблюдать за тем, как кто-то дорогой тебе вот-вот может погибнуть, и знать, что ничего не можешь сделать, Тони.

— Я знаю, — каким-то внезапно хриплым, чужим голосом отзывается Тони.

Какими-то совершенно чужими, чёрными глазами смотрит он на неё.

« _Думаю, он за тебя перепугался. Я толкнул тебя. Туда, куда тебя ранило в прошлый раз_ ».

Может быть, Барнс в чём-то и прав.

— Я знаю. И именно поэтому делаю всё, чтобы никогда больше не оказываться в такой ситуации. Не быть беспомощным наблюдателем. Видимо, иногда это значит, что таким наблюдателем становится кто-то ещё.

Она не успевает до конца осознать смысл сказанного, как происходит что-то уже совсем невероятное. Тони подходит ближе, притягивает к себе в объятия и едва слышно шепчет на ухо: «Прости меня».

И, наверное, единственная причина, по которой ей удаётся не разреветься на его плече, в том, что все слёзы кончились ещё вчера. Поэтому она только всхлипывает и льнёт ближе.

— Не делай так больше.

— Ничего не обещаю.

«Мог бы и соврать», — думается ей.

— Что, даже упрашивать не будешь?

— Ты забыл, кто на тебя характеристику для ЩИТа составлял? Непредсказуемый, самовлюблённый и не работаешь в команде. Потому что всегда пытаешься всё сделать сам.

— Неправда. Не всё.

— Не всё, — соглашается она. — Но точно — всё самое сложное и опасное. Будешь спорить?

— Какой мужчина в здравом уме станет спорить с Чёрной Вдовой?

— Что, Старк, в тебе даже иногда просыпаются остатки здравомыслия?

— После хорошего утреннего кофе… который, к слову, совсем остыл.

— Попьёшь холодный, — фыркает она, отстраняясь. — А меня ждут мои «зимние сэндвичи».

— Надейся. Наверняка Уилсон от них ничего уже не оставил.

— Уверена, Барнс приберёг для меня парочку. О, не смотри так, Старк! Не ты один пользуешься его особым расположением. Но могу тебя заверить, что причин для ревности нет.

— Кого мне ревновать? Тебя? — фыркает Тони.

— Ты мне скажи.

— Иди ешь уже свои сэндвичи.

Тони хватает чашку со своим холодным кофе, делает глоток, морщится и стремительно выходит прочь.


End file.
